Millennium and Senshis
by kawaiignidgirl
Summary: SMxYGO The Senshis have entered Domino City.With the help of the YGO co.,they all have to fight a new dark lord who is planning to revive Queen Serenity! They will also discover many past memories that are vitle to their journey ahead.A bit PG-13!FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A/N~ This is my second ficcy. This is going to be a Yu-gi-oh/SailorMoon crossover. The pairings are going to be in the next chap. A new evil has arrived to take the powers of the senshis and the Millennium Items.  
Guide " "~ speaking ' '~ thinking * *~ really mean the word. -sama~ respected elders or teachers -chan~ the word after to say a girl's name(not use alwayz) -kun~ a word after a boy's name(not use alwayz)  
  
Ch.1~The Surprising Morning  
  
The Inner Senshis and Outer Senshis got transfer to Domino City.Makota,Ami,Hotaru,Haruka,& Michiru got choosen to transfer to Domino City for the rest of the school year.  
" Does these skirts have to be *this* long"complained the usually calm Ami. They were wearing the traditional Domino High School uniforms. Except Haruka who hate skirts,so she's wearing the boys' uniform instead. "I wonder if I'm the only youngest student that gets to skip grades"wondered Hotaru out loud. " I'm sure a few students are your age there"said Michiru. " Where exactly *is* Domino City?" Makota looking around. " It's over there"said Haruka pointiong to a building where students were going in. They were also wearing the same uniform as them. They quickily ran to the school and got transfer.  
  
In Yugi's Class  
" Hey Yug,did you hear dat five new kids are comin' to our class"said Jou Katsuya. " Really,are they from around here?"asked Yugi. "No."replied Jou." I wonder if Anzu's doing okay in her dancing school in new York"said Yugi. " She'll be fine,I still can't believe she got accepted to New York. It was always her dream"said Yami. After Battle City,Malik and Marik became good but the yamis still argue, A LOT.They all got separated from their items,so Yami,Bakura,Malik are now human. They go to Domino High now. "Class settle down,we have five new transfer students today,please come in"said the teacher,Mrs.Hayana. The girls came in and since Haruka is wearing a boy uniform,the girls in Yugi's class had hearts in their eyes. Most of the boys were glaring at Haruka because she was getting all of the attention from the girls(they still didn't know that Haruka is a girl,yet). "Care to introduce yourselves"said Mrs.Hayana. "Makota Kino". "Haruka Tenou". Michiru Kaioh". "Ami Masaki". "Hotaru Tomoe".  
" Welcome to our class,you csn sit in the remaining seats. Class,please turn to page 114 in your Math textbook...."said Mrs.Hayana as her voice kept droning on.  
" Don't you feel three powerful auras in this school?"asked Haruka to Michiru. She was trying to locate the auras. " Yes,my mirror is acting up strangely"said Michiru opening her briefcase/schoolbag kind to reveal her Neptune Mirror glowing and shaking. " I better look at it later, since it's too much of a crowd here"said Michiru. "Would the auras be the ones Luna and Artemis felt in this city"said Makota. " Maybe, I'll have to anaylse it in my mini-computer later,too"said Ami. " Let's get to class before we're late"said Hotaru. "On their way to class,Haruka slammed into none other than Marik himself. " Hey,watch where you're going"said Marik glaring at her. " Watch where * I'm * going!?! Watch where you're going,you bumped into me"argued Haruka back. " Haruka,just ignore him"said Michiru grabbing her hand so she won't go hitting Marik.  
" What,so now your girlfriend is here,you're not going to fight"mocked Marik trying to get on her nerves. Then Marik went to punch her in the stomach but Haruka dodged and went to kick him. He dodged that. Then,they went to a hand-to-hand combat. Marik knew this was useless because none of them was laying an assault on on anyone. So he summoned his Millennium Rod in his mind. A crowd was starting to form around them. He made a hit on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka grabbed her shoulder and quietly also summoned her space sword. Marik saw this and their weapons went cling clang together. It was a good thing that Malik and Ryou came along to hold Marik back and Michiru saw the chance to pulled Haruka to class. The crowd soon disappeared. " I'm sorry about what my brother,Marik just did"said Malik going to the girls and apologize. " I'm Malik Ishtar". "It's okay. I'm Michiru Kaioh. This is my cousin,Haruka Tenoh. Haruka is also sorry"said Michiru. " I'm not sorry for beating up that scum/fool"cried Haruka and Marik. They sweatdropped at that. They all introduced themselves and went off to class.  
Makota's next class was at the Dojo. " Class,we will have a introduction from our best Dojo student,Seto Kaiba"said the Dojo teacher. 'Seto!?! What is he doing here'thought Makota. 'I thought he lefted'. "And a new transfer student that is also the best in her school,Makota Kino"said the Dojo teacher. 'Makota!?! I thought I'll never see her again'thought Seto wide- eyed.(Wow,imagine seto wide eye. What is the past between Makota and Seto. You'll find out soon). " Face your opponent"said the Dojo teacher. Makota and Seto bowed. "And.....begin".  
Makota began by using her usual opening assault but Seto dodged all of them. He then tried to hand tackle on her back but she back flipped. She then grabbed his shoulder and Seto grabbed her hand and was going to flip her over but at mid-air,she turned around and landed gracefully on her feet. Caught by surprise,Seto slammed her on the ground. That made Seto the winner.  
" Kaiba won this match. Also,Kino put up a great fight to remember"said the teacher. Then,everyone went to practice while seto and Makota went out of the gym to changing room. " Seto?"said Makota finally spoken. " Makota?"said Seto also finally spoked. " Seto!!!"cried Makota running to him and hugging him fiercely. " It is you. I can't believe it"said Makota letting him go. " Yeah,it's me. But my turn to ask,what are you doing here?"asked Seto. " I just got transfer here. I didn't know that you live here"said Makota.  
" Why don't you come to my mansion to see Mokuba"suggested Seto. " Sure,I just have to tell my friends that I can't go to their place today"said Makota." Nevermind,just come home with me today"said Seto. " We better get back to class before we both get detention"said Makota. " Those old geezers won't care if I'm late or not. They're afraid of my company to give me detention"said Seto. " So you own Kaiba Corp now? What happen to um...... Gozaburu?"asked Makota didn't really want to say *his* name. He's dead. He died of a heart attack after I threaten to push him out the window. I do own Kaiba Corp. now"said Seto going beck to his usual cold tone. "At least he's not alive to hurt you or Mokuba"said Makota as they went back to class.  
As usual,Ami was done first in her class. She gave her paper to the teacher and she ask Ami can she help Marik Ishtar.  
She led him to the back of the class. " You're Malik Ishtar,right?"asked Ami,a bit tint of red. She did admit that he was cute. Ami then explained about the problems. Malik looked at her intently. He was half paying attention to her listening. The other half was looking at her. "And that's how to do this problem"said Ami. " Hello Marik! Are you listening?"asked Ami. "Not really,math is *not* my best subject. I don't know why I got to the highest math class anyway. But I *am* good at looking"said Malik making Ami blush. " Why don't you come to meet my other friends after school?"asked Malik with a hopeful look on his face. 'He does look like he's meaning it. 'thought Ami finally deciding that she'll go with him. " Okay,but you'll have to meet my friends,too"said Ami. They agreed on that.  
After they were done discussing about the problems on the paper,the bell rang. That was the end of the day. " Hey,Hotaru are you okay?"asked Haruka. " Seeing that I holding *so* many books and practically covering me, then yes I'm *not* okay"said Hotaru as the other girls helped her carry the books. After that incident with Sailor Galaxia,the Inners and Outers were getting along better. They still have their meetings at Rei's. " Come on,Seto we still have to get my other friends from the other school,Juuban High School. I use to go there"said Makota dragging him along. Jou appeared and started to laugh at Seto. " Ha ha! Kaiba is being drag by a girl"said Jou in hysterics. " Shut up,canine"said Seto in a deadly tone. That made him shut up. " Hi,my name is Makota Kino. You're in my class,right"said Makota. " Yea,Jou Katsuya's dat name"said Jou. " Hi,I say that you and Seto aren't the best of friends"said Makota. " You're right about dat,Mr. Moneybags here is a grade A jerk"said Jou. " If I'm that,then you're a canine"said Seto. Then, they waged into a Shouting Insults Contest. "Puppy dog" " Moneybags". " Little Chiuahuhu" "Jerk" " Brainac" "Idiot" " Creep face" " Fool" "Scumbag" " Canine" "Bob"  
" Bob? What kind of an insult is that?"said Seto. " I couldn't think of anything else"said Jou crossing his arms. " You.are.an.idiot.!?!'cried Seto. " Hello,you guys! Are you coming or what. I'm leaving without you"said Makota waaaaaayyyyyy in front of them. They ran to catch up with her. The boys:Yami,Yugi,Marik,Malik,Bakura(Ryou had to go to a dig with his dad,leaving Bakura with the house),Seto,Jou,Otogi,Honda were with Shizuhu(sp?). The girls,Haruka,Makota,Michiru,Ami,& Hotaru were going to pick up Usagi,Rei,Minako,& Rini/Chibi-Usa(I'm using Rini since it's shorter). " Odango,hurry up"cried a girl with raven black hair calling behind her. A girl with long golden hair came running to the raven hair girl. After that incident with Sailor Galaxia,Usagi decided to let her hair down and two clips on each side of her hair. That made her more pretty. But when she transform to SailorMoon,her hair will be back to the *odango- atama* style. " I'm not slow,Minako is slowing down behind me"said Usagi. A girl with pale blond hair with a red bow on the top came running behind Usagi. " I'm carrying *too* much stuff"said Minako. She went collided into Jou. " Sorry,"said Minako rubbing her head. " Huh,where did he go"said Minako turning her head from left to right. " I'm right here"said Jou's hand appearing from the pile of bags full of clothes. " Now that's a interesting way of greeting,by knocking them over"said Yami as the other guys laughed. " Sorry,I'm Minako Aino"said Minako. "It's okay,I'm Jou Katsuya"said Jou. " I'm Usagi Tuskino"said Usagi. "Rei Hino". They introduced themselves and they went to pick up Rini. They went to the Juuban Junior High since Rini's thirteen now. " Who's Rini,anyway?"asked Seto. " She's my little sister"said Usagi. "My brother,Mokuba goes there,too"said Seto. A boy with jet black long wild hair was waiting there and a girl with long pink hair and a strange hair style came running to Usagi. " Hey,Usagi!"said Rini. " Who's that?"asked Mokuba to Makota. " I can't believe it,you only left like eight years ago.I can't believe you forgot who I am,Moky"said Makota putting her hands on her hips. "Hey,wait a minute,only one person calls me that"said Mokuba thinking it over. Then his eyes went wide. "Makota!"cried Mokuba running to hug her. "Took you long enough"said Makota playfully ruffling his head. " I can't believe that you're back"said Mokuba. " I just got transfer here"said Makota. " Who are you guys"said Rini refering to the boys exceptations of Mokuba since he's in her class.  
They did the introductions. "Hey,Usagi,guess who's back?"asked Rini. " Who?"asked Usagi. " Oh just someone from Elysion"said Rini pulling a boy from the crowd of kids. " Helious!"cried all the girls and went to hug him. " Uh, guys.guys.GUYS"cried Rini. " You're crushing my boyfriend"said Rini as they let go of Helious. "Boyfriend!?!"cried the girls. " I knew it,the day when he lefted,you tricked us saying that there was a UFO,so you can hug him good-bye"said Usagi. Hotaru giggled a bit. " And *I* thought that I was going to get a boyfriend before you"said Hotaru. Then,Rini and Helious went bright red. Uh,yeah,Usagi,can we wait for Rebecca?"asked Rini. "Rebecca?"asked Usagi. " She's a new friend I made today"said Rini. "Rebecca? Do you mean Rebecca Hawkins?asked Yugi. " Yeah,why?"asked Rini. Yugi,Jou,Bakura,Seto,& Honda all groaned. They knew that Rebecca is annoying. " Hey,I'm not that bad,am I"said a female matured voice from behind them. There stood a 13 year old girl wearing the uniform and her hair is almost the same when she was 8 years old. Instead of two high ponytails,it was two low ones. She didn't have thick blond hair anymore,it's thin and tamed. She didn't have her freckles anymore. Rebecca ,*thankfully* still didn't carry her *annoying* teddy bear anymore.  
"I take that as a yes"said Rebecca. " I'm just glad you don't carry that stupid bear"said Jou. "TEDDY IS *NOT* STUPID!!!!!!! "cried Rebecca to an outburst. "Fine! Just stop screaming!"cried Jou rubbing his ears. "Let's go home already"said Minako. The girls went to Rei's temple and Makota went to Seto's house. Little,did they know,a tall shadow was watching their every movement........  
  
Wow,I wonder what was the shadow person was. Well,to know,find out later on..... Millennium and Senshis. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!~ Anime Star Angel aka ASA 


	2. The Unexpected Attack

A/N~ Hey,it's me again!!! So did you enjoy the first chap.? There's going to be battling in this chap. Will Haruka and Marik *ever* going to stop being mad at eachother? I got some help of deciding on the couples. Well here they are,ENJOY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Couples: Usagi/Yami Ami/Malik Rei/Bakura Makota/Seto Minako/Jou Haruka/Marik(Who would have thought of that? ME,ME,ME) Michiru/Otogi Rini/Helious Hotaru/Yugi  
  
  
  
Ch.2~The Unexpected Attack  
  
  
  
It has been a week since the senshis arrived to Domino High School. Haruka still couldn't track down the three powerful auras. (Who do you think it is? ^o^:whistling innocently:) Haruka and Marik had gotten a bit better. But they still agrue a lot!!!!!!!!!!  
Since,Malik isn't so great in math,Ami voluteered to tutor him.That made them almost best of friends. Otogi always blush whenever Michiru shows up now. Michiru didn't really notice that but she also kind of likes Otogi now. Usagi and Yami discuss about the ancient civilazations. Yami talked about Egypt which Usagi is interested in now. After with Sailor Galaxia,Mamoru and Usagi broke up. Usagi found that Mamoru wasn't Rini's biological father. Rini's real father died,so Usagi married Mamoru. Rini's here to save her real father. But she doesn't know *who's* her father yet until the time's right for Setsuna to tell her. Seto finally got loosen up against everyone since now Makota's here. Minako and Jou were always flirting. The four 13 year old preteens always hang out in the Crown Fruit Parlor or sometimes with the teens. Now,Rei and Bakura now always throw insults at eachother. Since the first time they met,Bakura 'accidentlly' threw a soda and it just'happened' to land on Rei.  
They always go to Usagi's house or mansion now. Since when they transfer here,all the senshis and Rini moved in the mansion. It had three floors. Helious lived in an apartment by himself. " This is not normal"said Minako. " What do you mean?"asked Usagi. " I mean,life here is just..... too normal"said Minako. " Yeah,I've notice. I can't believe I *still* can't identify the three auras. It's been a week already"said Haruka collasping on the couch. " I felt them,too but they're not evil auras"said Luna appearing from upstairs. "But if Haruka can't identify the auras,then the three auras/people must be as powerful as us"said Makota. "Are the boys that gulliable to still can't figure out that you're a girl,Ruka-chan"said Usagi to Haruka. "See,men aren't as clever than us women"said Haruka smirking. "Hey,men aren't *that* gulliable. There aren't a lot of smart ones out there yet"complained Artemis from behind Luna. "Oh,are you saying that*you* are one of the *smart* men"said Luna snickering. "If not me,then who else"said Artemis feeling insulted. The girls laughed some more.  
"Oh,man,it's 10:45.Come on,Luna,we have to get to school"said Artemis changing to his human form and quickly went upstairs to get his papers. " We still have fourty more mins.,Artemis"said Luna also changing to her human form. Since when they got transfer here,Luna and Artemis can't always stay at home and do nothing. So they can change to their human form and they go the the local college now. They also found out that Luna had the talent to design clothes and she is going for the job as a fashion designer. Artemis also had the ablitity to do technology hard drives and other technology stuff. Diana goes to Domino Elementary School and Luna always picks her up after school in her dark blue convertible.Artemis also got a car but it's sliver and it's also a convertible.  
"Bye,girls and don't mess up the house"said Artemis. " Why don't you go the Crown Fruit Parlor and hang out with the guys. You can't just sit there"said Luna going out the doors. Luna and Artemis were like an extra mom and dad to them. They're responisible for the house since they're the adults. They always turn to them if they have problems. Under the mansion had a training room,they practice their attacks there so they'll be ready for the enemy next time. But they don't go there much now since,there's no new enemy right now. They decided take Luna's advice and went to call the guys.  
Just as the group entered the parlor,a big blast from the other side of the store appeared. Hearing that blast, they went to check it out. A large green youma that had pale scaly skin was shooting poisonious vines everywhere. " Come guys,we have to help them evacuvate from the building."said Rei. " You guys do that side, and we'll do the other one"said Usagi as the girls went and hurry beside the wall to transform. "MOON ETERNAL POWER" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER" "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER"  
"MAKE UP!"  
Helious quickly changed to his pegasus form. When all of them were done transforming,they quickly head back to where they lefted the boys. A lot of the people were running for their lives. Some people of were from part of Tokyo have heard of the Sailor Senshis,cheered knowing that they were safe. "Stop right there,your vines are still part of this beautiful planet. Instead you use it for evil."said Sailor Moon. The youma looked at her like if she was crazy. The boys thought that,too. How can a teenage girl wearing a costume help them. " Who are you"said the youma. " Glad you ask,on behalf of love"said Sailor Moon. "And on behalf of justice"said Chibi-Moon as she jumped down from Pegasus. " I am Sailor Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil"said Sailor Moon. " And I am Sailor Chibi Moon. The sailor senshi from the future.And in the name of the future Moon,I'll punish you"said Chibi Moon. " We will also punish you"said Mars from behind. " We're the Sailor Senshis"said all of the senshis. " I'm Sailor Mercury,the senshi of wisdom and ice". "I'm Sailor Mars,the senshi of mind reading and flame." " I'm Sailor Jupiter,the senshi of nature and lightning". "I'm Sailor Venus,the senshi of love and beauty". " I'm Sailor Uranus,the senshi of the sky and ground." "I'm Sailor Neptune,the senshi of graceful and water". " Lastly,I am Sailor Saturn,the senshi of death and rebirth" said Saturn finishing off of the introduction.  
" Ah,yes the famous Sailor Senshis,my master told me about you. You're very famous in Tokyo"said the youma. " Thank you, we don't need all the praise"said Sailor Moon sarcastically. " Fine, I'm starting to get bored anyway"said the youma yawning fakely. "Oh,I'll give you something that you won't be bored of,WORLD SHAKING!!!!!"cried Uranus. The youma quickly dodged out of the way. " You guys have to go somewhere that's safe,we'll take care of things here"said Jupiter to the boys as they were still amazed that the girl in a short skirt could make the blast out of nowhere. The boys took her advice and went back to the parlor. Then the youma shoot some poisonious spray on them. "SATURN SLIENCE WALL!!!!"cried Saturn making a wall so it'll protect them.  
" VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE"cried Venus as the giant yellow chain wrapped around the youma so the senshis will have enough time to react. " MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"cried Mars as the giant arrow that is blaze by fire shooting to the youma. " JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!!"cried Jupiter as the two attacks did head on. " STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS"cried Sailor Moon as brillant colors of light shot from her wand destroying the youma in the process. "Hey,what's that?"said Venus noticing that a crystal vine was standing in the place of the youma. Venus picked it up. " I'll anaylse it on my mini-computer when we get back to the manison"said Mercury putting the crystal vine in a glass case.  
"That wasn't any hard challenge"said Uranus. "Let's go before anyone suspects us"said Neptune as they de-transform behind an alley. " There you guys are.Where were you?"asked Yugi as they entered the parlor. " We went to evacuate the other side, remember"said Rei. "Right,are you all right?"asked Jou. " We're all fine. The Sailor Senshis saved us from danger"said Minako hiding a smile. " Who were they?"asked Seto. " The Sailor Senshis were Tokyo's protectors when we lived there"said Makota. " I guess they came here for an unknown reason"said Haruka playing along about the info about the Senshis. "Since we don't have anything to do,let's go to the mall"said Minako. "Come on"said Usagi and Minako rushing to the mall. A lot of people were surprise to see two blonds streak through the sidewalk and to the mall.  
'Strange,I knew Sailor Jupiter looked familar when she told us to go somewhere to hide. That's it! Jupiter is Makota. Same hair ,eye,skin color and same hair style'thought Seto. 'I'll have to ask her later *after* I get torture by shopping and the girls'. Seto sighed and hurry to them.  
" Let's go to the little botique called,Butterfly Style(I made it up,okay! So don't SUE me!) "said Minako going in the store. The girls instantly went for the clothes. Except Haruka since she refused to pick out girl clothes. "I need this one.. Ah,this one is good.. perfect"said Usagi picking out the clothes and throwing them to Yami. His whole head was covered in clothes and everytime Usagi threw a clothing at Yami,he always grunt because of the weight. 'Who ever heard of a pharoah carrying the clothes for a girl!'he thought. 'Ex-pharoah'corrected the inner voice in his head. 'Who cares, but at least she's happy'said Yami back to the inner voice in his head. "Yami....Yami,are you okay?"asked a voice making him snap out of it. He realized it was Usagi. "Huh,yes I'm fine"said Yami. Usagi shrugged.  
"Hey,Ruka-chan are you going to try on any clothes?"asked Usagi. " Why? This store is for girls. Haruka is a guy"said Seto as Haruka smirked. 'I like it how he smirks. Wait a minute,he's my rival AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE GAY!'thought Marik having that foolish thought in him. Then,the girls bursted into laughter. " What's so funny?"said Bakura not like being laugh at. " The point is numbskull that Haruka not a boy. She's a girl!"burst Rei. " WHAT!"cried the boys dumbfounded. "It's true,I'm a girl but I'm a tomboy. I like to wear boys clothing but not skirts. I can bear to wear some girl clothes but I HATE skirts. That's why I wear the boys uniform."said Haruka calmly. "I don't believe you"said Marik staring at her. " Well,get it through your thick skull then"said Haruka crossing her arms on her chest.  
"Okay,then prove it"said Marik simply. Haruka sighed as Makota tossed her a outfit and changed into the outfit. "Okay,boys OUT!"cried Usagi pointing to the door. " What if we don't want to"said Yami. "Then,I'm going to drag you out myself"said Usagi grabbing his hand and practically *threw* him out. "Ow,I can't believe she has that much strength for a girl"said Yami. " We don't have a choice but wait out here"said Otogi. " Do you think dat it's true what dey said about Haruka being a girl"said Jou in his Norway accent. " We don't know yet,dog"said Seto. Then,Jou got ready to lung at Seto but Yami,Marik,Bakura,Yugi and Malik had to hold him back.  
"Okay,boys here's Haruka"said Rei coming out of the dressing room. "I'm not coming out" said a muffled voice behind the wall. " Come on"said Michiru pulling Haruka and the other girls hurried behind. The boys' jaws dropped except Helious's since he knows already. Haruka had her hair combed and had a dark blue mini jeanskirt on. Haruka had a white tanktop on(spagetti strap). She was wearing white sandals on and she had only light make up plus the clear lip gloss.She had two crystal studs earrings on. " So what do you guys think?"asked Usagi. The boys quickly straighten up and reply,"*She* looks fine". Minako giggled. " We actually wanted to put some clips in her hair "said Minako. "But she didn't want to,"finished Usagi for her. When the boys jaws dropped,Haruka had blush because of the attention.'Why am I blushing in front of them? They're my friends.... well,maybe not lunkhead over there(meaning Marik). But he's staring at me the most'thought Haruka.  
"Can I take it off now?"asked Haruka.Marik was actually disappointed by that because he thought she looks good in that outfit. "No way! You're going to wear it for the rest of the day"said Rini. " Not you too, Rini"said Haruka hanging her head. " I agree,we are good"said Makota. "Fine,"said Haruka. " This sucks, just when I thought that I can have my identity a secret. It got ruined"muttered Haruka but only Marik heard it. " Why do you want to keep that a secret?"asked Marik. " Why do you want ot know?"asked Haruka getting suspious of Marik. " I just wanted to know"said Marik. " I'll have to tell you later"said Haruka leaving with the girls. Marik almost pulled his hair out in aggravation.  
When they all left except for Makota and Seto,Makota was going to go home. "Makota,I have to ask you something"said Seto sternly. "Can you come to the mansion with me to discuss this?"asked Seto going in his limo. "Okay?"said Makota didn't know what Seto was going to ask. She also got on the limo and they arrived to the mansion. They were greeted by Mokuba. "Hey Mako! What are you doing here?"asked Mokuba. "No clue,your brother called me here"said Makota admitting that she doesn't know. "Mokuba,can you go back upstairs? I have to discuss something with Makota?"asked Seto. "Sure,bye you guys"said Mokuba running upstairs. " What did you want to talk about?"asked Makota. " Makota,we've been friends for a long time and I will notice a change in you the second I see it"said Seto. " Yeah,I know but what's your point?"asked Makota. "My point is I will know a change in you and I'm saying that I know that you're Sailor Jupiter"said Seto as Makota turned white and shocked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry, I just *had* to make it a cliff hanger. It's much more fun to watch the intense. But don't worry,third chap. coming in a few days! The new evil will sho some hints of what it is in a few chapters,k? JA!!!!!!!!!! ~Anime Star Angel 


	3. Telling the Truth

A/N~ Okay,so what happened last time? Let's find out right now. More good stuff coming your way. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! JA,ENJOY!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.3~ Telling the Truth  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" What...do you mean"said Makota stammering. " I know you're lying. I can tell. You think after I've been your friend for years and I couldn't regonize you in a costume"said Seto. "It's not a costume! It's a fuku"said Makota. " Fine.But how do you keep this secret from everyone else?"asked Seto. " You mean the guys,excluding Helious"said Makota. " Don't you need to tell the girls?"asked Seto. "No because they already know. Not to mention that all of them are the senshis"said Makota.  
"How long have you kept this secret?"asked Seto. " It was suppose to be 4 years but when we destroyed Queen Beryl,Usagi made the world go back a year. So now it's 3 years"said Makota. " Is Helious involve in this hocus pocus"asked Seto. " Yes,remember the flying pegasus you saw?"questioned Makota. " Yes,"replied Seto. "That was him. He can turn into a pegasus. He was the protector of the Golden Crystal that's safe keeping in Elysion. But he's came here to help us to fight this new evil"said Makota. " We were planning to tell you guys in a few days since you already knew Haruka's secret."said Makota.  
"How come Haruka wants to decieve everyone that she's a girl.?"asked Seto. "She just doesn't want any man to like her. So she dresses in boys clothes. She wants the right guy that not only likes her because she's in girls clothes. She wants him to like her no matter what she wears and no matter what personality"explained Makota. "There's some things you don't know about us yet"said Seto. " Bakura kept saying that he somehow knew Rei from the past"said Seto. Then he went on explaining about the yamis.Makota was amazed by this. "But it can't be. We were alive a thousand years ago and Bakura lived for five thousand years ago. How could we have met?"questioned Makota. " All of us were in Acient Egypt with Yami and the other yamis. I was the High Priest of Egypt along with Ishzuhi(sp?) Ishtar. But my past self was evil because of the control of the Duel Monster Game. It called the Shadow Games back then."explained Seto.  
" Who would have thought that a person as stiff like you would've been the High Priest of Egypt with all the chanting spells and stuff. I think that's why you're not like when we were kids. Maybe your past life had an effect on you or something"said Makota. " I'm nothing like my past self. He was a big sore loser and doesn't know when to give up"said Seto. "The 'not giving up' part sounds just like you when we were at the Dojo. Guess that the past self thingy is still in you wether you like it or not"said Makota.  
" Whatever,so do you have a past self?"asked Seto changing the subject about him. " Well,yeah but I don't remember much. I know that I was the princess of Jupiter and I was sworn to protect Princess Serenity from danger. The Outer Senshis meaning Haruka,Michiru,Hotaru and someone that you don't know are suppose to gaurd the Solar System and send the news"explained Makota. Then,she explained about the planets about have lifeforms on them. But Seto didn't look surprise. " I knew it but I thought it was just junk. I hacked into the news station security and found out that there might be life forms on the moon.They're going to report this tomorrow afternoon "said Seto taking out his laptop to show her. " What!"exclaimed Makota. "But how can that be,how come after all these years *now* they find it. Shouldn't the people on the moon be fosilize?"asked Makota. " It didn't say it here but when they found it,they showed pictures of the lunar people. "said Seto clicking on the pictures so it'll be more clear. Then Makota's face suddenly stared at some certain pictures.  
"That's... me and the senshis together in the picture and that's us...dead"said Makota couldn't bring the words out. Seto looked at the pictures closely and sure enough,the picture was taken on the moon that the astronauts took. It was the people of the Moon lying there still wearing their ball gowns or suits. The next picture was the Inner Senshis lying there and their blood splattered on them. The next picture was Princess Serenity lying there dead in her ball gown and she was holding hands with Endymion who was also dead. The other picture was they found in the ruins on the moon,it was a picture of all the scouts and Princess Serenity smiling in the picture.  
Then,Seto noticed Makota had tears in her eyes because of the sight of everyone lying there dead and helpless. Everywhere was in ruins and it was like the moon was covered in blood and no one had ever noticed the bloody red object floating in space.(Except the planet Mars because it was always red) " Makota, are you alright?"asked Seto softly. He knew that this was a big impact on her. His answer was quiet sobbing. He then wrapped his arms around Makota and rocked her back and forth and calming her down by whispering soothing things in her ear. (Aw:getting starry eyes: how sweet? Can you imagine Seto the BIG cold-hearted genius *ever* doing that? Well,in this part,his best friend's crying so he HAVE to comfort her,duh) Little did they know,Mokuba was watching the whole thing. 'This is perfect,Seto needs a girlfriend. Makota's perfect. I always thought that they matched'thought Mokuba. 'I'll have to tell Rebbecca,Helious,& Rini this'Mokuba thought hurrying to the phone. He called them and all of them agreed that they both matched and the other girls and the guys needed to pair up.  
"Are you okay,now?"asked Seto softly. She nodded. "I'm sorry that I went all teary eyed on you and I got your jacket wet"said Makota. "It's fine,it can be washed"said Seto. " Do you want to see what Mokuba's doing?"asked Seto. "Okay knowing Moky,he's probably playing video games"said Makota as they headed upstairs. And they were right. He was playing video games when done talking on the phone. "So can I go back downstairs?"asked Mokuba. " Yes,are you hungry?"asked Makota. "Not hungry,starving"corrected Mokuba. "Actually,I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I'm hungry"said Seto remembering that he also didn't eat breakfast yet. "Fine,I'll make something. Boys and their stomachs"said Makota going downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Underground~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hackuik,report"said a deep voice in the shadow. A dark figure(remember the shadow in the other chap,well it was Hackuik). Hackuik emerged from the shadows and bowed. "Master Valsoul,the Sailor Brats defeated the youma that I've created and I got a chance to test out their strengths. Their powers are too low to match up to yours,my lord"said Hackuik. "Excellent,you may go"said Valsoul as Hackuik disappeared in darkness again. "Your powers and your life will be mine soon"said Valsoul crackling as the picture of Usagi appeared. There were two people in the picture,Neo-Queen Serenity as Usagi and Queen Serenity,Usagi's mother from the Moon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That guy gives me the creeps. Looks like someone is out to get Usagi. Find out in the later chaps in Millennium and Senshis. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! JA!!!!! 


	4. Explanations

A/N~ Someone's out to get Usagi no matter what. Will the senshis and the guys be able to save her? Find out and read! JA,ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.4~Explanations  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makota told the senshis,Helious,Luna,& Artemis that Seto knows about their secret now. " WHAT!"cried everyone. "How did he find out? Did he see us transform"questioned Haruka. "No,he regonize me as Sailor Jupiter. I'm not surprise he did. He's my best friend and we can notice the change in eachother"explained Makota trying to calm the fuming senshis that someone knew their identity,the world could be in danger. " Well,why are you so angry? We're going to tell them tomorrow anyway"said Makota. "You're right,but we might as well tell them today"said Minako. They all agreed and Usagi went to call them.  
After fifteen mins,they all arrived on the same time. "Hello,are you the boys that Usagi called?"asked Luna. " Yes,and who might you be?"asked Yami. "I'm Luna Moonstone. I'm Usagi's older cousin. I'm watching over them all"said Luna. " So is dey convertatible yours? Dey silver one is cool"said Jou from behind. " That would be Minako's older cousin's who is also watching over the girls"said Luna as Artemis appeared behind her. (They're in their human form). "The girls are upstairs right now. I'm Artemis Star. I also watch over them. Luna doesn't take all the credit"said Artemis glaring at Luna playfully.They did the introductions. "The silver convertatible is mine"said Artemis. "I wish I had a car"said Jou. "Boys, the girls are in the large game room right now which is upstairs the fourth room to your right. They might not be able to tell you all what they want yet. Some people aren't here yet."said Luna pointing to the directions. The boys thanked her and went to the room.  
" You know,Jou and Minako will look cute together,don't ja think?"asked Luna to Artemis. "No, if he does. He's going to get it. Minako shouldn't have her heartbroken"said Artemis growling. Minako is like a little sister to him. " Oh,Artemis, you're being too overprotective"said Luna shaking her head.  
" What about Diana"said Luna. " What about Diana?"asked Artemis. "Did you notice that a lot of young boys are asking her out. She's only eleven years old"said Luna. " WHAT!!!!"cried Artemis. "She's way too young and she's not going out. She's my daughter and I say she can't"cried Artemis. " Okay I know. She refused all of them. Come to think of it,Matt Shiruti asked *me* on a date today when I was at History class"said Luna. " You're not going, are *you*?"asked Artemis raising an eyebrow. " Well,I could just go once to see if his intentions are good or not"said Luna putting her hand on her chin. Artemis had an unusally calm expression on his face but inside,he was fuming!!!!!! Luna was his girl not Matt's. " Since you don't care if I go or not,then I'll give him a call saying I'll go with him"said Luna going to pick up the phone but was stopped by Artemis's arms wrapping around her waist. "Of *course* I care. You're very important to me"said Artemis as he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. She moaned as he pressed harder on her.  
The bell rang interrupped them. Artemis cursed whoever interupping his moment alone with Luna. " Uh,hi Matt"Luna said revealing Matt with a boquet of roses for her. Artemis heard Matt's name and rushed to the door. He was *not* happy to see him. He glared at him. Matt was also *not* happy to see Artemis. " What are you doing here,Star"said Matt as his tone turned icy cold. "For your information,Shiruti. I live here"answered Artemis also having an icy tone. " Why do you let him live with you,Luna? He could have an advantage on you if you're not careful"said Matt. That made Artemis'blood boiled. " What do you mean,I'll have an advantage on Luna"cried Artemis. Then,they went on bickering. Then, Diana,Helious,Rini,Rebecca,& Mokuba appeared at the door. Rebecca and Mokuba already know Luna and Artemis.  
" Mo- uh,Luna-sama what's,Artemis-sama doing?"asked Diana. Her father and some strange man was bickering. " Nothing,you kids go to the game room now"ordered Luna.  
When they disappeared upstairs,Luna break them up. "Guys,stop bickering. Matt,Artemis lives with me because myaunt and uncle bought this mansion for my younger cousin,Usagi and her friends. Since I can't handle taking care of them all,one of Usagi's friends,Minako said that her cousin,Artemis could help. That's why he lives here. I'm sorry but I  
can't go out with you. I already have a boyfriend"said Luna. " Who?"asked Matt. " He's standing right next to her. I'm her boyfriend"said Artemis. Matt looked like he was slapped in the face. " This isn't over yet,Star. You haven't won,yet"said Matt glaring at him and went to his car. Luna closed the door behind her. "Well,that was over"said Luna. "Not yet"said Artemis. "He said,he'll be back." "But it'll be the same,I like you more than him"said Luna. " You mean 'love' me more than him"said Artemis smirking. Luna playfully slapped his arm.  
The Game Room  
"Finally,everyone's here"said Makota getting tired of playing on the video game with Usagi. "Okay,what's this *big* secret?"asked Otogi. "Remember that day when we had to evauate people from the building,we weren't evauated people from the building"said Usagi. " What! Then what were you doing?"asked Malik. " I'm not done talking yet. The Sailor Senshis saved everyone right. The true identitys of the Sailor Senshis are..... all of us"said Usagi letting out the secret finally. The boys(except Seto and Helious) and Rebecca looked at them with disbelif. "Are ye jokin'?"asked Jou. "No they're not,dog. Makota told me herself and showed it to me"said Seto. "You knew this and never told us"said Bakura. "I only knew yesterday"said Seto. " Can you prove it?"asked Yami. " Glad to"said Usagi holding up her henshin as they other senshis follwed suit. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!" "MOON CRISIS POWER!"  
"MAKE UP!!!!!" Helious changed into a pegasus as the boys and Rebecca watched as they transform with their planet source surrounding them.(Like Makota's will be thunder around her) When they were done transforming,the girls and Helious weren't there anymore but in their place was the Sailor Senshis and an flying pegasus. "So you guys weren't joking,"said Yugi.  
"Nope,you'll probably want the explantion"said Sailor Moon as she told the story about the Moon Kingdom. It took about two hours to tell their lives. "Are you guys done telling the story?"asked Luna as she and Artemis entered the room. "Not yet but we're getting to the part about you guys"said Sailor Moon. "You mean that you guys were in the Silver Millennium or something?"asked Marik. "Yes,I was second-in-command of the Moon Kingdom. I was the top advisor of Queen Serenity."said Luna. "And I was also the top advisor with Luna"said Artemis.  
" We have two forms,a human and ...."said Luna changing to a cat as Artemis followed suit. They were amazed that they can turn to cats. "Our other form is a cat so we can investigate easier on the moon"explained Artemis. "We're not the only ones that can turn to a cat. Diana can too"said Luna.  
"She's from the future. Rini's also from the future"said Artemis as Diana turned to a cat and jumped on Rini's head so she'll get a better view. Luna and Artemis changed back to a human. " We're all princesses of our own planet. Rini's from the future and she's not my little sister. She's actually my daughter"said Sailor Moon as they suddenly looked shocked. "Diana is my gaurdian"said Rini.  
"If Rini's your daughter then who's the father?"asked Yami. " I don't know. I thought my ex-boyfriend was but it turned out that Rini's real father died and then I married my ex-boyfriend"said Sailor Moon. 'That was close. I wonder who's Rini's real father.'thought Yami. Then they continued the story and it finally ended. " Wow,dat was long"said Jou. " It was our whole life,of course it was long"said Venus.  
" Maybe it'll be better if we changed into our queen/princess forms"said Sailor Moon. The senshis glowed as their auras surrounded them. Their aura color ribbons surrounded them as they turned into their queen/princess forms. Sailor Moon turned to Neo-Queen Serenity as Rini turned to her princess form. The senshis turned to their princess form. (If you want to find out what their princess form looks like,except Rini's, go to www.moonromance.net and go to the LIBRARY section. Where they're author names,click on each one and every page there's a picture of the senshis in their princess forms on the side. Rini's dress is the white one not pink one,k.)  
Then,they heard a loud blast outside so the girls didn't have time to transform so they went outside and hide behind a wall and did their attacks there without being seen. "Combine attack"ordered Neo-Queen Serenity. They nodded and.... "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER!"  
  
SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!!!!!"  
They combined it into the Sailor Planet Attack and the ball of energy went to the army of youmas and the leader destroying them. They couldn't have do their other attacks or it'll be no good so their only choice was to do the planet attack. The people didn't know who sent that attack but they were grateful that the army of youmas and the leader was destroyed.  
The girls went colliding to the ground because of all the energy loss but the boys caught them before they hit the ground. Yami caught Neo-Queen Serenity. Malik caught Ami. Seto caught Makota. Jou caught Minako. Otogi caught Michiru. Yugi caught Hotaru.(Yugi's taller now okay. He's as tall as Jou and Yami. So don't be mean about his height! Hmph!!!!!). Marik caught Haruka because she was going to fall. Bakura caught Rei because she was falling fast. Lastly,Helious caught Rini. Rebecca and Mokuba had to go home.  
They carried the girls back to the mansion as Rei's protests were echoing throught the mansion to put her down. Haruka was cursing under her breath but Marik heard her. He only heard, -why did he carried me; -if he drops;I'm killing him after this. "Finally,"said Haruka arriving at her bed.  
" Why did you carry me anyway?"asked Haruka. " You were going to fall. I'm not going to let a damsel in distress be helpless"said Marik. "I was not in distress if-"said Haruka being interupped. " Do you always want to argue?"asked Marik. " What?"asked Haruka didn't hear it right. " I asked,do you always want to argue? I want to call a truce for a while"said Marik. " You do that?"said Haruka. " Yeah,after I found out that you were a girl. I don't want to fight with a girl my whole life except my sister"said Marik laughing. 'He actually has a nice laugh. But wait,he's your rival!!! You can't be falling for him'thought Haruka. "Anyway"said Marik leaning closer. " You look good in that dress"he whispered in her ear. She went red by what he said. " Yeah,well thanks for catching me"said Haruka still a tint red. "Sure,"said Marik going out the door. Then he popped back in. "As long as you go out with me"said Marik quickly closing the door as a pillow was hurled at him. When Marik lefted,she had to smile.  
~Over at Rei's Room~ "Put me down,Bakura!,or I fry you!"cried Rei squirming in his arms. "You're not in a position to do that and if I didn't catch you,you'll hurt yourself"said Bakura putting her on the bed. " Why would you care about my safety"snapped Rei. "Because I won't have anyone to fight with"said Bakura. " Whatever,do you *have* to catch me. You could had just let me fall"said Rei. "Yes,but the guys will kill me if I didn't catch you and I won't let a girl do that"said Bakura. " Fine then thank you for not letting me fall."said Rei. "Did I hear right. Rei Hino the hot- tempered priestess said thank you to me" said Bakura in mock sarcastically. "Don't push your luck"said Rei lightly punching him on the shoulder. " Yeah,I know. But I don't want to argue so much now"said Bakura. " Why do you want to do that?"asked Rei raising an eyebrow." Well,since I want a break from it"said Bakura.  
"Okay,I guess but that doesn't mean that I'll always talk to you"said Rei. "Fine by me and *you* should get some rest now"said Bakura pushing her back to the pillow. "Thanks,"said Rei instantly went to sleep. "Good- night.....my firefly"whispered Bakura bending down to kiss her forehead. Bakura quietly went out the door shutting it behind him. Just when he went out,Rei was smiling in her sleep after he kissed her forehead.  
~In Usagi's Room~ "Thank you Yami"said Neo-Queen Serenity. "No problem,you'll need your rest to gain back your energy after that blast you and the girls did"said Yami. " We've did it before a lot of time. But this one was more energy loss because of the army of youmas. But I'll be fine"said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Are you sure that you're okay,you still look a bit weak"said Yami having the look of concern in his eyes. Usagi(I'm using her name now since Neo- Queen Serenity wastes more time) saw this and reach up with her hand and touched his cheek. Then Usagi looked at him straight in the eye. Crystal blue met crimson-violet. "I'm really fine ,Yami. Thanks for worrying about me. I don't need you wasting your time on me."said Usagi. "I'm not wasting my time on you. You'll need all the rest you can get"said Yami. Usagi smiled. "Thank you ,Yami"she said. Then she went to sleep. Yami quietly went out the room and back to the living room.  
The guys went back to discussing about the girls. "Do you think it's going to be right if we tell them about we having Ancient Egyptian powers?"asked Malik. " Yeah, I mean we can trust them"said Jou. "But the Egyptians and the Plantarian people were always fighting. We espeicially didn't like the Lunar people because they can live for thousands of years."said Bakura. " Yes,it was my ansestors that didn't like the idea of the Lunar people except my parents back in Ancient Egypt. Since a Lunar girl saved their lives. I don't clearly remember who was it"said Yami. " I remember that some Plantarian girls came to Earth. They had some purpose"said Seto remembering some of his past. "Then we'll have to tell them our past in Ancient Egypt."said Yugi.  
After a few hours of resting,the girls finally woked up. " Well,we're refresh,so tell us about *your* past"said Rei. " Okay,Bakura,Marik,& I are actually five thousand year old. We use to live in Ancient Egypt. In Egypt,the royal family was suppose to keep safe of the most powerful items that have the power to destroy the world. They were called the Millennium Items. I carry the most important Millennium Item,the Millennium Puzzle. Marik holds the Millennium Rod. Bakura holds the Millennium Ring. There are seven Millennium Items. Only three Millennium Items have a spirit inside to guide the owner that wears it."said Yami showing the girls their Millennium Items.  
They were shocked that they lived for thousands of years. Makota was a little surprise since Seto told her this story before but she never actually seen the Millennium Items.  
" Malik and I are the owners. Malik has the Millennium Rod and Marik is the spirit that guides him but the guiding thing went a bit out of hand. My grandfather gave me the Millennium Puzzle and only Yami's descentants can solve it and I'm one of his descentants. They are our yamis and we are the hikaris. Light and dark balance eachother. Bakura's hikari is Ryou. Ryou is in Egypt right now. He's on a dig with his dad. But he looks a lot like Bakura. Yami,Marik,& Bakura aren't spirits anymore because Shadi the gaurdian of the Millennium Items found a way that they can have their own body again."said Yugi. //////////Flashback//////////  
" We finally saved the world"said Yugi leaning against the wall in Shadi's underground room with the other Millennium Item holders. When Shadi came in the room,everyone fell silent. " I have esemble you all here to tell you that you may still have the Millennum Items but the yamis can't go back to their soul rooms anymore because back in Acient times,Pharoah Yami made a will. He said that when the spirits and himself with their hikaris save the world,the spirits can have a normal life. They includes having their own body"said Shadi. "Do we still have telepathy then?"asked Yugi. " Yes,but the Millennium Items will still have some power in them"said Shadi. " What do we do with the Millennum Eye?"asked Ryou. " You'll have to give it back Bakura. The eye chooses the rightful owner. I'll have to keep it safe here"said Shadi with an outstretch hand. "Fine,I was getting tired of holding on to it for a long time anyway"said Bakura handing it over.  
" We're going to do a ritual to get your own body"said Shadi. "But the Millennium Item holders will have to join in the ritual as well"said Shadi. " The Shadow Realm would be risky to do it"said Ishizu rubbing her Millennium Necklace already peered into the future and saw where the ritual will take place. " Yes I know,but that's the only place where it have enough power"said Shadi. " Then alright,I'll go to the Shadow Realm"said Yami. Marik and Bakura nodded agreeing.  
Shadi made a portal and everyone went in. They arrived at a hidden chamber with the statues of the gods and hieroglyphics were written on the wall. Flame torches were on the walls to light up the room. The most surprising thing that amazes everyone except Shadi was amazed that the three Egyptian Gods were standing in the room or flying in midair in Slypher and Wing Dragon's case. "I know that you're surprise. The three gods are going to help you three to gain back your own body."said Shadi as everyone and himself bowed to them three.  
" No need to bow. We're all comrads here"said a booming voice coming from the Wing Dragon of Ra. " I thank you for being here today"said Shadi as he raised his head. " No need,the Millennium Item holders will have to form a far apart circle around the three spirits"said Wing Dragon. " You'll have to say the incantation that is from your heart if you can help them."said Slypher.  
They nodded and formed a circle around them and begun muttering the incantation that came out the same. (Alright,I know that I'm lazy and doesn't write it. But hey,I'm not egyptian,okay) Yami,Marik,& Bakura began to glow with their auras surrounding them. Yami's was red,Bakura's was blue,and Marik's was purple. The gods was muttering a different incantation and they sent a ball of light toward them. Another powerful blast of light hit the yamis from under them. It was working! Yami,Bakura,& Marik's body began more visible.  
Then,the incantations faded away and they landed on the ground. " I can't believe it"said Yugi looking at them." What's wrong,Yugi?"asked Yami. " You're visible and not invisible anymore"said Yugi. The yamis went to look at themselves in the big mirror that was hung on the wall. It was true,they were visble and had blood and flesh. " You know,I feel like a girl looking at a mirror to check her make up"said Bakura leaving the mirror.  
"Thank you for restoring our bodies"said Yami. "It was no problem. You're the only heir left for the throne. It is our duty to help"said Obelisk. They bowed as the three gods faded away back to their stone tablet. "It feels different to have a body of your own"said Yami. " At least I won't have a five thousand year old spirit always popping up out of nowhere and tell me to wake up so early"said Yugi as a smirk began to form on his lips. "Hey! If I didn't wake you,you'll be still in bed daydreaming. Don't forget who helps you in History class about other cultures while you're not paying attention"said Yami as Yugi's smirk turned into a frown. Ishzuhi lightly chuckled. " I think we best be going"said Ishzuhi going to the portal that leads back to the real world. The others followed her back.  
  
//////////End Flashback//////////  
" That's how they got their bodies."said Yugi finishing explaining. The girls were stunned. " So then,this is like your second body?"asked Haruka snapping out of it first. "Yes,but this body is the same as our old one. Exclude the rotting up part"said Marik.  
" So really,Yami isn't my twin brother. Seto pulled some strings and made it that I had a twin brother that just came back from Egypt"said Yugi. " Kaiba also pulled some strings with me and Marik sayind I'm Ryou's twin brother. Marik is the twin brother of Malik. He made it like we were coming here to Japan to live with our 'brothers'."said Bakura. " I made it like Yami and Marik came back from Egypt. Bakura was made to come back from England."explained Seto. "The gaurdians of us agreed to take them in."said Malik.  
" We also found out that in Egypt,Jou,Honda(Did you think I lefted him out of this?),Shizuhu(sp?),our other friend that's in New York right now: Anzu,Mokuba,Otogi, our other friend: Miho,(I know that Miho isn't in the english version but in the magna one.),and Mai Valentine were in Ancient Egypt with us. They were our protectors/friends."said Yami.  
"Dat's all about us"said Jou. "That was one looooonnngggg explanations"said Makota lying down on the couch. The boys stood up and strectched because they've been sitting for a long time. They bid good bye to the girls and head home. Then as the boys was gone,Sailor Pluto appeared before them. The girls were shocked to find her here because they knew that she was needed at the Gate of Time. "I apologize for surprising you. But I have important news to tell" said Pluto's face became serious. " What is it,Puu?"asked Rini.  
" A new evil has come to this city because of its powers in this city. The master wants all the power he can get to bring back Queen Serenity from the dead"said Pluto. " What! Why would he want to bring back mother? She's been dead for a few thousands of years. Why would he revive her now?"asked Usagi. "I know this is a shock to all of you but it's true. The master is Lord Valsoul. He was one of your mother's uh... admires if you put it that way"said Pluto. " He is doing it now because he just breaked free from a big crystal ball he has been encased in for thousands of years. Your mother found out that he killed her husband,your father,Usagi,King Apollo. So she got so angry that her powers increased and it encased him in a crystal ball."said Pluto. "He... he was the one who killed my father!"cried Usagi through clenched teeth. "I know that you're anger is building up,Usagi but we have to wait when he shows up here"said Pluto.  
" I also came here to tell you that the boys you met has a lot powers to help you defeat this evil"said Pluto as she disappeared. " You heard what she said senshis. We have to train for this so-call Lord Valsoul. Pluto also said we'll need the guys' help but I don't think we should drag them in danger"said Usagi. " We don't have a choice but to ask for the guys' help"said Haruka. Usagi nodded and sighed. 'Just great,another bad guy to have us to kick him sorry ass. This is just fantastic'thought Usagi sarcastically as she followed the senshis into the training room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well tough break for those guys! Did you like this chap.? It's the longest so far! But I might write some longer. In a few chaps,the guyswill show them their true powers! Can't wait!!!!! Well,g2g!!! JA!!!~Anime Star Angel aka Nancy 


	5. Getting A Break

A/N~ Hey back again!!!!! Tough luck for the senshis in the last chap. Hope they get better luck in the future. More getting a break for the senshis in this chap. (Hey,that's the title! ^_^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.~5. Getting A Break  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Who's going to ask them?"asked Sailor Moon as she was in the training room battling Mars in a hand combat. "I'm not going to Odango. Shouldn't the oldest do it?"asked Mars. " What! I can't. You should Bunny- chan because you know Yami better"said Uranus battling with Venus. " Maybe I can ask Helious to ask them"suggested Rini battling with Saturn. " Naw,I think we should ask them personally"said Venus. " Then who's going to ask them?"asked Neptune battling with Jupiter. " Since everyone's making such a BIG fuss,I'll ask"said Sailor Moon.  
" You could had said that earlier. Then we won't be worrying our heads for nothing"said Mars. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. " Senshis,break time"said Luna coming in the training room. The senshis nodded and wiped the sweat on their forehead.  
"That was a long workout"said Mercury. " We'll have to get use to this because we're doing this every day"said Venus. They all groaned at that. "Let's invite the guys over since after our break time is over. They nodded as Luna called them. "Okay,senshis break time's over"said Artemis. The senshis nodded and went to fight the holographic youmas that Artemis setted up. The guys arrived and Luna told them to take that elevator down to the training room.  
They watched in awe as the senshis were throwing attacks at the herd or army of youmas that were surrounding them. The came down to the training and kept a safe distance from them. (Imagine in the movie Sailor Moon:Promise of the Rose, when a lot of the plant women were surrounding them. This scene is almost the same.) "Senshis,use ALL of your attacks or those youmas will keep appearing"said Sailor Moon. They nodded in understanding. "Mercury Bubbles Blast" To fog up the place,Mars took control after that. "Mars Fire Blast" "Jupiter Thunder Crash" " Venus Cresent Beam" " Uranus World Shaking" "Neptune Deep Submerge" " Saturn Slience Glaive SURPRISE" Alot of youmas vanquish at that but a lot more appeared. They started to throw attacks at the senshis. "Saturn Slience Wall" cried Saturn making the wall to protect them. "Shine Aqua Illusion" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround" "Jupiter Thunder Clap" " Venus Love Chain Encircle" "Uranus Space Sword Blaster" " Neptune Submarine Reflection" That attack revealed the youmas weakness. They attacked there. "Saturn Slience Glaive Surprise" The outer senshis used that attack over and over.(I know that they only have two attacks or one but I'm going to make them have more attacks later) The senshis was going to finish it off with their last attacks. " Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" "Mars Flame Sniper" "Jupiter Oak Evolution" " Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Lastly,Sailor Moon and Sailor ChibiMoon used their attacks. " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" " Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" All the youmas were gone after those attacks. The senshis was breathing hard after those attacks they did.  
The boys came over and helped them up. " Why do you need all the practice?"asked Seto. " We have to,a new evil is arising. I was wondering,will it be okay if you guys help us with it?"asked Usagi with her puppy dog eyes that NO ONE can resist. Yami tried to tear his gaze from her but found that it was impossible. "Oh alright"said Yami finally giving in. " Yah!"cheered Usagi as she hugged Yami.  
" Seeing how all of you are so tired and wiped out,we were thinking to take you to Kaiba's pool to relax."said Yugi. The girls perked up at that. "Okay!"cried the girls. " Just wait for us to change into our swimsuits"said Ami as she de-transform. The other senshis followed suit.  
They went back up to to their rooms and changed into their swimsuits and put some clothes over it. They packed some dry clothes and sunscreen. "Are ye ready to go yet"shouted Jou upstairs. His response was a lot of slamming doors. "Yes"cried Usagi downstairs. Then Minako had an idea. "Hey guys, I've got an idea. Why don't we slide down the banister to move things faster"said Minako. "Okay"said Usagi sliding down the banister after Mianko. The senshis followed except Haruka and Michiru because they know what will happen at the end. The guys didn't know that. Jou was at the foot of the stairs and his back was turn to the stairs. The guys finally saw it and tried to warn Jou but....BLAT!!!!  
Minako had slammed into Jou and Usagi had slammed into Minako and so on. "MINAKO! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!!!!"cried the inner senshis and Hotaru. But Minako didn't have any time to say anything because she landed on top of Jou. Their faces were centimeters apart. The both of them were blushing like crazy. The guys couldn't help but laugh. Haruka and Michiru also couldn't help but laugh. Minako finally snapped out of it and stood up. Jou also stood up. Haruka and Michiru jumped over the railing and landed gracefully to the floor.(Wow,that's a long jump!). "Are you guys alright?"asked Michiru. " We're fine"said Makota rubbing her head.  
" My arm is so sore"said Rini rubbing her arm. " It'll be better when you're in the water"said Helious massaging her arm. " Thanx Helious"said Rini smiling at him. Helious smiled back as 'your welcome'. "Are you two lovebirds done talking yet? We have to go!"shouted Minako already out the door. "Coming,Minako!"shouted Rini back. She grabbed Helious' hand and the both of them went out the door.  
They arrived at Seto's mansion less than two minutes because Haruka used some of her powers to move the limo faster and Ami did something on her mini computer to the street lights to mostly green. So none of the people will get hurt by rushing into eachother. The limo driver was a bit surprise that the lights will change so quickly and the limo was moving faster than usual.  
" Finally we're out,the heat is getting to my brain"said Makota getting out of the limo. " It would had been hotter if Haruka and Ami didn't fix that"said Seto. " Yeah,what did you guys do anyway?"asked Otogi. " It pays off to be the senshi of the sky and life technology can change"said Haruka smirking. (Okay,she means that since she's the senshi of the sky and all,it's like being the senshi of Earth. It's like she can change the techology and make it shut down or make it better. Now do you get it?)  
"Okay,enough stalling. Where's the changing room?"asked Rei. " Right here and *I'm* going to get to it first"said Makota rushing off to a room that inside had a lot of doors in it. "Hey! Wait for us!"cried the girls streaking through the mansion. The boys sweatdropped. " It's a good thing that I have a lot of bathrooms and changing rooms or we'll be hearing a lot of pounding on the doors"said Seto.  
After a couple of minutes,the girls emerged out in their swimsuits. The guys' jaws went to the ground.  
Usagi's swimsuit was a blue bikini with white Hawaiian flowers printed on it.She had her hair in her traditional 'odango' pigtails,so she'll swim better.  
Ami's was also a bikini that was blue with a yellow bow in the center.  
Since Rei's so picky about choosing her swimsuit,she picked out a peach colorish bikini and the top's straps were like a halter tops' straps. She had on purple sunglasses. She had on a thin peach colorish towel wrapping around her waist.  
Makota had given up on her traditional green color everthing(Even though,I liked it ,too. But she can's wear green forever.) She was wearing a pink one piece with a fat black line on each side.  
Minako's swimsuit was a bikini that was white. The straps were like Rei's and it had two colors on each strap two thin ones that were red and green were next to eachother.  
Haruka's swimsuit was a turquious blue two piece bikini.The top strap was also like Rei's.  
Michiru's was a deep sea green bikini that the top looked kind of like Rei's straps.  
Hotaru's is a black one. Her top is like a bikini top but the bottom part was like pants.  
Lastly,Rini's was a two piece but her back was bare. The front is a v/triangle cut on the bottom. The straps were like Rei's. Her bottom was like a bikini's. Her swimsuit was light pink with dark pink waves on it. ( I got the the swimsuits' designs from a picture in a Sailor Moon web site when they were wearing these swimsuits. Except Rini's and the outer senshis. I can't type down the web site because the web site is currently out of order. Sorry!!! ~-~:sighs:)  
The guys just threw off their shirts and they were wearing their swimming trunks.  
" *What* are you all staring at?"asked Haruka rolling her eyes. " It's not like we've never worn these before". " Let's go out and swim already. Last one in is a rotten egg"cried Rini rushing to the pool. They hurried after her.  
Jou slipped on a puddle of water making the other boys slipped after him and landed in the pool with a GIGANTIC splash. "I think that Luna's right about the male speices being totally stupid"said Usagi with a sweatdrop on her head. They finally swam back up and got out.  
" KATSUYA! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW"cried Marik lunging to him. The other boys weren't smiling about it,too.  
" I can't believe you're dumb enough to slip on the puddle and making us fall in with you"said Honda. " You didn't have ta follow me"stated Jou. It was true and Honda didn't have any back ups.  
The boys still lung for him and the girls were laughing uncontrollbly. Even the timid Ami were giggling with them. Usagi and Minako were holding onto eachother so they won't fall into the pool laughing. Haruka was rolling her eyes thinking how immature the boys were. Rei was smirking how unforunate Jou was.  
When they were done 'killing' Jou,all of them were a mess. They finally realized the girls were laughing at them. "The Jou Killing Day is over and it's the Girls Dunking Day!" cried Marik. The girls didn't had time to react. Before they know it,they were lifted on the guys' shoulders and went flying down the water.  
The nine *WET*,*FUMING*,& *ANGRY* girls came back to the surface and they weren't *HAPPY*. Then,Makota was smiling evily. Behind her back were water balloons. The other girls also grinned evily and behind their backs were also water balloons. " Where did you get that?"asked Seto now afraid of what they will do. "Oh,nowhere. Just your Game Experiment room"said Makota looking innocently. "Oh,great! I forgot,I told you about it"said Seto slapping his hand to his forehead. " You have a Game Experiment room?"said Yami raising an eyebrow. Seto flushed at that. " I need it for traps for burglars" said Seto. "Don't you do that stuff on your computer?"asked Otogi. " Yes,but if it doesn't work,I use the things in the Game Experiment room for back up"said Seto.  
" Enough talking,let's make this the Boys' Bashing Day instead"said Makota launching a balloon on Seto. The other girls followed suit as the boys ran for their lives. "Can't you bring out your Game Experiment supplies to fight back?"asked Yugi running as Hotaru splatted him with a balloon. Seto quickly press a few buttons on the wall and tons of water balloons appeared behind the wall. They quickly grabbed some water balloons and now it was the girls turn to have a horror look on their faces. " Pay back time!"cried Malik as he launched a balloon at Ami. The girls screamed and they grabbed more balloons from the pile and launched it at the boys. "You're going to get it,Tomoe!"cried Yugi chasing Hotaru. "Not if you can catch me first,Mouto!"said Hotaru speeding off.  
Yugi eventually got on top of Hotaru. They stared into eachother's eyes and the moment was so perfect until...... SPLAT!!!! Hotaru had a balloon behind her back and she hit it directly on Yugi's face making his hair dripped soooooo bad. His hair looked so floppy that it'll take more than a couple of hours to gel it back up. "You are getting it double this time,Tomoe!"cried Yugi went back chasing Hotaru. She 'eeped' and went back running.  
Jou and Marik went double team to launch balloons at Minako and Haruka. Jou was chasing Minako and Marik was chasing Haruka. Haruka and Minako were running to eachother. Then the both of them ducked the balloons that Jou and Marik was going to launch at them making the balloons hit the two boys and they went collided to eachother. Minako gave a high five to Haruka and they went to grab more balloons.  
Otogi was chasing Michiru and they both slipped into the pool. Making their balloons went splat onto the ground. They both tried to grab eachother but when they got to the surface,Michiru was sitting on top of Otogi. " Do you give up yet"said Michiru. "Never,"said Otogi grabbing a balloon and hit it on Michiru. That was Otogi's chance to escape. Michiru quickly ran after him and grabbed some balloons to pay back.  
Soon before the know it, the balloons ran out and they were all dripping wet. They call it a truce after that. "So does anyone have a idea of what to do?"asked Usagi. " Hey,why don't we have a cannonball contest"suggested Rei. " Yeah but who's going to enter?"asked Rini. All the boys hands instantly shot up. "Ooookay,guess I was wrong"said Rini shrugging and sweatdropping at the same time. " Why don't you ladies be the judge of this contest"said Bakura in a polite way. " Okay,first up is...... Jou Katsuya. Hopefully he won't *slip* this time,people"said Minako in an announcer voice. They snickered at that except Jou because he didn't like anyone bringing that up.  
Jou made a big splash. The girls crowed a eight for his points. Next was Honda,he's splash was a bit pathetic(No offense. Sorry for Honda/Tristin's fans. I got that idea of Honda getting stink at it from Rogue Fox. Thanx to her) " You call that a splash"said Rei raising an eyebrow. "Three"said Minako. " I'll give you a 3.5"said Ami. " 3"said Rei. " 4"said Michiru. "3"said Makota. "3"said Haruka. " 4" said Rini. " 4"said Hotaru. " I'll be nice and give you a 5"said Usagi. The boys were laughing at Honda's score. "At least *someone's* nice here"said Honda walking back to the end of the line. " Next up is....Yugi Mouto"said Minako.  
Yugi backed up a bit and jumped into the water making the splash bigger than Jou's. " 9!"cried the girls. " I can't believe you made that splash bigger than mine."said Jou. Yugi shrugged.  
Next was Marik. He too backed up and jumped into the water. The splash was okay. " 9.5"said the girls. "Ha! Beat that"said Marik triumphily.  
Then it was Bakura's turn, he earned also earned a 9.5. he smirked as Marik couldn't believe it.  
Then it was Seto's turn. He also got a big splash, bigger than Marik's and Bakura's. He earned a 9.9.  
Then came Otogi's turn,he got a 7 for his score. Malik's splash came after Otogi's. He got a 9.5. So far, Seto's winning.  
Then,it was Yami's turn,he like Yugi got his hair into a big blob. But he got a 9.9 like Seto. (Sounds like compeititions for those two. Hee Hee)  
Last, but not least,it was Helious' turn. He also backed away and ran to the pool. " COWLABUNGA!"he cried and made the biggest splash EVER!!!!!! It was like having a BIG wave in your pool. " How was that?"asked Helious when he got back out from the water. All the girls were wet,VERY wet. "TEN!"cried the girls.  
" I can't believe we got beaten' by a squirt"said Jou. " How can I be a squirt if I'm as tall as you"said Helious, " Besides,you don't know where in the water that you can make the biggest splash".  
"Helious is right. Not a lot of places have the right place where the biggest splash can be"said Michiru. (It's not true,okay. Or maybe it * is* but I haven't heard of any. So please bare with me. *~*)  
" How do you know that?"asked Malik. " It's easy for me and Michiru to identify it because it's just an ability that we were born with when we became a senshi of water"said Ami answering his question.  
" I think that I've got enough of of swimming in one day. Let's go to the Sports League Park"suggested Yugi. "Where is the Sports League Park?"asked Minako. " It's not far from here. At the park has all kinds of sports you can imagine. It's the biggest park in Japan" explained Yugi. " It must be very famous "said Ami. " Yeah, alot of sports players go there to see and practice at dey park"said Jou.  
"Then what are we doing standing here here for? Let's go"said Usagi going to the changing room while the girls also went in to change also in some sports clothes.  
They came out wearing their clothes and they quickly dried their hair. The trip to the Sports League Park wasn't far from here. they squished into Seto's limo and headed off.  
Yugi was right. The park was H-U-G-E!!!! HUGE!!!! A lot of people were in that park. " Let's see, where should we go right now"said Minako rubbing her hand on her chin.  
" The map of this place says the volleyball part of the park was very popular."said Michiru looking at the map at the front gate. (See,she's ALWAYS prepare for anything)  
" Then let's go to that section. I haven't play volleyball for a long time"said Minako. They followed her in then Minako stopped walking at the tenth step. "Ah,where is the volleyball section?"asked Minako scratching her head. Everyone except Minako felled down anime style and had a sweatdrop on their head.  
The boys lead them to the volleyball section. Just as they said,the volleyball section *is* very popular. Two guys were on the volleyball court. The indigo hair guy was winning against the black hair guy.  
" That Phil Stephens is good. He beated all the people that he went up against"said a guy from the crowd refering to the indigo hair guy. Phil Stephens threw the ball in the air and spiked it. It was too fast that the black hair guy didn't have time to hit it.  
Everyone cheered as Phil won. " Who wants to challenge Phil Stephens to a one-on-one match"called Phil to the crowd. " How about me?"said Minako stepping out of the crowd.  
" Are you sure you want to make yourself embarass to be beaten by me?"asked Phil having a smirk on his face. " Of course I'm sure. Why do you think I'm standing here for?"asked Minako as her friends went cheering for her.  
"Then let the games begin"said Phil as he served the ball. Minako easily bumped it back. They did this for a while and Minako was winning. 'Time to let our audience to see my famous move'thought Phil as he spiked the ball to a different angle and it hit the pole and re-direct the the direction headed for Minako and since he hit the pole,it was a LOT more faster!  
Minako saw this and the ball's speed of coming to her was like when she was battling the daimon heart snatcher for her friend,Jamie's pureheart. Only one move came to her head. She jumped into the air and hit the ball. She did a flip in the air and landed gracefully on the ground.  
The ball went soring high and it past Phil and landed on the ground.Everyone except the girls stood in awe of how fast Minako recieved it. The refree on the side lines blew his whistle. " Minako Aino is the winner"called the refree. " You're Minako Aino!?!"said Phil wided-eye. " Yeah,so?"asked Minako.  
" Your team is Japan's National Volleyball league champion for five years straight. You were their top player"said Phil. Everyone else who had heard of Minako Aino was also shock that she was here in person. The boys were also shocked that Minako is the top player in volleyball.  
" Yes,and my team is *still* on the top. I just haven't played in a long time. My friend Jamie is the top player on the team now since I quit volleyball two years ago."said Minako.  
" You must have cheated. You couldn't have jumped that high with out anything helping you when we were playing."acussed Phil.  
" I didn't cheated. Why would I? *You* were the one cheating. I saw how you served the ball to me. You had your hand in a different angle which isn't allow when you're playing volleyball. You hit the ball on the pole on purpose. It can also change the direction and the speed."said Minako stated the facts that she was observing during the game.  
Phil flushed at that. 'How did she know'he thought grinding his teeth. " Since you're not going to tell me if I'm right or not,I'm not going to waste my time here doing nothing. Let's go,guys"said Minako stepping off of the volleyball court.  
They nodded and went to a different area to play on. As quickly as they were playing as many games and activities they can find,it was near 6:05. " Woah,it's this late already"said Makota looking at her watch. "Dhen I think we should split. The park close' at 7:00"said Jou.  
They nodded and went into the limo. " Hey,I just remember something"said Yugi. " What?"asked Usagi. " We have to do a five page report on an ancient civilazation due in three days. But we're suppose to do the reseach and show the research to Mr. Mokihj tomorrow"said Yugi remembering and getting a horror look on his face. "And Helious and I have to do a essay on the Romans and it's due tomorrow!"said Rini having a horror look on her face.  
" I forgot! TO THE LIBRARY!!!"cried the teens and the preteens. to the driver. The driver looked like if his eardrums just popped. "Ugh! Can't we ever GET A BREAK!!!"cried Usagi as the others shooked their heads. The limo stopped as they squished to get out of the limo sending eachothers like a heap on the floor. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :laughing REALLY hard: Tough break for them. Teachers are bothering the students 24/7 all the TIME. Well,enough with teachers. Did you like this chap? Email me to tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! G2G!!!! JA!!!!~Anime Star Angel 


	6. New Powers and Planning

A/N~There is a lot of taking a break in the last chap. But I'm going to put some new transformation in this chap.,k. Well,on to the story!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.6~New Powers and Planning  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The senshis have been training for a whole lot of weeks now.Before they knew it,it has been some lot of months already. They were ready for anything now. Little did they know,Valsoul(remember him from the last part of chap.2? Well he's back!!!!!) was planning on destroying the senshis by bringing forth the legendary Millennium Hunters to vanquish them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Inside Valsoul's chambers~~~~~~~~~~  
Valsoul was underground in his grusome chambers doing some magic spells in a BIG pot. When he was done,mixing up the ingredients,he put a glass amulet in the pot and after awhile,he took it out. The crystal in the center of the amulet began to glow green and darkness began to emmit into it. He crackled evily and wore the amulet around his neck and proceed with his plans to destroy the senshis. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every since their 'break', Valsoul's army of youmas were increasing their strengths. The senshis practically survived the last blast from them. So they got some help from Neo-Queen Serenity.  
" Your Majesty"said the senshis and the advisors(Luna and Artemis). She nodded and they stood up. "Mama,why have you come here?"asked Rini. " I've asked Setsuna to let me to look at what you're doing and she told me that Valsoul is growing in power at this very minute"said Serenity.  
" I've managed to use my Sliver Crystal to make new transformation henshins for you all. You will have the same transformations as Usagi. But you Usagi will have something slight different. You will still keep your wings though."explained Serenity. Then,the henshins appeared above the senshis and they caught it easily.  
"May all of you please exit the room? I have something to discuss with Usagi"requested Serenity as everyone except her and Usagi exited the room.  
" What do you want to discuss about,Your Majesty?"asked Usagi. " Please cut the 'Your Majesty' part out. I myself absoutely *hate* being called by formalities. Please just call me Serenity"said Serenity. " It won't be right at all. You are the Queen of the Universe. I must address you as that"said Usagi. " Then, I order you to call me Serenity"said Serenity. Usagi hestitated then she nodded.  
Usagi repeated her early question. " I know that you broke up with Mamo-chan"said Serenity. " I knew that he couldn't have been Rini's father after I found out that he didn't love me anymore. You only married him because of a contract made by our mother,Queen Serenity and the people of Earth to have peace by marrying us off."said Usagi sighing because after she and Mamoru broked up,Luna told her about the contract that Queen Serenity made in the Sliver Alliance/Millennium. (I'm calling it the Sliver Millennium,k.)  
"I've got a question,Serenity"said Usagi. " I know what you're going to ask"said Serenity. Who wouldn't? She's Usagi's future self. She knows what she's thinking.  
" I can't tell you who your real lover yet. If I told you,it'll ruin the future. But I'll tell you that he's very close to you. You both will have to face the dangers ahead that Valsoul planned for you alone. Only your love for eachother can survive this. Valsoul only wants you,Usagi. If he's trying to revive our mother,he'll need your powers. He can't enter the future but he can enter the present."said Serenity.  
" Which means our time. Then he's going to need the-"said Usagi then gasped. Serenity nodded. "Yes,he's going to need the Sliver Crystal's powers to accomplish his mission. He also have a new powerful source. It can only be destriyed if his powers grow stronger with the weapon that is helping him"said Serenity. "I don't understand"said Usagi quirking her head. "You'll know soon enough"said Serenity.  
"But I've only got little time until I fade away. Setsuna have given me enough time to enter the past. Here's your new transformation henshin"said Serenity handing it to her. " Say'Moon Celestial Power'"said Serenity. Usagi nodded. "MOON CELESTIAL POWER! MAKE UP!"cried Usagi. She was lifed into the air.  
Her beautiful wings were still there. But somethings changed in her outfit. Her skirt was a bit shorter and all the colors of the planets were on there with different layers of it. Starting with the color white. The bow on the back was light pink almost white. Her Her gloves were the same. Her sleeves weren't puffy anymore.The top was like a no sleeve spagetti strap. The straps were like a v shape. The bow on the front was like the one on the back. The center of it was her new brooch. Her boots were the same. Instead of a golden cresent moon on her forehead,it was a white moon to show her that she will be queen soon. (A/N~But when she becomes queen,the moon will turn back to golden yellow.) The ribbon on her back is very long. The same hair clips are on her head. Her earrings were the same. Instead of a wand,she had a long white staff a golden heart under a golden moon.(Just like her old transformation henshin if you're confuse) It had wings coming out of it. Every color of the planets jewels were on it lined down the staff.  
When the transformation was done,Neo Sailor Moon looked in awe how her transformation made her look more mature and beautiful. Serenity looked proud of her.  
" I never had a chance to try out that outfit but I'm glad that you have. But please send the senshis my regards and good luck. Oh,yes tell them to say their planets name and then'eternal power'.Tell Rini to don't go home so fast.There are some secrets she still have to find out.Send her my love. Her transformation words will be 'Moon Heaven Power'. Her transformation clothes will be the same as the other senshis but she'll have her final transformation when the time is right. I'm very proud of you. You've grown so much and more mature"said Serenity smiling as she faded away. Usagi nodded and sent her a smile of farewell.  
When she came out of the room,everyone stared at her in atonishment. " What!"said Usagi looking at them if they were crazy. " Is that your new outfit?"asked Venus. " Yes,Serenity told me to tell you guys to say your planets' names and then ' eternal power'. Oh,and Rini say 'Moon Heaven Power "said Usagi repeating what Serenity told her.  
The girls nodded and followed the instructions. They held up their new henshin and...... "MOON HEAVEN POWER!"  
  
"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"  
" MAKE UP!!!" Their eternal forms were like Sailor Moon's eternal forms with their planet colors,gloves,sleeves,boots,etc. They had wings with the tint of their planets colors. Their wings weren't as big as Sailor Moon's, they were a bit smaller than hers. In the middle of their bow on the front was a star instead of a heart. Instead of their tiaras,they had their home planets on their foreheads.  
They like Sailor Moon,stood in awe of their clothes. Suddenly,Sailor Pluto appeared. Her clothes were like the other senshis too. "Sailor Pluto!"said the senshis and the adivisors going to greet her. "Hello,senshis,Luna,Artemis. Her Majesty send me to help you all for the dangers you will face. I will be going to the school that Luna and Artemis are going to but I'll be in a grade higher than theirs. "said Setsuna. "That's great! We never get the chance to see you anymore"said Mars. Pluto smiled and de-transform. The others also de-transformed. " We've got plenty of rooms here. You can stay here. My parents pay all of the rent and other stuff"said Usagi. " Thank you. "said Setsuna.They all went to catch up on old times.  
  
~~~~~~~~At the Ishtars' Mansion~~~~~~~~  
" Aren't you two EVER going to get your lazy butt up from playing video games all day and night?"asked Ishizu popping her head from the kitchen as she scolded them.  
" No WAY!"was her only replied from the two boys trying to kill the heck out of eachother in video games. Then,the phone rang. Ishizu picked it up. " Hello,Ishtar' Mansion."said Ishizu.  
" Oh hey,Ishizu. Can I speak to your brother?"asked Bakura. " Which one? The annoying one or killing everyone one?"asked Ishizu sarcastically. Bakura had to chuckle at that. " I think I want the killing everyone one"said Bakura. "Sure,"said Ishizu.  
" Marik,come here. Bakura's on the phone"called Ishizu. Then she heard him banging everything and saying a colorful language. " Marik,stop breaking my living room"called Ishizu. He then came into the room and took the phone from Ishizu.  
"You sure have a bad time to call you know!"said Marik loudly into the phone. " You think every time is bad!"said Bakura in a matter-of-factly voice. " Whatever,why did you call?"asked Marik. " No reason,I called for nothing"said Bakura hanging up. "Huh!"said Marik having a sweatdrop. " That was wierd"said Marik putting the phone back on the reciever.  
" Hurry up,I can't play this alone!"cried Malik from the living room. " All right,I'm coming. You can't live without video games can you?"asked Marik saying the last sentence sarcastically. "Neither can you"said Malik going back to the screen. " I can too! I have a lot more things to do and want that is *not* video games."said Marik hotly. " Like for example. You want Haruka to be your girlfriend"said Malik snickering. This was one of the things that can make Marik shut up.  
" Ah ha! So you do like her"said Malik. " If you say this to anyone,I'll kill you"said Marik threatenly. If Marik threatens you,he'll do it. " If you want to know what a girl wants you have to take some advice from somebody"said Malik. " Like who? You!"said Marik raising an eyebrow. " I had some girlfriends before you know and I intend to not let Ami go"said Malik because it's so obvious that he likes Ami.  
"Fine then,what do I do?"asked Marik. "Step 1-*WHACK* Malik had whacked him with his Millennium Rod. - get to know her better"said Malik. " Step 2-*WHACK* buy something she likes". " Step 3- * WHACK* give her hints that you like her". " Step 4-*WHACK* show her that you like her for herself not her looks and anything like that". " Step 5-*WHACK* (Poor Marik,I'm soooo evil.Well,bare with him) try to ask her on dates. If she says no,give some reasons or keep asking until she gets sick of it."  
Poor Marik now has a LOT of bumps on his head on top of each other. Malik was going to whack him again to add to the bumps' pile but Marik the Millennium Rod before it hit him. " Say the reasons and stop WHACKING me"said Marik staring Malik straight in the eye.  
"And besides,this is mine"said Marik hitting Malik on the head with the Millennium Rod. Now a bump started to form on MALIK'S head. " Hey,that's mine"said Malik grabbing it from Marik and hitting him with it.  
" No,it's mine "said Marik grabbing it from him and hitting it on him. "Mine"said Malik grabbing it from him and hitting it with him. "Mine!" "No,mine!" " I found it so it's mine!" " So! I'm the original owner. So it's mine!" " You died along with this. I'm the next person that should take it!" " It was past down from my family so it's mine!" " So I'm your descentant. Then why would you think that I *look* like you!" " Your point is what! I'm the elder so I should take it!" " But you got a new body than your old one. That makes you the same age as me!" " But my wisdom is greater!" " You died the same age as me!" "So,I'm still older!" "Your so-call 'wisdom' is the same as me!" " Your EGO is bigger!" " You were the one that mostly took over my body in the past. So YOU'RE the one with the bigger EGO!!" They kept doing it until both of the boys' head had a line of bumps straight up on their poor heads. (See,the Millennium Rod is dangerous!!! :pretending in a teacherly voice: Kids should not be hitting eachother. Audience: But YOU wrote it!!!: Oh well,hee hee. lol nervously!!! Don't kill me!!!!!)  
They FINALLY went to quits. They went back to the 'problem' that Marik had. " I thought you like the Yuni girl from our history class"said Malik.  
" Whoever gave that idea. Do you know that her perfume stinks up the whole place. I can't even stand being in a room with her for a second. She keeps bothering me and asking me out. Even Yami(He stopped calling him the pharoah a LONG time ago.),Bakura,Jou,Seto,Otogi,and Yugi are getting problems from the 'high class' girls in class. But Seto just scare them off about his company will threaten her if she keeps bothering him. But they don't have a brain and just don't listen"said Marik chuckling how he saw Seto scare off a girl the other day.  
"I know that even you get those problems too"said Marik. "Yeah,but Ami's been tutoring me and that's an excuse for them leaving me alone"said Malik. " Did you use your so-call'steps' to show her your feelings about her?"asked Marik.  
  
" I'm still on Step 1 because she has a lot of secrets"said Malik. " How about going to the pool with her. I heard that she likes swimming"suggested Marik. "Hey,good idea. Thanx bro"said Malik hurrying to the phone to call Ami. " You owe me the trip to the arcade"called Marik over his shoulders. " Fine,whatever"came his replied. Marik layed down on the couch and slepted thinking about how to tell his feelings for a certain tomboy girl. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well,that's the end of Ch.6. Did you like it? The planning was about how to let Haruka know that Marik likes her. Well,g2g!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! JA!!!!~Anime Star Angel aka Nancy 


	7. How Can I Like My Best Friend

A/N~ Hey ppl!!!! Did you like the arguement between Marik and Malik? I read it to my sibs and they thought that part was funny! Well,enough talking,on to the story!!! ENJOY!!!! ~_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.7~ How Can I Like My Best Friend?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ever since Malik gave that 'advice' to Marik,he followed it but it doesn't seem to be working. Little did he know,it was.  
'Why do I get the feeling that Marik is *hinting* something'thought Haruka. " I'm so confuse"said Haruka saying it to the air. 'But he's starting to act more like an idiot than usual. He's acting like what Malik would do for Ami.(No offence,bare with me) 'thought Haruka. 'Maybe I should talk to Minako'thought Haruka going to Minako's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rebecca,Helious,& Rini had come over to the Kaiba Mansion to 'discuss' something with Mokuba. Namely the conversation they've been talking about earlier.(Remember in Ch.2 when Mokuba called them.)  
"So how do you know that Seto likes Mako-chan?"asked Rini. " Well,I can tell by the way he looks at her. But he doesn't show it. I say that he isn't sure"said Mokuba.  
" Wow,Mokuba I didn't know that you've become a love expert so quickly"said Rebecca teasingly. Mokuba went red by embarassment. " Come on,guys lay off of my best pal"said Helious.  
" It's not like you don't like Rini too"said Rebecca. " So? I admit it. I've liked Rini sinced I've met her"said Helious wrapping his arms around Rini. "Aw,that's so sweet of you"said Rini giving a peak on his cheek. Helious was grinning ear-to-ear.  
"But he wasn't so admiting when in the beginning of the school year when Usagi-sama pointing it out that you guys were a couple"said Mokuba. "That's because I just came back from Elysion. It's been practically two years since I've seen Rini and the others"said Helious. "Okay! Enough about me and Helious"said Rini, "Back to your brother and Mako-chan". "But Seto isn't going to tell her by just doing his work and not paying attention to her. Maybe you and Rebecca should ask her about it"suggested Mokuba.  
"No! That would be embarassing to a girl"said Rebecca as Rini nodded in an agreement. "But you two *are* a girl,so ask her"said Helious.They finally agreeded and went to the spare room that Makota usually sleeps in if she's not at Usagi's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Makota's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rini knocked on the door and Makota opened it. " Hey Rini,hey Rebecca! What brings you here?"asked Makota. "Can we come in,we have something to ask you"said Rini. "Sure,"said Makota getting suspious because both of the girls looked nervous. "What do you want to ask me?"asked Makota.  
" Do you like anyone particuliar now?"asked Rebecca not getting to the main question yet. Rini got the hint and went along with it. "Why do you ask?"asked Makota. "Well,we thought you've been a bit spaced out lately and thought that you like someone"said Rini. It wasn't a total lie. Makota had been a bit spacey lately.  
" Well,actually I think so. I'm not sure if I like him or just a simple crush"said Makota. "Then who do you like then?"asked Rini wanting to know. " Well,I know for *sure* that he'll never like me that way except a friend. It's Seto"said Makota saying Seto's name softly.  
"I *knew* it!"said Rebecca. "But like I said,he'll never like me"said Makota.(A/N~That's what you think,Makota.) " How can you be sure."said Rini.  
"He won't be interested in me and anyway I only look at him as a friend or a tiny crush"said Makota. " Still,Helious use to be my friend too but now he's my boyfriend"said Rini.  
"That's different,Rini. Helious was in your dreams and you've liked him even before that. You latch on to him a lot when you were younger. That's how you like him"said Makota. " Well,maybe and I don't latch onto him. That much"said Rini having her arms cross on her chest.  
"He might like you"said Rebecca. Makota shrugged. Then something interupped them. The new comunnication gold chain watch(It's like the one Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna,& Hotatu have.) went beeping. Rini and Makota was alarmed and Makota went to open her screen. On the screen was Ami. " What is it,Ami?"asked Makota,"I'm here with Rini". "Good,a youma has appear 26 radius from you are. We're heading out right now"said Ami as the screen fuzzed up and her face disappeared.  
"Come on,Rini"said Makota. "Got it"said Rini going back to where the boys were. Rini got Helious and went out of the door. "JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON HEAVEN POWER!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!" Helious turned into pegasus and they headed out. Rebecca informed Mokuba this and they went to tell the guys.  
They arrived at the scene and Mars,Uranus,Venus,& Saturn were pretty injured. Jupiter and ChibiMoon decided to try their new attacks on the stinkin' youma that hurt their four fallen friends. "JUPITER LEAF SLASH!" cried Jupiter as leaves started to form around her and they went straight to the youma making it yowl in pain. That weakened it a lot.But the youma regain some of its strengths and it managed to make an attack on Jupiter.On her shoulder making a deep cut.  
"My turn"said ChibiMoon as her cresent moon started to glow and shimmers of light were on it.She was also angry that the youma had hurt enough people already. "MOON BEAM SPARKS!"cried ChibiMoon as her cresent moon sent sparks of cresent moons towards the youma. Like Jupiter's attack,it made it lost all of its energy to stand up. SailorMoon was going to finish it off.  
"MYSTICAL MOON MILLENIA!"cried SailorMoon as her attack vanqiushing the enemy and this time since Mercury's powers got stronger from her new transformation,she could be able to pick up where it was from.  
Everytime they defeat the youmas,they were always left behind something. This time was a crystal bird feather. Since the fact that the youmas was a bird type.  
" Guys,I've tracked down the place where it was from. I should be able to form a vortex with the help of Pluto's help in about two weeks.But now we have to treat your wounds."said Ami.  
They nodded and de-transformed.But anyone could tell that four teens were hurt because when they de-transformed,Haruka,Rei,Hotaru, & Minako were hurt because they were scratched all over. Makota was a bit hurt by the shoulders and wounded but it wasn't that serious.  
They went back to the mansion so Luna and Artemis can heal their wounds. They staggered back and went to the Emergency room where that's where they heal everyone. Only Haruka,Rei,Makota,Hotaru, & Minako had to be heal because they got most of the worse injuries.  
" Almost done,Makota"said Luna as she put some liquid on her shoulder. "It's going to sting a bit though" as Makota grimace her face.  
"This liquid will help you to heal better for your burnt shoulder."said Luna,"All done". " You five should have something extra on your injuries so it won't show as much."said Artemis handing them a bottle of blue liquid as he pour some on each of the senshis because all of them were a bit injured.  
When they finally were done with the injuries,Setsuna went back to the future for a couple of hours to report. She was going to come back to make the vortex after. She did this on purpose so the younger senshis will have time with their crushes/lover.  
They went back downstairs to find the boys there. " What are you guys doing here?"asked Usagi. " We heard that you were pretty injured so we came to see if you're alright"answered Yugi. "Thanx,but we're fine now"said Minako. Then the senshis shot her a look. " Well,maybe we're not so great at the moment"said Minako laughing nervously by giving *wrong* information.  
  
" By the looks of things,I say that neither of you are so *great*"said Malik eyeing their cuts and bruises. " You *all* need your rest"said Seto going to grab Makota's arm and lifting her up.  
" I'M FINE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT,*SETO KAIBA*!!!!!!!! WHEN I'M BETTER YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF HAVING A WHOLE A LOT OF INJURIES!!!! MORE THAN WHAT I WILL HAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried the enraged Makota. She finally went loose in Seto's firm grip and went upstairs and threw a WHOLE lot of heavy things downstairs to him and not seeing if it made its target.  
This surprised Seto and he barely avoid the large lamp. " DO YOU WANT YOUR INJURIES TO GET WORSE!!!! BY RUNNING AROUND!!!!"cried the CEO of Kaiba corp. Seto was not really angry. But his *real* angry face is when he is really calm on the outside but inside he was fuming like a volcano just erupted.That was his REALLY angry face. But it's going to be shown rrrreeeeaaallll soon.Everyone was wincing at how loud each of their voices were.  
" I'VE GOT WORSE INJURIES THAN THESE BEFORE!!!!! I EVEN GOT MYSELF KILLED ONCE BUT I GOT REBORNED!!!!(Remember the last episode on when Usagi was battling Queen Beryl in the english version.) AND I'M STILL STANDING HERE WITH NOTHING WRONG!!!!!!!"cried Makota throwing more things.Seto dodged all of them.  
Everyone was sweatdropping at the fuming pair. " Uh,Mokuba do they do this at the orphanage?"asked Yami dotted eye.(Imagine him doing that) Mokuba sweatdropped and sigh then nodded. " They're fighting like an old marry couple"said Marik in amusement. " WE DO *NOT*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried the two red face teens. Everyone couldn't tell if they were red from embarassment or blushing. They decided both.  
"THHHHAAATTT'S *IT*!!!! I'm not going to spend my time here arguing! I'm going back to bed"said Makota thumping upstairs. Seto followed. "Do you think we should go see what their doing?"asked Rini. "NO WAY!!!!!"cried everyone knowing that they'll be killed in the battle of insults. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Makota's Room(Again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makota *slammed* the door behind her.(:winces: poor the door) She flopped herself on the bed. *Knock Knock* "Come in"said a muffled voice from the pillow. Seto entered the room and saw a figure on the bed. "Oh,it's you,Seto"said Makota lifting her head from the pillow then flopping it down again.  
"What do you mean it's only me"said Seto. " Nothing,"said Makota then letting out a heavily sigh. " I'm sorry that I yelled at you back there"said Makota lifting her head up and had a sad look in her once happy green eyes. Seto *hated* it when she has that look on her face.  
" No,it's not all your fault. I should say sorry too"said Seto. "I just don't want anyone to always do things for me and plan them out. I've been on my own since......that day"said Makota as she blinked back tears. That *day* she was talking about was when her parents died in that plane crash.  
" I know but your my best friend. You're the only person that was the first one to see through my unfriendlyness after my parents died. I just don't want to see you hurt"said Seto. Then all of a sudden,Makota hugged him.That move was unexpected and surprising to Seto.  
"Thanx Seto,that meant a lot to me"said Makota finally smiled a true smile in hours. Seto smiled one of his rare smiles. "Hey,did you remember our last fight was *much* worse than this one. I really had thought that it was the last one because I thought I won't be seeing you again."said Makota.  
"How could I forget! You dumped ice cold water on me"said Seto. " You put a sponge chair where my real chair should be and made my pants all wet!"said Makota. Then they both laugh at that remembering old times.  
"And remember the day Gozaburu took me and Mokuba away" said Seto in his cold tone when he mentioned Gozuburu's name which made Makota shuddered. "Yes,you gave me the necklace remember"said Makota,"I think I still have mine." "Don't tell me you losted it"said Seto wide-eye. "Kidding"said Makota pulling the necklace out of a beautiful carved wooden box with elegant designs on it.  
The necklace was like the Seto and Mokuba had. Hers was also a duel monster card cover. But her layer was thicker. That made the picture have four pictures. The first one was Makota when she was little wearing a sunday dress in the meadow. She and Mokuba were making v-signs meaning victory at the picture. Seto had took the picture when they were at the park.  
The next picture was Seto and Makota on the swings and Seto was pushing her.Makota was laughing when the picture was taken because of how high she was. Mokuba had borrow the teacher's camera to take that picture when they weren't looking.  
The next picture was a picture was the picture when they were like eleven years old when Seto had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were facing the camera. They were playing around and Mokuba told them to do it so they went along with it. They were both grinning at the picture. Makota had her hair down for that picture because Mokuba insisted.  
The last picture was a group picture of Mokuba was sitting on her shoulders and Seto was right next to her. Mokuba was secretly putting bunny ears on her and Makota was scowling. Seto was laughing at their actics in the picture.  
' These pictures bring back memories'thought Makota smiling. " So do you still have the pictures?"asked Seto. "Yup!"said Makota holding them up.  
  
Seto took out his necklace and opened to the picture of Mokuba and there was a secret picture frame that no one knows of. It was the picture of him wrapping his arms around her waist. Mokuba also have a secret picture frame but it was the one when they were holding their hands in a V- sign.  
" Remember this one when we were so angry at eachother that we won't talk to eachother but then I worked my 'face' on you. Then you forgived me. Mokuba thought we were still angry at eachother and when we were swinging, he took the picture to surprise us."said Makota.  
"Yes,he tricked us by thinking that he was really going to the bathroom. I knew something was wrong about him"said Seto. "But he did surprise us by giving us these"said Makota holding up her necklace.  
"Anyway,enough talking about our past. Does your shoulder still hurt?"asked Seto. " Not that much anymore"said Makota then she yawned. " I *knew* you need your sleep."said Seto pushing her down on the bed. "Fine,I'll listen to you this time"said Makota drifting to sleep.  
Seto pull the covers over her. Then he began to walk out but then he halted. He turned around. ' She's so innocent looking when she's asleep'he thought. 'She did change a lot throughout the years. I barely regonize her except the usual hairstyle. But she's turn into more mature. She can be alluring if she wants to. I.......think I'm starting to fall for her. But....how can I like my best friend?'he thought exiting the room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well,there goes Ch.7!!! Did you like the part when they were arguing and the trip down Memory Lane part? Well,Ch.8 will be in a week or less because I have to think of ideas,k! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! JA!!!!~Anime Star Angel 


	8. Firefly Night

A/N~Hi,it's me again. So.....did you like the last chap.? Gomen nasai for taking so long. But I finally thought of an idea that's good. Well,here goes. ENJOY!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.8~ Firefly Night  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Makota and Seto's 'misunderstanding' everyone went back to normal. Mercury and Pluto were working really hard onto making the vortex through another dimension that's underground. They found out that 'Valsoul' as he calls himself lives in another dimension that's practically hard to get to in the Sailor Teleport.  
The guys were also helping. Bakura was suppose to be going through the ancient scroll that he stole five millennia ago.(which will be hard because common' it's been *five* millennia ago. it's not like he can have it in his hands *just* like that)The scrolls can help to find the ancient powers of the Millennium Item Holders and their gaurdians.(Meaning Seto,Jou,Otogi,Honda,etc. Not meaning Yugi,Malik,& Ryou.They're part of the Millennium Item Holders not just the yamis.)  
The senshis were still kicking butt. Luna and Artemis were helping them making the vortex when they come home early. Diana politely saying no to her dates and not feeling the *wrath* of her father, just helped make the vortex.  
Haruka had went to ask Minako about the Marik problem and the other girls were in there to help her with it.  
  
~~~~Girls' Conversation in the Spare Room Seto gave Her~~~~  
"So why did you drag us into here?"asked Rei. " That I can't say. ask Haruka over there"said Minako pointing to Haruka. "It's something I can't figure out myself and I need advice"said Haruka having her head bow down.  
" Is it about Marik?"asked Setsuna. " How do you know? Did you look in the Time Gate"said Haruka. "Of course not! you know that I can't look at the details of it. Besides,you don't have to look in the future to know what's wrong. You can just look at their expression"said Setsuna knowingly.  
" Yes it's about Marik. He's been acting wierd lately"said Haruka. " In what way?"asked Ami. " Like he's going all soft on me. Whenever I'm near him,I feel ........different and nervous"said Haruka trying to find the right words of what she wants to say.  
" Ah,must be love"said Makota. " Love?"asked the other girls. " I'm not in love with that idiot!"barked Haruka. " If not love then what"said Makota. Haruka was speechless at that.  
"Makota's right. Haruka,do you feel all spacey and not paying attention a lot?"asked Minako. Haruka nodded.  
"How about all fluttery inside?"asked Michiru. Haruka thought for a moment and nodded.  
"How about feeling all hot and want to cool down?"asked Usagi. Again Haruka nodded.  
"Then do your face go red whenever he's around?"asked Rei knowing from experience because she's starting to blush whenever Bakura's around. Haruka nodded.  
The girls squealed. "IT'S DEFINITELY LOVE!!!!!!"cried the girls except Haruka because she was covering her ears." But what if you're wrong"said Haruka having a sad look on her face. She had actually believed that Marik had like her for who she was and not just wearing skirts *all* the time.  
"It can't be wrong,Ruka-chan. Have he done anything besides being wierd?"asked Usagi. " I think he was also hinting something I guess"said Haruka thinking it over. AGAIN the girls sequealed. "That proves it!"said Makota. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
"He's hinting that he likes you"said Hotaru. "I bet he got that idea from Malik. Sometimes his idea will cause trouble than he knows"said Ami shaking her head.  
"Now that we know that he likes you. The question is that do *you* like him"said Minako. " I guess I kind of like him even though he doesn't uses his brains.(Gomen to Marik fans but you know Haruka. She'll say these things) "said Haruka shyly admitting that she likes him.  
The girls squealed and gave eachother a high five for figuring out Haruka's secret. "Now that we're done discussing Haruka's problem. Let's go on to Rei's"said Minako. "Huh,why me? I didn't ask for help"said Rei having a confuse look on her face. " Oh,you didn't tell me but I know that you like Bakura"said Minako slyly looking at her. The other girls including the blushing Haruka who finally went back to her face color also had that look her face.  
At the look on the girls faces,Rei went wide-eye and ran out of the room. The girls were hot on her tail. (As if she has one) "REI!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"cried the herd of panting girls who were chasing the young defenseless fire pristess. The boys were taking a break downstairs when they heard a lot of thumping feets and slamming doors.  
"What was that?!"said Seto aruptly standing up. The boys also stood up to see what was going on. They saw a standpeed(sp?) running towards them. Rei was in front running for her life.  
" That's IT!!!!"cried Rei pulling out her fire destroying papers. She jumped into the air and let 'em fly. It didn't make a fire on the Senshis but it caused a BIG smoke. That caused the senshis to stop running and chasing her.  
When the smoke cleared out,the nine girls had soot faces because of the big smoke. There hair were messed up and they had shocked look on their faces.  
The guys and rei were muffling their laughter. But they failed and it bursted out. "REI!!!!!!!"cried Usagi launching herself on Rei. Those two were fighting a cat fight of some sort. They were pulling at eachother's face and they were yelling names at eachother.  
"I can't BELIEVE you did that to us!"cried Usagi. " *I* can't believe you chased me everwhere to know my secret!"cried Rei. " You have a secret?"said Bakura raising an eyebrow. " Not that *you* should know"said Rei trying to pull Usagi's hair. " You won't tell us!"cried Usagi. "If I did,you'll just blab it out!"cried Rei. " Not uh"said Usagi sticking her tougue out.(The sticking out the tougue part is like in the movie SailorMoon S:Hearts in Ice. It was the part when they were arguing when they found out that Luna was missing. The 'sticking out the tougue' part is the same exact thing.) "Yah uh"said Rei also sticking out her tougue. They went on sticking out their tougues and arguing at the same time. Everyone was having a sweatdrop on their head. "Not uh!" "Yah uh!" "Not uh!" "Yah uh!" "Not uh!" "Yah uh!" "Not uh!" " Oh this is getting nowhere. You blab everytime like when you always spread the news at school!" " That's not gossip. They're facts!" " Like you EVER have anything in your head than eating and slepping. You're a clutz!" "If I'm a clutz then you're a pain in the a&&(Sorry,it might go a bit PG-13 for language but not much.)" "At LEAST I have brains!" " You don't have guts!" They went on and on. Until Yami preyed Usagi off of rei. And Bakura preyed Rei off of Usagi. "You're making a scene here,woman"growled Bakura. Finally Rei relaxed and calmed down and she finally realized that Bakura's arms were around her. She went a bit red by that.  
  
Usagi got her answer to her question when Rei finally realized that Bakura's arms were around her and she was blushing. The girls sliently giggled and hurried off. A blushing Rei followed them. All of the boys expression were like,'What was *that* all about'. But they ignored it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei was outside and rubbing her temples. 'That meatball head is *such* a pain. I guess that's why she's my best friend,I guess'thought Rei breathing in the sweet smell of the garden that's outside Seto's mansion. The girls decided to crash there tonight. She closed her eyes for a moment and was deep in thought.  
"A penny for your thoughts"said a sudden voice behind her. She suppun around and saw Bakura standing there. " Oh,hi"said Rei quickly hiding her blush. But not quick enough. Bakura saw it and smirked.  
"What are you doing out here?"asked Bakura. " I just want some peace from Meatball Head. Right here is where it is"answered Rei not turning around. Bakura sat down beside her.  
" I presume that 'Meatball Head' is Usagi"said Bakura still smirking,"Anyway,it's cold out here and you should be inside not out here"said Bakura having a small glint of concern in his eyes.Rei was surprised by that. as quickly as the glint came ,it was gone.  
" I know a place where that is peaceful and not noisy. something there happens only once a year in the spring time."said Bakura taking her hand. Surprisingly,she didn't blush.  
"Where is it?"asked Rei. "You'll find out when we get there."said Bakura getting out his car keys. They both got in the car and Rei was still wondering where they were going to go.  
They drove for 17 mins.The place had a grassland cliff. A waterfall was a bit near it but not that close. The flowing water glistens in the moonlight. Some wild flowers were growing near the waterfall. The place was like paradise.  
Rei stood in awe of the place. "This place is beautiful"said Rei finally breathed out.Bakura nodded. " I always go here when I'm stressed out"said Bakura as he went over to sit on the cliff edges. He patted the seat next to him gesturing for her to sit there next to him. Rei was cautiously exciamed the cliff's rocks will break or not. finally feeling it was safe,she sat down.  
"I thought you said that something here is suppose to happen every year on spring time?"aksed Rei. " Yes,and here they come"said Bakura. Her violet eyes widen to see fireflys were coming their way.  
"Now watch and see what they're going to do"said Bakura whispering in her ear. That sent shivers down her spine but she was curious of what the fireflys are going to do.  
Her eyes were in awe when the fireflys began to do different kinds of pictures. They swirled around her which made her giggled a bit. Bakura smiled at that.(Not the 'evil' kind,ppl) They made a yin and yang sign which amazed Rei.That meant light and dark have to balanced eachother. Surprisingly,they made a picture of Rei and Bakura on the cliff! That surprised Rei and Bakura.  
But he knew that they were almost finish so Bakura worked some magic with the help of his Millennium Ring.  
"Aren't the fireflys finished?"asked Rei to Bakura. "Not yet,one more thing."said Bakura as was done working his magic.The fireflys were acting a bit wierd. Rei finally realized what happen.  
"Bakura! Are you controlling them?"asked Rei having her hand on her waist. "Maybe,just look"said Bakura pointing to the fireflys as they were finishing. Rei looked up and was shocked at it.  
The fireflys had spelled out,I LOVE YOU REI in capital letters and the picture of Rei in her princess dress was shown. On the bottom signed 'Bakura'.  
" I... I don't know what to say"said Rei turning back to Bakura.'She doesn't feel the same way'thought Bakura sadly having his head bow down. He was surprise to find Rei's hand tilting his head up. " Bakura,what are you so sad about?"asked Rei in a soft voice.  
" It's okay if you don't feel the same way. But I'll still love you"said Bakura.Rei was stunned by his words. " How can you say that! How do you know I love you or not!"cried Rei. " I love you,Bakura. No matter how much of an idiot you are"said Rei kissed him softly on the lips.  
This startled him. But he returned it twice as passionately. "I'm not an idiot"said Bakura pretending to pout. Rei giggled at his face as he pulled her closer to him to watch the fireflys.  
" Since the fireflys are still here. I hink I should add something additional"said Rei grinning. Some sparks from her fingers shot up to the sky making fireworks. Rei leaned againsted him. "I love you"said Bakura from her hair. "I love you,too"whispered Rei. And for once they kissed under the moonlight. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :sighs dreamy and hearts in the eyes: That was one of my FAVE chaps.! At least *some* people have admit their love for eachother. There won't be a lot of Rini/Helious romance in here though. 


	9. The Love For the Princess of Light andWa...

A/N~ Ch.8 was SUCH a dreamy one. Anyway,more couples chaps will be up soon,so please be patient. Thanx for the reviews espeicially from Bunnychu. Thanx girl! Bunnychu also suggested that I should pair Setsuna and Pegasus together but I think it should be a 'teens' romance. Gomen! Now on to the story!!!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Love For the Princess of Light  
and.......  
Water Playing?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Rei and Bakura confessed their love to eachother,they decided to tell the others later and surprise them. Their going to act like what they usually do. (Like going to eachother's head or something like that)  
Haruka was still trying to find out if Marik likes her or not.(Duh,of course he likes you) Minako was explaining the signs to her and what to do.  
'I wonder if anyone that wonderful will ever love me'wondered Minako sighing. 'You know that you like Jou. He likes you too.'said a inner voice in her head.  
' No he doesn't'. 'Yes he does. He's *trying* to ask you out'. 'But he doesn't show it'. 'He will'. 'Go away,I don't need you right now'thought Minako to her inner voice. ' Think about what I said' said the voice beginning to fade away.  
" Maybe he does"said Minako wondering outloud. "Wonderin'about what?"asked Jou from behind her. " Oh nothing"said Minako trying to keep her cool.  
"Listen,everyone's goin' out to the arcade. Wanna come?"asked Jou. "Sure,"said Minako ethusistically. Minako quickly got dress and followed Jou out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Arcade~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow,this arcade is big!"said Makota quickly going to the video games. The others went to their own game section. Then,they heard a loud cheer from the Dance Dance Revolution Game.  
The boys stared in shocked at the girl dancing on the platform.(I wonder who that is:whistling innocently:) The girl had long auburn hair with sparkling crystal blue eyes. It was Anzu!  
When the game was done,Anzu had won,as usual. The boys walked over to her. The senshis didn't know why the guys were so looking intently at her.  
" Anzu!"cried the boys.(Yes,even Seto called to her and also the Ishtars and Bakura) " Hey guys"said Anzu walking over to them and giving them a friendly group hug.  
Anzu had grown a bit different over the years. She had let her hair grow longer and she was an excell ballet and any type of dancer.  
"Anzu,when did you come back?"asked Yugi. Hotaru looked a bit jealous. (Ohhhh,somebody's jealous) " I just came back from the airport a couple of hours ago. I went to your house,Yugi, but your Grandpa said you weren't home so I came to the arcade to see how things have changed and stuff."said Anzu.  
"Finally,you guys start to hang out with girls. And I thought I'll be the only one"said Anzu gesturing to the girls. " Makota ,Haruka ,Michiru,Ami,and Hotaru just got transfer to Domino High. Usagi,Rei,Minako,Setsuna,Rini,and Helious are also new here with the other girls"said Yugi pointing to each person. " Well,nice to meet you all. Finally you guys have the guts to befriend girls"said Anzu. "Of course we have the guts. While you were gone I mean"said Bakura smirking.  
"Uh huh,you mean that you practically scared some girls at school and never tried again.And I wasn't even there.Yeah sure,you *really* had the guts"said Anzu sarcastically. Everyone laughed at that. Even Rei but she only laughed a little.  
"Why don't you guys go over to the games and the girls and I can aquaintted."said Anzu as she and the other girls went over to the bar. (I have no clue if there is one,k.)  
"Well,as you know I'm Anzu"said Anzu,"I just moved back here from New York because I was chosen to go to the dancing school there. "Hi,Anzu I'm Usagi"said Usagi. " This is Rei,Ami,Makota,Minako,Haruka,Michiru,hotaru,Setsuna,Rini,& Helious is Rini's boyfriend.he's over there with the guys"said Usagi pointing to each of the girls like Yugi.  
Then,Anzu looked over Haruka. "Something tells me that you're a girl"said Anzu having her hand on her chin. "You're right. At least you figured it out that fast. I had to tell the guys and when they founds out. The girls dressed me up to prove it."said Haruka. "I guess you're a tomboy,right"said Anzu. Haruka nodded,  
" Oh and Hataru,I don't like Yugi that way,okay. He's just a good friend of mine. So stop giving me the evil glare"said Anzu laughing as Hotaru turned red from embarassment because she caught her.  
"Ohhhhhhh,you like Yugi"said Rini accusingly. Hotaru turned more red at that. " Come on,guys stop teasing Hotaru. But I have to admit. That was unsuspecting"said Michiru.Hotaru finally went back to her normal face color. " So why did you come back,Anzu?"asked Makota.  
" Well,I was going to surprise the guys when I come back but,since we're all girls ,I'll tell you. I graduated from my dancing school and I got my dipolma(I have no clue if you get a dipolma when you graduate from a dancing school,k. But in my story,it happens,k.). Which that means I am a qualify dancer. I've always wanted to be a dancer since I was really young. Now my dream came true. I'm going to move to New York in a month and I thought I should visit the guys and to spend time with them because I won't come back unless it's holidays"said Anzu.  
" Really! That's great. Congraulations! When are you going to break the news to them?"asked Michiru. " About this afternoon I guess?"asked Anzu. "Do you want to go swimming this after noon"suggested Makota. " Of course!"cried all of the girls. They stared at eachother and laughed. " So..... what have you girls been doing?"asked Malik. " Nothing"said the girls in unison. They laughed again after that.  
The boys were having wierd looks on their faces. 'Girls are wierd!',they thought. " Anyway,do you want to play some more and then split?"asked Honda. They nodded and went to play the arcade games.  
  
~~~~~~~~That Afternoon While The Girls Were Swimming~~~~~~~  
"This is the life"said Minako suntanning on the beach chair. " Which is fantastic!"agreed Anzu. " So Anzu,what were you going to tell us?"asked Yami with the other guys entering." Bad news or good news first?"asked Anzu. " Good news"said Yugi. " Well,........I graduated from my dancing school!"said Anzu. The guys congraulated her. " And the bad news.?"asked Honda.  
" I will have to finish my studies there at New York at a different school which is more advance than my other dancing school. I will have to move to New York in a month"said Anzu solommley. " Is that it?"asked the guys in unison. A BIG vein popped up from Anzu's head. Her head grew ten times bigger. " IS THAT IT?! I HAVE TO LEAVE IN A MONTH!!!!!! AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!!!!!!"exploded Anzu. The boys surprisingly shranked back. The thing they most fear is get Anzu angry.  
" We were just kiddin'. Of course we'll miss ya"said Jou nervously. Anzu's head got back to its normal size after that. She then went to hug them in a group hug and then let go. " Thanx you guys. Let's go girls"said Anzu cheerfully normaly went back in as if nothing happened. The boys went dotted eye and fell down anime style.  
" Okay,that was scary. Didn't know a girl can do that"said Marik.(No! Now this is scary. Marik actually admit he was scared. :getting shivers down the spine.: Oh well,back to the story.) Then, a *thick* book went flying from the room and headed to Marik's head. That knocked him out.His eyes went all swirly. " I heard that!"said Anzu's voice from inside. "And to think we could have used that trick to get them to be quiet"said Haruka laughing.  
" Aw,come on Haruka. Marik here is just biting his time to find a place to hide. You shouldn't be so mean to him. But I think if you kiss him. He'll feel much better'said Minako teasing Haruka. Haruka and Marik went red by that. " No way! What he needs is to not to mess with us girls"said Haruka still a tint red. But she won't mind. Kind of.  
'Aw man.'thought Marik mentally slapping his forehead. " I guess you haven't changed since we last seen you,Anzu"said Yami. " Yeah,like still kicking our butts"muttered Jou. " What did you say?"asked Anzu turning her eyes into slits and eyeing Jou. Jou shranked back and whimpered. " Nothing,"said Jou.  
" Come on Anzu, give Jou some slack too."said Minako. " Maybe. If he ever start to think right"said Anzu starting to laugh as everyone joined in except Jou because he was having a 'I am *insulted' look. " Guys,let's go find something to do first,"said Usagi. " Like what?"asked everyone. " Uh,havn't thought of the next part yet"said Usagi having a sweatdrop on her head. Everyone fell down anime style at that.  
" Hey I just remember something. The next three weeks is Usagi-mama's birthday and mine"said Rini. " Oh yeah,now I remember. Hey, Sere, remember you're BIG happening birthday"said Minako starting to think.  
Minako was thinking of when the daimon heart snatcher took Usagi's pure heart and it almost killed her. " Oh *that* birthday. Of course I remember it. Crystal clear."said Usagi dryly, " I got a real *surprising* birthday present from those a**holes.  
" What happened?"asked Yami. The senshis explained it to them about what happened. "Oh,but dis year our present to you and Rini will be helpin' you defeat this Valsoul dude"said Jou. " That's not much of a present"said everyone. Jou shrugged. " Worth a try" he said.  
" Hey why don't we go to Wildwater Kingdom."suggested Minako. "Are you kidding?!"cried everyone. " No,why?"asked Minako cluelessly. " It takes an hour to get there"said Seto. " Of course I knew that. But how about we use some *magic* in this"said Minako having a gleam in her eyes. " What magic?"asked Anzu. " Uh oh"said everyone. " We'll tell you later when we come back " said Makota.  
" Okay,but I'll be watching you with the act of your *magic*"said Anzu. " Okay enough stalling let's go"said Minako going straight to her spare room in the Kaiba Mansion.Shizuhu is coming too. Since she has NOTHING to do.The other girls hurried after her. The guys went to their home got their stuff. Seto is going to pick them up from there.  
They quickly packed and after they were done picking up everyone,Haruka worked her magic and made the limo *much* more faster. When they got there was in twenty mins. " This amusement park has everything. Let's go on everyone"said Usagi as she got her ticket.  
" Let's go on the water rides first."said Michiru going to get a tube for two people and went to the ride where people slide down this looooonnnnggggg tube and into the water. " Who's going to go on with me?"asked Michiru looking for a voluteer. " I'll go with you"offered Otogi. They quickly hurried before the line become longer.  
" Come on,Helious let's go on the Wave Pool"said Rini dragging Helious to the ride. " Okay okay,I'm coming"said Helious chuckling. The Wave Pool isn't really a ride. Someone goes into this BIG pool and it goes deeper and deeper the level. Some gigantic waves comes in a crash down on you.  
Makota and Usagi dragged Seto and Yami to the Rapids Boat Ride. " Come on Yami,you can't stay in the sun *forever*"said Usagi. " Why shouldn't I? I was born in the most warmest contient"reasoned Yami. " That's the point! You can't stay in the sun forever"said Usagi *still* dragging him.  
" You just *have* to get out more,Seto. You're working TOO much. Get a break *once* in a while"said Makota dragging the protesting CEO teenager. " What's so good about this ride anyway? It's not scary at all. You'll have to be that monkey to be afraid"said Seto meaning Jou. Jou heard it and was going to pulverise Seto but Minako holed him back. " Can you two please stop fighting for *one* day?"asked Makota and Minako. " NO!"was their reply. They sweatdropped and drag the boys anyway.  
" So you want to go to the river to swim in?"asked Minako. " Okay,"said Jou. When they got to the river,they saw Ami and Malik already there. " Hi guys, how's the water?"asked Minako. " Great!"said Malik. Barely a second,Jou and Minako jumped into the water with them. Minako came back up shivering. " The water is great. But a bit TOO cold"complained Minako. " It'll warm up when you stay in longer"said Jou.  
Minako went back in and it turned a bit warmer. " Thanx Jou"said Minako giving him a small hug. Jou blushed. " No prob"he said. Malik and Ami was a bit far away from them so they can spy on them. " Malik,I don't think it's right that we should spy on them. I've done enough of that when the girls and I spyed on Usagi with her old boyfriend"said Ami trying not to look.  
" Come on,Ami. If you did it once, it won't be that hard the second time. And what's with the thing about Usagi and her old boyfriend?"asked Malik. " Well,Usagi's ex-boyfriend is Mamoru Chiba. He's in college and Usagi broked up with him because she knew that she didn't truly love him. But the time when we spy on them,Rini was there. That time was when she was 10. That was a bad influence to her"said Ami. " She's not that young. Besides we're spying on Jou and Minako right now. So we have to be quiet"said Malik as Ami quieted down.  
" Minako,since Malik and Ami couldn't hear us. I want to tell you somethin'"said Jou. " What?"asked Minako. " Well.....dis is kinda hard. I had though' dat you were different when I saw you. But I didn' expect dat I was right. I know dis sounds wierd but it was like I knew you before. You are a great friend but I want to be more.What i'm tryin' to say is dat, I really like you"said Jou starting to blush. " You mean that?"asked Minako stunned. Jou nodded. Then all of a sudden,Minako was hugging him. " What was dat for?"asked Jou. " Because I also like you a lot and also love you,duh"said Minako kissing him on the cheek.  
" Then, I won't still be worryin' about tellin' you that I love you anymore"said Jou jumping up but unfortunely he slipped and that took Minako with him. They came back up laughing. Then,they heard a rustle in the bushes. " Okay,guys come out. I know you're there"said Minako. 'Uh oh,busted'thought Malik and Ami in unison.  
" We knew that you two liked eachother so we was just checking"said Malik. " By spying?"asked Jou and Minako quirking an eyebrow. " Well......"said Malik and Ami. But they were interupped by Shizuhu and Honda jumping into the river splashing everyone. " Hi bro,are you okay?"asked Shizuhu because Jou fell down anime style in the water. A lot of bubbles were coming up. " No he's fine,Shizuhu. He just need a dip in the water to wash his face"said Minako coming up with a lame excuse. " Oh,"said Honda and Shizuhu cluelessly.  
When Jou came back up,he shot Malik a 'I'll deal with you later' look. " Let's go back up the bridge'said Minako. They all nodded and went back up. There are stone steps leading to the river below. Above it is like a stone bridge with metal railings.  
When they came back up,they went to take the heat in themselves. Then Minako's eyes shot up. " Hey Jou"said Minako in a singsong voice. jou stiffened. He knew *that* look. Something was up! " Come here Shizuhu"said Minako gesturing for Shizuhu to come over. " Okay,Jou what if Shizuhu and me fell into the river, who will you save first?"asked Minako mischievously.  
Then Jou went to think. ' If I save Shizuhu first, Minako will throw me into the river. If I save Minako first,Shizuhu will throw me in! Mmmmmm'thought Jou,'I've got it! " My answer is............. that's a hard deicision in my book. So I'm not answering"said Jou proud of his answer. a blaze came to Minako and Shizuhu's eyes. " Are you sure?"asked the both girls *dangerously*. " Of course"said Jou missing the look. " Uh,Jou maybe you should rethink that"said Honda warningly. " Why?!"asked Jou. Shizuhu and Minako shot eachother a look and nodded.  
" NOW!"they both shouted.They both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him and lifted him up and..............threw him down the river! " Ahhhhhhhhh!"cried Jou plunging into the river. " We warned him!"said Malik shaking his head. " Minako,Shizuhu, don't think that's a bit tooo over the line.?"asked Ami.  
" NO WAY!"cried Minako and Shizuhu. " Actually,you're right. He does deserve it. He didn't answer the question right."said Ami. ' What should the answer be?"asked Malik and Honda. " Nothing!"replyed the three girls. " Then,he'll get a dip in the water any other way?"asked Malik. ' That's right"said Ami.  
The two boys sweatdropped and fell down anime style. 'Jou, I feel sorry for you. Girls are cruel when they have to be!'thought the two boys as Jou came up from the surface sputtering water out. But he got down again because Minako pushed him down again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ :doubling laughter: Sorry for Jou bashing. I couldn't resist! Anyway,gomen nasai for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. Next time won't be that long IF I get an idea. Well,g2g!~Anime Star Angel 


	10. Things Comes Tumbling Down at the Slopes

A/N~ Finally it's Chap. 10. Gomen for taking so long. As for Bunnychu's question,I think Pegasus still loves Cecelia to forget about her. ANYWAY, on with the story. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything Comes Tumbling Down at the.......  
  
Slopes?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like Rei and Bakura,Jou and Minako will also keep their relationship a secret and if ONLY Ami,Malik,Honda,& Shizuhu can keep a secret. Jou told Shizuhu and Honda since they were there and it's going to be hard for him to keep the secret from his own sister and best friend.  
Honda and Shizuhu are basically a couple now but Jou still protest sometimes when he thinks Honda is going 'beyond'. School's over on July,9th (I have NO clue when school ends in Japan times. So bare with me) and it is the end of May already which makes the weather pretty hot. " I've *had* it with this weather! It's like over 120 degrees right now!"cried Minako fanning herself. " It's actually 110 degrees"said Jou not getting the point that Minako was only joking about the weather. Which he received a bonk on the head from her.  
" So you actually know how to do the homework"said Seto mocking Jou meaning the temperture. He had thought he was too dumb. (Gomen to Jou fans. It's just a Seto Kaiba one sided thing,k) "Shut it Kaiba"said Jou glaring at him. " Come on,Seto be nice"said Makota. Seto thought for a moment and said,"Whatever". Makota just rolled her eyes. " Hey,since Japan is so near the top of the world,there's mountain ranges here. If there are mountain ranges then there's snow there!"said Rini as her yes lit up of an idea. " You don't mean by.......?"asked Malik. " Of course I do, we have go skiing there"said Rini, " I've always want to ski".  
" Actually,that's not a bad idea. It's snow here in Domino before and I don't think they're that bad"said Yami. " See,even Yami agrees."said Rini. " It is hot and not even the beach will cool us down"said Michiru. " Then,I guess we go"said Otogi. " It's only a 25 mins away."said Rini pleading with her puppy dog eyes to the older teens(meaning Luna and Artemis because they're at the Tuskino's Mansion). " Well..........., okay but take Diana with you. She have to get out of the house for once"said Luna. (You think I will forgot about her,de jah). "Okay! It's nice for once with Diana here"said Rini. Then she look at Artemis for agreement. He look hesitated.  
" COME ON,ARTEMIS! We're all hot"cried Minako. " Fine!"said Artemis holding his hands in the air as experestly. " YAH!"cried Diana and Rini, "Let's go". They rushed upstairs like a blur. Everyone went dotted eyed. " Nevermind,let's go call Rebecca and Mokuba to come"said Helious. " Yeah,Moky can't stay in the house for too long and Rebecca haven't been here for awhile."said Makota.  
Everyone agreed and went to call the driver to take Mokuba and Rebecca here. It took about seventeen minutes for them to get here.The boys,Anzu,& Shizuhu have spare rooms at the Tuskino Mansion too just like in the Kaiba Mansion. So they went to their spare rooms and got some winter clothes to change to. Rini and Diana came downstairs wearing their winter clothes when they arrived.The others came after. " Uh,Ri,isn't it a bit too early for snow?"asked Rebecca. Rini rolled her eyes. " Rebecca! We're going to the slopes! It's not going to snow in May!"said Rini. " My bad!"said Rebecca holding her hands up in experasation.  
" So did you bring your winter clothes?"asked Helious. They nodded. " If everyone's got their stuff,we should go now"suggested Yami. " Yeah! Let's go!"cried everyone and went to the door. They all squished into the limo and headed off.  
When they got to the slopes,Ami was a bit uncertain at first. " Are you sure it's safe?"asked Ami eyeing the snow. Ami had never learn how to ski before since her mom has to work all the time. " Of course it is,Ames. You're just overreacting!"said Rei. They all headed to the lodge and hung their stuff there.  
" Don't worry,Ames. We'll go the easy slope first. I'll teach you some tricks"said Makota,"Come on". Ami sighed and followed. " You've never went skiing before?"asked Malik in a surprise tone. " No,my mom was too busy when I was young so I didn't have time to learn how to ski."said Ami going out. The cold wind shot at her face when she went back out.  
Malik stared at her for a moment and sigh. She looked like a blue hair goddess on the snow to him. 'If only she knew'he thought sighing in defeat. " Come on,Malik. We won't want to get left behind."said Ami skiing a bit and not a lot to the others.  
He followed her and headed to the others too. " I love skiing. Hey Seto,remember when we were in the orphanage before and had a field trip to the slopes for half of the day? remeber when Moky fell headfirst to the snow"said Makota cracking up. Seto laughed a bit along with her. Mokuba turned red by this. " It's not my fault! I SLIPPED!"said Mokuba pouting like if he was a three year old kid.  
" You actually fell into the SNOW!!!!!"cried Rini and Rebecca. " Sorry bud. Can't help you out of this one now."said Helious also laughing a bit. " I heard the high hills are great to ski in"said Diana going over there. " Hey wait for me. Diana!"cried Rini chasing after her catlike friend. " Rini,don't leave me behind with these boys"cried Rebecca meaning Mokuba and Helious. " HEY!!!!! What's *that* suppose to mean!"cried the two boys hotly.  
" It means that you two are horrible skiiers. Bet you can't catch up to me!"taunted Rebecca going off. The boys sped after her like a rocket. Usagi then laughed nervously. "Well,since the preteens are takin' care off, we should go to separate slopes."said Usagi going off with Yami carrying all her gear. (Poor Yami!!!!!! He have to carry everything!!!!! Audience: You made poor Yami carry everything! Shame on you!. Me: Hello! Have to have a plot line here. Audience: Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!! But we're still going to kill you!Me: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!)  
Makota,Seto,Malik,& Ami went to the easy slope first. (I have NO idea how to ski so bare with me here). Makota taught Ami some tricks and she got a bit of hang of it but she still needed some help though. " Since you can ski now Ami,why don't we go to this hill"suggested Malik as Seto and Makota went off. " Barely,"said Ami dryly.  
" Aw,come on,let's go. I'll teach you the basics and other things. "said Malik slowing down for Ami. " Okay,I 'll give it one more try. But that's it"said Ami. " Got it"said Malik. They got to the top of the hill and started to ski down slowly. But then Ami forgot to slow down a bit so well.........let's just say,she went a bit downhill. " Ahhhhh!"cried Ami starting to ski very fast. " Ami! Don't worry,I'll get you"said Malik.  
But he didn't. He losted his balance and him and Ami rolled together down hill and since they were *rolling*,they :ahem: kinda turned into a gigantic snowball. (You know,like the ones cartoon people do) "WATCH OUT!"cried Ami and Malik in unison as they almost ran over someone. The person stared at them wierdly. "Kids these days should roll small snowballs instead they're the snowballs"he said shaking his head. A lot of people around him stared at HIM wierdly. They have an expression that says,'Doesn't he know that they're going to get hurt instead?'.  
Ami and Malik felt like they've been rolling like forever. Then,when they were rolling,Malik was rolling at a different angle as Ami and they both went collided to eachother. The snowball barrier smashed around them. When Ami opened her eyes,she felt something on top of her. Much to her embarrassment,Malik was on top of her. She immeadietly went red. Malik didn't realize it but his lips were a few centimeter from hers. They stared into eachother's eyes when...... "ahem!". Malik and Ami turned around and saw Seto clearing his throat and Makota was silently giggling.  
Malik and Ami immedietly turned red from BIG embarrassment. They quickly stood up and brush the snow from their jackets. " What were you two doing on the ground?"asked Makota slyly. " I mess up when I was skiing and I tripped so I kind of drgged Malik with me. We rolled down the hill and then we landed on top of eachother. "explained Ami. " Uh huh,a likely story"said Makota still teasing them. " Come on,Mako-chan,it's true.!"whined Ami to Makota.  
" Okay,I believe you. NOT! But I will have to ask you something"said Makota still not believing them,"Are you two going out?". " NO"cried Malik and Ami. But in the two blushing teens' head they were thinking,' I wish it was like that'. " Fine,I'll believe you for right now"said Makota. " Come on,Ames. We ahve a lot to talk about"said Makota dragging poor Ami to the lodge for a warm drink.  
" Nice going,Ishtar"said Seto smirking. " Shut up,Kaiba"growled Malik shoving Seto headfirst into the snow. (Wow,like younger brother,like older brother. I guess it runs in his family.Hee Hee). Then,Seto heard a camera flash go off. When he stood up,he saw Yami,Jou,& Yugi snickering and Jou was holding a camera in his hand. That could ONLY meant one thing. " GIVE ME THE CAMERA,KATSUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried the VERY angry Seto Kaiba.  
" No way! Wait until I 'ost dis up in school!"cried Jou running off knowing that he's going to be killed by Seto Kaiba. " COME BACK HERE,DOG!"cried Seto running off like a very fast rocket. Both of their legs and feet were like *very* fast swirls when they were running. Yugi,Yami,& Malik went dotted-eyed and sweatdropped. " What was that all about?"they asked in unison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Lodge~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Okay,Ames. Spill"said Makota when they were both alone. " I told you that I mess up and I happened to drag Malik with me"said Ami impatiently. " fine,let's say that I do believe you. But I'm just wondering,do *you* like him is the question?"asked Makota. " Well,yes"said Ami replying like a mouse. " I can't believe it! Our little quiet Ami has finally found herself a crush!"said Makota in a teasing tone and animely wiping fake tears off. " Shut up!"cried Ami shoving Makota off the chair. She was highly embarrassed.  
Makota laughed and sat back on the chair. " Okay,fine. I won't tease you but how are you going to tell him that you like him?"asked Makota. " I'll find a way,I guess"said Ami quietly staring out the window into the snow. " But I don't think I can. Greg(I'm using the guy's englis dubbed name. I forgot how to spell his japanese name,k) and I broked up a year ago remember. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship"said Ami looking downcasted.  
Makota let out a frustrating sound. "Come on,Ami. It's time to move on"said Makota shaking the h*ll out of Ami. Ami got out of Makota's hands. " But I can't. It's too hard"said Ami, " But I am starting to forget about him. It started after I started to get to know Malik better".  
" See! You're getting better to know him. Can't you give him a chance?"asked Makota. " I am. I don't love Greg anymore. I know that- achoo!"said Ami sneezing in the middle of her sentence. " Oh c*ap! You weren't kidding that you were rolling down the hill. Stay here, I'll get you some blankets and a drink"said Makota going out of the room and two where the manager keep all the supplies.  
" A moment later,a knock came to the door. " Come in"said Ami. Surprisingly instead of Makota coming in,it was Malik! By the look of surprise on Ami's face,Malik knew what she was thinking. " Makota couldn't make it so she asked me to get the towels and the hot chocolate for you"said Malik holding up a tray with two cups of hot chocolate on it and he was also holding a long blanket. Ami weakly smiled. " Thank you"said Ami as Malik handed her the blanket. He set the try on the table right next to the couch where Ami was sitting.  
" So how are you feeling?"asked Malik. " I'm fine,thanx to you"said Ami smiling at him gratefully. " No problem.I was going to see if you were okay anyway."said Malik blushing a bit," And also,I'm sorry that I made you so cold. Since I was the one that fell on top of you"said Malik concernly. Ami blushed. " It's okay. I'm fine."said Ami. They were silent for a few minutes until Malik broked the silence.  
" Here,you might want this. It'll warm you up"said Malik handing the cup of hot chocolate to Ami. " Thanx. But since we both fell. You must be cold too. I can't have the blanket to myself. You can share it with me"said Ami offering to share the blanket. Malik looked uncertainly. " Are you sure? I don't want you to be more colder without enough warmth"said Malik. Ami nodded.  
Malik went over to the couch and have the other half of Ami's blanket cover him. They were REALLY close together. Their face were inches apart.(Awwwwwwww!!!!! Isn't that cute or what! Audience: NOT REALLY! WHERE"S THE ACTIONS?Me: Hmph! I'm INSULTED! I'm outta here!) " Ami,I....."said Malik pausing. " Yes?"said Ami tilting her head. Malik gathered up his courage and finally spoked. " I have something to tell you"said Malik. " What is it?"asked Ami. ' Is he going to...... No! It couldn't be. He won't like me. It can't be'thought Ami over and over in her head. She has gotten this question in her head for a long time now.  
" This is really important and I don't want you to hate me after this."said Malik urgently. " I promise"said Ami. " What I want to say is that,I....I love you,Ami"said Malik. " I've liked since you were the only girl that won't fall down on their knees to me and you have a lot of qualities that I like. You were always there when I needed you and you were kind to everyone else. That is what I love about you."said Malik barely a whisper.  
" You mean,you've liked me all this time?"asked Ami wide-eyed. " Yes,do I have to say it over again"said Malik. He didn't really wanted to say why he liked her ALL over again. As if Ami were reading his mind,...... " No,you proved that you love me already. You don't ave to do it a second time"said Ami. " But...... aren't you mad?"asked Malik cocking his head. Ami shooked her head.  
" I'm not going to reject you Malik. You were the only person that didn't see me as the 'little quiet bookworm Ami'. My old boyfriend was like that but then we had to break up because we both knew that we aren't meant to be. You were the only person that saw me the other way. Since the first day I met you,I knew that I'd like you. Everyone has a kind side except youmas of course. You showed your kind side numerous times to me mostly. You were always kind to me and I love you too"said Ami also finishing her speech and admitting that she like Malik. " You REALLY meant it,right?"asked Malik. (Oh come on,GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD ALREADY!!!!!!! Oops,sorry. Back to the story).  
" Yes,I do"said Ami. Then,she was pulled closer to Malik. " Finally,"he whispered in her ears. That sent shivers down her spine. He pulled her closer to him and ............they kissed! The kiss was different what she felt when she was with Greg. It made her wanted more actually! (Oh com'mon! It's Malik we're talking about that's kissing her here). They finally let go because of lack of breathing.  
" So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"asked Malik. " Didn't that kiss meant something? Of course"said Ami smiling. Then,a knock came to the door. Malik quickly scrambled back to the other side and leaving the warnth with Ami. " Come in,"said Ami when Malik was back to position.  
" Hey,did you two love birds get made up again?"asked Makota coming in. That made Malik and Ami blushed. " I don't know what you're talking about"said Ami. " Oh come on,Ames. You're a horrible liar next to Usagi- chan"said Makota. Ami playfully glared at her for that comment.  
"Kidding. So are you two a couple yet?"asked Makota as Seto apperaed behind her. " Yes,but if you tell anyone this. You'll be in a bad position after I'm through with you"said Malik. " Don't even count on it"said Seto glaring at Malik. " Malik! Makota won't tell"said Ami lightly punching Malik in the arm. " I was kidding. But I meant what I said. Don't EVEN tell anyone"said Malik.  
" WE KNOW!!!!!"cried Seto and Makota. " Okay,if that's settled. Let's get back outside"said Seto. Makoat paused and looked at them then went out. " I don't think you should go outside yet,Ami. You're stll kind of cold"said Malik feeling the temperture of her hand. It was still a bit cold.  
" Okay,"said Ami sighing being defeated. " I'll stay in with you"said Malik going back to sitting with her. " Thanx,Malik. That's really sweet"said Ami smiling slightly. Then,they went on talking about things at school and other stuff. Everyone seemed happy. " Hey,Rini,Rebecca. Stop piling snow on top of me."cried Mokuba at the giggling girls. A lot of snow was on top of Mokuba and only his arms,legs,& head were showing. Helious,unfortunely was also like Mokuba's state right now. The girls caught him trying to tug Mokuba out so,he got the same treatment. Everyone was laughing and Jou had taken a lot of pictures of the evnts they did today. For Ami and Malik,everything sometimes *doesn't* come tumbling down. But for Mokuba and Helious,it does. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well,that's ch.10. As you can see,I'm going to make each ch. special for a certain couples. And don't worry all of the couples are going to be done before the portal to Valsoul's dimension is finished. All the couples EXCEPT Yami and Usagi. I'm saving the best for last,k. Well,g2g!!!!~Anime Star Angel 


	11. The Jealosy of the Water Goddess

A/N~ Hi again. I'm baaaaaccccccckkkkkk!!!!! This time is a typical Michiru/Otogi romance chapter. Did you like ch.10? It took me a long time to think of an idea for the Malik/Ami romance. Well,I hope you like this chap. ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.11~Jealousy of the Water Goddess  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So far,our three pairs of couples still have been keeping the secret for four or five days now all together. Today is the day after the day when they went to the slopes. The first week is almost over. It's almost been a week since Ami and Setsuna had started on the portal. All of the couples were surprisingly been meeting secretly. ~~~~~~~~~~In Seto's Back Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Hey,Bakura,do you feel that something's *different* with Malik and Ami.?"asked Rei as she was playing with his silver white hair. " Now you think about it,I nearly forgot. Malik has been all happy these few days in my opinion"said Bakura thinking it over. " I've noticed that too. Ami has been always mostly turning red lately mostly"said Rei also thinking it over. Balura and Rei thought for a long moment until........a lightbulb popped in their heads and at the same time *both* of them went," I've got it!".  
" I know what's wrong with them"they both said in unison. " What do you mean"said Balura," I got it first". " Not uh! We both said it at the same time. But I know what's wrong because I know how Ami is"said Rei. " I know Malik a lot too,remember"said Bakura raising an eyebrow. " That's not my point! I have the scared fire to tell me and besides,I sense it"said Rei.  
It was true that Rei sense something but not as good as Minako's senses. Since Minako is the senshi of love and beauty. " I have my Millennium Ring"said Bakura holding up his ring. Rei sweatdropped. " Bakura,your Millennium Ring doesn't have those powers remember"said Rei cocking an eyebrow. " It may not. But it senses the Millennium Items holders feelings"said Bakura matter-of-factly.  
" Fine! We'll say our conclusion together"said Rei. " They're both in love!"said Bakura and Rei together in unison. " Why didn't you say it sooner. We wasted our time by arguing. "said Rei. " You didn't let me!"cried Bakura as a vein popped out. " Fine,I was wrong okay"said Rei sighing. " You could've talked faster!"remarked Rei. Then,they both went on blabbering.  
The next day at school,everyone got dressed for school. Surprisingly,Minako,Usagi,& Rei's school letted them to get transfer to Domino High for the remainder of the year. The three girls' schools had done the same class works as Domino High so they could get transfer. ~~~~~~~~~~~In the Classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Class,we have three new transfer students today. They have gotten good grades so they could transfer here to work with us for the remainder of the year. They've been working on the same things as we have and......"said Mrs.Hayana going on and on. ' Oh come on! Why won't she hurry it up.'thought Rei,Minako,& Usagi from outside the door. They had listened on.  
" Now please welcome them. You may come in"said Mrs.Hayana. That was the signal. Usagi,Minako,& Rei came in wearing the traditional Domino High uniforms. A lot of guys in the room stared at them like how they stared at the other senshis when they got transfered. Some girls were envyed. " Please introduce yourselves"said Mrs.Hayana.  
" Ohaya(sp?)! My name is Usagi Tuskino. I transfered from Juuban High School with my two friends right here. I use to live in Tokyo also. I love to go the mall and my favorite subject is Home Economics"said Usagi. " Hi! My name is Minako Aino. I also was transfered from Juuban High to get here. I love to shop and go to the mall too. I use to live in Tokyo.I love to play volleyball and thinking of joining the team."said Minako in her cheerful bubbly voice. " My name is Rei Hino. I also use to live in Tokyo with all of my friends. My family owns a temple back in Tokyo. I like to sing and going to the mall with my friends."said Rei in a bored tone. She was as bored as Minako and Usagi. All three of them were bored but Rei was showing it a lot though.  
" Okay,now since we're all introduced. You three girls may sit in the three desks in the back."said Mrs.Hayana. The boys in the class were still staring at them as they walked to their desks. But they stopped at soon as Yami,Bakura,& Jou shot them WARNING death glares.  
The class went on as regular and soon it was lunch time. The three girls spotted the other senshi girls. " Hey girls,sit over here!"called Makota. Anzu was also with them. All of them quickly came over. " Ugh! What a day!"cried Rei rubbing her neck and massaging it. " I know! I have to get away from the boys too"said Minako. This surprised the girls they thought that Minako LOVED popularity and attention. " Why?"asked the curious girls. " Well,I DO love all the attention but I won't like it so much if they keep asking me for my autograph because I'm in some model work here for part time. I was carrying a lot of books then all day so I didn't really have a hand to write,right"said Minako.  
The girls sweatdropped. " I thought for SURE that it won't get this packed until tomorrow. Usually it is. But Minako,this is the first time. They are swarming around you aren't they?"asked Anzu. 'They' meant the boys that had been chasing Minako around. " Some boys were just after me yesterday also,Minako. So don't think you're doing this alone"said Michiru drinking her iced tea. " Oh,Michiru. They like you because you're smart,talented,& beautiful. They only like me becuase I went to modeling and they only likes me for my looks"said Minako spreading cream cheese on a bagel she was going to eat.  
" Well,maybe. I presume they've seen my artwork"said Michiru. " Of course they had! Your artwork are famous in this town,Michiru-chan"said Hotaru knowing this since she's a fan of her artworks too. " Haven't any of you noticed that the guys are,like, chase by their fan club. Espeicially now that Otogi's game shop is growing,his 'fan club' cheerleaders are chasing him more than ever."said Minako. " Yes,I've noticed. I bet he likes and flirts with his fan club"said Michiru bitterly. She had actually started to like a guy and it just had to be Otogi. (I know,Michiru isn't usually like this but hey,Haruka and her are cousins remember. They're both hard core and solitude).  
No one noticed the jealousy noted in her voice except Haruka. She decided to ask Michiru later about it. " Maybe he does. But we're not sure. But he has change a bit now. He use to flirt with girls a lot before you guys came here. But now......,it's like he went through a N.P.F transplant."said Anzu. " Huh?"asked the other girls cluelessly. "Non- Pervert Flirt transplant of course"said Anzu. All the girls laughed at that.  
Then,the bell rang. " Gotta go. If I'm late,it's going to be like junior high lateness ALL over again."said Usagi hurrying to her class. The other girls laughed. They KNEW what that meant. " Come on,girls. We also have to class soon"said Michiru. They nodded and went back inside the building since they were eating outside under a tree. Then,Haruka shot Michiru a 'I need to talk to you later about something' look. Then,Haruka went to her class. 'What did she mean by that?'thought Michiru confused.  
Michiru's next class is Reading Class. " Class,we will be starting a new project today."said the teacher. Then,a echo of groans filled the room. " I'm not done yet. You will be working in partners"said the teacher. That earned a YAY from the class. " That,I assign"added the teacher finishing her sentence. Then,another groan entered the room. " This project is about working on a basic recreation that you and your partner likes to do. You have do the recreation together and a write small report about it. It will be due tomorrow"said the teacher. Again the students groaned.  
" Okay,stop it with the groaning."said the teacher as she read the names of the partners. " And lastly,Michiru and Otogi. These are all of the partners. That completes the list.said the teacher finishing reading the list and the bell rang. " Class,-"said the teacher and then a whirlwind of students went streaking through the door. " dismiss"said the teacher finishing what she was going to say. But no students were in the room just a few papers lying on the ground. Then,she went dotted-eyed.  
' Why do I have to be partners with Otogi. Even though I like him a lot,he never pays attention to me. He'll be too busy with his fan club to work on the project with me'thought Michiru. She was too deeply in thought that she didn't see Otogi running to catch up with her. " Hey Michiru! What do you want to work on the project about?"asked Otogi. " Huh? Sorry,can you repeat that again?"asked Michiru getting out of reverie.  
" I asked what do you want to do our project on for Reading?"asked Otogi repeating his question. " Well........I was thinking of maybe swimming?"asked Michiru asking for Otogi's opinion. " Yeah, swimming would be a good idea. How about we meet at the Capri Beach Club(I know I know. It's a wierd name . I copied the name out of a book I have. I ran out of ideas okay!) after school?"asked Otogi. " Sure,isn't that an inside pool?"asked Michiru. " Yeah,so we maybe can compete with other people"said Otogi. " That's a good idea"said Michiru. " Well,since that's settled. I've got to go to class now. Later"said Otogi going off to another direction.  
'Maybe it won't be a bad idea to go with him. Anzu is right,he did change after we came here'thought Michiru. She thought about it more and went to class. " Hey,Kaioh! What did you do to your hair? Did your hairdresser cut some off by accident. Ha Ha"said a voice behind her. It was the leader of Otogi's fan club,Alicia. And there were Alicia's cronies,Melissa and Liza.  
" Hello to you too,Stone"said Michiru turning around facing her enemy. You can really say Alicia is Michiru's enemy actually. Alicia is always after Otogi and she always gives Michiru a hard time. " What do you want this time"said Michiru coldly. " Oh,nothing just a talk about Otogi"said Alicia sneering. Michiru rolled her eyes. It was the same old question. " What about him?"asked Michiru.  
" Why were you walking with him down the hall anyway?"questioned Alicia. " We were discussing our project together"said Michiru. " What project is that?"asked Alicia raising an eyebrow. " That is none of your concern"said Michiru going to walk pass Alicia but Melissa and Liza hold her off. Michiru letted out a frustrated sigh. " What do you want!"cried Michiru. " Oh nothing. Just tell Otogi that you can't make it and *I'll* be doing it for you with the reseach for a while"said Alicia smirking. " Hell no!"cried Michiru cursing all of a sudden.  
Now everyone KNOWS that Michiru is one of the kindest person in the whole world!(Okay,maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but it's TRUE!) She won't curse unless for a good reason. So,Alicia is REALLY pissing her off. " Let go of her,Alicia"said a voice from behind them. It was......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............................................................Haruka!(Ha Ha ,you thought it was going to be Otogi right. I'm sooooooooooooo evil!)  
Alicia putted a smile on. " Hey,Haruka-kun"said Alicia casually. It was clear that she likes ANY guy she thinks is cute. (What an idiot! She STILL didn't found out that Haruka is a girl!) " Do I have to repeat myself? Let her go!"said Haruka. Alicia pouted. " But that will ruined the fun of it. I don't see why you even hang out with her"  
" She's the only relative I have and she's my best friend! Let her go before I'll have to get rough with you"said Haruka growling. " Fine!"said Alicia signaling Melissa and Liza to let go of her. " I'll be back,brat"whispered Alicia so that only Michiru can hear. When they were gone,Haruka and Michiru had a talk. " What was she doing?"asked Haruka raising an eyebrow. " I'll tell you later. We're late for class already."said Michiru. Haruka sighed and went to class too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michiru was waiting at the front door of the school. Michiru waved Otogi over. " Do you have all of your gear yet?"asked Otogi. " Yes,how do we get there.?"asked Michiru. Otogi gestured to his car. " I didn't know that you drive"said Michiru. " Well,I just got my liense actually"said Otogi. They both got in the car. Little did they know Alicia and her cronies were following them in Liza's car. " Can't you drive any faster!"hissed Alicia as otogi's car drove faster. Liza nodded and went faster. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capri Beach Club~~~~~~~~~~~~ Michiru and Otogi got their swimsuits on and went to the diving board. Surprisingly,they saw Alicia there chilling out. 'I knew it. I knew she was following us and she was'thought Michiru giving Alicia a cold glance. " Hey,Otogi!"said Alicia sweetly. Almost TOO sweetly. " Alicia? What are you doing here?"asked Otogi. " It's a hot summer day so I was thinking of chilling out here. I didn't know that you two were coming here also"said Alicia giving them a *innocent* look.  
Michiru saw that look but Otogi missed it. 'Oh great! Now Alicia's here,she's going to bother the hell out of me. AGAIN! 'thought Otogi despertly even though he missed the look. " So,how about we hang out together. You don't mind do you?"asked Alicia. " Uh.....sure I guess"said Otogi weakly. " Great! Come on,Otogi. Let's go swim. I'm *sure* Michiru can find something else to do"said Alicia dragging Otogi off.  
Michiru watched them go off. She sighed and hit the water. The project was for the group to tell their feelings of the recreation they are going to do. When Michiru jumped into the water,hardly made a splash,it had calm her down. After a half an hour of swimming in the pool. Otogi came up to her. "Hey Michiru. Can I join you?"asked Otogi. " It's not my pool. Why aren't you with Alicia. I thought you wanted to be with her"said Michiru bitterly and swam off to a different direction. Otogi sighed and swam after her.  
" Michiru wait. I didn't do it on purpose. Alicia dragged me there remember.I'm sorry for leaving you alone"said Otogi giving her an apologetic smile. " No,you're right. I should be sorry. I'm sorry that I said that to you. You have your own right to go with Alicia. Since we still have a thirty mins.,why don't we start it now. "suggested Michiru. " Sure,I challenge you for a race"said Otogi knowing swimming always makes Michiru better. " I accept your challenge. Ready......set........GO"said Michiru going off like a speeding fish in the water. Otogi barely caught up with her but he made it. Michiru had won.(Duh,of course she won)  
They talked for a few mins but Otogi had to get something so he told Michiru to wait. Michiru got out of the pool and got her towel to wipe herself with. " I see that you're having fun"said a voice behind her. Alicia was standing behind her and glaring. " What do you want now? Are you THAT upset that Otogi didn't come to you"said Michiru drying her hair. " You little bitch! How can you have taken the most thing that I've always wanted. I don't know WHAT Otogi sees in you."said Alicia sneering at her. " At least I don't annoy him!"shot Michiru. " I don't annoy him!"cried Alicia. " Yes you do!"cried Michiru.  
Both of the girls grabbed eachother and they started to push eachother. Michiru came near a puddle of water and slipped making Alicia had the advantage. She pushed the senshi of water in the pool! Usually Michiru can come back up easily but it happened too fast and the towel that's around herself was weighing her down. She had the lack of oxygen and drifted deeper into the pool. (The pool is about 14 feet k,) A crowd started to form. Alicia looked frantic.  
Otogi came out and saw the crowd. He squeezed between the crowd. " Hey dude,why's a crowd forming?"asked Otogi. " A girl with green hair got pushed into the pool by her"said the guy. He pointed to Alicia. 'There are not a lot of green hair girls and where's Michiru? They said a green hair girl then it must be....... It can't be'thought Otogi. Then he spotted Alicia. " Who got pushed into the pool"asked Otogi in a cold tone. Alicia didn't answered. " Who got pushed into the pool!"cried Otogi. " Fine,I confess. I pushed Kaioh in the pool"said Alicia bursted into sobs. She didn't mean it but it just happened. Otogi jumped into the pool hoping to find Michru.  
'Please be alright Michiru. I still have something to tell you'thought Otogi swimming faster down. He finally saw Michiru falling down. ' Why can't she swim back up?'thought Otogi.Then he saw the towel. 'The towel's so thick that it's weighing her down'thought Otogi grabbing Michiru's hand and pulled her up to him. He swam back up and finally came back up on the surface. The crowd was still there but they had worried faces.  
He layed Michiru on the floor. " Do you need the life gaurd to help you?"asked a girl. " No,I know CPR"said Otogi. He did CPR on Michiru and Michiru coughed up some water but it wasn't enough. So he did the mouth to mouth treatment.(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,now THAT'S what we're talking about) When he was done,even though Alicia feels a *little*,she's still a bit jealous for Michiru. (Duh,why won't she be) Michiru finally coughed up the last of the water and opened her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~  
All of the girls(except Anzu because she had to stay after school) were at Seto's Mansion to hang out. The boys were there too. All of the girls were chatting or playing. Then,they stopped and felt a pang of weakness. All of them grabbed their heads and looked tired. " What's wrong?"asked Seto holding Makota up. " Something's wrong,all of your aura are sea green somehow"said Yami. " Oh no,Michiru's in trouble"said Haruka as her eyes widen in fear. " How do you know?"asked Marik.  
" When we became senshis,all of the senshis has a bond or a link together. It's like we're sisters. But the bond only works for the planetarian senshis. That means us. We can feel if we're in danger if our aura changes to the the senshi that is in trouble. We can also feel what the troubling senshi is feeling also. Michiru must be weak right now and she's close to death almost"explained Usagi.  
" Otogi's with her. She'll be fine."assured Marik to Haruka. Then,the girls got some of their strengths back and their auras changed back to the normal color. " She's finally alright"said Ami sighing. "But I can feel that she's still a bit weak though"said Haruka. " She'll be fine"said Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capri Beach Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Michiru saw lights ahead of her and saw Otogi on top of her. " Michiru,are you alright?"asked Otogi. " I'm fine,but still a bit weak"said Michiru groggily. Then,the crowd started to fade. " Look,Kaioh,I didn't mean to push you in the pool. I'm sorry I guess"said Alicia apologizing. Then,she walked away too. " Can you still change by yourself since you're a bit weak right now?"asked Otogi concernly. " Yes,I can still"said Michiru. Michiru went to the changing room and changed back to normal clothing. Otogi was already at his car. " Do you want to go to Seto's mansion? The girls are defintely there"suggested Otogi. Michiru nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Otogi parked his car at the usual spot and rang the doorbell. Seto's butler answered it. " Mister Otogi,Miss Michiru"said the butler nodding to them. " Where's Seto?"asked Otogi. " In the den,sir"said the butler bowing and went to his work. Otogi and Michiru found everyone doing something in the living room. When the girls saw Michiru,their eyes lit up. " Michiru!"cried the girls rushing to hug her. " Are you alright?"asked Haruka. " Yes,I'm fine"said Michiru smiling weakly. " What happened? We felt that you were in trouble but not actually physically"said Minako.  
" I almost drowned"said Michiru sheepishly. " But how?"asked Usagi," Your element is water". " Yes,but it happened too fast and I had my towel when I almost drowned. It weighed me down"said Michiru. " What happened after?"asked Makota. " Well,Otogi saved me and I'm fine now"said Michiru smiling. Otogi blushed.  
" So tell us the whole thing"said Setsuna. Then,Michiru told them about what happened and how Alicia pushed her into the pool and she almost died. " That little witch! I can't believe that she'll actually drown you"said Haruka angerily. " Calm down,Haruka. She did say that she was sorry"said Michiru. " But a sorry isn't going to help. It goes beyond it"said Haruka. " I agree with Haruka. Drowning you and saying sorry at the end doesn't help. You could've died"said Hotaru.  
" Please,don't go after her. It won't solve anything"said Michiru. The senshis finally agreed. " how did you drown if your element is water?"asked Usagi again. I was too weak to control it to push me back to the surface top"said Michiru. " I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me"said Michiru going upstairs to her spare room.  
" I'll check if she's alright"said Otogi going with Michiru. " You don't have ta. The girls can do it"said Jou. Then,Minako elbowed him. " Ow! What was dat for"said Jou. ' We're letting Michiru and Otogi have a chance with eachother"said Minako. " Oh,right. My bad"said Jou rubbing his head. Everyone sighed. Sometimes Jou can't see the things RIGHT in front of him. ~~~~~~~~~~Michiru's Room~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knock Knock " Come in"said Michiru as she heard the door got knocked. Otogi came in the room. " Hi,Otogi. What are you doing here?"asked Michiru. ' I'm just making sure that you were okay since at the pool. "said Otogi. " I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life. Thanx again"said Michiru. " It wasn't big deal actually. Anyone could've done it also. "said Otogi. " But still,is there something you like to tell me?"asked Michiru raising an eyebrow. She could see that Otogi had defintely had something to say to her.  
'How am I going to say this? Even Jou isn't so tounge tied'thought Otogi hopelessly. " Otogi,Otogi! Are you alright?"asked Michiru concernly. " Huh,yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I spaced out."said Otogi. " It's alright. What did you want to tell me?"asked Michiru again. 'Say it,SAY IT!'said the inner voice inside of him. " You're right,Michiru. I do have something to say to you"said Otogi.  
" Well,maybe you'll think it's obvious that a lot of other guys will say this to you and I think I have to say it too"said Otogi. " What is it?"asked Michiru. 'What does other guys say to me anyway'thought Michiru to herself. She thought for a moment and then finally realized it. " I guess you could've figured it out. But what I wanted to say is I love you"said Otogi showing deeply seriousness in his eyes. Michiru was taken back by this. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?'thought Michiru totally surprised. She had never really thought that Otogi had liked her from the beginning.  
The silence was thickening through the air. No one spoked. " I.......I hadn't realized it"said Michiru finally. 'I guess that means a no to me'thought Otogi sadly to himself. He then was going to open the doorknob when........." Wait,Otogi,what are you doing? You didn't hear what I had to say anyway"said Michiru. " I already know. It *is* a no,right?"asked Otogi emphisazing the *is*.  
Michiru smiled. " Why would you think that?"asked Michiru. " Because.....you didn't answer"said Otogi cluelessly. Michiru sweatdropped. " Well,that isn't my answer. At first actually,I had thought you weren't a very trustful guy because you had all those girlfriends with you and you didn't even settle for one."said Michiru. Otogi kind of frowned at this. 'She had thought like that of me'thought Otogi. " But I knew I was wrong. You were really trustful and I didn't really knew you then. I guess no one has made me feel that way before. "said Michiru. She sighed and then continued. " I also love you Otogi"said Michiru.  
Otogi stood there wide eyed and had his mouth hanging open. He couldn't BELIEVE it! She loves him! Inside,he felt all WOOHOO! Michiru looked confused at Otogi. 'Why is he just standing there? With his mouth open? Did he changed his mind?'thought Michiru. " Uh......Otogi,the flys are getting curious?"teased Michiru. She couldn't help it. It was funny. Otogi came back to reality and straighten up. Michiru started to laugh and couldn't stop laughing. Otogi pouted at this. Then,an idea came to his mind.  
Michiru couldn't stop laughing and then she realized that Otogi's lips were pressed onto hers. She didn't resist of course. So,she justed kissed him back. ~~~~~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~~~~  
" Do you think they're alright?"asked Rini. " Yes,I think they're *enjoying* themselves"said Marik snickering. Haruka elbowed him. " Shut up. Michiru won't do that. But it has been a long time now"said Haruka thoughtfully. She had wanted to ask Michiru earlier why was she jealous or sounded bitter to the words that had came out of her mouth. But now,she had gotten her answer already. Michiru has to be in love with Otogi! " Maybe,Rini's right. I think we should check on them"said Makota. " No,they're fine. Leave them be. I'm going to do homework now"said Haruka going upstairs.  
Marik looked suspiously behind her back. 'Somethings up with her. And I'm going to find out'thought Marik smirking. " I've got tons of history homework to do so gotta go"said Marik also going upstairs. Everyone else shrugged. ~~~~~~~~~~~Haruka's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruka skimmed through a magazine Minako gave her. " That's what you call homework? By looking at a teen magazine?"said a voice at her door chuckling. It was Marik. " Haven't you heard of knocking?"asked Haruka snorted. " Your door was opened"said Marik. " What do you want anyway?"asked Haruka. " I know that you know something about Michiru and Otogi. So spit it out. "said Marik. Haruka sighed. She knew someone would know something was going on. " Isn't it so obvious? They're in love,idiot"said Haruka.  
" That's it?"was only Marik's remark. " That's it! They're in love! It's important"said Haruka. " It's not my love life"Marik pointed out. "Then,deal with *your* love life"said Haruka. " But you're in my love life. You're envolve in it"she heard Marik saying quietly and leaving the room. 'What did he meant by that?'thought Haruka pondering. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Well,th at's it! I know I know,I'm being mean for NOT updating. But I'll be nice and tell you the title of the next chap,k. It's "The Two Best Friend Lovers". Basically you know it's going to be a Seto and Makota love story,right? Well,g2g!!! JA!!!~Anime Star Angel 


	12. The Two Best Friend Lovers

A/N~ FINALLY,with Chap.12! Like I said before this is going to be a Makota and Seto finally realizing that they love eachother. The senshis won't really know about this but they could've guessed it anyway.Oh,and the story could go a bit PG-13 though. But not a lot. Well,ENJOY!!!! :o)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.12~ The Two Best Friend Lovers  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" This is TOO much of a coinceidence!"cried Makota leaving her Reading Class. " And it's not fair!"she added. " What were they thinking of giving us a project like that"said a complaining CEO of Kaiba Corp. " Oh,come on,you two. It's not that bad"said Ami walking besides them. " Dis is de first time,Kaiba has ever complained 'bout anything"said Jou cracking up. Seto glared daggers at him to shut up. Ami,Jou,Makota,and Seto are in the same Reading Class.  
  
" What do you mean by it's not THAT bad"said Makota eyeing Ami. " We just have to write about a book of our choice"said Ami as if it's the simplest thing in the world. " EXACTLY!"cried Seto and Makota. Jou and Ami sweatdropped. They were TOO much of best friends to actually say the same things together. " It's like doing a child's project. It's for grades school. Don't they know I have a company to run"said Seto crossing his arms together. No offense but he looked like a CHILD himself like that. Sometimes,Seto can complain about the LITTLEST things.  
  
" But de good part about it is dat,we get to work in 'artners"said Jou. " That's what I said earlier. It's TOO much of a COINCEIDENCE for me and Seto work together!!!"said Makota. "Are you saying it's bad?"asked Seto raising his eyebrows. " No"said Makota happily," I means it's REALLY bad". Ami and Jou laughed as Seto sent a playful glare to Makota. " I was just kidding,Seto. Please don't be mad at me"said Makota working her puppy dog face at him. Seto tried to turn away but found couldn't.  
  
Her puppy dog faces usually work REALLY fast on him but today he didn't feel like giving up. 'I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in'he thought repeatingly in his head. Ami started to laugh at how Seto was trying to resist Makota's puppy dog face but was doing a bit of a horrible job at it.  
  
'I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in,I'm not going to give in,Oh,crap,I'm going to give in'he thought finally stopping because he can never resist her puppy dog faces. " Alright,fine"he said sighing. Makota finally letted her puppy dog face down and back to her teenage face. " Okay,thanx Seto. I was just kidding and you knew that.I have to get to next class"said Makota going to her next class but not before giving him a hug of apology. Then,she went off. He was use to this.  
  
First,she apologies and then hugs him. That was when they were kids. But when she came here to Domino,it has changed. They weren't little kids anymore,they're almost adults. Whenever they use to hug,it was like a friendly hug like brothers and sisters. Since they're teens now,it meant something more to him. He had always looked at her as a little sister but .......now,it's more like a crush.  
  
He had never believed he actually like her that way. He had NEVER thought that'll he'll like Makota like that. Actually,he wasn't really thinking about that when they were kids. He had always thought that the girls that has a a crush on him only likes him because of his company and his looks. (What! I had to put that in there. He really is hot!:drooling:) They will always try foolish attempts to ask him out. Then,he sighed mentally. Makota would NEVER like him that way. She only look at him as a older brother. "Seto,are you alright?"asked Ami. "Fine,let's get to Computer Class"said Seto going to the direction of the Computer class. Jou had left to go to P.E. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Come on,Makota! Let's go!"called Seto to Makota. He had finished getting his things from his locker and Makota still wasn't done yet. " Just a minute. Two more mins. won't kill ya,you know"said Makota putting her books in her briefcase school bag. She carried some. She was carrying four books then someone sprinted before her and knocking her off balance. " Hey!"cried Makota trying to hold her books but accidenttly got knocked off. Seto saw that and came just in time to catch her from behind. " Are you okay?"asked Seto still holding onto her. Makota nodded numbly. " Who*did* push me anyway?"asked Makota when Seto had let go. " It was Kayumi"said Seto as he said the name in disgust. That was Lakuya Kayumi. She,like Alicia(Alicia Stone from the last chap.),was also one of the most popular girls in school. She had been chasing for Seto since high school started.  
  
Then,Lakuya spotted Seto when she turned around. " Hi Kaiba-san! Aren't you suppose to be at your Kaiba Corp. right now. ?"asked Lakuya. She had a evil gleam in her eyes. She had *meant* to knock Makota off balance. All of Seto's fans absoutlely HATED Makota because Seto hangs with her. All of the Senshis at school weren't really liked by most girls(Except Haruka but she was kind of hated by the guys because the senshis were around her) because the most popular guys at school had paided attention to them instead.  
  
" Actually,you're right. I should be at Kaiba Corp. right now. To EXPELL you from school for bothering Makota and I"said Seto in his old cocky voice to her. He was clearly angry at her. Lakuya's eyes widen. " But I didn't do anything"said Lakuya in a oh-so-innocent voice. Seto's anger was building up. " You've been pestering me since the start of high school and you've delibertly pushed Makota on purpose. This isn't the first time you've done it. You've been bothering her since the start of the school year"said Seto in a business voice. " I didn't push her,it's not my fault she fell"said Lakuya.  
  
" I saw you do it!"said Seto. " Seto! We can't be late. It might be closed by now"said Makota tugging at his sleeve. " But Makota!"said Seto. But he didn't finish his sentence. Makota tugged him out of the hall and to the limo. Lakuya had frown when she called Seto by his first name and not his last. Everyone has to call him by his last name EXCEPT his close friends. But sometimes the guys call him by his last name.  
  
Makota closed the door. Leaving Lakuya look behind them as they drove off. She had hearts in her eyes. She didn't even gotten angry when Seto was yelling at her! She didn't EVEN realize that they were arguing. (WHAT A SPACE CASE!!!!!!! SHE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DENSE!!!!!!!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Library~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Why did you do that?"asked Seto when they got out of the limo. " I didn't need you to do that. I'm use to it. I could accidenttly zap her with some spark from the tip of my finger"said Makota innocently thinking how she'll zap her. Seto chuckled at that. " Let's get this project over with."said Seto taking Makota's hand and went. Makota kind of blush from that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Library~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto was like browsing around for a book and Makota was going from shelf to shelf for a good book. " No,not,really not good,not really, no way!,hmmmmmm,maybe,uh huh, no,not my type,"said Makota doing that to every book she finds. " You mean,*our* type"said Seto leaning against the wall. " Same thing"said Makota appearing from a shelf. " Ah ha! Found it! This is the perfect one"said Makota coming out of a shelf. It was lke she had been searching for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG time.  
  
It was like a thousand years went past! When,she got out of the shelf,Seto was covered in cob webs and he had fake white bits of hair on him.He had a fake white beard on. Makota sweatdropped. " You don't have to show that I'm obvious! Stop kidding around"said Makota taking the fake white hair out of his hair. " I know! I was bored! You were taking forever finding a book! So,I remember that I brought this!"said Seto holding up a bottle of Halloween fake cob webs.  
  
He had sprayed it all over him to tease Makota. " I thought I told you to throw it away last week! Sheeeeesh, Do I have to do it again!"said Makota yanking the bottle out of Seto's hand and throwing it carelessly behind her. Seto caught it before it had hit the floor. " You are sooooo wierd sometimes. And you were telling ME to stop playing with clay yesterday!"complained Makota. " Whatever! Let's do this idiotic project before anyone sees me wearing this"said Seto tearing the beard off of his chin. He teared the cob webs off too.  
  
"Okay,what book did you pick?  
  
"asked Seto. " This!"said Makota holding it up triumphly. It was a cook book. " Makota,we are NOT going to do a project on a COOK BOOK!!!!!!!!!!"cried Seto. " SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"said everyone else in the library. Seto ignored them. " Fine,let's look for another one!"said Makota. After an hour of looking,Makota got bored. Then,a nice old librarian volunteered to help them look for one. " You two are looking for a book for a school project,right?"asked the librarian,Mrs.Wallace.(Don't ask me HOW I got a name like that. Mrs.Wallace os a real person and she use to work as a old teacher at my old elementary school. But it was sad when she died in Feb. So that's why I made her name appear) Seto and Makota nodded. " You two young teenagers look more like a couple to me than friends"said Mrs.Wallace smiling knowingly. Seto and Makota couldn't help but blush at that.  
  
" We're just friends"assured Seto. 'Friends? Does he really THINK of me as just a friend or a sister? I had thought he actually liked me more than that'thought Makota sadly. But she replaced her face with a smile. " If you say so. There is a book that is coinceidently just like you two. The plot may sound like yours. It's a about two best friends."said Mrs.Wallace.  
  
Before Seto could say no,Makota beat him to it. " Okay,thank you. We'll get that one"said Makota. Mrs.Wallace nodded. " Here it is"said Mrs.Wallace giving Makota two books." Enjoy,"."Why is there two?"asked Makota. " Well,there were still two copies left . Maybe you two can read it seperately."said Mrs.Wallace. " Thank you. Bye"said Makota dragging a unhappy CEO out of the library. The limo was no where to be seen.  
  
Seto had to call the driver. " Why did you say,we'll take it?"asked Seto after he was done talking to the driver on his cellphone. " We couldn't find any book that's good.Besides,you wanted to get out of the library"Makota said pointing the truth out. Seto growled knowing that she was right. The,the driver came. " Took you long enough"said Seto to his driver. " Sorry Mr.Kaiba. Traffic was tight"said the driver. " Fine,let's go"said Seto as Makota was finally in the car. ~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~  
" I'm soooooooooooooo tired"said Makota flopping herself on the bed that's in Seto's bedroom.(NOOOOOOO! They're not going to sleep together,you perverts. To ONLY perverted readers though. But perverted readers may still read my stories.) " What are you doing sleeping on my bed? Go to your room"said Seto. " You're not using your bed right now"said Makota going to sleep. Then,Makota felt being picked up. " HEY! Put me down,Seto Kaiba!"cried Makota. " You are going to sleep on your bed! Not mine!"said Seto hoisting a protesting Makota up on his shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In Makota's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Seto! Put me down!"cried Makota. Then,all of a sudden,Seto threw Makota in the air and VERY fast,he caught her from the brink of falling to the ground. " SETO KAIBA!!!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!!!!!!!"cried Makota angerily. She was really surprise. She wasn't expecting a surprise throw in the air. " I caught you. You didn't die yet"said Seto putting her on the bed. " If you weren't my best friend,you'll be dead right now"said Makota glaring at him.  
  
" Then,I'm still your best friend. Since I'm not dead yet"said Seto smirking. " After that 'wake up' call,we could start on that project now"said Makota going to Seto's room to get the books. She came back a few seconds later. The books was a bit strange actually. It wasn't a normal size book. The book was a foot long. The books was different tints of a beautiful green. On the books' cover was golden yellow designs from corner to corner.(Remember in Card Captor Sakura,the Clow Book or the Sakura Book,the golden designs are like that but no sun or moon.The book is also the same height and the width for the pages are almost the same) A picture of a blue dragon was on the front. A pink flower(Just like Makota's rose earrings exactly) was like floating in the picture. The title was on the top,Two Different Worlds IV  
  
" This is wierd! I forgot to look at the title and just took it. This is Book 4?So,there's different ones like this one but a different story inside. said Makota. " Why would a dragon be on the cover with a flower?"said Seto trying to understand. " We'll just have to read and find out"said Makota opening the book. The pages inside was very fancy but the words were readable.  
  
Seto opened his book. They both started to read. The book,like Mrs.Wallace had said,was interesting.It was about a boy from Ancient Egypt meeting a girl from a different planet. He had found out that she wasn't from Earth. The description for the boy matches Seto's exactly! The girl wasn't from Earth and is from the planet Jupiter! 'How can it be? The author must have a big imagination! But it's great,if it's from Jupiter.'thought Makota. Then,she continued on reading.  
  
Seto was a bit farther than Makota. But he was also thinking of the parts he had read. 'Yami,Bakura,& Marik were from the Egyptian Ancient Times. Yami had said that I was the high priest for the Pharoah which meant him. But the boy in this story has to be train to be a high priest. This story sounds pretty familiar. He had befriended the girl and at the end,she had a chance to go back to Jupiter. The girl sounds just like Makota except younger'thought Seto.  
  
'The boy is about 13 years old. The girl is about the same age. When she had to go back,the boy had given her the rose earrings to remind her of this place. The boy has to love her! Even though they were young and stuff. He sounds so sweet to her but is cold to everyone else. That sounds like a person I know'thought Makota thinking of Seto. 'The girl had finally went back to Jupiter. But leaving the boy all lonely and sad. 'read Makota silently.  
  
"Hey,Seto! The book never mentions the boy and the girl's names."said Makota,"Maybe it's at the end of the story". " We'll just have to finish it"said Seto continuing on. After twenty some mins., Makota was almost to the end. 'This is defintely destiny or something. After four years,the girl finally gotten a chance to come back to Egypt to visit the boy. She had brought some of her friends along with her. Also,the royal highness of the Moon Kingdom! This is starting to be VERY VERY familar. This is like a blast from the past.'thought Makota flipping to the next page.  
The next chapter had continued on about the girl meeting the boy once again. Her friends had aquantited with the boy's friends and one of them is the pharoah. But the boy's friends didn't know that the girls were planetarians. The boy was shocked after all these years,the girl would even come back. He has been keeping all of his secrets and feelings inside of him and espeicially the secret that he loves the girl. He had thought that feeling would pass but it's been bothering him all of these years. Now that,she's back,the feeling came back fully.  
  
'This story is turning out to be very romantic!'thought Makota excitely. 'The boy and the girl eventually falls in love after the passing days together. The boy's friends including the pharoah has fallen in love with the girl's friends also. The plantarian princesses also have fallen in love with them.But then,a big battle was going to start evolving the Shadow Realm and the monsters. The princesses exclude the girl had to to tell the truth to the boys. But after they told them,some of them didn't actually were mad. But,they were just surprised.  
  
But the only one got angry was the pharoah. The moon princess herself had love him but he was furious when she had told him the truth. He had broked her heart! He had thought that all of the Lunarians were evil because that's what he was suppose to believe.  
  
But he tried not to believe it but it was true. He felt angry at her for lying to him. But after when his father and mother was mysteriously attacked,the moon princess,without anyone knowing,had transfer some of her own energy to them. It had saved them! Only the parents knew that she had saved them but when the pharoah's parents told their son that,he was overjoyed! But he was angry at himself for jumping to conclusions that she might be evil and also he realized that he had broked her heart! He had tried to find her to apology but he was too late.  
  
The Shadow Realm's portal had appeared and the monsters had entered the city. They were terroizing the city. The princesses had summoned their powers to help the city even though it wasn't their business. But their energys were wasted away so they had no energy left to live. So,the moon princess had died heartbroken. The girl,which is the princess of Jupiter and the other princesses had still a bit of their energy left but not a lot so they had used their bit of energy to help the pharoah and the other boys to seal up the portal. The queen of the Moon Kingdom had come to get the girls and to find that they had died. So,she used some of her energy to on them to revive them.  
  
The queen had erased their memories of what happend so they all won't be heartbroken once again. That had happened three thousand years ago. The princesses still are young no matter what. But then,the planets were under attacked by a evil witch. So the princesses were sent to a thousand year into the future of Earth. The princesses will have to be awakened soon to defend the people of Earth. The End'read Makota silently.  
  
" That was sooooooooooooooooooo sad!"said Makota as she cry hysterically. " It wasn't THAT sad"said Seto putting down the book. " Of course it's sad! The girls had died heartbroken and espeicially the Moon Princess. But this story is almost the same as when the senshis and I were in the Silver Millennium"said Makota," Hey,we forgot to look at the character page". Makota skimmed through the end and frozed her spot and fingers when she saw the characters. " What's wrong?"asked Seto concernly. He went to the back and was in the same shock state as Makota was in.  
  
The names of the girl and the boy were written:Makota,the princess of Jupiter,Seto Kaiba,the high priest of the temple Ra. List of other characters: Serenity,the princess of the Moon Kingdom Yami,the youngest pharoah of Ancient Egypt. Ami,the Princess of Mercury,also the princess of wisdom and ice, Malik,one of the advisors of the pharoah,also the friend of him. Rei,the Princess of Mars,the princess of spiritual and flame Bakura,a tomb robber,the least favorite friend of the pharoah. But nevertheless,still a friend to the pharoah. He's the best theif ever actually. Minako,the princess of Venus,the princess of love and beauty Jou,the third-in-command of the pharoah. He is the third,next to the high priest Haruka,the princess of Uranus,also,the princess of the sky and wind Marik,the older twin brother to Malik. One of the advisors and also,not of the best friends to the Pharoah but still is a friend. Michiru,the princess of Neptune,the princess of water and calmness Otogi,one of the head generals to the pharoah. Also a friend to him. Hotaru,the last of the princesses. She is the princess of Saturn. She is also the princess of death and rebirth. Yugi,the younger twin brother to Yami. He is more caring and not so violents sometimes,unlike Yami. The two brothers are different but still best friends to eachother. (End of list)  
  
Both of the teens were too shock to say anything. The girl and boy,who were the main characters of the story,had been their past selves! Seto was the first to spoke up. " How did ancient happenning be in this book. The events are true but it's impossibe that someone can rewrite what happened all those years ago."said Seto dropping the book on the desk. " Anything is possible,Seto. I was the princess of Jupiter and the girls were the princesses of their own planet. Maybe what you told me that Bakura had said that he had seen Rei somewhere before. Maybe it's true.(Remember in Ch.3,I had that typed?)"said Makota.  
  
" I guess,you're right. It did say Book 4 on the cover. There must be other ones like this one at the library."said Seto. " Uh......Seto,it had said the girl and the boy which meant our past selves had loved eachother. Do you think it's true?"asked Makota uncertainly. Makota was expecting a no but it was the opposite. " Yes,I do believe it."said Seto. " Why?was Makota's only question.  
  
"Because,remember when I found out that you were a senshi,you had said that my past self could had some affect on me after all this time. Well,I know that he loves your past self because..........I love you also"said Seto looking at her straight in her eyes. Makota eyes widen. 'He doesn't like me as a sister. He loves me! When I came to Domino,he had loved me more than a friend and a sister!'thought Makota finally realizing the truth. Seto searched her face for the answer. Her eyes were telling him shock,realization,happiness,......................love. Does she love him too?  
  
Makota looked at Seto. It was like he was in a trance. Then,he snapped back to reality. " Seto,why? I thought that you like me as a friend and like a sister"said Makota quietly. " I did before when we were younger. But when you came back,it had changed. I had started to like you more than that. "said Seto. "I was just making sure if it was true.I love you too Seto"said Makota quietly. Seto's eyes leaped for joy. Then,he pressed her on the bed making her under him. (He is NOT going to do that,okay!) " When did that happen?"he asked huskily to her ear. That had sent her shivers.  
  
'Two can play at this game'thought Makota thinking mischeiviouly. " Oh,I don't know.Maybe it's because I've changed through the years or because you're just really cute"said Makota smiling mischeiviously. Seto blushed at that. " Cuter than your old crushes?"said Seto. Makota laughed. " You're always cuter than them"said Makota.Then,she zapped Seto a tiny bit on the cheek playfully. " Ow!"he said. " That did not hurt"said Makota. " It did"said Seto. Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too"  
  
" Fine,if it hurts SO much then,I'll make it feel better"said Makota thought up something. " Like what?"asked Seto. Makota then lightly kissed him on the cheek where she had zapped him a bit. " Feel better?"asked Makota grinning. " Not really"said Seto. " You're just using that as an excuse for me to kiss you"said Makota. " Maybe,"said Seto. Before Makota could reply,Seto had kissed her on the lips. It was a very passionate one and Seto had slide his tongue in her mouth to explore. Makota pressed deeper. Then after a few seconds,they broked apart from the lack of oxygen.  
  
" From someone who's such a workaholic,you sure can kiss good"said Makota teasingly. Seto blushed from that. " Let's finish the project after the love fest"said Makota getting up to get paper to write on. But she was pulled back on the bed. Seto pulled her against him. " You said,after the love fest,Makota"whispered Seto in her hair. Makota blushed. 'Had I said that?'thought Makota turning a bit red. (Yep,you did. So deal with it) Then,Seto captured her lips into another kiss.  
  
Then,they both stopped kissing because they heard some whispering behind the door. Seto stood up and opened the door. Mokuba,Helious,Rebecca,& Rini fell in. 'oops,busted'thought all four of the preteens. " Uh,hey Seto"said Mokuba. " What were you four doing?"asked Seto,"Were you spying on us?". Then,a lot of different answers came out of their mouths. " Hey,were you two making out?"asked Rini innocently. Seto and Makota blushed from this. All of the four preteens then started to laugh at their faces.  
  
" Still it was wrong. You four are going to get it"said Seto and Makota advancing on them. " GOTTA RUN"cried the preteens and took off running in the mansion. " Get back HERE!"cried Seto and Makota in unison. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FINISHED!!!!!!!! Finally! Did you like it? It is one ofmy most FAVE chapters! One more couple to do before the senshis will have to fight Valsoul. Haruka and Marik's romance will be after that battle,k. Yami and Usagi's will be in the battle. Well,hope you enjoyed that. Please review!!!!!! G2G!!!! JA!!!!~Anime Star Angel 


	13. Yin and Yang:Light and Dark

A/N~I LOVE chapter 12. It was soooooo romantic. I'm soooo good. But I guess I got a bit carried away with the Seto and Makota pairing. But they do match VERY good. Anyway,guess what's the next couple? But I guess it's pretty obvious since I'm going to do the Yami and Usagi romance when they're battling Valsoul and I'm doing the Haruka and Marik romance after the battle. So,it's....................................................Hotaru and Yugi! Yay!!!!! Well,on with the story!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.13~ Yin and Yang:Light and Dark  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the next day after Seto and Makota realized their love for eachother. One more day until the portal will be finished and one more day until they have to fight Valsoul and find out the hidden secrets. The senshis and guys have found out about Makota and Seto's love for eachother.Which due to Seto's embarrassment,Jou keeps teasing him about it when he gets a chance to. The girls felt happy for her. It was REALLY obvious actually. Now,TWO couples' secret are out.(Otogi and Michiru's are out also) Seto had purchased the book from the library. Truth be told,the book looked like no one has ever opened it.  
  
When Makota and Seto were done reading the book last time,the word for 'boy' and'girl' had mysteriouly changed to 'Seto' and 'Makota' instead. It was like magic! But it had said,Book 4,so Seto had decided to purchase all of it. But he wasn't allowed to purchase it until another week. So he had to return the one about him and Makota. The stories inside of it will tell each of the senshis love life and their past,so he purchased two of each.  
  
The price was worthless to him of course since he's all rich and stuff. " Girls, remember a few months ago,on the news, astronaunts had found life forms on the moon.I think Seto and I might have found something that would help us with it.Yesterday,Seto and I had to go to the library to find a book about a project. A librarian showed us this book and we took it but when we were done reading it,it was about the past lives when we were in the Moon Kingdom"said Makota to the senshis. The senshis (except Makota),Diana,& Luna were shocked. Rini and Diana doesn't really know about the past between the senshis but this was a great shock to all of them!  
  
"But how a history of our lives be in a book?"asked Rei. " I know,I know. I didn't really believe it too. It had all of our names when we were in the Silver Millennium. The guys' names are there too. The book I got was Book 4,so it must had a series with it. Seto purchased two copies of each book. But we can't get it until next week though. "said Makota. " This REALLY has been a interesting year"said Usagi. " You got that right. We can finally know the part about out past that was hidden from us."said Minako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto had told the guys the same thing but Helious doesn't need it really since he wasn't in the Silver Millennium. "At least that tells me more about me being pharoah"said Yami leaning on the couch. " Then,that'll mean,we'll have to find out after we help the girls defeat this Valsoul"said Bakura. " Which is tomorrow"said Malik. " Good thing,Bakura found the scrolls about the Millennium Item magic or we'll be helpless tomorrow"said Yugi. Everyone nodded.  
  
Bakura had found the scrolls a couple of days ago and it *did* help them. There were different incantation for each Millennium Item Holder. Ishizu can't help because she had looked in her Millennium Necklace and it had told her that she wasn't meant to be involve in this. Shadi can't help because he's at Egypt. Pegasus(of course) couldn't help since he's at his castle. Yugi,Yami,Bakura,Malik,& Marik had practiced on the incantations and have been doing a lot of improvements. The scrolls were helping them a bunch! As for Seto,Jou,Honda,Anzu,Otogi,& Shizuhu. Since they were in the past with them,they were important in their role in Ancient Times too. There were past incantations for them to use too.  
  
Otogi and Honda were the top gaurds of Yami back in Ancient Times. They were in charge of the armies and they were like ,gaurdians to Yami and Yugi.  
  
Seto,of course,was the high priest. He was the youngest high priest ever to be known. He was also talented in sorcery.  
  
Anzu was the cousin of Yami and Yugi. Since she was of high importance,she was the ONLY female warrior. She had controled some of the armies that Yami had assigned her. She was the best known archer around in the kingdom. But she was also a sorceress and the youngest one to qualify. Anzu had helped defend Yami and Yugi before. She is also a dancer.  
  
Jou was one of Yami's advisors and also a best friend to both of the twin highnesses. Still,he did goof around but he can be serious if he wants to. He knows how to fight and sometimes help Yami and Yugi.  
  
Shizuhu is Jou's little sister. Even back in ancient times. She was a good friend to Anzu and helps out with the army also. Anzu taught her how to defend herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Seto's Biggest Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The private garden is of course,Seto's *biggest* garden. You have to go through a maze to find it. The garden is in the center. Only the guys and the girls knew where it is in the maze. The garden was where the girls hang out. But the good thing about the garden is that,a large porch with a white small house was in the garden. The senshis usually hang out there. Since they had most of their fun stuffs there. The senshis were there right now to talk.  
  
" Tomorrow's it"said Hotaru. " Yeah,when we all fight Valsoul."said Rini. Sure,she wanted her grandmother to be revive but it was a bit risky. Valsoul would make her his queen and he would DEFINTELY make her evil. " After all those trainings,we're ready"said Haruka. " I can't wait to bust that scum"said Makota cracking her knuckles. " This will be the biggest fight ever since we defeated Galaxia.I wonder how are the Starlights are doing?"said Usagi wondering. " They're probably still protecting Princess Kakyuu."said Minako. " I still don't get why he always uses crystal figures to make his minions"said Rini. " We'll know when we get there"said Ami.  
  
The portal was very close to finish so tomorrow when the senshis and the guys get ready,Pluto and Mercury will add the final touches to the vortex. " So,Hotaru,are you going to tell your feelings to Yugi before tomorrow?"asked Rini slyly. Hotaru blushed. " Oh,come on,Hotaru. I know for SURE Yugi likes you"said Anzu pressing on. Hotaru turned more red by that. " I know,you two are the perfect match for eachother. It's like,light and dark"said Minako. " What do you mean?"asked everyone except the senshi of Venus.  
  
" You know,Yami and Yugi can use their full power because Yami's the dark side and Yugi's the light side. Hotaru,on the other hand,is the senshi of darkness. So it's like Yin and Yang. The chinese symbol thing"said Minako. " That's actually true,Minako. Light and dark balances eachother. See,Hotaru,another reason why you and Yugi are a perfect match"said Rei. Hotaru had recovered from her last blush and now a new one is appearing. To the girls,Hotaru looked like a red faced tomato with raven black hair.  
  
" Shouldn't we get back to the Valsoul problem?"asked Hotaru changing the subject. " You are not ch-"said Rini being interrupted. Usagi covered Rini's mouth and shot a look to her future daughter. " Yeah,we have to come up with a plan to defeat him"said Usagi. Usagi did that on purpose because they shouldn't be in toooooooooooooooo much of Hotaru's love life.  
  
" With my computer's help,I have detected that he lives underground actually. Then,he should have a underground kingdom of some sort"said Ami. " I agree. He will be defintely be using a powerful magic against us"added Setsuna. " Something that has to do with in Ancient times.He must be using forbidden magic maybe"said Ami. " Then,we have a lot of training to do then. Let's go back to the mansion and train"said Usagi using her leader voice. The senshis nodded. " Hey,is it alright for me and Shizuhu to watch?"asked Anzu.(Yes,Shizuhu is there too) " Sure but try not to stay too close. Our attacks might hit you"said Hotaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Tuskino Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls had told the guys that they were going back to their mansion to train. Luna and Artemis were at the college doing a exam which counts a lot towards their grade. Diana was outside in her cat form to stretch herself and run around like a normal cat would do. So the mansion was empty. The training room was free for them to work out.  
  
" I call upon the power of Mars.Mars Fireball Charge!"cried Mars sending her white papers at the hologram monster's head. The monster screamed as it got burn around its body.  
  
" Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Venus saved Chibi Moon by using her chain. " Thanx Venus!"cried Chibi Moon. " No prob"said Venus going back in battle.  
  
" Jupiter Lightning Rose!"cried Jupiter as she took off one of her earrings and used it as an attack. The earring had thunder around it so it was a small,but deadly attack.  
  
"Frozen Tear Droplets!"cried Mercury as she formed frozen tears and shot it at the monster that she was dealing with. It had frozed up some parts of their body and cutting them in the process.(That is SUCH a cool attack. I LOVE it)  
  
" Uranus Atmosphere Corupt!"cried Uranus. The atmosphere changed and suddenly, blue blazes of fast lights shot from the sky. It shot fast at the monster which destroyed it. (Okay,to make their attacks more powerful,Artemis made that the roof to the training room opened up because their attacks are dealing like nature. Their attacks are activated to the full power like that.)  
  
" Neptune Tidal Wave Blast!"cried Neptune as she made a GIGANTIC wave and it washed on the monster which destroyed it. But in the process,it had made the all of the senshis very WET.  
  
" MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!"cried all of the senshis.Anzu and Shizuhu sweatdropped from where they were sitting. Saturn was right to tell them to be not too close or one of their attacks will hit them. The water blast didn't hit them at all but only a little bit.Mercury turned off the hologram moniter because they can't battle right now since they were wet. " Sorry,maybe we should make the room bigger"said Neptune nervously. She would try to reason with her friends than feel the angry wrath of them. Mercury obliged and changed the size of the room by activating her computer.  
  
The room changed and the senshis got to do their attacks better. They were all dried too.  
  
" Dark Destruction !"cried Saturn as black colored energy formed in her hand. She blasted the monster away with it. She can make her glavive appear and reappear.  
  
" Death Judgement!"cried Pluto as she used her staff. Cries of the hologram monsters were heard. ( I know what you're thinking. That attack *should* be for Saturn but remember in Greek mythology,Hades the Underground god. Well,he was in charge of of the ghosts in Hell and let them to be in heaven or stay in Hell. I think. The god of Saturn is in charge of bringing the death of a person to Hell not judging it for to go to Heaven or Hell. Now do you get it. If you don't,email me and I'll answer it with more reasons,k. But I can't right now. I'm writing er.....typing a story right now.^_~)  
  
" Mars Fire Star Explode!"cried Mars as she made a very hot ball of fire ball from the sky(probably from space) and it crashed on the monster making it explode.  
  
" Venus Heartfelt Passion!"cried Venus as she crossed her hands over her chest and then she shot the tiny sparks to the monster.  
  
" Twinkling Moon Bell!"cried Chibi Moon as she used her new wand. Her wand was like her bell except it was a wand. The wand is light pink and it was smaller than Sailor Moon's. But it had each planet's colors lined down.It was small colored stones lining down,just like Sailor Moon's. A small bell was on the wand. White wings were on the top of the handle of the wand. A tint of yellow was on the wings. On the top of the wand was a yellow star with a small white moon in the center.  
  
" Lunar ECLIPSE!"cried Sailor Moon as she used another attack from her staff making dark clouds around the monster and cresent moons appeared and were slashing fast at the monster destroying it in the process.  
  
They had destroyed all of the monsters in the room. From near by,Anzu and Shizuhu clapped. " That attack was a bit scary Usagi-chan"said Shizuhu. " That was only a bit of that attack. The holograms aren't as nearly as strong as the real ones."said Sailor Moon changing back.All of the senshis followed suit.  
  
" That was really a big wave,Michiru"said Anzu sweatdropping. She had remembered what happened. Michiru also sweatdropped. " I should've made the wave a bit smaller maybe."said Michiru. " Defintely!"said all of the girls in unison except Michiru.  
  
" That was a bit of a workout."said Ami. Then,Usagi's face brightened up with an idea. " I've got an idea!"said Usagi. Everyone else's face were troubled by this. ' Something's up'thought everyone in the room except Usagi. " What *kind* of idea,Bunny?"asked Haruka. " Don't worry,Ruka-chan. This idea is a good one. Since Anzu and Shizuhu were in the past with the guys,they know some magical powers,right?"asked Usagi. Everyone nodded.  
  
" Well,since you two are coming with us and helping. Why don't we teach you how to fight"suggested Usagi," At least you can do physical fighting." "That's not a bad idea"said Haruka agreeing. " For once,your ideas aren't bad,Meatball Head"said Rei. " I'm not a Meatball Head.!"cried Usagi to Rei. Then,both of them went on bickering like usual. The other girls fianlly stopped them.  
  
" Okay,first the basics"said Haruka. She taught the two girls how to get out of someone's grasp. " You have to put your thumbs in the right way and see the other fingers"said Haruka as she grabbed onto Anzu's arm for dementration. Anzu and Shizuhu nodded in understanding."Well,you have to put your fingers in certain ways too."added Makota showing them as she placed nzu fingers on the right way on Haruka's arm. The two girls nodded again. " Now twist out your wrist"said Haruka. Anzu did as she was told and her arm was freed.  
  
" Wow,it worked!"said Anzu. Makota helped Shizuhu on that trick. In a few hours,the two girls knew some basic fighting stunts.They knew a lot now. It turned out that Anzu,being a dancer and all,had helped her improve her fighting skills.  
  
The girls could use their fighting skills when they are helping the senshis fighting Valsoul. " That was a BIG workout"said Minako wiping sweat from her forehead. " Thanx for teaching us everyone"said Shizuhu. " No problem. You will have to know how to fight anyway so you can defend yourself from perverted boys"said Usagi.  
  
" Speaking of boys,where are they anyway"said Rei bringing the idea up. She hadn't seen Bakura since this morning. " Probably at the arcade or at their hangout or something."said Makota. " Well,Hotaru and I are heading to the park since I heard that there is going to be a lot of comets shooting from the sky at 7:00 tonight"said Rini. " Really?"asked Usagi. " Yeah,it was on the news. Goes to show that some people shouldn't pig out too much and watch some eduactional tv,Meatball Head Mom"said Rini. Usagi growled at that name. She still tease Usagi once in a while with the name.  
  
" Rini and I'll go and find a good place to see the comets. We'll phone you on the communicator. If there's trouble,we can handle it."said Hotaru. " BUT,if it gets out of hand,we'll phone you"said Rini adding it in. Both of them are the youngest senshis so they sometimes need some extra help but they were old enough to take care of themselves. The older girls sometimes help them once in a while. " Okay,we'll bring some foods along to eat"said Makota rubbing her hands together since she has a lot of cook in two hours. " We'll ask the boys to come too"said Minako. " Okay,let's go Hotaru"said Rini hurrying to the elevator. Hotaru hurried after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~On the way to the Park~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diana was still in her cat form walking on four legs. Then,she saw someone unusual standing around in a vacant area. She was too curious for her own good,decided to follow the mysterious someone. Much to her surprise,it was a youma!  
  
Then,the youma spotted her and chased after Diana. The youma had regonized her from the Sailor Senshis. People were at the park setting up for the shooting comet show. When they saw the youma,they quickly ran away. Then luckily,Hotaru and Rini arrived to see what was all of the commotion was all about. " Stop right there."cried Rini. " What gives you the right to tell me to stop,human"said the youma. " This!"cried the two girls.  
  
"MOON HEAVEN POWER!" "SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
MAKE UP!!  
  
Rini and Hotaru turned into their senshi forms in front of the youma. It was surprise that the two girls were the senshis. Hotaru smirked. " Now,do we have the right?"asked Saturn. The youma justed stood still. Then,it shot attacks at them. The two senshis managed to dodged them. Diana ran alongside them. " What are you doing here,Diana"asked Chibi Moon as she dodged an attack. " I was just taking a walk and then I saw something suspious,so I followed it"said Diana. " Haven't you ever heard of the saying,'curiousity kills the cat' "asked chibi Moon in mock concern. Diana glared at her.  
  
" How was I suppose to know!"said Diana jumped as a attack almost fryed her tail. " Time for an attack!"cried Saturn. " SATURN RINGS OF SILENCE!"cried Saturn trying her new attack. Black and violet clouds of rings surrounded her and the darkness embraced her. It then exploded,shooting it at the youma. Practically tearing it apart. "TWINKLING MOON BELL!"cried Chibi Moon as she destroyed the youma with her wand.  
  
The youma,as usual turned into a crystal figure. This time,it was a ball of fire. In crystalize form though. Seeing that,since the youma had shot fire attacks at the two senshis,it had to be a fire type.  
  
" Let's get this back to the mansion later so Ami can examine it"said Hotaru putting it in her handbag that she was carrying. " Let's go and find a good spot now"said Rini dragging Hotaru to one of the spots. Diana had hopped on Rini's head and went with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~That Night At the Park~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wow,you did find the right place for seeing the shooting comets,girls"said Michiru as the others came and sat at the spot. The girls finally found the guys and called them for the shooting comet night. Bakura,Marik,Seto,& Malik didn't want to come actually but their girlfriends convinced them too. Marik agreed to go because Yami threathen that he'll tell Marik's secret that he liked Haruka secretly. He,of course,can't object to that.  
  
" Well,it's almost seven o'clock"said Seto looking at his watch. They had someone to sit with as a pair so Rini used that as an advantage so Hotaru could pair up with Yugi. All of the senshis went to sit with their boyfriends but Haruka and Marik got stuck together. Yami and Usagi sat together because they had to leave Marik and Haruka alone. Anzu went and sit with some of her friends that were from Domino High.  
  
" Hey,Yugi,do you want to sit with me?"asked Hotaru. Yugi blushed a little. " Sure"said Yugi smiling his innocent cute smile. All of the pairs were speard out but Hotaru and Rini found earlier the spot was big so they could speard out.  
  
There were silence in the air between Yugi and Hotaru. Hotaru was looking at the sky to enjoy the beautiful atmosphere while it lasted. But the other part of herself was thinking about if it was right that Yugi should be sitting with her. But she knew that she had to tell him sometime because.............she might not get a chance afterward. What if she dies in battle with Valsoul,just like with Galaxia. What if he rejected her. There were a lot of what ifs right now in her situation.  
  
Yugi was almost thinking the same thing. He was glancing at Hotaru at the corner of his eyes but kept going back and forth in his mind that he shouldn't be doing this. There was this nagging feeling in his heart that he wanted to ignore but knew that he couldn't.It was about his feelings to Hotaru. Like Hotaru,he was afraid of being rejected. This was very special to him. Every since Battle City,he knew that he had changed.  
  
He knew somethings of Yami's past. He wasn't afraid of any surprises of secrets from Yami anymore. But now that they have to defeat Valsoul,their past was still foggy. Yugi knew that he always had help from his friends to get out of tough situation but after Battle City,he didn't need a lot of help anymore. Yami taught him how to defend himself and of course,he grew taller.(Hee Hee) But he knew that he was still missing something. Love.  
  
Not like any regular kind of love for a friend or a family member. It was the love for your other half. (It's not the Millennium Holders halves okay. It's a love kind) Someone to share your pain and happiness with. He wasn't sure if he'll ever find one that trully understood him but he knew that he had a kind of feeling for Hotaru. She was always kind to everyone. All of the girls were kind to everyone but what Hotaru is like to him was special. She is pure innocence,even though she has to be vicious in battle for the sake of her friends. He knew that he loves her.  
  
"Yugi,what do you plan for the summer?"asked Hotaru. Then her face suddenly had a sad tint to it. " If we'll make it through with Valsoul"added Hotaru sadly. Then,all of a sudden,Yugi grasped her hand. He looked directly in her violet orbs. " We'll make it through,Hotaru. We always will"said Yugi. That made Hotaru feel a little better.  
  
" Thank you for the encouragement,Yugi. So are you coming back to Domino High next year? Next year's going to be our last year. Then,we'll be in college. But for you and I,we're too young for college. "said Hotaru changing the subject.(Okay,I know that in the beginning of chapter 1 or 2,I had said that Rini is in 7th grade but I'm changing it that she's going to turn 14 on her birthday. I mean,I wish I could take back my words but I can't. She can't have a boyfriend at the age of turning 13! So I'm making it 14,k. Usagi is going to turn 17 because in ch.1,I had had said that a year passed since the senshis defeated Galaxia and she defeated Galaxia when she was 16. She's suppose to turn 18 but I need her still in high school with the others. She's turning 17. Since Yugi was so short on the tv show,I'm making him justed turned 16. He skipped grades,just like Hotaru did. Hotaru justed turned 16 also. So the other older senshis and older guys are a year older than them. I have to make it possible. So don't SUE me. I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE THE STORY GOOD! :wiping tears with a hankie: Okay,enough info,on with the story.  
  
" Yeah,you're right. I can't believe that this year went by so quickly. Next year's going to be our last year and then we'll be in college. It's hard to imagine. Alot of things happened these past few years. I can't believewe'll be off somewhere and not be still staying in Domino. "said Yugi remembering all those times that the guys and him were together.  
  
" I know what you mean. I use to have a wierd sickness that always made me weak. But now after I finally realized that I was a senshi, the evil inside of me vanished along with the sickness."said Hotaru.  
  
Yugi nodded in understanding. Hotaru had told him about it once. He knew that she was in a lot of pain back then. But the nagging feeling in his heart,finally made him had the urge to tell her his feelings.  
  
'It's now or never. I won't have a chance afterwards.'thought Yugi to himself. " Hotaru,I have something to tell you"said Yugi. " What is it Yugi?"aksed Hotaru tilting her head. Yugi gulped. Even facing Pegasus back in Duelist Kingdom wasn't as scary as this. Even after Yugi finally got some good out of Malik and Marik and fighting all of the shadow games,NOTHING was still as scary as this. " I.......I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time,Hotaru. I...........I love you Hotaru"said Yugi. 'There,I said it.'thought Yugi.'She probably hates me for this'.  
  
Hotaru stood absoutely still for a moment. She finally realized what he had said. As if of reading his mind..........." I don't hate you for saying it,Yugi"said Hotaru with a slight smile on her face. " You don't?"aksed Yugi. " No,because why would I hate someone who I actually love"saidHotaru. Hearing this,Yugi lifted his head up. " I love you too,Yugi. I had thought that you'll reject me"said Hotaru. " I had thought that you'll reject me"said Yugi perplexed. " Well,that's cleared off"said Hotaru. Then,out of nowhere,he leaned in to kiss her. Little did they know,Yugi had leaned in the same time to kiss her,when the comets fell from the sky.  
  
Every couple was starin in awe of the beautiful night sky. Even,Marik and Haruka were enjoying themselves and not realizing their closeness to eachother. Neither,Usagi or Yami was uncomfortable of their closeness since both of them liked eachother and not realizing it. Love was certainly love in the air. But for Yugi and Hotaru,like Minako had said,both of them were like yin and yang,light and dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! That was a long one. Well,they're going to face Valsoul sooner or later. It'll be next chapter. Well,g2g!!! I'm righting this 12:18 in the morning right now. So JA!~Anime Star Angel 


	14. The Battle of Life and Death I

A/N~Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,final battle is coming up! :announcer voice: Let's hear it for the amazing author,Anime Star Angel! :crowd starting to cheer: Thank you,Thank you! I don't need all the pairse. Just kidding(J/K) Well,in this chapter or the next chapter,Setsuna will tell Rini who her real father is. But in this chapter,they have to face Valsoul's minions first though. Did you enjoy chapter 13? Well,g2g!!!! On with the story,ENJOY!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.14~The Battle of Life and Death I  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is it. It was judgement day or fighting this evil guy that you practically knew day. Since this was the day where everyone fight,Makota decided to make a big food like banquet for everyone to eat before they go. Rini helped out along with the other girls. They needed all the help they could get. Usagi,of course,like when she was in junior high,still burn everything she cooks. But it's better now but she still burns things occasionally. Rei and Minako,like Usagi,can cook but they're not really so *great* at it.  
  
Luna and Artemis weren't going to be able to help them with this battle but they will give some of their energies to them if they begin to weaken. Diana will be there to help Rini whenever she can but she can't come along too because,as usual,she has school. The boys and the two girls were invited in and smelled the aroma of food in the air. As usual,Jou and Honda rushed to the dining room and to find a LOT of foods awaiting to be eaten. Then,they heard a lot of sounds in the kitchen. All the girls in the kitchen were wearing aprons. They didn't notice the crowd that were staring at them.  
  
" Hey,Ami,pass a egg to me,will ya"said Minako mixing something in a bowl. " It's pass an egg,Minako. Here"said Ami flipping her pancakes at the same time and correcting Minako with her grammar at the same time. She gave the egg to her and went back to work.Everyone sweatdropped at this.  
  
" Yeah, that's what I meant."said Minako cracking the egg in the bowl. " The pie's done"announced Rini as she took the pie carefully out of the oven. Then,she saw the quiet group staring at them in the doorway as she grabbed the pie. " Why are you guys just standing there for? You could've just said you came already"said Rini putting the pie on the table.  
  
" We didn't want to disturb you when you were cooking"said Yami. " That's okay. Just sit down and we'll have the food out in no time"said Rini as she went back in the kitchen but not before getting a quick peck on the cheek by Helious. She had aways thought of Yami as like a great older brother actually.  
  
Like Rini had said,the girls came out finally with the food. Luna,Artemis,and Diana came downstairs and greeted the boys and Anzu and Shizuhu. " Girls,you didn't have to cook so much"said Artemis. " Your mother and father are paying for all of the ingredients,Usagi. You shouldn't spend it too much"said Luna lookig at all of the food placed in front of her. " Don't worry,Luna. We deserve it. We have to spoil ourselves once in a while"said Usagi eating some of the fried chicken. " Well,I guess you're right"said Luna sighing defeated. Then,everyone started to eat and chat.  
  
" I swear,I'll gain more than one pound after I'm finished"joked Minako. " And Jou about 60"said Minako looking at Jou tower of food. That sent laughter to everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In A Different Dimension~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Lord Valsoul,we have prepared for the arrival of the Sailor Sluts"said a servant by the name of Ambera. She took over after the guy after Hackuik died in the hands of the senshis. So she's is the third commander next in charge. " Excellent,report back when they arrive"commandedValsoul in his sinister voice echoing through the room. " As you wish"said Ambera bowing. Then,she teleported out. " It won't be long now,my queen. I will revive you. And no one is going to stop me"said Valsoul crackling as he touched his amulet. Little did the servants know,unknown to their knowledge,the body of the dead Queen Serenity was lying there on a crystal bed in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~Back at the Tuskino Mansion~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well,that was delicious,"said Yugi. " Yes,you really outdone yourself this time,girls"said Yami. " At least,SOMEONE appreciates our cooking"said MInako glaring at Jou playfully. " Well,since we're all done eating,it's time to go"said Usagi. Everyone else became quiet about this. " This fight will decide all"said Rei. " We'll send our energies to you all if you're low on them."assured Luna. Usagi nodded as thanx. All of the senshis nodded. " Transform,"commanded Usagi. All of the senshis nodded.  
  
" MOON CELESTIAL POWER!" " MOON HEAVEN POWER!" " MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rainbow of colors surrounded the senshis for their planets coloring. Ususally Helious would turn into Pegasus,but he is using a power that he had nevered used before. He took out the Golden Crystal and the brillant light illuminated him and he stood in his gaurdian clothing as the priest of Elysion. He had almost clear view wings too to assit him.  
  
The Sailor Senshis stood in the place of the girls. " I thought you weren't allow to use the Golden Crystal,Helious?"asked Rini," And for once,you're in your priest clothing". " Your mother had allowed me to. I guess she added me wings so I can fly"said Helious looking at his new wings. His golden horn wasn't there also. He could now use attacks from the Golden Crystal.  
  
The senshis nodded to the others. They were going to transform of what they were wearing five millennias ago. The Yugioh gang startedto mutter an incantation that were taught to them by the scrolls. Suddenly,a golden light exploded from them and everyone else in the room had to cover their eyes from it.  
  
Yami was wearing what he wore back in the tv show. The Millennium Puzzle was around his neck and Yugi was wearing the same thing. Seto was wearing what his past self was wearing ages ago. Bakura was wearing a wite cloak and loincloth. He had some gold jewelery on some of his clothings. Malik and Marik were wearing a purple cloak and loincloth. They had on also a purple kind of hat but different from seto's.(Remember when Ishizu gave the three part memories to seto when before she gave him Obelisk the Tormentor. Well,remember when seto's past self was facing some kind of person. Well,that servant to Yami is wearing what Malik and Marik are wearing.)  
  
Anzu's clothing is blue. Her cloting material isn't really hard and thick.But it was a bit hard. She doesn't wear armor.Her top was blue and her shoulders were bare.It showed her bare stomach.(Just think of the dark Magician Girl's top) Her sleeves were strangly like Dark Magician Girl's. She had on a gold armlet that had different color jewels on it. But her outlines are gold instead of pink. She had a blue skirt that is really short and underneath it were short blue pants. A blue oriental neckline piece was on her neck with gold outlines. On her forehead were a gold head loop hidden under her bangs. A blue jewel was hanging from it. On the middle of her neck collar thing is a small golden eye. A sword was by her thigh. Her hair in a low ponytail that was swung on her shoulder. She looked ready to battle.  
  
Jou had on a green cloak and loincloth. He was wearing the same kind of hat that Seto was wearing except that it was green with gold outlines. Otogi had on gray clothing and he had on a red cloak. Honda was also wearing gray clothing but with a blue cloak.  
  
Shizuhu had on a white skirt that looked like the one Isizuhu wore in Battle City when she was battling Seto. It had gold chains and different color gems were hanging down from it. Her top was showing her bare stomach also. It was red and strapless. The straps were wide so she had a white cape on the back. She had simple gold armlets on and a simple gold necklace.Her hair was loose and just like normal.  
  
All of the guys and girls were wearing what they wearing back in Ancient Egypt. The maryoku(meaning 'spell' in japanese) had worked! All of the girls were kind of blushing because of seeing their boyfriends/crushes bare chested.  
  
" We should go to the lab and finish the portal"said Mercury. " I'll finish the portal. You go and spend the last minutes with Malik"whispered Pluto to Mercury. Mercury was surprised that Pluto knew that she and Malik had a relationship going on. " How did you-?"asked Mercury quietly. " I'm the Gaurdian of the Gates of Time,remember"said Pluto quietly giving her a wink and went off.  
  
Mercury smiled as thanx to her silently and went to find Malik. The other senshis were with their boyfriends. Except Sailor Moon,Yami,Uranus,Marik,Anzu,Shizuhu,Mokuba,& Rebecca. They were still in the den. Mokuba and Rebecca arrived for the banquet and got a chance to see the others transformed to their five millennia ago clothings.  
  
" So do you think that we can defeat Valsoul?"asked Anzu. " Of course we will. We can defeat anything if we believe in eachother"said Sailor Moon. " We'll have to fight with all of our energies. If we don't,we could die. We'll have to have a stradegy to get out of this mess. It would be like what Galaxia did to us last year. She took out the Inner senshis together. Valsoul has to be stronger"said Uranus twirling her space sword.  
  
"Yes,I remember what happened last time clearly,Uranus. Don't ever remind me of what happened"said Sailor Moon as her eyes hardened. Uranus sent Sailor Moon a apology look.  
  
" So,got any plans on how to defeat him?"asked Marik speaking up. " We'll get a chance to,when we get there"said Yami. " I thought only dancers wear these clothes"said Shizuhu tugging on her skirt. The slit on the front was higher that Isizhu's. " They do. I recall that you work as a dancer with Anzu back in Egypt"said Yami," Except,most dancers have their skirts higher and their tops are are transparent".  
  
" It's hard to believe that we were cousins back in Egypt"said Anzu to Yami. " Yes,it is"reply Yami. " That's not hard to believe at all"said Marik. " Why's that?"asked Anzu raising her eyebrow. " Considering that you two are friendship freaks all the time back in Battle City"added Marik grinning and dodged the two dark energy shocks that was coming towards him. Yami and Anzu have similar attacks but some of Yami and Yugi's attacks are more powerful than hers. That burned a large spot on the expensive couch and a vase that was expensive too. " Seto's gonna kill us and fry us"said Marik looking at the damage. Then,after what he had said,a spring from the couch sprung up. Showing him that was real obivious. " And send us to the Shadow Realm with a stupid check that keeps popping everywhere we go in that place."said Marik thinking of ridicoulious ideas.  
  
" You're overreacting!"said Uranus stop twirling her sword and make it fly around the room while controling the direction of it. " I might. But I'll be dead by the time he finds out since I'm going to be killed by your sharp sword"said Marik jumping out of the way when the sword missed his head by less than a centimeter. When he jumped out of the way,he tripped over some of the broken shards of the vase and making his situation look bad. Marik was in his hard to balance situation right now. Then,the sword was zipping around continually making him in more hard balancing situations. Then,finally he fell on the back of the another couch making him tumbled onto the floor.  
  
The five girls were laughing at him and Yami and Mokuba was smirking at his situation. " It's not funny!"cried Marik fixing his messed up hair. " Maybe not to you"said Uranus as she and the girls went back to laughing at Marik's unforuanate predictament. " I feel sorry for you,man"said Yami starting to choke on his laughter. Marik snorted. " That was a good laugh before your battle"said Mokuba calming down on his laughter.  
  
Luckily,to Marik's good luck,the others came back from their conversations. " Since everyone is done discussing,it's time to go"said Yami. " The senshis and guys nodded and teleported to the Gates of Time where Pluto is making the final touches to the portal. " I hope that they'll be okay"said Rebecca to Mokuba after the senshis and guys were gone. " They will be"said Mokuba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At the Gates of Time~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The senshis and the guys teleported to the Gates of Time right on time. They found themselves in the familiar mysterious misty fog everywhere. They can practically see eachother in the huge fog. " Try not to walk off somewhere in the fog"said Sailor Moon. " Pluto can clear the fog when she finds the signal"said Venus. " Cresent Beam Smash!"cried Venus as a stream of thin light shot from her fingertips and up to the air above them. Less than a second,the fog was cleared up and in clear view,they see Pluto near a finished portal.  
  
" Are you ready?"asked Pluto. They nodded. " The portal is ready"said Pluto. " Hurry before it closes"said Pluto walking into the portal. All of the senshis followed and the guys also.  
  
~~~~~~~~In Valsoul's Dimension~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Not another fog!"cried Chibi Moon indignantly. This time the fog was thicker and more hard to see. " More trouble are coming for you too,Princess of the Future White Moon"said a female voice from a near distance. " Who are you!"questioned Yami. " I'm surprised that you don't regonize my voice Pharoah. I took over after you had defeated Jyuai"said Ambera appearing a few feets away. " Ambera,"said Yami as he said her name is total disgust. " Yes,it tis Ambera and I will defeat you this time"said Ambera. " You say that everytime before we defeat you anyway. We are getting tired of your usual stupid speech"said Jupiter sarcastically in the beginning.  
  
Ambera went embarrassed. " Never mind that,but first,you have to defeat my minions before you get to me"said Ambera as a lot of her minions appear and she disappear behind them.  
  
" You're a coward! Don't forget that!"called Sailor Moon cupping her hands around her mouth as Ambera disappeared behind her minions. After that,the minions started to attack. Everyone sweatdropped. Sailor Moon!"cried everyone indignantly. " What?"said Sailor Moon innocently,"She is!".  
  
Mars sighed. " We have to be serious right now,Meatball Head!"said Mars conjuring up her attack. " Mars Fire IGNITE! "cried Mars as she sent her gigantic fireball at the minions. That had wiped out most of them and then more came. Mars gritted her teeth. " It just keeps forming!"said Uranus in aggravation. " I'll run some data about them"said Mercury. " She quickly had her computer appear and started to type in a speed of light.  
  
" As Mercury is running some info about these youmas,we'll efeat as many as we can"said Sailor Moon waving her hand in a swift movement,then her staff appeared. " Crystal Wings Slash!"cried Sailor Moon as her wings started to glow and she went lightning fast and slashed the youmas with her wings. Her wings changed to sharp as she called onto her attack.  
  
More of Ambera's minions appeared. " You'll never defeat me!"cried Ambera coming from above. " Not if I can help it!"cried Jupiter." Jupiter Thunder Clap ZAP!" The lightning ball of energy that Jupiter had sent out,had hit a lot of them but they just kept forming again. Then,Ambera laughed. " I told you,you can't defeat the awesome energy that Lord Valsoul gave me. With the Eternity Amulet with him,he cannot NEVER be defeated!"said Ambera. " Eternity Amulet?"said Yami. " Oops,I guess I said too much. "said Ambera. " You're wrong. Every youma has a weakness"said Mecury finally finished with her searching.  
  
"Ice Kami (God)" cried Mercury as a icy figure appeared above her and swiftly went gliding to the youmas weakness. It had hit a youma and then,the youma crouched in pain and then it was destroyed. All of the other youmas disappeared. There were actually only one youma in the first place! The weakness was the mark on its arm.  
  
" It's over,Ambera.It's your turn"said Sailor Moon. " Fine I was getting bored of just sitting around anyway!"said Ambera launching an attack. She had two crystal swords in her hands. She threw a sword like a frisbee and it circled around Saturn fast and then a crystal strong bind suddenly appeared around her. Which making her can't move her arms. " Ahhh!"cried Saturn. The crystal bind started a small blizzard around her and instead of snow,it was small chips of crystals. The small crystals slashed at her bare skin. Then,finally it stopped and the bind disappeared. Saturn collasped onto the floor and battered up. " Hotaru!"cried her concerned friends.  
  
They rushed over to her and checked if she was alright. " Hotaru,are you alright?"asked Yugi with a big look of worry on his face. " I'm......fine. I can heal myself"said Hotaru beginning to glow lavendar. Then, all of her cuts were gone. The deep cuts were replaced by a small bruise,which will heal.  
  
Ambera sneered. Yugi helped her up. She stumbled a little but regain her balance. " You're turn to be hurt,Ambera"said Uranus. " Space Sword BLASTER! " cried Uranus as her sword glowed white and then she made a leap. She managed to make a deep cut on Ambera's arm. Ambera grabbed her arm and grimaced. " You'll pay for that,you uranian!"cried Ambera. She and Uranus waged into a sword fight. It was unfair,of course. Ambera had two swords while Uranus had one. But Uranus was still winning.  
  
Ambera somehow knocked the space sword out of Uranus's hand. She then,with her two stupid evil swords,slashed Uranus with it. It had ripped some parts of her clothing. Uranus refused to cry out in pain. ' I'm sitting ducks here'thought Uranus on the floor.'I have to do something'. Then an idea strucked her. She silently moved her hand swiftly and her space sword floated up silently as well towards Ambera. Her friends were going to help her but then Marik raised his hand for them to stop. They were confused. Then,Yami and Seto saw the sword slowly moving to Uranus. They motioned to the others to see. Everyone now knew. But Ambera was the only one who was oblivious to this. " Any last words,weakling"said Ambera raising her swords above Uranus' head. She was going to have Uranus take a trip to Hell itself.  
  
Uranus blood boiled. She had called her,the senshi of the sky and wind, a WEAKLING! She was REALLY angry now. " You're the weakling in this game,Ambera. Say hi to Hades himself for me,will ya"said Uranus sarcastically. She finally got the space sword without Ambera's knowledge.  
  
" What are you playing at,brat"said Ambera sneering. She obiviously didn't want to be lefted out of the information. " I mean this"said Uranus. "Space Sword BLASTER" cried Uranus using her attack in a close range. " Ahhhhhhh"cried Ambera and her cries were soon disinigrating into the dark wind of this dimension.  
  
Uranus sighed of relief. She was still cut over though. " Uranus,do you need Saturn to heal you?"asked Sailor Moon. Uranus nodded numbly. Marik was supporting her weight and she wasn't in the position to complain about it. Saturn placed her hand on Uranus' forehead then Uranus glowed and her cuts were gone.  
  
" We're suppose to fight together Uranus,but at least you wiped out Ambera. She calling you a weakling,which you're not,gave you a boost to defeat her"said Neptune. "She deserved it anyway"said Uranus. " Can you walk?"asked Neptune. " Not really"said Uranus limping a bit. " Okay,carry her then,Marik"said Sailor Venus smirking as Uranus turned red. " Bbbbbut........"said Uranus stammering. " Okay,you agree"said Venus going into her go-happy mode. "How about you,Marik". " Uh...sure....I guess"said Marik not sure of what to say but agreeded anyway since Venus won't take a no for an answer. " Okay,since both of you agree,let's go"said Venus bounding off. Everyone sweatdropped except the two blushing heros.  
  
Marik carried her piggy-back style. (But no one was behind them so they won't see Uranus' behind. Her skirt is short. Her wings were a bit weak so she can't fly) " Thanx,"muttered Uranus quietly as she rested her tired head on Marik's shoulder. Marik smiled slightly and Uranus took that as a 'you're welcome' sign.(Not the evil smile though,ppl.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Valsoul's Chambers~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So they defeated Ambera. She was no use anyway. Pearl (My birthstone!),Emerues(Originally emerald but I changed it. This is his top army and their names are related to jewels. I couldn't think of anything else. I know it's stupid. Too bad I'm a bad writer. But thanx for all of the reviews),come forth"said Valsoul in his mysterious voice. The servant that was sent to tell him the news cringed at hs voice. It was like a cold chill came down your back. Suddenly,a woman and a man appeared.  
  
The woman,assuming to be Pearl was beautiful but it had some evillness to it. Pearl had raven black flowing hair that came down to her thigh. She had mystical blue eyes. She wore a silverish-blue very cleavage dress. She had a silverish-blue shawl to math. She had it hanging on each of her elbows. It was short too. She had a lot of jewelary on and some make- up and high heels. (It's what most typical evil woman would wear) She had black butterfly wings.  
  
Emerues had dark green short hair. He had on greenish-blackish clothing on. He had red evil looking eyes. Pearl was able to ide it but he couldn't so a lot of people fear him.(Like I said before with Pearl,it's what a typical evil man would wear) Instead of butterfly wings,he had black bat wings. (Imagine the wings Hsi Wu in Jackie Chan Adventures would have. It'll be a good example)  
  
" Yes,my lord" they said in unison. They bowed.(Which is hard for pearl since her dress is tight,but she'll managed) "Aye, Pearl the deadly angel of day and Emerues,the ruthless devil of night, rise"said Valsoul adressing them by their full title. " It is a honor to be in your presence again,my leige"said Pearl. " Yes,what is our task this time,Lord Valsoul"said Emerues. " Your task is to destroy my worst enemies,the Sailor Senshis and the Pharoah and his followers"said Valsoul in a deadly voice. " Your wish is our command"they said and disappeared to find them. " It won't be long now,Serenity"said Valsoul in a more evil voice. Then,he laughed and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:gasps: The good guys are in trouble! How can I write such a thing! Stupid me. Well, I forgot to mention that Pearl and Emerues are siblings. They are both in third in command of his strongest army. You will meet his two other stronger enemies that stand by Valsoul. Will Uranus and Marik have some romantic relationship when they're in this dimension? Will the Sailor Senshis die of saving world peace? Well,you'll have to find out in the next chapter.G2G!!!! JA!!!! ~Anime Star Angel 


	15. The Battle of Life and Death II

A/N~ Phew,I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO tired! This story is long. But the sad part is that it's........it's.........it's almost OVER!:sobbing: I made a BIG mistake that Ambera is in third-in-command. She's the fourth incommand. Gomen nasai to the confused readers. Well,enjoy it while you can and please REVIEW!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.15~ The Battle of Life and Death II  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" It's like we were flying forever!"said Sailor Moon still flying in the endless black world. " We're not flying"said Seto. " Whatever,the point is that it is like we are wandering into nowhere!"snapped Sailor Moon frustrated. Then,her frustration calmed down. " I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."said Sailor Moon apologizing. Seto nodded,meaning that he accepted her apology.  
  
" Hey,I see light over there"said Honda pointing to the end of dark place. " Finally,"said Sailor Moon seeing the light too. When they approached the light,they had to shield their eyes of the brightness.  
  
When Yami opened his eyes,he saw that they were in some kind of forest. 'How did a forest get here?'thought Yami taking cautious of his surroundings. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. " Welcome earthlings. I hope you enjoy your stay here"said a voice from above them. Everyone looked up to see Pearl and Emerues floating. Emerues had said those words.  
  
" Yes,it's a pleasure for you to be here. For us to destroy you,that is"said Pearl starting to laugh. " Can it,old hag. Your screeching laughs are popping my eardrums"said Jupiter sarcastically glaring at Pearl. Pearl stopped adruptly and a vein popped on her head. " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!!"shrilled Pearl indignantly. " An old hag. Got a problem with that"said Jupiter glaring with her patented' Don't mess with me or you'll die!' glare. " What did you think. My beauty is the most famous in Kingdom of Dark Illusion(Okay,I know it's a dumb name but I couldn't think of anything else. So PLEASE don't flame me. But you can review!) "bragged Pearl as her brother rolled his eyes.  
  
" Idiots here must be blind then"said Jupiter speaking up. Pearl then,TRIED to stay cool. But she knew that she was badly insulted. "That's it! No one insults me and gets way with it"said Pearl fuming with rage. " White Jewels Exterminate!"cried Pearl calling her attack. Her attacks involved white pearls shooting at Jupiter. (Ironic,isn't it)  
  
But surprisingly,Jupiter didn't even flinch. She stared coolly at the attacks coming towards are and didn't even tried to block it. " Blue Eyes,White Lightning!"cried a voice. (Guess who it is.) Then, a dragon cry could be heard and a white powerful blast hit contact with the enemy's. Causing smoke in the air.  
  
When the smoke was cleared,there standing was a Blue Eyes White Dragon with its master. it was none other than the high priest in Ancient Egypt,Seto Kaiba. The two enemies stared at the mighty beast and astonish that it was summoned. " When did ya summoned your Blue Eyes?"asked Jou. " I muttered the incantation under my breath. We had practiced that last week."said Seto stating the obvious. " Oh yeah,"said Jou sheepishly.  
  
" Makota! What were you thinking! You had the chance to call on an attack!"said Seto in a stern tone. " I know,"said Jupiter simply. " If you knew then,WHY DIDN'T CALL ON AN ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"cried Seto. Everyone winced. Even Blue Eyes crouched down. " I knew that you'll save me. And besides,you need to work on your attacks here anyway"said Jupiter. Seto shot her a 'I'll-deal-with-you-later-and-don't-think-you're-getting-out-of- this-mess'look. Jupiter justed shrugged. "Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? But you did stat the truth,she looks like a slut"said Seto agreeing with Makota. " Don't think your boyfriend is going to help you defeat me. That was only a small amount of my powers!"said Pearl hotly.  
  
Jupiter blushed a little. Seto kepted his head low so his blush won't be seen. Of course,they are a couple but they haven't announce to the others that they are a couple yet. This was defintely not the right time.  
  
Everyone else besides the evil people noticed that they were blushing and they had a sneaky suspision that Seto and Makota liked each other. " We'll still beat you,even if that was only a small amount of your powers. "said Sailor Moon confintely. " That's right. We can still outnumber you"said Yami.  
  
" You're just talk. I'll show you real power"said Jupiter conjuring up a lightning attack. " Jupiter Rose Slash!" cried Jupiter as her rose sucessfully scratched Pearl on the face. " Ahhh! my beautiful face! You're going to pay!"cried Pearl putting her hand over her wound. " Heartbreak Pearl Pierce!" (If you don't know,pearl is the birthstone of June and in June,people have a lot of weddings then. So since she's evil,it's a heartbreak for them. I know,it's VERY creative!)  
  
" You are being an annoyance to me. Shadow Chain!"cried Seto. He raised his hand and a stone tablet appeared with the trap card,Shadow Chain ativated. Then,chains appeared and it drained her energy. The chains disappeared and Pearl limped up. " You haven't won yet. Oh,great Dark Illusion Kingdom,lend me your powers"cried Pearl. Suddenly out of nowhere,a black flash came from the air above and it shot pearl. It gave her back her energy since she looked freshed up now.(I know that it's a corny line but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
" I told you that you haven't won yet,Jupiter"said Pearl. " Don't celebrate yet"said Jupiter. But she was doubting her word. seto knew that. He gave Jupiter a reassuring look. She felt better by this.  
  
An idea struck her. She looked at her surroundings and understood. " Oh,we will win,Pearl."said Jupiter. seto didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
'Seto,do you hear me?'said Jupiter sending Seto a telepathic message. 'Loud and clear'replyed Seto. ' Look at our suroundings. It's a forest. If you haven't notice but my name means'the beauty of nature' and the surroundings can give me a boost on my powers. I can start by flashing thunder and stuff like that. You can use your lightning element to help'explained Jupiter. Seto mentally nodded.  
  
" Time to die,Pearl"said Jupiter. 'Oh powerful god of Jupiter,please assit me and bring peace to the world. In the name of the planet of Jupiter,JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!'thought Jupiter as she summoned all of her powers. She felt the powers of her friends giving her support and never giving up. It was strange but she can hear her dead parents and her parents from the Siver Millennium telling her that they will help her no matter what. She felt new powers flowing her in her veins. "JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"cried Jupiter as her body exploded with power. The forest was assiting her. They were coming charge to Pearl.  
  
Emerues was fighting with Mars and Bakura.Sailor Moon and Yami was helping too. The others were trying to find the next place where they're going to go. But all of them stopped because of the awesome power of lightning came thundering their way,which was cause by Seto. His element back in Ancient Egypt was thunder and lightning.  
  
Next,the forest's branches were like growing nad they grabbed onto to pearl. " Let go of me!"cried Pearl as her waist was wrapped by strong trunks. Jupiter's aura was showing and she had her hand raised up into the sky. A lot of power were coming out of her. Then two lightning strikes came down on Pearl. One was blue and the other one was green. Then, a third lightning came crashing on Pearl. It was from Blue Eyes. Three is always better than two.  
  
" Ahhhh!"cried Pearl as she got struck by lightning. When the horrible treatment was over she was a pile of dirty pearls. The branches around the pile formed over it and it formed a small tree. Trapping her from ever coming back.  
  
" No!"cried Emerues as he saw his very own sister getting destroyed. " It's your turn,Emerues. You are not getting away now"said Jupiter. Emerues gritted his teeth. " Next time we meet,it shall be the end for you"said Emerues disappearing. " That was over,what a relief"said Saturn sighing. Because of all of the power that Jupiter sent out of her,she was trying not to stumbled over. But she did. It made a small thump on the ground. (I'm NOT saying she is HEAVY or something. Everyone can do that. Jupiter's light,okay)  
  
" Makota!"cried Seto noticing Jupiter collasped. " Makota!"cried everyone else worriedly. Seto rushed over to her and lifted her up gently in his arms. " Makota,are you alright?"asked Seto. " I'm fine,"said Jupiter. " Just a little overload". Seto was still unconvinced. " I'm fine. Really!"said Jupiter. " If you say so"said Seto.  
  
" I was so worry about you"whispered Seto in her ears so the others won't hear. He gave her quick,light kiss on her neck. It was so light that Jupiter thought that it was a wind making pleasurable shivers down her spine.Only Blue Eyes saw. He made a small roar. (He's from the Shadow Realm,k. He's the same Blue Eyes that Seto used back in Ancient Times) The others came over.  
  
" I'm fine,"said Jupiter repeating what she had said. " That was some power"said Malik making a whistle. Mercury elbowed him. " It must had been the surroundings that had gave me the power boost. But I'll live. "said Jupiter. After awhile,a white hole with a crystal red dot in the middle appeared. " What is it?"said Venus. Her question was answered quickly. A strong wind *pushed* all of them into the white hole. Blue Eyes got back to the Shadow Realm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Different Location Now~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ugh! My head hurts"said Jupiter. Everyone else got up then. This time,they were in a icy place with glaciers and icebergs. " This certainly is different'said Neptune. " All of these surroundings are like what our elements are"said Mercury observing it." Last time,it was a forest and that's Jupiter's element".  
  
Everyone noticed also. " But........the only ones who has the ice element is....."said Marik trailed on. " Is us"said Mercury and Malik. " We're up next,then"said Malik. Mercury nodded.  
  
" Very clever. Took you long enough to figure it out"said Emerues appearing in front of Malik. Before anyone could do anything,Emerues blasted Malik on a iceberg. " Arg!"grunted Malik. The hit wasn't hard but since he was bard chested. The iceberg was cold. But it wasn't that cold since he had training with ice before the battle.  
  
" Malik!"cried everyone concernly. Especially Mercury. " I'm fine!"called Malik back. They sighed with relief. " You're going to pay for that,Emerues!"cried Malik balancing himself. He muttered a strong ice spell from the egyptian incantations and a big blizzard appeared. It blasted Emerues away. Making HIM hit the iceberg. " More is coming"said Malik holding his Millennium Rod. The light on the Millennium symbol glowed. He floated over to where Emerues was. he pinned him to the iceberg with his Millennium Rod.  
  
" Tell me what's the ppurpose of Valsoul's doing"said Malik pointing his Millennium Rod threatningly to Emerues. Emerues spat at him. " I'll rather die!"he said. " You're asking for it"said Malik working his Millennium Rod. " Malik! NO!"cried a voice behind him. It was Mercury. " Why not?"asked Malik. WhenMalik was caught off gaurd. Emerues made the chance to shoot a black energy ball at Malik. Mercury's eyes widen and hurried over.Malik,MOVE!"cried Mercury pushing Malik out of the way. The energy ball hit her instead!  
  
" Ami!"cried Malik in horror. He was there,watching his only love dying. And he was doing nothing. Mercry got blasted and lying on a glacier. " Ami!"cried everyone excet Malik and Emerues. They tried to go furthur but was blocked by an invisible wall. Emerues covered it so the others couldn't see what was going on.  
  
Malik rushed over to her and gathered her up in his arms. He was trying to shake her awake. " Ami,Ami,please wake up! You can't die. I need you. Don't leave me. I love you"said Malik pulling her against him and he was silently crying. He had nevered cry before. Not even when his father died.  
  
" Aw,too bad! She's dead. Now fight me like a man"taunted Emerues. Malik's eyes blazed in fire. " I'm going to kill you! I don't care how I do it. But you are goignt o die! You killed Ami. Curse you"said Malik in a dangerous voice. He cursed some more in Egyptian. He slowly layed Mercury on the ice.  
  
" Oh,I killed her. Too bad. All of you killed my sister! I'm going to kill you one by one"said Emerues. Malik growled and took out his Millennium Rod. " Malik,"whispered hoarse voice. He was not believing what he was hearing. Could Ami be.....? He turned around and saw Mercury trying to sit up. He rushed over to help her.  
  
" Ami,you're alive!"said Malik joyfully. He huged her against him. " I don't die that easily. beat him for me,Malik"said Mercury looking into Malik's eyes," I love you". " I love you,too"whispered Malik to her. He kissed her gently on the lips. Then he went on with the battle.  
  
" How can you be alive?!"cried Emerues enraged. " I had used a powerful blast on you." " Truth be told. You did. But I'm a senshi. I'm protected my the planet Mercury. I'm not going to die until I'm destined to yet"said Mercury.  
  
" No matter. I'm going to kill your boyfriend anyway"said Emerues using his attacks. Malik deflected it with his Millennium Item. He sent a strong blast to Emerues. " I should had used this earlier"said Malik as his hand glowed. A stone tablet appeared above them and a giant gold sphere appeared. The Wing Dragon of Ra was inside!  
  
" What's that suppose to do"said Emerues sneering at the sphere. Malik smirked. " Watch and learn"said Malik. He said the incantation and the sphere glowed. The Wing Dragon of Ra emerged out of it.  
  
" Meet one of the Egyptian monsters. The Wing Dragon of Ra. He is known for the king."said Malik as Ra flapping its great wings. " Ra,obliterate him! Attack!"cried Malik. Ra opened his mouth and a gigantic energy blast came out. Malik boosted up the power with his ice and Millennium powers. Mercury could only watched in awe.  
  
" Ahhhh!"cried Emerues. Then,when it over,he was still standing. " Ha! I knew that you're power was worthless"said Emerues sneering. 'How can that be? My two powers combined with Ra's should had destroy him.'thought Malik. " Now prepare to die. Starting with the mercurian princess"said Emerues flying up and shooting a blast from the air. When he was going to shoot,everyone heard a crack. The another one. " What's that sound?"asked Malik. He got his answer quick.  
  
It was Emerues! " What! What's happenning to---------"Emerues started to say but he didn't get to finish it. His body cracked and soon exploded. His dust was being blown away by the wind.  
  
The Wing Dragon Ra disappeared. Malik crashed onto teh floor. " I did it"said Malik quietly. " *We* did it,Malik"said Mercury smiling down at him. All of a sudden,Mercury was in a bone crushing hug. " I thought you were gone"whispered Malik in her neck. " I'm still alive,aren't I. I'll be okay"said Mercury.  
  
Then after a while,their moment together was interupted. The invisible wall was destroyed. Everyone behind the wall was fighting with Emerues' minions. They were still fighting with a few of them. " Well,it's my turn to help"said Mercury. She moved her hand swiftly and a cold,harsh wind knocked the minions into the icy cold water. Mercury moved the floating iceberg above where the minions had fell. They won't be able to get out now.  
  
" Ami! Malik!"cried everyone. " We're fine"said Malik. " We killed Emerues. He's gone"said Mercury. " That's another relief"said Anzu. Like before,a white hole appeared and this time,they didn't want to be pulled in. They walked directly in there. The hole closed up behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Valsoul's Chambers~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valsoul slammed his fist down onto the table." What! Pearl and Emerues are both dead! I've had enoughed. Send Topazia. it's her turn to finish off the Sailor Senshis and the Pharoah and his followers!"cried Valsoul looking enraged. The servant quickly nodded and scampered out. he didn't want to face Valsoul's rage.  
  
" You're going to pay. You four will die soon!"cried Valsoul as the picture of Yami,Usagi,Rini,& Helious appeared. He then,crushed the pictures and went to the late Queen Serenity's bedside. " You're daughter and grandaughter and their friends won't get away,Serenity. I will kill them and get what was rightfully mine"said Valsoul venomly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Who* IS Topazia? You'll find out in the next chapter. The senshis are close to Valsoul's lair. Somethings bad is going to happen to Yami,Helious,Usagi,& Rini. You'll find out soon. This adventure is FAR from over. Well,TTFN!!!!  
  
~Anime Star Angel 


	16. The Battle of Life and Death III

A/N~ I can't believe it! I'm almost done with this story! I like to thank all of my reviewers and please tell other prople how good this story is. Positive and negative reviews are availible. Gomen if my spelling is wrong. I'm bad with that. Well,enjoy!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.16~ The Battle of Life and Death III  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Huh? Where are we?"asked Chibi Moon as she sheilded her eyes from the redness of the place. She suddenly felt extremely hot all over. Everyone was started to wake up from the heat that got to them.  
  
" It's a volcano!"cried Shizuhu pointing. It was true. There standing in a few feets from them,was a gigantic volcano having a large amount of smoke coming out from the top. The surroundings were red and had hard layer of rocks. " This time,Valsoul had us in a very hot place so,that means it's Mars and Bakura's turn to fight"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Finally!"said Mars. " Now where's another of them stinkin' generals of his"said Jou slipping into his New Yorkian accent. (Sorry,if I had said Norway accent instead but I found out that it's New York or Brooklyn) " Rightover here"said a voice behind them. A lady behind them was defintely one of Valsoul's generals. This time was a girl again. (The strongest general is a guy,k)  
  
" My name is Topazia. I am in the second-in-command for Lord Valsoul's army. "said Topazia. Topazia had golden yellow hair. Her hair color was strangely the same color as Galaxia. Her hair came to her shoulders and she had green eyes.Like Pearl,she was wearing a short gold dress with white jewelary on. She had on gold makeup.She had a beautiful fan but something glint in it. Unlike Pearl and Emerues. She had on a white cape that was tied around her neck.  
  
" She's hot!"said Jou and Honda. Minako and Shizuhu took out two of Anzu's mallet and hit them over the head with it.A bump was forming on their heads. " WHAT did you say"said Venus and Shizuhu in unison. A vein popped on their heads. Jou and Honda fell unconsious. " What do you want this time? Let me guess,you want to destroy us"said Sailor Uranus(now back on her feet er.. wings) sarcastically.  
  
" Duh! I didn't know why Emerues and Pearl couldn't defeat you. How many powers do you have in you anyway. But I'm different. I'm stronger and a fast thnker than those two failures. "said Topazia suddenly going lightning speed and she attacked Mars and Bakura. She had used her fan to do it. It was a metal fan. It was a kind of weapon that the asian people used a long time ago.  
  
" Sh*t! I can't believe that hag layed a scratch on me"said Bakura looking at his wound which was on the lower part of his chest. Mars got it on her arm. " You're a stuck up b*tch! You're as worthless as Pearl and Emerues was"said Mars clutching her arm.  
  
" Don't you dare lower me to their level of fighting! I will show you the real power of the Dark Illusions Kingdom first hand. Gold Dark Shots!" cried Topazia as a gold slingshot appeared. She was holding a gold topaz and shot it on the slingshot to Mars.  
  
The slingshot hit her ankle head on. " Ah! That's it! This is DEFINTELY the LAST time someone hits an attack on my ankle. I got a fire burn on that ankle and there's still a scar on it. It still hurts after two years."cried Mars angerily as she clutched her ankle and with fury in her eyes. She quickly took the topaz that was shot at her, shooting it back to Topazia but more faster and fire burning on it. Topazia barely made it. " Sheesh, you sure got spunk. "said Topazia. Everyone sweatdropped at Mars except for the enemy. (The first time she got hurt on the ankle was in Sailor Moon R. When Catsy was still evil,she made a big burn on her ankle. That attack was meant for Chad but Mars pushed him out of the way making the attack got her ankle.)  
  
" You didn't have to yell,lady.!"said Bakura coolly. " Do you want a fire burn?!"said Mars popping a vein. Bakura shranked back. " I thought so"said Mars returning to her old self. " Time for some fire power"said Mars," Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The firey arrow shot at Topazia. She didn't even budge or try to avoid it. When it did hit her, smoke covered the area. Everyone had to covered their mouths from being affected. Mars smiled knowing that Topazia died,but her smile was quickly wiped off,replacing by a horror look.  
  
Topazia was still standing and unharmed. " How........how did you not get harm by my attack?"said Mars speechless. Topazia just smirked. She flounced her hair. " Well,"said Topazia stretching the word 'well'. " Like I said,I'm more powerful and Lord Valsoul is ten times more powerful. If you can't take on me,then you will be trapped here forever. I'm not as affective as Pearl and Emereus. That was a weak attack,by the way"said Topazia snobbishly.  
  
Mars fumed. Smoke was coming out of her ear. " Calm down. We can still defeat her"said Bakura. " *We*? You didn't even call on ANY attacks and you didn't even flinched"said Mars hotly pointing the truth out. Yami snickered. Sailor Moon elbowed him. Bakura glared at him. " I don't see you do any better"said Yami. " It's not even time for my fight. It's base on our elements,idiot"stated Yami.  
  
" Fine,"huffed Bakura. He muttered a an egyptian spell under his breath and two big fireballs appeared in each of his hands. He threw them at Topazia. She jumped out of the way in time. But some of the fire got on her butt and sandals.  
  
" Ah,hot hot,hot,hot. "said Topazia frantically. It was a funny sight. Topazia was running around comically and kept saying,'hot' repeatily. She patted the fire on her butt and shoes. Everyone sweatdropped except for Bakura and Topazia. " I got an attack on her ,so that counts"said Bakura to Mars. " It got on her butt and shoes ! You DIDN'T even put a mark on her."said Mars. " At least, I layed an attack on her"said Bakura rolling his eyes.  
  
Topazia FINALLY got the fire off of her,but small bits of smoke was still blowing there. " You almost BURNED me,you stupid tomb robber!"cried Topazia indignantly. " How did you know that I was a tomb robber in the past?"asked Bakura eyeing her. " Duh! Lord Valsoul provides all of the information about you losers."said Topazia dramatically.  
  
" Why did we even ask"said Sailor Moon shrugging. " My turn. Topaz Tornado! "cried Topazia. She hold out a golden rose and threw it at everyone. The golden rose's petals fell off and started to form bigger. It surrounded them and the petals got sharper. It started to slash at them.  
  
They grimaced in pain. " Had enough yet?"asked Topazia mocking them. " Never ever"said Uranus. " I guess you haven't had enough yet"said Topazia. " Topaz Tornado!" Saturn acted fast. " Silence Wall!" cried Saturn as she raised her glaive.  
  
Her glavie blocked the attack but she weakened a bit after so much power. " Saturn,you shouldn't have called up an attack. Ypu were just hurt a while back"said Mercury. " I had to do something"said Saturn. Yugi,again, was very worried.  
  
'Don't worry,Yugi. I'm fine,really. It just took a little bit energy out of me'said Saturn through telepathy. ' If you say so. I don't know *how* we're going to defeat Topazia. If she is the servant to Valsoul,*he* must be more powerful. 'said Yugi. (It's like what Makota and Seto has. Every couple can talk telepathy since they bonded sorta. ) 'I know. That's why we have to be more cautious and have our powers more powerful'said Saturn. Yugi mentally nodded.  
  
" You may have blocked that attack. But another one that's stronger is comin' your way"said Topazia. "Topaz Tornado!" She was right. The attck this time was stronger and more quicker to get to them. Saturn didn't have time to react to her wall.  
  
This time,everyone was down. 'I have to try an attack. Wait,Makota and Ami had their attacks more boosted up by nature. o,I can get mine boosted up too! It's now or never'thought Mars starting an attack.  
  
" Mars Fire Star Explode!" cried Mars. 'Power of Mars. Please help me prevail all evil.'thought Mars closing her eyes. She suddenly felt being the attack. All fired up. She felt stronger. " Your attack won't work on me!"said Topazia. Mars opened her eyes. " Think again"she said confidetly.  
  
" Huh?"said Everyone else. Bakura then get it. 'I know what you're doing here,Firefly.'said Bakura to Mars telepathy smirking. (I found out that 'firefly' is really what Hotaru's name mean. I didn't know before. Gomen. But I making that Rei's nickname for Bakura,k. Gomen nasai!) 'If you know,then HELP OUT!'said Mars practically screaming in Bakura's head. Bakura mentally rubbed his ears. (I have NO idea how he does it. Just imagine it the best you can,k) 'Don't shout!'said Bakura. He ended their conversation.  
  
Bakura used a burning spell and combined it to Mars' attack. The attack hit Topazia head on. " Ahhh! This can't be"cried Topazia. " She's toasted!" joked Jou. It was true. Topazia looked ruined and hideous. Then she glowed a little gold and she was healed a little bit. " I'll be back! Next time you won't win!"cried Topazia disappearing.  
  
" You guys kicked her little a&&! Thank you,thank you. Jou-baka here was having a love fever about her"said Venus glaring at Jou. " But we settled that already!"said Jou waving his arms in defense. Bakura chuckled. " No problem. I was going to kick her out of here anyway"said Bakura.  
  
'Minako was jealous. You think that she and Jou are *secretly* going out?'said Mars to Bakura. " If they acted like that,then yes. I presume that they are going out. They show it a lot 'said Bakura. 'Now we know that they're a couple. The others maybe be hiding some secrets also'said Mars. 'Seto and Makota are................acting more *affectionate*'said Bakura. Mars smiled. 'Oh,but they are. I'm a yami also and like I said before,I can sense what their feeling. Yami may not be hiding a girlfriend but he likes someone'observed Bakura. 'I say it's Odango'said Mars,'It might work. She can finally stop moping'. 'Maybe. What *really* happened to Usagi and her old boyfriend?'. Mars raised her eyebrows mentally. 'Why are you asking?'asked Mars. 'Just wanna know'said Bakura. 'I'm not allow. I must respect her wishes. I'm her gaurdian so I can't tell you her personal secrets. She might tell you guys later,though'said Mars getting into her formal voice. Bakura looked annoyed. That ended their conversation.  
  
" Let's continue on,"said Bakura. As usual,a white vortex appeared. " Time to expect the worst"said Sailor Moon going into the portal. Everyone followed. The white vortex closed up behind the last person.  
  
~~~~~~~Topazia's Chambers~~~~~~  
  
"That brat fire senshi is going to pay! I can't believe that she injured me so bad!"said Topazia growling as she looked at her cuts and wounds. Valsoul appeared. " I see that you're back,Topazia. "said Valsoul. Topazia immediately bowed,despite of her wounds. " Uh.....Lord Valsoul. What brings you here,sir?"asked Topazia shaking violently. 'I'm done for. I couldn't defeat the senshis and now he's going to kill me!!!!!'thought Topazia.  
  
Valsoul secretly smiled as he read Topazia's thoughts. "Don't worry,I won't kill you yet"said Valsoul,"As least not until I proceed furthur into my plans". Topazia's mouth was wide opened. " But......? I thank you,your majesty. But I will at least steal some of the Sailor Senshis energies to bring back,for the lost cause that I didn't demolished any of the senshis."said Topazia still bowing.  
  
" No,you can continue on fighting them. I have bigger plans that involve them"said Valsoul disappeaing. " Yes,your majesty"said Topazia. She rose up after Valsoul had lefted. " I won't disappoint you,sire"said Topazia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Next Destination~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wow! This place is sooooooooo cool"said Sailor Chibi Moon jumping up and started floating up gracefully. " We can even talk underwater"exclaimed Sailor Moon.  
  
It was beautiful. With different varieties of corals and plants in the water,the place looked magical. strangely,red flowers were growing underwater. The ground beneath them were sand. They can jump up easily. It was like they weighed nothing,just like in space,on the moon.  
  
" This place is starange,yet beautiful"said Neptune as she touched the red flower. " It matches you,"said Otogi coming up behind her. " I know that it's all fake but I still feel that this place shouldn't be in this horror place with Valsoul around"said Sailor Neptune. " Valsoul's planning something and I don't know what but we'll know when we get to him"said Otogi. Neptune nodded.  
  
" So you all have arrived,"thundered a female voice above them. Everyone looked up to see Topazia floating in 5 feet above them. " Starting to like the atmosphere. Well,it won't be long now that this place would become an illusion again. "said Topazia," I still have a score to settle with you brats.". " Don't tell me that you're after Mars and I"said Bakura rolled his eyes. Topazia's vein popped. " Don't mock me! Actually I'm here for Sailor Neptune and Otogi"said Topazia," Lord Valsoul would vanquish *you* two later'.  
  
" Enough chit chat. Topaz Tornado! "cried Topazia. The tornado was underwater and it gained more speed and strength. The tornado hit Neptune. "Ahh!"cried Neptune. " Michiru!"cried Otogi reaching for her hand. He got sucked in too! Both of them were in the middle of the tornado. The others weren't able to see what was going on in there because the water became misty so it was difficult to see.  
  
The tornado finally stopped and Neptune and Otogi fell onto the floor. " You alright,mate?"asked Jou. " Fine, as long as I get to blow her away"said otogi gritted his teeth when he stood up. The senshis were checking if Michiru was alright. " Are you alright,cuz?"asked Uranus. " Fine,I'll check for her weakness"said Neptune magically took out her mirror.  
  
Neptune stood up and peered into her mirror. Then,her face was shocked. " This.........this is impossible! I can't find her weakness. It is like she doesn't have one"said Neptune still shocked. " What?!"asked everyone except Topazia. " Precisely, I do have a weakness but Lord Valsoul gave me a power making you won't be able to *find* my weakness"bellowed Topazia.  
  
They gasped. They won't have a chance now! 'We still have a chance'thought Sailor Moon to herself. " Did you have fun in my tornado?"asked Topazia mocking Neptune and Otogi. " You wish,"said Otogi. " I'll shut shut your mouth if I were you"said Topazia glaring at Otogi. " Well,you're not me"said Otogi. " Otogi,"warned Neptune. Otogi was going to be in trouble. And it's all thanks to his big mouth.  
  
" It's our turn,Michiru. "said Otogi. Neptune nodded. "Atlantis Crash!" cried Neptune as she launched a new attack.(I know that's corny! But hey,I was idealess!) The water ground beneath them started to shake. A symbol of Atlantis appeared on the water groun,beneath Topazia. Then,it started to glow and bright sea green light erupt from it. Shooting it to the surface of the ocean floor.  
  
The force was strong so they couldn't hear Topazia cries of pain. When the attack was over,Topazia was worse than battered up. She was close to be dead. " I'll deliever the final blow,"offered Otogi. Neptune nodded. Like what the others did,he said an incantation of a egyptian spell and a equally strong water attack emerged when the spell was finished. That added more to Topazia's anguish screams.  
  
Surprisingly,Topazia did not die after that! She was on the brink of death when Neptune was finished with her. Otogi's attack was suppose to kill her but it didn't! " I guess calling on your strongest attacks with every strength you have didn't kill me. I will be victor in the next battle. Yet,this battle ended so quickly. If I *do* die,the strongest general will be coming for you"said Topazia fading out and back to the kingdom.  
  
Neptune collasped from relief. " It's over,"she breathed. " Yes,but not completely. We'll find a way to defeat her next time"said Otogi helping ehr up. Neptune nodded as thanks. " Our trial has only begun. Valsoul will be back for the both princesses. "said Neptune. " Neptune is right. We are close to Valsoul after every fight."said Yami. " How can you be sure?"asked Marik. " Because, he's going to do every element and when that's done,we'll be able to fight him. I am still unsure why he wants to increase our power though"said Yami in thought. " We'll figure it out later. Let's enter the next portal " said Pluto.  
  
As soon as she had said those words,a portal appeared once again. 'I hope we won't be in a lot of danger in the next one'thought Neptune looking back to the water scenery. She sighed and went in with the others. The portal closed up behind her and disappeared just like the other numerous times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Next Destination~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm still not use to landing on my butt"said Jou groaning and getting up. " Let's worry about where we are this time"said Venus. " It's dark here"whined Jou. " Stop humiliating yourself,mutt."said Seto not farway. " When I see you,you're going to get your snooty butt kick"said Jou angerily having a vein popped up on his head as usual.  
  
" Hey,V! Can you lit up this place?"asked Sailor Moon very close to them. " Sure,"said Venus, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" " Ahh!"cried a voice. " Oops,sorry Jou"said Venus having a sweatdrop on her head. Everyone fell down anime style except Venus. " You didn't have to fry me!"complained Jou. " Sorry,"said Venus apologizing again. She still have her attack on her hand so she put the glowing lights in front of her face. She looked like a ghost! " Ahhh!"cried everyone except Venus. They jumped back and patted their hearts. " What's wrong?"asked Venus. " Minako,light up the place,not your *face* !"cried Sailor Moon. " Oh right! Hee Hee. Sorry"said Venus lighting up the place.  
  
The place turned out to be in space! " Why are we in space?"asked Saturn.Just like on the Moon,ruins were scattered here. " This is a planet,"observed Mercury," If I remember correctly,this is the planet Saturn!". " What!"cried Saturn. " It's true, I remember that Setsuna,Michiru,and I use to come here all the time"said Haruka. " If we're on the planet Saturn,then Yugi and Hotaru have to battle this time"said Bakura. " That is right. It's time that you harness your power"said a voice. 'What does she mean?'thought Saturn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hpw was that? Who is that person that just spoked? Is she a friend or a foe? Find out in the next chap.! ~ Anime Star Angel 


	17. The Battle of Life and Death IV

A/N~ A few more senshis to do until they meet Valsoul. Will Rini finally find out who is her father. I guess it's really obvious who is it. But that would be in the story later.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.17~ The Battle of Life and Death IV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The air on the illusional planet had thickened. Everyone was cautious now. " Who's there?"asked Saturn keeping her gaurd up. " You knew me very well back in the Silver Millennium,my daughter"spoke the onimous voice. Saturn stiffened. " Daughter?"asked Saturn to the voice confusely. Then,suddenly the planet lightened up more. There stood a woman with knee length raven black hair and with violet eyes. (She looks like when Hotaru turned into Mistress 9. Except she didn't have any evil loook in her eyes.) She was wearing a purple dress with a small golden crown on her head with violet jewels. That indicates that she is royalty. She looked like Hotaru a lot except that the lady was older.  
  
" What do you mean that I'm your daughter?"asked Saturn. " Like Princess Ami had said,this is a planet. This is the planet Saturn. I am the queen of this planet,Queen Hitimo. This planet is in ruins is because Beryl destroyed it. Don't you remember?"asked Queen Hitimo. " Yes,but how can you be real. This is Valsoul's dimension.?"asked Saturn. " I managed to still have a little strength when this planet was destroyed and so I traveled to this dimension until you came. I knew that Serenity would send you all to the planet Earth. "said Queen Hitimo.  
  
" Don't listen to her,Hotaru! That is just an illusion of your mother. Valsoul is trying to make you fall into his trap"said Chibi Moon. " I'm not an illusion,daughter. I'm real"said Queen Hitimo. Everyone tried to convince her that Queen Hitimo was just an illusion,created by Valsoul to confuse her.  
  
" I'm real. Feel my hand. It is solid"said Queen Hitimo reaching over to Hotaru. Hotaru touched her hand and found out that it *is* solid. " She's real. I felt her hand. She's solid"said Saturn. " Hotaru,it doesn't matter. We're dealing with magic. She still could be an illusion and still could be solid"said Mercury.  
  
" Hotaru,don't listen to her. She's not your real mother from the past. How do you know if she's telling the truth or not?"asked Yugi. 'Yugi's right. I can't prove she's real,yet I can't prove that she isn't. I'm so confuse'thought Saturn looking up to Queen Hitimo and backing away. Yugi saw the confused expression and walked over to her.  
  
'I know that you're confused. But believe in us,we're your friends.'said Yugi through telepathy. 'I wish that I can,Yugi. But it's hard. In both lives,my mother died trying to defend the Saturn kingdom with her powers but Beryl blasted her away. I saw it with my own eyes,Yugi. When Queen Serenity sent the senshis and I to the future,even then my mother from the future died from a dicease. I couldn't help at all with any of my mothers. Both of them died'said Saturn finally. She was trying to not let the tears fall. 'I know how you feel,Hotaru. My parents died when I was younger. My parents,back in Ancient Egypt,died trying to stop the Shadow Realm from opening again. Then it was up to Yami and I to seal it away'said Yugi. 'I'm sorry Yugi,for bringing the subject up'said Saturn. 'It's fine'said Yugi. 'But how am I going to prove if this Queen Hitimo is real or not?'asked Saturn. 'Think of questions that your mother should know. She should know them if she really is your mother'said Yugi. 'But Valsoul knows our past'said Saturn. 'Yeah,but he doesn't know the details'said Yugi,'Try it'.  
  
They ended their conversation because everyone was looking curiously at them. " I'm not sure if you're really my mother or not. But I have some questions for you"said Saturn. " But my dear,I am your mother"said Queen Hitimo. " I know,"said Saturn," But I just want to be sure". " You have to answer them all correct,too"said Saturn,"One wrong answer and then I'll know that you're a fake"said Saturn. " Ask hard to remember questions,Hotaru!'called Chibi Moon.  
  
" How did my papa die?"asked Saturn. " He got betrayed by his comrades and then they waged war with your father. They had wanted the Amethyst Crystal that has been in our family for generations. We won that war but your father died in the process"said Queen Hitimo looking sadly as she recalled the memories.  
  
" That's correct"said Saturn. Everyone else facefaulted. " Next question. At age 13,where did I go with Princess Serenity that concerns her safety.?"asked Saturn. Everyone else knew that answer. " You secretly went to Egypt. Princess Serenity had wanted to see why the people in Egypt had hated Planetarians."answered Queen Hitimo without missing a beat. Everyone facefaulted again. 'Not a lot of people know the answer to that question. Maybe she is telling the truth. The next question,she should know the answer to'thought Saturn.  
  
" That is correct again. This is the last question. Where is the location of the Eternal Light Santuary?"asked Saturn. " The Eternal Light Santuary?"asked the the Yugioh co. " All right. You ask good now,girl"said Jupiter cheering. " This is going to be interesting"said Venus. " I doubt that anyone know where it is. I bet that even Galaxia knows where it is. Even though that she use to be evil."said Uranus.  
  
'What's the Eternal Light Santuary?'asked Yugi. ' I'm not really allow to tell you. Every senshi have to keep this secret. I asked her this question is because my mother,back in the Silver Millennium,was a senshi. I'm just testing her'said Saturn,"I'll tell you later'.  
  
"The Eternal Light Santuary? Of course I know where it is. It has been always above the Moon Kingdom"said Queen Hitimo. " You're a fraud! The Eternal Light Santuary is NOT above the previous Moon Kingdom. Every senshi has been taught to know how to get there and know its secrets! You were a senshi once. You should've known! The Sailor Senshis of the planets were to remember where the Eternal Light Santuary is even when they die! You're not my mother!"outbrusted Saturn as she had a lone tear fell from her face.  
  
It's hard to know to that when you think you found your parents,it turned out to be they're not. Everyone cringed at Saturn's outbrust. Nobody had made Saturn this furious before.  
  
" But daughter,I answered the other questions correctly. The memory of it might had been blurry in my memory."convinced Queen Hitimo. " Sorry,'mom'. I had said *every* question correctly. No mistake. But you answered the most important one wrong that concerns the Sailor Senshis. You're just a fraud that was sent by Valsoul. You're a disgrace!"cried Saturn," Another fact: my *real* mother NEVER called me by,'daughter'. She actually called me by my name!"  
  
Then,Queen Hitimo's eyebrows twitch. " How DARE you call me a disgrace!"cried Queen Hitimo. " Your cover is blown. Who are you really?"demanded Sailor Moon. Then Queen Hitimo started to laugh and it got louder. " You think that you can defeat me. It's true. I am not Queen Hitimo. My name is Zephiu!"said the fake Queen Hitimo. Her disguise broked and she appeared to be a lady with green skin and long dark green hair flying everywhere. She had evil pitchblack eyes that could scare any human.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!! MEDUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGLY WOMAN!!!!!! SHE'S EVIL!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!"cried the guys jumping back a huge step. (Medusa is in Greek Mythlogy. She's a woman with snakes as her hair. She turns any human into stone if the human stares in her eyes.)  
  
The girls sweatdropped BIG time! A vein popped on Zephiu's head. " I AM *NOT* UGLY! I AM ONE OF THE MOST WANTED MINION IN THE WHOLE KINGDOM OF DARK ILLUSION!!!!!" cried Zephiu as her head grew TEN times than its normal size. That made her more uglier and scaring the boys more! The girls grew angry because she was hogging the whole planet with her big fat head. *Their* heads grew TWENTY times bigger than hers and that frightened Zephiu! Plus,she was scaring their boyfriends/crush/friends/relatives!  
  
" Step away from the guys!"cried all of the girls.(That includes the shouting girls who are in the audience.:"GET OFF OF *MY* GUY!" was heard from the audience.: See! What did I tell ya!)  
  
" Fine,fine!"cried Zephiu as her head shranked back to its normal size. " But I'm not defeated!"she added as she huffed. " Duh!"cried Venus. " You've made a big mistake trying to be a prevoius Sailor Senshi."said Sailor Moon as her eyes turning stony blue. " That's right! You will PAY for trying to be in my mother's appearance! ESPECIALLY if she was a senshi!"said Saturn as she waved her hand and her glaive appeared.  
  
" This is my battle,"called Saturn to the senshis and the guys. She flew over where Zephiu was and got in a striking stance. " You'll need my help to defeat her"said Yugi. Saturn glared at him. " Do you want to defeat her or not?"asked Yugi stating her desire. Saturn huffed. " Fine!"she cried. " Let's get this battle STARTED!"screeched Zephiu. Everyone one else's eyes blugged out at the screech. They covered their ears from furthur pain for their ear drums.  
  
" Hey! Quit screechin'! Anyone got dem earplugs?"asked Jou asking everyone. " NO!"cried the good guys," You're not the only one getting your eardrums POPPED! ". " Okay,geeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz!"said Jou stretching the word 'geez'.  
  
" Enough talk! Time to get this started. The sooner,the better"said Zephiu as her eyes glowed red. (dull green and red! Ch! Does NOT mix! ) She started to expand in size more bigger by the minute. After ten mins of growing, she was taller that tall.  
  
Everyone was gawking at her enormous size. " Still feeling confident,eh little girl?"asked Zephiu starting to laugh. It shaked the gravel rock that they were standing on. They had to keep their balance to not fall down.  
  
" Yes,"came Saturn's short reply. " Yes,I agree. I'm up for a challenge."said Yugi fingering his Millennium Puzzle. " Let's do it then,"said Saturn," Silence Glaive SURPRISE!" . The attack was exactly going to hit Zephiu head on except that she dodged it agitatedly. " You'll have to do better than that to defeat me,girl"said Zephiu as she stopped running.  
  
" Will do,"said Yugi. He muttered an egyptian spell that had more words to it than the other previous guys who had said their natural spells. He summomed gold power attacks as his third eye glowed in the process.  
  
This time,she didn't had time to dodge it. It had hit her,FINALLY! " You'll pay for that,young pharoah!"snarled Zephiu. " I'll see if you can try"said Yugi. While Zephiu was irratated with yugi,Saturn was going to launch an attack. " Saturn Rings of Dark Destruction!" cried Saturn as she formed ten dark violet rings with her hands. It shot at Zephiu like rockets. It was a hard attack. Saturn repeated the attack under her breath as the rings kept reforming and hitting Zephiu.  
  
" Taru, I think that's enough. She'll be worse than dead if you keep hittling her with the attacks."said Yugi through the telepathy. " I can't help it. She lie to me through a fake version of my mom"replied Saturn still showing no sign of stopping. " I know that. But you can't keep attacking her forever. You will have to stop sometime"said Yugi. " Okay,but one more attack. If she survives it,*you're* going to help me"said Saturn. Yugi mentally chuckled. " You think that wouldn't.?"asked Yugi. " No,,just checking"said Saturn.  
  
'This is for you,mother. I'll always be a good senshi,just like what you want me to be.'thought Saturn as she did one more attack with feeling. She could almost feel her mother right next to her,telling her that she can defeat her.When she was done the attack,she was sweating on the side of her face from exhaustion.  
  
She fell down on her knees and gasped for air. " Hotaru!"cried Chibi Moon rushing to her best friend. " You okay?"asked Chibi Moon concernly. " Fine,"replied Saturn finally as she gasped for air for the last time and then stood up,with the support of her best friend.  
  
Everyone else rushed over to her and asking if she was alright. " Are you alright?"whispered Yugi in her ear. Saturn weakly nodded. When the smoke disinagrated,there stood a practically dead Zephiu. She was dead of course. Saturn grimaced. " She looks more disgusting than before"commented Saturn as she looked at what her attack did to Zephiu.  
  
Everyone else nodded. Especially the boys,they were inching away from the dead corpse of the dead minion. Topazia appeared above the dead minion. " It looks like you defeated my best minion. No matter,I'll deal with you other senshis later. Ta-ta!"waved Topazia as she faded out.  
  
As usual,a portal appeared. " Let's go,"said Sailor Moon looking at her almost fallen friend. They entered into the portal without hesitation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Destination~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ullg....... my head is always spinning after every time when we get out of a portal"said Venus rubbing her aching head. She opened her eyes and saw golden and pink flowers everywhere. The sky was in a kind of sunset colors.  
  
" Wow,even though Valsoul's evil,he sure can make this place beautiful"said Venus as she looked more around. 'I'm the first to wake up'thought Venus,'It's my turn and Jou's to fight against Valsoul'.  
  
" Hey Jou,wake up"whispered Venus as she shooked Jou. " Uh...wha, Minako. I'm awake. Where are we this time?"asked Jou. " It's our turn to fight,Katsuya"said Minako using Jou by his real first name. " Oh,and don't call me that."said Jou. " Okay!"said Venus,"Let's wake everyone up". A mischieveous glint flashed in the couple's eyes.  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" cried Venus as her lips turned a golden orange and she used her hand to wipe it off to form a yellow heart. She flashed it at the girls. It was a small wake up call so it didn't hurt them just make them a *little* pissed off.  
  
That attack had shot at all of the girls making them WIDE awake. " Ahhh!"cried all of the girls as they quickly stood up and ran around as the attacks kept coming. They had their arms waving around.  
  
~~~~~~~The Boys' Situation~~~~~~~~  
  
"HeeeeeeHeeeee(That was evil!)! Wake up,guys"said Jou as he chanted an egyptian spell and then gold stars and gold sparks came from his hands. He shot it at the guys lightly.  
  
Like the girls-"Ahh!"cried the guys instantly waking up and running around as the sparks kept coming. " Heee Heeeee. How was dat for a wake up call?"asked Jou. " Not bad. But mines better"boasted Venus. " My is"said Jou.  
  
"No.mine," "Mine!" "Mine!" " Mine!" "Mine woked up more people!" " My attack was bigger!"  
  
They kepted going on and on,yet they failed to notice the look of fury on the others' faces. " Ahem! Are you two finished yet?"asked Yami rather.........not nicely and more..........annoyed than ..............EVER!  
  
" One min,Yami"said Jou. " Uh,Jou. We have a problem!"said Venus pointing meekly at the others. Jou turned his head and almost saw anime smoke coming out of the others' ears as the angry vein grew more bigger.  
  
" HeHe,it was just a joke,guys"said Jou backing as the others advance more forward. Venus followed suit. " To get ourselves *all* fired up? I don't think so,"said Jupiter peevishly. She had some lightning bolts crackling in her hands. Jou and Venus sweatdropped.  
  
" Well...............not exactly"said Venus giggling nervously. " YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"cried the others as they launched to them and lightning fast. They were going to shot attacks at them but............" Hi ya'll!"said a voice. The others IMMEDIATELY stopped and still had their attacks in their hands. Since it's not going to be thrown at anyone,well.................it blew up on them.  
  
When they smoke cleared up,they were MORE pissed off! " Why did you have to come on the wrong time?!"asked Bakura irritated! " That's my job!"said Topazia winking at Bakura. Bakura nearly gagged. While Mars was more pissed off!(If the that was EVEN possible!)  
  
"I'm here this time to fight Miss Princess of Love and Katsuya over there"said Topazia. " I figur' as much! And don't call me by Katsuya!"cried Jou. " Whatever you say"said Topazia. " Gold Dark Shots!"  
  
Venus jumped gracefully out of the way and she landed in the air,with the help of her wings. The attacks landed on the ground below Venus making a enormous hole on the flower ground. " You may had dodged that one but the rest of you won't be able to help your two friends if you're occupied."said Topazia as she snapped her fingers and an abounded group of youmas appeared in seconds.  
  
Topazia looked directly to Venus and Jou,"Let's take this battle else where,shall we".  
  
Like before,she snapped her fingers and the two teens disappeared and reappeared in another patch of golden flowers,just like the one before. " Let's get dis party' started'!"said Jou as he pulled out one of his Duel Monster card. " Panther Warrior!".  
  
A stone tablet appeared right from the ground and right on cue,a Panther Warrior appeared. "I use Skull Dice and Graceful Dice!"cried Jou as his two magic(or is it trap?) cards got activated. The small angel as the Graceful Dice dropped the dice and vice-versa,a dark angel with bat wings dropped another dice.  
  
"What's that?"asked Topazia as she starred at the pecuilar two beings. " Haven't you eva' heard of Duel Monsta' ? Man,you people in dis realm is a snore compare to our world!"said Jou. " Jou! It's not time to play!"cried Venus.  
  
Jou shrugged but still had the sheepish smile on his face. The Graceful Dice rolled a 5. The skull Dice rolled a 2. " A 2!!!!!!"cried Jou,"This is NOT my day! Ah,well,at least Panther Warrior got his life points more higher". Topazia suddenly became a bit weak but not that much. Since Panther Warrior's attack points was 1800(I think),add 500 more,it'll be a 2300.  
  
" Panther Warrior,attack!"cried Jou. " Not so fast,I know about Duel Monsters too,ya know! So I use Mirror Wall!"cried Topazia pulled out her own card and her Mirror Wall appeared. Jou facefaulted. " Ah,no!"cried Jou as his monster's attack point got cut in half to 1150. "Topaz Tornado!" cried Topazia as she launched her own attack.  
  
The Panther Warrior let out an anguish cry. Jou gritted his teeth. " Still think that I'm going to lose"said Topazia mocking Jou."Yeah,"said Jou as he pulled out another card.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Wanna know wat happens to Jou in the next chapter. Will Venus send Topazia flying with her attacks? Find out in the next chapter! 


	18. The Battle of Life and Death V

A/N~ Curious of what happens to Jou and Venus? A few more people battling until the end! Here's the next chapter!!!!!~Anime Star Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.18~ The Battle of Life and Death V  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I use Remove Trap! Now you're Mirror Wall is gone!"said Jou holding up the trap card. " No matter! I'll still be able to defeat you"said Topazia as she used her own attack "Topaz Tornado!" . The golden flowers returned as it hit Venus and Jou fiercely. " Ugh,I'll have to clear this storm"called Venus to Jou over the fierce wind.  
  
Jou nodded. Venus's pointer finger went up in the air," Cresent Beam!" . The attack went skyward in a blink of an eye. The wind tunnel quickly disenigrated as the bright streak of light went by.  
  
" Why you!!"shrieked Topazia. " That was dumb! I could've done that a long time ago!"said Venus gawking. Jou rolled his eyes. "Quit starin' stupidly! We have someone's butt ta kick,rememba!"said Jou as he shaked Venus from la-la land.  
  
" OKay,Okkkkaayyy! Stop shaaaaking meeeee!'said Venus as her wrods kinda slurred out because of Jou shaking her. "Oh,sorry"said Jou sheepishly. Venus glared at him viciously. " Don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!! YA HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried a fuming Venus.  
  
Jou jumped a few ten feets back. "Okay!"cried Jou from a distance,then miraclously,he jumped back to the old spot where he was standing on before.  
  
"Are you done yet?"asked a peeved out Topazia. " Duh!"said Venus, Venus Burning Romance!" . Her hands were clasped together and it was like she was flying in mid air and praying. Then,she opened her eye and her ands had sparks on them. She swung her arm back and then shot the sparks at Topazia. The attack formed a puff of a thin gold large heart after it was done.  
  
" Ahhh,you will pay for thiiiiiiissssss-"said Topazia as she dusted out ,back into the Kingdom of Dark Illusion. " Pheew,that's over with. "said Venus. Then after she said that,she collasped and fell to her knees. "MInako!"cried the alarmed Jou. " You okay?"asked Jou. " Fine,no wonder why I feel so tire. That attack was one of my strongest ones. It wiped me out!"said Venus. " No wonda"said Jou. A fliker of black circled continuosly. " What's going on her'?"asked Jou. Then,they disappeared into somewhere.  
  
Venus and Jou opened their eyes and found to be back to where the others were. They were done battling the youmas.They had variety cuts here and there but with Saturn's healing ability,they were fixed up in no time.  
  
" What now?"asked Venus after Jou and her had done telling about what happened to them. " Go into another portal,I guess"said Malik. " We have to find one first,remember"said Pluto speaking up. "Let's go deeper down"suggested Anzu,"Maybe we'll find *something* there".  
  
Everyone agreed and started to walk down furthur into the patch.  
  
~~~~~Back in the Kingdom of Dark Illusions~~~~~  
  
A large amount of light illuminated the dark room and Topazia dropped to the ground. " How did that brat injured me so bad? But they won't kill me so easily,"said Topazia as her lips curled into a smirk as light surrounded her and her wounds were gone.  
  
An amulet of some sort was in her hands.(Remember the amulet I talked about in Ch.6? Well,I didn't forget it!) " Lord Valsoul was careless to leave it laying out.Fortunely,*I* found it"said Topazia as she continue to smirk. All of her wounds had disappeared and she looked like before.  
  
" Topazia!"cried a voice in her head. Topazia quickly hid the amulet away. 'What is it,my lord?'asked Topazia through telepathy with Valsoul. "Come to the throne room immmediately. I have something important to discuss with you".  
  
'Yes,your majesty,'said Topazia as she bowed down even though Valsoul wasn't here. She stood up as soon as she felt Valsoul's presence was gone completely. " You won't be king for long,my *lord*"said Topazia venomly as blackness clouded her green eyes furthur.  
  
Then,the blackness was gone. Topazia made her way to the door and stopped when she saw the amulet flickered a little black. She picked the amulet up and quickly dropped it. She hissed a little in pain. The amulet had electrode her. The black color tuned down and the amulet losted its glow.  
  
Topazia looked cautiously at it and then reached to grab. She withdraw her hand and heistated. When she touched the amulet crystal, it didn't shock her. She stuffed the amulet in a hidden pocket in her dress. 'What exactly happened here?'asked Topazia questionally.  
  
She grabbed the knob of the door and opened it. She finally made it to the throne room which the other two generals were there also. Topazia flinched at the sight of the other two generals. Both of them seemed to frightened her somehow.  
  
"My lord,"said Topazia swiftly and she curtsy. She nodded to the other generals in respect. The two other generals nodded back.  
  
The second general was Amethystia. The second general had long magentaish-purplish hair and chin length bangs. ( I got the hair color from a girl in Di Gi Charat(sp?)except no bunny ears and Amethystia in this story has long hair)  
  
Her hair was in a high ponytail with a elegant yellow oriental clip that goes through the ribbon.Her cape was transparent black. She had a red ribbon tied around the middle of her thigh. She had a silver chinese top on and with purplish flowers embroidery on it.Just like her hair color. The outlines of the top was dark silver. The top had short sleeves that are white.(The sleeves design are the kind on Sailor Saturn's fuku in her first transformation)She had a pair of white headphone things. Her dress's skirt was,of course,silver,chinese looking,and with the same flowers but she had on short dark gray pants under her skirt. She had knee length black boots with small printed purplish flowers on it.  
  
The head general,which is almost as powerful as Valsoul,is Aquarius. He has light blue hair and blue eyes. He rarely show emotion and he's a great fighter. His outfit is mostly light blue and regular blue. He has a blue transparent visor on all the time. He has a pair of white headphone things. Just like Amethystia. The top two generals get those for useful purposes. Instead of a cape,he has a light blue trench coat and the clothing of him in the inside is regular blue. He has white cuffs around the both of the upper part of his arm. The trench coat's sleeves were short. His pants are white. The boots are blue and he has white gloves.  
  
"Is there anything you wish for me to do my lord?"asked Topazia still having her head bowed. " Yes,and rise"commanded Valsoul. " I like you to put your hand on this stone. My amulet has been missing.I want to see if anyone has it. If the person has it,the stone will glow green,just like the amulet's color. I've already checked it with Aquarius and Amethystia. You're the only general left."said Valsoul having this mysterious glint in his eye.  
  
Topazia flinched a little. 'I'm in deep trouble'she thought. She placed her hand on the stone slowly. The stone didn't do anything! Topazia sighed of relief. " Well,then. I'll have to have my other minions to try it. You are dismissed"said Valsoul flicking his hand. Topazia nodded and bowed. When she was halfway to the door. She clutched her stomach. There was an intense pain that was brewing inside of her.  
  
" Topazia,is there something *wrong*?"asked Valsoul as his lips curled into a sinister smile. " My stomach is feeling into pain. I don't know what's wrong"said Topazia as she clutched her stomach more and she closed her eyes in pain.  
  
Then,relization dawned her. It was that stone! "My lord-". " Yes,the stone has a kind of venom vaccine in it that kills the person who touches it slowly."said Valsoul. "But why?"asked Topazia as a small stream of blood came down on the corner of her mouth.  
  
" I knew that you took the amulet from the beginning. Consider this as a small punishment"said Valsoul," Your first mistake was betray me and the Dark Illusions Kingdom.Your second mistake was being a fool and taking the amulet. Your third mistake was that you took the fake one instead. The amulet you took only has a very small portion of the real amulet's powers.". The truth hit Topazia like a ton of bricks.  
  
Valsoul had knew that she took the amulet from the beginning! Not only that,she took the pathetic fake one! He knew that she was going to betry the Kingdom of Dark Illusions from the beginning. He just wanted to bring her out for the bait.  
  
That's why the amulet was glowing! That's why it shocked her! The amulet was going to loss its power anyways,Valsoul had took the remaining small portion of power in the amulet. He needed all the power he could get his hands on to feed it to the real amulet.  
  
"I have no use of you anymore,seeing that you're longer a part of this kingdom."said Valsoul as Topazia let out a vanquishing cry and then she died. She disappeared in a flutter of yellow roses.  
  
" Now that's takin' care of. Amethystia,I like you to fight one of the chosen Sailor Senshis,who didn't battle yet. Don't kill any of them. Just battle one of them,understood"said Valsoul in a more harsher tone. " Understood,Lord Valsoul. Would you like me to proceed with the task right away?"asked Amethystia.  
  
" Actually,no. I don't want you to do it right now. Do it when I think it's the right time."said Valsoul. Amethystia nodded. " Aquarius,I want you to check on the Millennium Hunters. Also,ask if they've agreed to the deal we had"said Valsoul as his expression darkened.  
  
"Right away,my lord"said Aquarius as he disappeared with water surrounding him. " Go back to your chambers and wait for my command until attacking"said Valsoul. "Yes,"said Amethystia as she too disappeared but with plum blossoms surrounding her.  
  
" My plan *will* work and the Planet Earth will perish!"cried Valsoul as he crackled evily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Back to the dimension where the others are~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" When are we going to get out of here?"asked Venus as she,obviously sick of the flower patch world that she was in. " It isn't far,MInako. The portal is in a few miles from here"said Mercury having her visor and mini computer out. Her fingers were working fast and it showed that they were nearing their destination soon.  
  
" A few MILES!"cried Venus," You've GOT to be kidding me!". Everyone groaned. This was going to be a long trip! Especially with Venus here,whining the WHOLE way! How long was a few MILES anyways?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh,I made Topazia die! She was a real b*tch anywayz! Please review! The chap. will be in a week,MAYBE! If I think of an idea. Have any of ya heard of Angelic Layer? If you have,read my new story,A Perfect Xmas . Please speak out your opinion,ppl! Tell other readers/authors/authoresses about this story,plz! Ja~ Anime Star Angel 


	19. The Battle of Life and Death VI

A/N~This chap. and the next chap. will probably be the last chapters of the senshis battling the generals. The Millennium Hunters will be in the next chap,k. Well,here's the chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.19 ~ The Battle of Life and Death VI  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After wandering about for like,2 HOURS, maybe,it gets *really* tiring! Unfortunatly, that's what happening to our *favorite* bunch of Sailor Senshis and Yu-gi-oh gang.  
  
" Where's the damn portal!"cried Uranus *very* annoyed and patience wearing thin.  
  
"Uranus! "cried Sailor Moon," Don't curse in *front* of Rini!". Chibi Moon rolled her eyes.  
  
" Mom! I'm 13 for god's sakes! I'm gonna be 14 next week.It's not like I haven't heard *you* cursed before!"said Chibi Moon. Sailor Moon ignored the last comment.  
  
" You said it yourself,you're 13! But not 14.Yet."stated Sailor Moon.  
  
" That's not the point! The problem is that where's the stupid portal!"cried Uranus practically pulling her hair out. " Uranus,calm down! We're nearing the portal."said Mercury calmly. " Uh Ames, you said that 15 mins ago"said Jupiter sweatdropped. " Well,we're really close this time"insisted Mercury.  
  
Finally this time Mercury was correct. There was a portal up ahead! They rushed over to the portal and went in. Hopefully,they won't me in a patch of yellow flowers for a LONG time!  
  
~~~Amethystia's Chambers~~~  
  
A magentaish-purplish head's shot up. Valsoul was calling to her. 'Amethysia,it's time to attack!'said Valsoul to Amethysia.  
  
'Yes,my lord. I will not fail you'said Amethysia as Valsoul's presense faded away.  
  
Amethysia disappeared with a flutter of Plum blossoms only remaining where she once stand.  
  
~~~ New Location~~~  
  
" Great! It's my turn!"said Uranus throwing her hands in the air.  
  
" Aren't you happy that you get to battle?"asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Half. The other half is that I have to do it with *him* over there!"said Uranus pointing at Marik.  
  
" I'm not that bad am I?"asked Marik. " If you're annoying,"muttered Uranus.  
  
Their surrounding were a rough rock surface. It had a clear sky and it looks like nothing exists on this place except when the others came.  
  
" Who else has to battle now?"asked Mars.  
  
" Well,you did,Mercury,Jupiter,Venus just did,Neptune,Saturn,and now Uranus is doing it. So the remaining one is Pluto,Chibi Moon,& me"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Topazia has failed and now I'm taking over!"called a voice echoing in the area.  
  
" Who's there?!"called Yami. Amethysia appeared before them and stared coldly at them.  
  
" I am Amethysia. The second general in command. I was told to fight Sailor Uranus and Marik Ishtar. Unless you're afraid"said Amethysia looking at Uranus and Marik having a challenged glint in her eyes.  
  
Uranus and Marik immediately saw the glint and they're not backing down.(Duh,they were trained to be sharp and fast thinking). " We'll fight"said Uranus and Marik in unison.  
  
" Don't say I didn't warn you"said Amethysia as her lips curled into a smile," Seven Amethyst Crystals of Destruction!".  
  
Seven crystals that flashed purple appeared neatly in front of her. She formed her hands into wings shape and then pushed and the crystals headed straight for Uranus and Marik. Uranus and Marik dodged it but the crystals changed directions,heading for their path! The crystals had a great amount of agility.  
  
The crystals went straight and splitted into two groups now. Now there's 14 crystals! Both of it crashed onto Marik and Uranus's back. A great amount of pain emitted into Uranus and Marik. The crystal shards hurt like hell! It was stinging all over their bodies.  
  
Both of them fell over in pain. The others moved to help them except a red glowing kind of net appeared out of thin air and blocked them from coming any closer.  
  
" You think that a net can stop us?!"said Jupiter incredously," Jupiter Oak Evolution!" . The lightning fast leaves shot at the net but to melt at the net's hot surface.  
  
" *Justed* a net,you say! It'll take a lot more than that to break my inferno net,when it's fired up."said Amethysia amusely and smirked. Jupiter huffed.  
  
" We'll find another way to break it through then. We have more attacks,you know"said Jupiter.  
  
" Yes,of course,I'm aware of that. But if you come any closer to the net,I'll finish them off here and now"threatened Amethysia.  
  
Jupiter gritted her teeth. " That's a good girl. Now watch as I defeat your so-called powerful friends"said Amethysia laughing as she hovered over Uranus's and Marik's battered body.  
  
" Think again,woman."said Marik as he summoned his Millennium Rod and gave her a dose of the Shadow Realm's power. The attack sent her sliding back as she had her arms shielded in front of her.  
  
Amethysia grunted from the impact. " I guess my attack didn't kill you"said Amethysia as she slowly un-sheided her arms.  
  
" You were holding back. Of course it didn't kill us"said Uranus as she got up. Amethysia stayed cool and collected,even though she had been discovered.  
  
" You're right. I have been holding back."said Amethysia admittely.  
  
" Why?"asked Marik.  
  
" I wasn't assigned to kill you but to fight you and that is all"said Amethysia emotionless.  
  
" I rather have you to fight with all you've got"said Uranus. Marik nodded in agreement.  
  
" Like I said,don't say I didn't warn you"said Amethysia smirking,"Dragon of Hate!" .  
  
A silhouette of a slender blackish-purplish dragon with red eyes appeared behind Amethysia as Amethysia stared cooly at the two heros. Lavendar sparkles shimmered around Amethysia's right hand and a sword appeared in her hand.  
  
She jumped swiftly onto the dark dragon it charged at them while its master had a sword in her hand and ready to strike.  
  
Uranus's wings lifted her off from the ground as Marik followed her lead by using his Millennium Rod to levitate him into the air.  
  
The sword on Amethysia's hand emitted a strange purple aura around it and she was going to charge it onto Uranus but she flapped her wings and she was upper into the sky more.  
  
" Congraulate yourself on dodging that attack. But it won't happen again."said Amethysia as her dragon and her faced Uranus.  
  
" If it's a battle in the sky you want. You have the wrong person to have the battle with"said Uranus.  
  
" And why's that?"asked Amethysia testing Uranus's strength. " Because I'm the senshi of the wind and sky"said Uranus,"Uranus Atmosphere Corrupt!" .  
  
The atmosphere changed arruptly.The sky grew dark instantly and like before,blue blazes of light shot from the clouds and came down on Amethysia and her dragon.  
  
Uranus had a powerful blue aura surrounding her and her eyes turned completely white. The blue blazes had hit Amethysia and her dragon except that it went completely out of control! Different blazes was coming down and it was covering the whole sky. Which means that it could hit the others!  
  
Marik realized it and levitated to where Uranus was.  
  
" Uranus! Stop it! It's going to hit the others if you don't stop!"said Marik urgently as Saturn had a shield up and wasn't holding up much longer.  
  
But Uranus didn't hear him. It was like she was in a different world or she was out of control!  
  
* * * * * From below * * * * *  
  
" Senshis,Saturn can't hold on much longer!"cried Sailor Moon as she flew up to Saturn and let her powers flow into the shield. Maybe that'll hold the shield a bit longer.  
  
" And you can't do it alone"said Mars as she also flew up to where Sailor Moon was and transfer some of her powers to the shield. The other senshis formed a circle around the three senshis and started to transfered their powers to the shield.  
  
* * * * * In the Sky * * * * *  
  
Marik growled in frustration.  
  
'Why won't she listen to me!'he thought. He was clearly aggravated. 'Well,if I can't have her listening to me,I'll just snap her out of it.'he thought as he glowed an aura of dark lavendar.  
  
He shot a kind of destructable attack at Uranus. Uranus wasn't paying attention and she didn't realize that it was coming right at her. But the attack hit her anyway.  
  
Amethysia,from below,watched as Uranus's power going into an unimaginable level of power.'Perfect,I've done what Lord Valsoul wanted'thought Amethysia as she disappeared in a flutter of plum blossoms.  
  
(The real reason of Valsoul's plans,only Amethysia and Aquarius know about it. Valsoul too. But I'll explain the real reason in some more chapters,k)  
  
Uranus's aura was surrounded by Marik's. She let out an auguish cry and fell unconsious. She was going to hit the ground but Marik levitated quickly and caught her.  
  
'Not the best way to stop her attack but it'll do'thought Marik as he layed Uranus gently on the ground.  
  
Saturn's shield disappeared and they ran over where Uranus and Marik were. Or rather in the senshis case,walked slowly for the small amount of energy loss.  
  
" Are you guys alright?"asked Anzu.  
  
" Never better"said Marik.  
  
" What happened back there? Uranus's attack was supposed to hit its target,not everything else around it"said Mars.  
  
" I don't know"confessed Marik. He didn't know what had gone wrong.  
  
Mercury,as usual,was typing rapidly on her mini high tech computer. There were level rates on the screen.  
  
"It's seems like Uranus went to over her average power level. She hadn't ever reached this level before. She was close to giving Amethysia a huge damage but there was a powerful barrier around her. Uranus just need to rest for awhile. And,Marik,you didn't have to sent an attack on her."said Mercury as she snapped her computer shut.  
  
" What did you think I was suppose to do? Talk to her. Tried that already"said Marik glaring at her.  
  
" You could've transfered some of your powers to her's to tame it"retorted Mercury.  
  
But Malik went between them. " Stop arguing. Uranus is fine now."spoked Malik.  
  
" Malik's right.Uranus just needs a little bit of rest and then she'll regain her strength back."said Yugi.  
  
" We can't just wait for her to wake up. Got any ideas?"asked Seto.  
  
" We could try to levitate her. I can do that"said Pluto.  
  
" Why didn't you did that when Uranus got hurt fighting with Ambera?"asked Marik now realizing that Pluto had this kind of power.  
  
" Because we know that you wanted to carry her" said Venus slyly.  
  
Marik frozed for a moment and turned away.  
  
" Since that's settle,let's keep going"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" To where?"asked Mars.  
  
" How am I suppose to know?"asked Sailor Moon," I'm bad at navigating".  
  
Mars sweatdropped. " You can't even find your way to the park. We didn't ask you to navigate for us"said Mars dryly.  
  
" Do too!"  
  
" Do not!"  
  
" Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
" Too!"  
  
" Not!"  
  
" TOO!"  
  
" NOT!"  
  
" When are you two going to move? Everyone's leaving"said Jupiter pointing at the disappearing figures from afar.  
  
" WHAT!!!!!"cried Sailor Moon and Mars in unison.  
  
They went superfast over to where the others were. It took them exactly 1.5 second to get there. Dust were lefted behind them.Jupiter was going to say something else but......they rushed out before she could say anything. That lefted her dotted eyed. But she went back to normal in a minute.  
  
" Hey! Wait up!"called Jupiter as she flew quickly over to them.  
  
" Soon,you'll be awakened Serenity. Too bad that I have to use you heiresses powers to do so"said Valsoul as he appeared far away behind of the teens.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
So was that a good chapter? Please do tell. Plus,plz tell other readers that this story is a great story to read(If I do say so myself)! Thanx to all of the reviewers! Speak out your opinion,ppl! I'll need all of the ideas and suggestions I can get! ~ Anime Star Tenshi  
  
Review button down here 


	20. The Final Battle of Life and Death VII

A/N~ Hey ya'll! Here's the last chap. of the Battle of Life and Death short saga. It's Pluto's time. I know I can't find any guy for her. But I'll put up one in the sequel. Gomen to all of the Setsuna fans! But for the Millennium Hunters,hmmmmmmmmmmmm.................I guess I'll have a few of them to battle than the generals. You can see that Amethysia and Aquarius are both powerful but they'll hold a big part in the story.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ *  
  
Ch. 20 ~ The Final Battle of Life and Death VII  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
* * * * * On Earth * * * * *  
  
The royal cat advisors and the two preteens were at the Tuskino Mansion for awaiting their families/friends to return. Artemis was in his human form and pacing around nervously. Diana was staring at her father and rolled her eyes,then sighed.  
  
"Dad,Dad,DAD!"cried Diana finally getting her father's attention. She then sighed,once again. " Can you please stop pacing around?"asked Diana. Rebecca and Mokuba stared at Diana,awoken from their state of nonconsiousness.  
  
This time it was Artemis' turn to sigh. " Sorry,Diana. I'm just worried about them"said Artemis.  
  
" We all are,Artemis. Relax already and stop worrying. You're like that everytime when Senshis go off for a battle"said Luna taking off of her oven mitt. She had been in the kitchen.  
  
" I know,let's you and me take a walk"said Luna changing into her feline form. Artemis nodded and changed into his feline form.  
  
" Remember to come back not so late"said Rebecca opening the door for the two felines. Both of them nodded.  
  
" The pie is on the counter. Eat it before it gets cold"said Luna as she and Artemis trotted outside.  
  
" Well...........,Mom did say pie,so........"said Diana trailing off and made a run for the kitchen.  
  
" No fair! "cried Mokuba. " How come you get first dibs?!"cried Rebecca as she and Mokuba ran after her.  
  
* * * * * * Back in Valsoul's Dimension * * * * * *  
  
Pluto had stopped her levitating spell,meaning that Uranus' awake. Actually,she just started to open her eyes.  
  
" Uhhg,what happened?asked Uranus groggily, getting up slowly and opening her eyes slowly as the bright rays of the sun hit her eyes.  
  
" You went unconsious. Do you remember that much?"asked Neptune as she helped Uranus up.  
  
" Not really. When I used all of my power to make my attack strength higher,I felt as if I was knocked into the back of my mind. I felt controlled or something similared to that"said Uranus.  
  
" You were out of control. I am sure it's because you couldn't really handle the higher amount of power inside of you."said Mercury.  
  
" So what stopped me?"asked Uranus.  
  
" It's not 'what'. It's'who' "said Yami.  
  
" Then,who did?"asked Uranus trying to ask again.  
  
Nobody spoked for a moment until Bakura did.  
  
" Marik shot an attack at you to make you stop"said Bakura.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment. You can hear crickets chirping and the day sound with birds tweeting or whatever you call it. the sun was shining brightly and it was a happy day mode until................." WHAT! ",could of been heard for miles.  
  
Next you ppl,see a very angry Sailor Uranus chasing a panicing Marik all over the place. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene. Uranus' wings were like clouds of dust as she chased Marik. Marik's legs were like clouds of dusts also as he ran for his life.You know,the kind very animetedly.  
  
" You didn't have to zap me!"cried Uranus as she trying to kick Marik while she's in the air. But it missed.  
  
" How was I suppose to stop you anyway?"asked Marik.  
  
Everyone else stopped paying attention to them and minded their own business. Bakura took out a pack of Go Fish cards. (I dunno how. So don't ask) " I bet I'll win this game,Yami"said Bakura holding up the cards.  
  
" Fine,"said Yami taking five cards. After fifteen minutes,they were still playing and Uranus was still chasing Marik.  
  
" No way am I going to let you beat me by cheating!" (Yami)  
  
" I'm not cheating! You can't except the fact that I'm just a better player at this game ! "(Bakura)  
  
" You guys are so childish"said Yugi as he looked at the two quarreling.  
  
" ARE NOT! "  
  
The others sighed as Bakura and Yami began to argue again.  
  
" And to think,that was the only time that Yami and Bakura actually agree with eachother"said Anzu as she sighed.  
  
Everyone sighed. " Will they ever stop?"asked Jupiter. The silence was her answer. " I thought so"she said.  
  
* * * * * Where the Generals were * * * * *  
  
Aquarius and Amethysia were in the room together discussing about carrying on Valsoul's plans. " I don't even know that if Lord Valsoul's plans will work. No one in history had tried to bring Queen Serenity back to life before. Do you think milord can?"asked Amethysia doubting Valsoul's intentions a bit.  
  
" He is our master. It will work out. I'm taking on Sailor Pluto next."said Aquarius.  
  
" If you think it'll work. The other humans on Earth might find out the history of the Moon Kingdom since they found the remains of the kingdom. If the humans find out about the powers that dwell in the Moon Kingdom,they'll try to intervene with the plans"said Amethysia. Aquarius nodded.  
  
" You are correct on that. It was a good thing that milord had teleported Queen Serenity here. If he didn't,the humans might examine her dead corpse. Then,they'll know about the history back about a thousand years ago."said Aquarius.  
  
Valsoul had transported Serenity's body to his dimension after the astronauts took a picture of her and had it on the news.  
  
" Let's see what the Senshis and the Pharaoh's followers are doing."said Amethysia pointed at her tall mirror and the scene of the teens.  
  
They were watching a part of when Uranus and Marik were running around. Bakura and Yami were playing Go Fish. The others were in the background watching them and sighing of their childish actics.  
  
Aquarius and Amethysia sweatdropped at the scene.  
  
"They're very comical,I do admit that"said Aquarius.  
  
" Yes,they don't seemed too bad. Even if their powers are strong,they didn't have to spend their whole lives training and doing harsh work"said Amethysia bitterly as she recalled her life.  
  
Aquarius seemed to know what she was thinking. " Amethysia,don't think like that. We serve Lord Valsoul until the day we die. You shouldn't think about foolish things like wondering what living their life might be like"said Aquarius.  
  
Amethysia nodded. " You're right.I don't know what came over me"said Amethysia. " They're just humans,right"said Amethysia. Aquarius nodded.  
  
" We have to discuss Lord Valsoul's plans now"said Aquarius. Amethysia nodded and they started to talk about the later happenings of the plan.  
  
* * * * * Back to where Marik is still being Chased * * * * *  
  
After Uranus was done chasing Marik,both decided to take a breather. They rejoined with the others. Even if Uranus and Marik are had stopped bickering and stopped their fight,it didn't mean that Yami and Bakura had stopped theirs.  
  
Which means that both of them were still arguing.  
  
" One pair are done arguing. Now the problem is to stop them "said Yugi pointing at the ex-spirits.  
  
" It's going to take forever. This is like watching tv. Wish I have popcorn right now"said Marik smirking at the two.  
  
Everyone else glared at him.  
  
" What?! "  
  
* * * * * General's Conversation * * * * *  
  
" This is getting really boring. Let's do something else"said Amethysia with the flick of her wrist,the image disappeared.  
  
" I bet it's going to take for about a hour."said Aquarius estimating the time.  
  
" Aquarius,Amethysia. Go and escort the Millennium Hunters in. They'll be ready to battle the other Sailor Senshis" said Valsoul as his voice entered their heads.  
  
" As you wish,Lord Valsoul " replyed Aquarius and Amethysia in unison.  
  
* * * * * An hour or so later with our heros * * * * *  
  
Aquarius was correct about the time when the two ex-spirits will stop arguing.  
  
" Took you two long enough! "huffed Chibi Moon.  
  
" Was getting bored anyways"said Bakura.  
  
" *Boring*! Imagine us watching you for a hour and with nothing to do!"cried Mars.  
  
Yami and Bakura just shrugged.  
  
Everyone else sighed.  
  
" We should get going,"said Pluto looking at the far ahead journey they have to walk.  
  
Everyone agreed. After she had said that a portal appeared.  
  
Pluto,like always,walked in without hesitation. She had this feeling that she would be next to battle. It didn't matter to her who goes next,as long as it's a planetarian senshi. Every senshi has to be defeated to get to the two princesses of the Moon. It was all of their duty to protect them both.  
  
* * * * * Pluto's Elemental Destination * * * * *  
  
The place they came to was very similar-like to the Gates of Time.There were fog everywhere you look and an eerie feeling in the air. Yep,defintely Pluto's place.  
  
" Puu,won't it be difficult to battle in this fog?"asked Chibi Moon.  
  
" No need to worry,Princess. I was trained in any kind of places you can imagine. This is no different. I can handle this."said Pluto looking down at the Princess of the Future Moon.  
  
Chibi Moon nodded with assurance from Pluto.  
  
" You've all arrived I see"said a voice that echos throughtout the place. It was difficult to detect its exact location.  
  
" Who are you? You're defintely not Amethysia"asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Isn't it that obivious? " came the sarcastic reply.  
  
A powerful gust of wind started to blow over top of them. It had cleared some of the fog for them to see what the speaker from before actually looks like.  
  
" My name is Aquarius. I am the top general for Lord Valsoul. And I'm not alone here. You're surrounded by the deadly Millennium Hunters"said Aquarius snapping his fingers and the gust of wind came again. The area around them cleared and hooded figures appeared. They had been surrounded!  
  
" Millennium Hunters?"asked Malik even though he shouldn't be asking *any* questions right now. They were surrounded! Totally unprepared.  
  
" I thought you were suppose to fight only me?"asked Pluto raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Yes,but I can't leave your friends to mope around while you and I battle,now can we"said Aquarius.  
  
" Since we need to battle,let's take this to where there's room"said Aquarius snapping his fingers again,Pluto and him disappeared.  
  
* * * * * Aquarius' choice of Seclude Area * * * * *  
  
Pluto and Aquarius materialized in a area with the same appearance as the last one.  
  
" Should we start?"asked Pluto.  
  
" The earlier the better "said Aquarius.  
  
Both,flew/levitated in the air and flew back. Allowing eachother enough room to fight.  
  
This battle is going to be extremely difficult.  
  
In this kind of fog,you have to use your senses. Don't let your gaurd down and trust your hearing.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
In a matter of seconds,Pluto and Aquarius became so agility that they looked like flashes of light,clashing on eachother.  
  
Both had their weapons out,Pluto with her staff and Aquarius with his blue hilt dagger.  
  
They managed with no serious injures that could cause them to collasp.  
  
It was actually really useless. None of them can lay an attack on eachother. They counter eachother's moves.  
  
Nobody was gaining nor losing strength.  
  
Someone have to *do* something.  
  
So Pluto did.  
  
She switched her position in a total 90 degrees and hit her staff against Aquarius' arm.  
  
But he noticed and clenched her staff in his hands. He twisted his arm and the staff out of Pluto's hand. He hit the side of the staff onto her stomach and Pluto losted her balance. She plunged onto the ground!  
  
Pluto winced from the plunge and slowly got back up to her feet. She flicked her wrist and she forced her staff out of Aquarius' hands.  
  
She gripped her staff hard and used it to hold her up.  
  
Aquarius smirked at her," Still up for it?"he asked.  
  
" Of course,"said Pluto as she straightened up.  
  
Both resumed to their battle and once again,no one could had layed an attack on eachother.  
  
' I must be extra careful this time. He caught me off gaurd when I tried to lay the attck on him. If he's this strong,Valsoul will be harder to defeat ' thought Pluto as shifted her body and avoided an attack from Aquarius once again.  
  
' I thought the Sailor Senshis will be easy to defeat but it looks like I underestimated them for a moment. Especially this senshi. 'thought Aquarius as he lay a swift cut on Pluto's shoulder,but missed.  
  
As you can see,not a lot of people can last this long in a battle with the two top generals of the Kingdom of Dark Illusions. Especially the top general,who was trained to be skillful and sharp.  
  
* * * * * Back to where the other Senshis are * * * * *  
  
" Senshis,form a circle around the two princesses ! "ordered Venus. She was in leader mode, just like in the Silver Millennium.  
  
The senshis nodded and did as they were told.  
  
Their only purpose right now was to protect Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.  
  
" Venus, you know perfectly well that I don't need protecting "argued Sailor Moon.  
  
" This is going to be a rough battle,Usagi. You are the only heiress of the Moon. Without you,Rini won't ever be born. Do you want yourself to get in serious damage and die?! Without you, Crystal Tokyo won't be form and still be a pile of fallen rubble! It's your duty to form Crystal Tokyo and rule it! Do you want your mother's death be in vain? She wanted you to rule after her!"cried Venus in a very serious tone that she had once used a thousand year ago.  
  
Usagi step back as she heard Venus' tone. " I........"said Usagi shocked. Then sighed. " You're right Venus. I should had thought of Rini and my kingdom. But I'll still be able to fight Valsoul myself! My mother wanted me to destroy evil and that's part of my duty as well "said Usagi barely a whisper. But she had said the last part tightly.  
  
The guys and the two girls were also equally shocked at Venus' tone. What happened to the always go-happy Minako?  
  
Of course the rest of the senshis weren't surprise by that. This was like the night when Beryl came and destroyed the Moon Kingdom.  
  
" But Venus, can't Chibi Moon battle? She can yield the power of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal,with the help of Helious.?"asked Jupiter.  
  
" She's right,Venus. Chibi Moon has two crystals protecting her."said Saturn. Usually,she won't agree in this situation especially if it concerns Rini but this time,she had to.  
  
Venus hesitated a bit. " Venus,we don't have much time. The Millennium Hunters looks like they're going to attack any minute now"said Jupiter as she averted her eyes to the cloak figures.  
  
Venus finally nodded. The senshis let Chibi Moon out of the protective human shield that was around her.  
  
" We must protect Serenity at all times. The Millennium Hunters are in the same level as the two generals we encountered from before." said Mercury as she looked up from the screen of her computer.  
  
The senshis nodded as of saying,understood.  
  
" Prepare your attacks Senshis. I won't want you all to get hurt because of me."said Sailor Moon. They nodded.  
  
" Of course,we're gonna help too."said Jou.  
  
They smiled in gratitude.  
  
Then the Millennium Hunters advanced toward them.  
  
As leader for the time being,Venus launched an attack first.  
  
" Venus! Heartfelt Passion! " cried Venus.  
  
The attack headed fast toward the Millennium Hunters but they didn't move a inch,much less trying to defend theirselves.  
  
It had lefted a big explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes from the smoke. Venus had her eyes semi-opened and then her eyes widen at the sight.  
  
The Millennium Hunters were still standing.  
  
" You didn't expect for this to be easy right,Venus?"asked Mercury. Venus shooked her head.  
  
" Of course not! I had expect the Millennium Hunters to get a little bit damaged. But they didn't even get a stratch! "said Venus completely shocked and her theory was wrong.  
  
" It's like Merc said,V. They're as strong as the generals"said Jupiter. The figures glided foward again but this time so fast that their cloaks' bottom were fluttering.  
  
" They're coming fast"said Mars standing her ground. She moved to a swift left and dodged the knock out from the cloaked figures.  
  
" Mars! Flame Sniper! "  
  
She held onto the string of fire from her firey bow and she realeased it. The arrow flew through the air towards the figure's shoulder.  
  
This time it pierced only a little bit but enough to make the figure winced.  
  
" Well,at least it worked a little,"said Mars," But not enough"  
  
" Let me try,"said Chibi Moon as she took out her scepter.  
  
" Twinkling Moon Bell! " cried Chibi Moon as her light pink aura turned darker as she concentrated harder. The pink light from her scepter surged out and hit the Millnnium Hunter.  
  
Unlike Venus and Mars' attack,this time,it worked.  
  
The destructive light went right through a group of figures and then cried out in immense pain. They doubled over and disappeared into tiny dust specks.  
  
Most of the group was destroyed. Her knees felt weak and Chibi Moon fell onto the floor from the great amount of power lose.  
  
" Rini! "cried Helious as he flew quickly to her. He lifted her gently into his arms and steadied her.  
  
" Rini! "cried Sailor Moon she pushed past the other Sailor Senshis. The Senshis were too busy fighting the hunters than to see if Chibi Moon was alright. The guys,Anzu,and Shizuhu were helping too,of course.  
  
Sailor Moon ran over to her fallen future daughter.  
  
" She's alright,"said Helious. He had checked if there was any wound on Rini.  
  
" Sailor Moon! "cried the other Senshis. They were scared for her safety.  
  
Sailor Moon looked over her daughter carefully.  
  
" Sailor Moon,behind you! "cried Helious urgently. Behind her was a Millennium Hunter ready to plummet on her death.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't have time to defend her self so she was just sitting there but watched as her life went by.  
  
Yami noticed it quickly so he grabbed Sailor Moon before the Millennium Hunter could use the dagger to pierce her heart.  
  
Yami and Sailor Moon rolled on the floor,out of the figure's reach.  
  
" Thank you,Yami. "said Sailor Moon as she standing up and checking if any of her wings were broken.  
  
" They could've done it too,Usagi. You have to be careful."warned Yami.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
" Sailor Moon,are you alright? Is Rini alright?"asked Saturn as she came over. She wasn't fighting anyone in this particular moment.  
  
" I'm fine,thanks to Yami. Rini's also fine,"replied Sailor Moon.  
  
Jupiter came over too. " Sailor Moon! What were you thinking. You could've die!"cried Jupiter.  
  
" I know! I have the right to check on my own daughter,Jupiter"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Well,yes. But you can't just rush out! "said Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, " I'll deal with the remaining hunters.And don't even think about saying no. "  
  
" Lunar ECLIPSE! " cried Sailor Moon as she conjured up some storms around the small group of hunter and cresent moons came out of nowhere,starting to slash at them.  
  
The attack had wiped them out but Sailor Moon wasn't the least bit of getting tired.  
  
" Sailor Moon,you weren't suppose to fight in this battle"scolded Venus.  
  
" If I didn't. It'll take a longer time for you guys to stop them"stated Sailor Moon.  
  
A portal opened up and Pluto stepped out of it.  
  
" Pluto! "cried all of the senshis except Rini. They went and hugged her.  
  
" How did you defeat Aquarius,Pluto?"asked Saturn.  
  
" I didn't. Yes,I did fight him. I was winning but then he disappeared a few minuted ago without a trace. The portal appeared,so I stepped in"explained Pluto.  
  
The other senshis nodded.  
  
" Where is Small Lady?"asked Pluto.  
  
" We had to fight the Millennium Hunters and Chibi Moon pretty much wiped out most of them. She collasped from the amount of lose power."said Neptune.  
  
Pluto went over to Chibi Moon and looked her over.  
  
" She'll probably wake up in a while,"said Pluto.  
  
A portal appeared after she had said that.  
  
They all walked in. Helious carried Rini into the portal,of course.  
  
Aquarius appeared after they stepped in.  
  
' You're a worthy opponent,Sailor Pluto. But I will win next time'thought Aquarius and he too,disappeared.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How was that? It is a longer chapter this time. Please review! Speak out your opinion people! Reviews mean the world to me. I need ideas for the next chapter.Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
3 3 3 3 Anime Star Tenshi 


	21. Meeting the Dark Lord

A/N ~ How did ya like the last chap.? This chapter involves them meeting Valsoul hinself. Or just for a mere five minutes. But for Serenity and Yami is more than that. Also Helious and Chibi Moon. Is Amethysia starting to get human emotions? That could lead to trouble.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ch. 21 ~ Meeting the Dark Lord Himself  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Silence was in the air. No one spoked a word. Everyone was dotted- eyed. They were staring at the thing they were standing on.  
  
" This is totally ridiculous! We're standing on a stupid teensy cloud! " said Chibi Moon indignantly as she used her pointer finger to point downward.  
  
It was true. Each of them were standing on a small piece cloud that could barely hold them together.  
  
" I don't think this is one of any of our elements. Part of it is Uranus' though"said Sailor Moon sweatdropping.  
  
" It could be because all of the eight planetarian senshis have battled already."said Mercury.  
  
" Except Usagi-mama and I "said Chibi Moon.  
  
" I have a feeling that Valsoul wants to fight Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon himself."said Mars.  
  
" Obviously"inquired Jupiter.  
  
" So.....? How do we get out of here?"asked Anzu.  
  
" Not a single idea "said everyone else in unison.  
  
" Well,we are in the sky right now. Why ........ don't we fly out of here?"asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Usagi-chan,you,the other senshis,Helious can fly but we can't."said Shizuhu meaning her,Anzu and the guys.  
  
" Oh,that's right,"said Sailor Moon sweatdropping.  
  
" How could that've slipped your mind "said Mars sighing in disbelief.  
  
" Hey! It's not my fault! "said Sailor Moon.  
  
" They can't fly but they can levitate."said Mercury solving the problem.  
  
" Oh,dat's right. Forgot."said Jou.  
  
" On three we jump and fly or levitate. THREE! "cried Honda already jumping down. The others followed suit.  
  
They all landed on grassy land with a plain blue sky.  
  
" What happene' ta one and two ! "demanded Jou.  
  
Before Honda can answer a black portal appeared with red lightning crackling around it.  
  
Someone emerged out of the portal and stepped into the light.  
  
It was none other than the second general herself,Amethysia.  
  
" What do you want this time,Amethysia?"asked Yami.  
  
" I'm not here to fight. Lord Valsoul has personally asked me to invite you to meeting him. But the two princesses,the pharaoh,and the gauradian of the golden crystal will be talking to him personally"said Amethysia.  
  
" Where will the rest of us be then?"asked Uranus.  
  
" Oh,we'll have something for you to do"said Amethysia" Follow me "  
  
" We shouldn't follow Usagi-sama. This could be a trap"warned Helious.  
  
" It might be. But we'll never find out what he really wants. He hasn't reveal his real plan yet. I'm sure of it"said Sailor Moon as she followed Amethysia into the deadly portal. Then Yami followed.  
  
They had to go with them but that's a big risk. Unfortunely,they've got no other option. So they followed in reluctantly.  
  
* * * * * Valsoul's Courtroom * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon had closed her eyes while entering the portal. She reopened them to see that she was in an eerie room with a dark aura in the air. The others came through the portal after her. ' So they did come for me'thought Sailor Moon.  
  
" I'm very glad that you could make it Sailor Senshis and Followers of the Pharaoh." spoked a voice through the darkness. Amethysia had disapperaed already so it couldn't be her.  
  
" You're... Valsoul,aren't you ?"asked Mars as she concentrated on the dark vibe that is surrounded by a figure.  
  
The darkness cleared off as light was lit up in the room one by one.  
  
Everyone gasped as Valsoul appeared out of the darkness.  
  
He had black hair and cold,unfeeling hazel eyes. He looked to be around mid thirties. He had on a black and grey armor of some sort. He had on a black cape. But the most distinctive part about him was the mark on his forehead was the cresent moon,the mark of the Lunarian family.  
  
" You're........" said Sailor Moon wavering her voice as she held her pointer finger at him.  
  
" Lunarian? That's right.Half to be exact. That's why my mark is black while yours is golden,my neice"said Valsoul.  
  
The last word struck them all except Valsoul. Did he just call Sailor Moon his neice ? But it strucked Sailor Moon more than the others.It strickened them all.  
  
' How can he be my uncle? 'thought Sailor Moon.  
  
Valsoul heard her thoughts. " I will explain after your friends leave "said Valsoul as he snapped his finger. A portal appeared instantly. A strong wind came behind the others and started to suck them in!  
  
It had sucked everyone in much to the screaming. Everyone except Sailor Moon ,Yami,Helious,Chibi Moon, and Valsoul.  
  
" Start explaining now"demanded Sailor Moon angerily. He had sucked her friends to an unknown plave who knows where.  
  
" When I say half means,I'm your half uncle. Meaning your mother is my half cousin. Your mother and I were betroth when we were born."said Valsoul.  
  
" That is disgusting! You were cousins! You had to get married with my grandmother. Won't that make you my great-uncle?"said Chibi Moon with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
" Chibi Moon,in ancient times,royal people even had their children to get marry to keep the royal blood line "explained Yami as Sailor Moon nodded agreeing.  
  
" Oh,so it was normal. I didn't know that"said Chibi Moon having a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
" Yes,it would make you my great-neice. But that isn't important. I had been glad for the idea because I was in love with your mother but however,Serenity thinked otherwise. She was horrifed of it when her parents told her when she was ten."said Valsoul.  
  
" Good for you,"said sailor Moon and Chibi Moon in unison making Yami and Helious sweatdropped.  
  
Valsoul sneered. " If it weren't for your blasted father meeting Serenity. You wouldn't be born"said Valsoul," Your mother could find someone she wants to marry and cancel the engagement."  
  
" Then,hooray for my father. If my mother married you,she'll be unhappy for the rest of her life.So I'm glad my father married her"said Sailor Moon unenthusiastically.  
  
" But it'll be different now. I've got your mother's corspe right here and I'll revive her to turn her on my side."said Valsoul.  
  
" But you won't succeed"said Yami.  
  
" Your side of thinking"said Valsoul.  
  
" One more question. I remember the Moon Kingdom correctly but I never recall you being there at all"said Sailor Moon quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
" It's true. You've never seen me because your grandfather ban me from the Solar System. So then,I made my own world to live in."said Valsoul.  
  
" That explains it"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" That's enough secrets to be revealed. Why don't I bring out your mother"said Valsul as he snapped his fingers and magically,the late Queen Serenity appeared sleeping in a total crystal bed.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped at her mother's appearance. Queen Serenity looked the same when she died on the rubbles of the Moon Kingdom but her skin were beautiful white peach color. They had a faint hint of a gray hue to it from being lying in space for more that a thousand years.  
  
Valsoul chuckled and smiled.  
  
" Yes,it is a surprise to see her here,isn't it?"said Valsoul.  
  
" Have you ever wonder why I had my minions battle you and your senshis? Why hadn't I destroy you when I sent out Aquarius and Amethysia,you might think? Well,there's a reason."said Valsoul as he snapped his fingers once more and eight materials appeared.  
  
Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon gasped as they saw it.  
  
It was a crystal form shape of the symbols of the eight planetarian Sailor Senshis!  
  
" You see,it's quite easy to figure out actually. Even the Mercurian princess couldn't figure it out."said Valsoul as he chuckled evily. " I've been asorbing their energy from the beginning"  
  
" I had my susipion about you from the beginning. You couldn't had let the senshis off that easily if they had killed some of your generals"said Helious.  
  
Realization also hit Chibi Moon.  
  
" You had your generals to battle the senshis to their highest level so you can collect their high leveled powers to help restore my grandmother "said Chibi Moon explaining pretty much the whole thing.  
  
" Your other generals didn't know about this except Aquarius and Amethysia,right?"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" You knew that your lower generals would love to destroy us and will be reckless so you only told Amethysia and Aquarius because you knew that they can control themselves."said Yami explaining the last part.  
  
Valsoul crackled. " I didn't think you were this intelligent to finally figure it out. But yes,everything you've stated are correct"said Valsoul as he smirked.  
  
" You've forgotten something,Valsoul. Even if you do turn my mother evil,I'll still be able to turn her back to good with my crystal."said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Yes,that may be true but that is why I'm taking your powers and your daughter's also."he said as his hand turning a glowing green and he started to walk towards Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.  
  
Every step he walks,the green light grew brighter.  
  
Sailor Moon realized that she was weakening by the glow of the mesmerizing glow. She groaned all of a sudden and dropped like a dead weight on the cold marble floor.  
  
" Mama,"called Chibi Moon's weak voice. She, like Sailor Moon,had also fallen to the power of the powerful glow. Yami and Helious stepped up to help them up but they winced and started to stagger. Their whole body began to separate apart. They looked up at Valsoul. He was smiling the evil smile meaning.'I'm-stronger-so-I-win.-You-can't-do-anything-about-it'  
  
Their body got absorbed bit by bit into Valsoul's amulet which had wind tunneled them in.(Remember in Series 1 of the episode,The Past Returns when Queen Serenity sucked everyone in the Ginzuishou,well,Yami and Helious got sucked in just like that.)  
  
" No. Yami,Helious "croaked Chibi Moon as her throat got more scratchy from energy loss.  
  
" Hold on,Rini. We have to stay alive"said Sailor Moon also very weak and in the condition of going unconsious.  
  
" I can't."said Chibi Moon as her eyelids drooped down and her voice got quieter.  
  
" Not you too,Rini"said Sailor Moon.  
  
With all of the energy she could muster,she glared at Valsoul.  
  
" I hate you. But I guess that's an understatement. You ruined my life. Rini's dying,Helious and Yami are trapped in your f***ing amulet. The others are who knows where. You've got my mother's corspe.You would want to kill me right now."said Sailor Moon still glaring at him intently.  
  
" Yes,I'm not surprise that you do dislike me. But with your energy and your daughter's energy,I'll be able to resurrect Serenity."said Valsoul holding up two crystalize form cresent moons. It contained their energies.  
  
" Now watch as I turn your mother against you."said Valsoul as he muttered an incantation from a mystical language.  
  
All of the crystalize form insignias glowed and began spinning above Queen Serenity's corspe.She began to float in the air and the gray hue on her body started to disinegrate.  
  
Her normal skin complexion began showing once more.  
  
" Now to add the final touch."said Valsoul as he sent a green beam from his amulet to the ring of insignias.  
  
As the beam began to blend into with the crystal insignias,Serenity's cresent moon began to turn black but not upside down though.  
  
The ritual stopped and Queen Serenity's corspe or ex-corspe landed on the bed.  
  
" Mother,"said Sailor Moon.  
  
Magically,Serenity's eyelids started to move. Sailor Moon gasped as Serenity opened her eyes after a thousand years of sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I am really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,REALLY sorry that I haven't updated. I'm running out of ideas. Please review. I LOVE long reviews.  
  
*Note*~ Button on the bottom. 


	22. I Have to FIGHT my mother!

A/N Nah,I've got no comment.  
  
Ch.22 I have to fight my mother!  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as her heartbeat quickened.Valsoul watched with glee as Queen Serenity's attire changed. Her long white dress was replaced with a black one. The most important thing is that her eyes turned stone,cold blue not the usual friendly,warm blue eyes that Sailor Moon was use to.  
  
" Welcome back to the Land of Living,my queen"said Valsoul,with welcoming arms.  
  
" Good to be back"said Serenity,to Sailor Moon,her voice would send chills up anyone's spine.  
  
" What shall be our plans for conquering Earth? Shall we start by killing the only thing standing in our way"said Valsoul sneering as he meant Sailor Moon.  
  
" No," came her short reply.  
  
"Why not?"asked Valsoul.  
  
" My daughter doesn't have any energy left to fight or whatsoever. Earth is our main plan. She's the least of our worries"said Serenity as she stared coolly into Valsoul's eyes.  
  
" You may be correct in that department. I lead my minions into battle,you have to train them for battle"said Valsoul.  
  
" Yes,of course."said Serenity.  
  
" Now, to prove that you're loyal to me. I want you to destroy your very own daughter"said Valsoul.  
  
Sailor Moon thought she saw a quick,instant flicker of retaliation but that's impossible as she shooked her head of get rid of that thought.  
  
" As you wish"said Serenity as her moon insignia glowed with total blackness and it shot at Sailor Moon.  
  
She closed her eyes.But she didn't feel the pain. She opened her eyes and gasped surprisingly at the person who stood in front of her.  
  
Where Everyone else are   
  
Several groans could be heard right now. These voices belonged to the companions of Yami and Sailor Moon.  
  
Venus coughed and said,"Where did Valsoul bring us?"  
  
"Look around you"reply what seemed to be Jupiter's voice. Venus's vision was still unclear so she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had to shut her eyelids mid way because of what seemed to be sands getting into her eyes.  
  
"Of all places,he had to send us to the desert"said Venus as she stood up from the warm temperature desert sand.  
  
" I thought that in deserts,there aren't sand blowing in the eyes."said Venus as she blocked the sand from her eyes.  
  
" That's true.There is a storm approaching. Sands flying up is the warning of it"said Mercury as she had on her blue sailor glasses. She was scanning the area in it,meaning no sand were getting into her eyes.  
  
" We have to find a way to get out of this storm"said Mars.  
  
" I could clear the storm"spoked Uranus with a very certain look in her eyes.  
  
"Uranus Raging Wind !"  
  
The attack was raging alright.Uranus's aura showed. It was in controlled this time. Four silvery colored spiritual forms of wolves appeared and they each shot through a different direction . The air changed as the wolves came by. Leaving the air not so dusty anymore.  
  
" That problem's done. All we need to do right now is to find the other four"said Bakura.  
  
Everyone nodded. A note of sadness were in all of their eyes.  
  
Valsoul's Court Room   
  
Queen Serenity's attack ceased and the figure lifted Sailor Moon up and disappeared out of the room.  
  
" What is she doing here"snarled Valsoul as he looked upon where the savior had once stood.  
  
" Valsoul,my dear,I'll get her next time"said Serenity as she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps,"  
  
Outside   
  
The savior gently let Sailor Moon down onto the ground.  
  
" Thanks for saving me. Don't mind me asking but what exactly are you doing here?"asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" To assit you,of course"said her savior.  
  
" Don't you have a planet to protect?"asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Of course,but the princess said she could handle it."said the savior.  
  
" Fighter,it took you long enough"said a female in black leather with white long hair.  
  
" You try to get in on your own"shot Fighter back to Healer.  
  
" We can only be here for a short time. Let's not waste it"said a female having the similar look as the other two except with brown hair.  
  
" Will Kakyuu be able to defend the planet alone?"asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"She'll manage. She is the princess after all"said Maker.  
  
Realization struck Sailor Moon like a ton of bricks.  
  
"We've got to go back!"cried Sailor Moon.  
  
Healer looked perplexed.  
  
" Are you nuts? We were only lucky that Fighter was able to get back in and out of there"said Healer.  
  
" Rini's still in there. Valsoul has Yami and Helious captive. I can't just leave them there to die!!!!!"shrieked Sailor Moon to her high notes.  
  
" First of all,it's too dangerous.Second,we'll have to think of a plan to get back in.Third,who the hll is Yami?"asked Fighter.  
  
" I know it's dangerous.We'll need the Senshis help to defeat Valsoul and then we'll think of a plan.Yami's a friend."said Sailor Moon answering all of the questions.  
  
" What happened to Cape boy?"asked Fighter.  
  
" We..... broke up.He's not Rini's biological father.Plus,I caught him cheating with someone behind my back"said Sailor Moon as her eyes loss its sparkle and fogs of mist clouded in front of it.  
  
" Would it make you feel better if I punched him real hard for you?"asked Fighter.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled sadly."Thanks,but no thanks"  
  
Maker cleared her voice.  
  
" I'm sorry that happened,Usagi. But we really need to get to work now"said Maker.  
  
" I understand"said Sailor Moon.  
  
" First,we must find a portal and change the destination of the portal to where the senshis are."said Maker.  
  
" We don't know where their location is."said Healer.  
  
" I've got that planned already."said Maker.  
  
She took out this black palmtop,very much like Mercury's.It had a golden star in the middle with a pair of white wings.  
  
In their Sailor Star Team,like a Mercury,they've got to have a senshi with impectable knowledge. That's Maker's job.  
  
" I might be able to find a hidden source where they are continuously making the portals"said Maker as she began to type rapidly,very much like what Mercury always do.  
  
On the screen,it showed a blue print of the castle where Sailor Moon once was in.  
  
Maker was still scanning the screen and found what she was looking for. A small blue print picture that was beeping red.  
  
She clicked a button and the blue print of the beeping red room enlarged.  
  
On the right hand corner was the location and directions to how to get there.  
  
All four of them grinned. They've got a chance to fight Valsoul now.  
  
The sandy desert of Valsoul's Realm   
  
" We won't have a much of a chance to survive. This desert goes on for miles"said Seto as he calculated the problem in mind.  
  
" Yes,but where's there a desert,there are always certain shelters that could be found. Or we could just cool off. The temperature of the desert is dangerously increasing at its maximum degree"said Mercury.  
  
" Why don't I bring in some rain clouds"said Jupiter as her insignia of Jupiter glowed.  
  
Crackling of lightning surrounded her as she raised her hands up to the once blue sky.  
  
After a second,everyone heard a distant sound of rumbling from the sky. The sky darkened completely and rain began to pour on the weary travelers.  
  
"Well,this isn't like the comfortable shower I had in mind,but it'll do"said Mars as her raven black flowing hair became wet and was clinging to her body.  
  
"Beats being hot"said Venus as she twirled around on the sand floor of the desert.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Uranus looking incredulously.  
  
"What does it look like,playing in the rain"replied Venus still 'playing'.  
  
"Well,it's good for you,look what it did to me"said Yugi staring at his now flopped down hair. It'll take a whole lot of gel to put it back to its original state.Saturn giggled at his new hairstyle.  
  
"Aren't you a little too mature for that?"asked Malik.  
  
But Venus didn't hear him and kept twirling.The Senshis were shaking their dramatically.  
  
"I hate rain!"announced Marik.  
  
Like Yugi,Marik's hair was currently matted down and in a weird angle.  
  
"You think I don't?!"cried Bakura not too far away.  
  
His usually spiked hair was coming down and in a similar shape as Yugi's and Marik's.  
  
Malik's hair didn't have very much damage since it isn't spiked very much.  
  
The bedraggled teens were either just standing there,enjoying the rain(Venus),or just complaining.  
  
Location of the Starlights and Sailor Moon   
  
What seemed like hours,The foursome located the portal and got to it.The location of the only portal that is the most farthest from Valsoul was in the east side of the castle.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around the room questionally."This looks like a storage room"she noted,observing her surroundings.  
  
There were numerous amounts of deadly weapons in the room. Probably for the lower class minions who don't have any powers to fight. Also a few beautiful decorated swords that had oriental designs etched on the handles.The swords must have some kind of power inside of them because she sensed auras deep within the swords. She examined the swords one-by-one while the Starlights began starting up the portal.  
  
As she looked through each one,she abruptly came to a stop and stared appalled at the sword with the white aura around it.  
  
She had recognized the moment when she had laid a single glance at it.This sword was very important to the Moon Kingdom when she was a princess. It was for the use of the Sailor Senshis only. It was known as the Moon Sword.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the sword. Fighter heard her gasp and turned her head towards her. "What is it?"asked Fighter. "Do you see what I see"said Sailor Moon as she was indicating about the sword.  
  
Fighter had a confused look on her face."Yes,I see the sword but what about it?"she asked as she had said those words slowly.  
  
Sailor Moon mentally smacked herself on the forehead. She forgot that Fighter or anyone else outside her galaxy had no knowledge or whatsoever of the Moon Sword.  
  
" Gomen,I forgot that you didn't know what this sword is. It's the Moon Sword. It has been kept at the Moon Kingdom for centuries,away from evil. The Sailor Senshis were to use it in desperate situations. But that time never came.  
  
No one has ever used it before. But the power has its rarity. Even though the sword is in someone's possessions,that someone won't be able to use it. It can only be used by the heirs or heiresses of the Moon Kingdom and the leader of the Sailor Senshis"explained Sailor Moon having this jolt of memory awakened inside her.  
  
Fighter nodded,understanding what she said."So what you're trying to say is that this Moon Sword has an incredible power that can only be use for the royal heirs or heiresses and the leader of the Sailor Senshis. If it's that powerful. Take it back. It doesn't rightfully belong to Valsoul anyways"said Fighter as she went back to helping Maker and Healer.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded to herself.  
  
As she carefully examined the sword,she noticed a half sphere space on the top of the handle. "I wonder what this is for,"she said softly as she traced the outline of the half sphere.  
  
But she was stopped by Maker's call. " Finished"Maker cried as she swung her ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
Like before a white portal with red in the center appeared.  
  
"Let's go in"she said as the other Senshis followed onward.  
  
Planetarian Senshis   
  
After the storm that Jupiter brewed up ceased,they had all successfully discover a fair enough size of a sand dune cave.  
  
" At least this change of surroundings is better than outside"said Neptune.  
  
Uranus nodded,"Beats looking at Minako twirl around in the rain all day".  
  
Venus threw her a mock-glare.  
  
" So what do we do now?"asked Venus as she absent-mindly twirled a lock of hair.  
  
"Not much we can do, just sit here and wait"Jou said as he sat right next to Venus and stretching his arms from the stiffness.  
  
"How are we going to help Yami and the others?"Shizuka asked as she looked at Jou with worrying eyes.  
  
Jou's eyes softened. " It'll be all right,sis.We'll find a way" Jou said,putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Shizuka gave him a weak smile.Though a little encouraged by her brother,she still had doubts about it in her heart.  
  
Sailor Moon & Starlights   
  
In an unknown vortex,the sailors were in a dark violet world with nothingness. White thunder lightning marks were etched on the nothingness of the hollow world.  
  
" This vortex seems slow,Maker"comment Sailor Moon.  
  
"This was as fast as I could make it. I had to change its destination. Mercury and Pluto had two weeks to work on it. This portal may me slow but it'll get us there in time."said Maker.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"When we got into a portal to transfer here,everything was in fast motion. The place was like a blur. But now in slow motion,you can see it closely."said Fighter.  
  
Maker nodded,"That's what happens if you cut into the transporting system.Messing with the time space continum is even worse. But ifyou have the gaurdian to assit you,that'll be different."  
  
"Look! Up there!"Healer cried as she pointed to the only sourse of light,which was overhead of them.  
  
The sailors pushed with their feet giving more force to their feet to go forward.  
  
A/N Next chapter would hopefully be in by next weekend or the next two. I won't be able to post up the new chapter this weekend because I'm going on a trip. Sry for the delay. 


	23. Memories of the Past Unravel

A/N Hey readers! I've been doing this story long enough. I've got to do my other stories that I thought of. Now in this chapter, Amethysia and Aquarius have a part to play. I didn't forget them. Gomen,if there aren't much humor. They're in the heat of battle right now,if you know what I mean.  
  
Ch.23: Memories of the Past Unravel  
  
A pink puff of hair laid on the the cold,cement floor,unmoving. "mmf,"said something from underneath the hair. A girl of fourteen lifted her head as her crimson red eyes was still struggling to open.  
  
Her eyes adjusted and the heaviness was gone,she opened them fully. She craned her neck to look around her. Dark,was all she could describe the room. A four, square shape room with metal bars on the front.  
  
She examined the room. Clean,no cracks in the wall meaning that this was new. Tiles on the ground and wall fit perfectly. No signs of any disgusting pile of anything anywhere. Realization hit her as she looked around the room. Fear strickened her face. "I'm in a cell!"she cried as her voice crescendo with each word.  
  
Starlights and SailorMoon's Location   
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes in mid way and shielded it from the light with her arms. The Starlights did the same. The accleration of them changed and suddenly went faster.  
  
Sailor Senshis   
  
The teens were still taking refuge in the cave. Grrrrrrrrooorroo grumbled Jou's stomach. Jou sighed in aggravation. " I'm so hungry! The least Valsoul can do is to leave us some food." cried Jou in his Brooklyn accent.  
  
" Quiet,mutt. You don't think other people around you are starving. We all haven't eaten for two days."Said Seto in an icy tone as he sent Jou a death glare. They had all taken food with them for the first three days. But the other two days,the storage of the food was gone.  
  
" Silence,both of you. You can't settle your hunger by bickering"said Pluto as she came in between the two.  
  
"Pluto's right. Animals live in the desert. There must be food for them to eat. Plants grow anywhere and fruits grow on plants,trees whatever. We just haven't started to search for it yet"said Uranus as she got into her serious tone.  
  
" Uranus is right. We won't be able to concentrate at the task at hand" said Saturn as she stood up to the two guys.  
  
" I can't think whenever you two are bickering endlessly. I'll find food."said Marik.  
  
"Uranus,go and help. More people can finish the job quicker"said Venus as she looked upon the tomboyish senshi.  
  
Uranus nodded and went to catch up with Marik.  
  
Almost 10 minutes passed and everyone was exhausted from traveling so they decided to doze off. But when Mars was about to close her eyes. A bright light from above was shining down on her eyelids making it impossible to sleep. She looked above her and three cough cough,people fell from the center source of the light.  
  
Unfortunely for her,a certain blond headed figure just happened to fall on her while the others,landed on the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"cried Sailor Moon as her voice quieted down to a "mmf" when she landed hard on Mars.  
  
" Ugh! Watch where you fall,Odango Atama!"shrieked Mars as she struggled to get up. Then realization hit her of who she just spoke to.  
  
" Usagi!"cried Mars as she hugged Sailor Moon fiercely.  
  
" Gee,that was a weird way to greet me,Pyro. First you yell at me,then you hug me."joked Sailor Moon as she hugged her friend back.  
  
Everyone else was awoken by Mars' cry of joy. They hurried over to see Sailor Moon as they reintroduced the Starlights to the guys and girls.  
  
Where Marik and Uranus are   
  
The duo were walking when Uranus spoked up. " I'll look there and you look here"said Uranus as she walked off on her own.  
  
Both walked on to their own direction and didn't speak to eachother while they were finding food.  
  
Uranus was walking for awhile and she narrowed her eyes to see if anything that looks like food in the distance.  
  
She didn't see anything that fits the description. She kept walking and she was looking from right to left repeatedly,until she spotted what she was looking for.  
  
Under a tall and gangly looking cactus,she spotted a small bush that were mostly cover by red berries. She hurried over to it and took out a bag she had taken with her.  
  
She began picking them when she heard a snap vaguely above her. The cactus was in a dangerous brink of falling over. Which means on her.  
  
Everything had happened too fast for her to react. The cactus was falling fast. She was going to summon an attack at the last minute but the cactus was nearing fast and she wouldn't have enough time to shot an attack at the green plant.  
  
A blur of darkish-white shot in her of her and the next thing she knew,she was sprawled on the sand. " Are you horrendously crazy?! "Marik cried as he stood up.  
  
Uranus was shocked and unable to move. She was white as a sheet of paper. 'Marik just saved me. How come I didn't reacted? I could've save myself. Why didn't I clear my mind and thought about saving myself.'Uranus asked herself as she pondered on to many possiblities.  
  
'Either way,I couldn't save myself. I had my attack ready. Why didn't I attack the stupid f&%ing cactus?!'thought Uranus.  
  
While Uranus was busy thinking. Marik was jabbering about something that she couldn't hear because she was too deep in thought to notice.  
  
When Uranus was pulled back to reality,Marik was still talking.  
  
" How can you go under something that's huge and it was about to fall on you? You haven't been using your head ever since we came here.-"said Marik as he continued on. Uranus swallowed her pride and said,"Thank you for saving me".  
  
Marik continued on and stopped as he heard what she said. "What did you say?"asked Marik,incredously.  
  
" I said thank you and I don't want to say it again."said Uranus as she stood up to dust herself off.  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "All of a sudden,you're different. You just said thank you to me. I know you won't like to say something nice to me except for the sake of everyone."said Marik.  
  
"I don't feel or act differently,"said Uranus as she walked ahead.  
  
But Marik grabbed her hand,making her halt.  
  
" Why have you been avoiding me for awhile?"Marik asked as his tone changed to a different matter.  
  
" What reason do I have for it?"Uranus asked,pulling her hand back and headed out to the cave once more.  
  
Marik just stood there,silent. He growled lightly. " She's denying herself"he said,going the opposite direction to find food.  
  
Uranus' POV   
  
Why have I been avoiding him? A.) Because I felt like it B.) I'm confused C.) I'm afraid of him D.) I fear love  
  
Well, it's not choice A. At least I don't think so. I'm not afraid of him,so that cancels out choice C. I'm not as confused as before but that doesn't mean that I understand this whole situation.  
  
Choice D,now that's a thought to wonder about. Do I fear love? I don't drive my friends away. Well,not like before,at least.  
  
From my family members? No,Michi is my best friend and I never neglected her nor ignored her before.I always tell her if anything's bothering me. Vice-versa for her,too. Our other family members are either dead or don't live in Japan.  
  
My parents was long gone from my life as long as I can remember. I had lived with my aunt and Michi for my whole life before encountering Senshi life. Well, with Michi now since auntie died.  
  
How about Marik? I don't know anymore. I just want someone to love me for just who I am. Not a facade I have to put up with. Is that so wrong to ask?! Or do I really am afraid of being loved by someone?  
  
I'll find that out later. I don't have any answers right now to complete my questions. Better just wait and think some more.  
  
End of Uranus' POV   
  
Sailor Senshis   
  
Uranus's eyes were casted onto the ground as her eyelids were in midway. It could've been because she was maybe thinking too hard. She was,in fact,getting sleepy.  
  
She knew that she was nearing the cave because she heard chattering of everyone. One voice she could defintely identified in the cluster of voices. Usagi's. Hope filled her heart.'The voice sounds like Bunny's. Maybe she came back while I was gone'Uranus thought as she trailed off. She ran all the way back to the cave.  
  
Truth to be told,it was Usagi's voice she heard. Sailor Moon was talking happily to everyone around her. Uranus walked silently to the cave's mouth.  
  
Sailor Moon's head was turned away from her so she couldn't see the silent figure. The others had seen her walking up so they stopped talking. They wanted Sailor Moon to know that Uranus was here.  
  
"What's wrong?'Sailor Moon asked as she tilted her head and she turned her head to look at what or 'ahem', who they were looking at.  
  
Her eyes lighted up to a pale cerulean color when she saw Uranus. "Ruka-chan!"she cried as her and Sailor Uranus embraced.  
  
They let go of eachother and began to talk. "When did you get back?"Uranus asked. "A few minutes ago.The Starlights and I escaped Valsoul through a portal."explained Sailor Moon.  
  
"Starlights? They're here?"Uranus inquired as she scan the room to see any new senshis who weren't here before. Sure enough,she found them.  
  
The all nodded to her as in silently greeting her. They weren't all in best terms with eachother. Uranus nodded back. "Where's Yami,Chibi Moon and Helious? What happened to them?"asked Uranus.  
  
The light from Sailor Moon's eyes disappeared and only to be replaced by stormy clouds of blue. Uranus noticed the sad look on her face,"Did something horrible happened to them?".  
  
Sailor Moon swallowed the sadness and held back her tears,"They got captured by Valsoul. Yami and Helious is currently trapped in Valsoul's amulet. Valsoul stole Rini's energy away and now I'm assuming she's trapped somewhere in his castle".Sailor Moon finally said as she calmed herself down.  
  
A mixture of emotions was written all over everyone's face- sadness,sympatheism,anger,frightened,and worries. The look of sadness was washed away from Sailor Moon's face. Instead,a look of determination suddenly overcame her face.  
  
She stood up and looked at everyone,"We can't sit around and not do anything about it"she said as the fighting spirit in her returned.A flare of invisible fire appeared in her eyes as she said that.  
  
Everyone didn't have to answer to let Sailor Moon know. The look on their faces were the answer.  
  
Maker was the first one to speak in the quiet cave where everyone shared a silent conversation with the eyes. " We should use the portal that we just came out of. It's quicker to go. The Moon Sword might be helpful while we face Valsoul,Sailor Moon."said Maker as he mentioned the sacred sword.  
  
All of the planetarian senshis ears perked up. Especially Venus's. "Moon Sword?"she inquired.  
  
"Where did you get it?"asked Jupiter.  
  
" When?"asked Saturn.  
  
" It shouldn't be here.This place is of evil"said Mercury.  
  
Everyone of the Inner and Outer Senshis bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Alright,alright! If you all shut up, I would explain"said Sailor Moon as she waved her arms around.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to explain from the beginning to the end. Of course, the rest of the uninformed people would like to know,too. So they crowded around Sailor Moon to hear about it.  
  
Aquarius and Amethysia are   
  
"Queen Serenity has been awakened"said Aquarius, not looking up from what he was doing. He must had gotten the message from Valsoul. " Lord Valsoul wants us to meet her".  
  
" So soon? Doesn't he want the queen to let her mind at rest first. He did brainwash her and twisted her memories around"said Amethysia as she raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"Probably not. Good thing that he is not here to have heard what you said about him. Are you going to surprise him?"Aquarius asked.  
  
Amethysia thought about it for a moment and nodded. " He took the thing that I treasure most from me,my memories."said Amethysia as she had the look of hatred upon her face.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Why did Lord Valsoul have us do again?"asked Amethysia as she had this tired,bored look on her face. Of course,she knew what was the task already but it seemed pointless to her.  
  
Aquarius sighed,"We have to check on Queen Serenity,".  
  
"Shouldn't that be a lower servant's job? That isn't normally our duty."said Amethysia as she turned her head towards Aquarius' direction.  
  
"We have to run scans before her restoration is complete"said Aquarius. 'Though I have to agree. It is for a lowly servant's job.'he thought. Though he didn't want Amethysia to hear what he thought.  
  
Both of the generals kept walking down the continuing hallway aimlessly until they came to a pitch black door with golden yellow static surrounding its perimeter.  
  
Amethysia reached up to the door and was going to touch it with her pointer finger,before it reached the surface of the door, her finger came to a invisible surface and she entered a code of some sort. The static eventually died down and the door disappeared,allowing them entrance.  
  
She and Aquarius entered the room. Pitch black,just like the door itself. The only light shedding through the room was a hole on the ceiling, which was casting its glow on the queen.  
  
Some sort of contraption was surrounding her. Made from a special sort of concrete or stone. Claw-like designs made from the same kind of concrete/stone. It was a part of the contraption. A force of energy was going through the tunnel of the claw-like design.  
  
" If we're going to check on her, we'll have to let more light in"Aquarius said, with a flick of his wrist,the pitch black room became bright.  
  
" Now to work this contraption"said Amethysia as she wiggled her fingers and a rush of violet energy swirled around her hands.The tunnel of energy in the claw-like designs were silver.Which shows that it's Queen Serenity's aura. It was currently absorbing Queen Serenity's energy away.  
  
She placed her hands in the field of energy and her mind was in Serenity's memories. Images flew in her head and then a somewhat familiar image made her stopped short. It was her. She was in Queen Serenity's memories!  
  
'That's impossible! I've never seen her in my life except today. I've never talked to her before. Why would I be in her memories?'thought Amethysia as her face was covered with confusion.  
  
'To find out,I''ll have to go further'thought Amethysia as she pressed further in the Queen's memories.But unfortunely,someone interupted her.  
  
"Amethysia?"said Aquarius as he sent a glance towards Amethysia's direction. To him, Amethysia looked like she was in a deep trance.Deeper than what other people's expressions are when they work the machine. Though he never showed emotions, he had this exception for her.  
  
They were in common in a lot of ways and she was the only one he actucally cared for. Valsoul usually had them do the tasks together. They had a kind of tight friendship.  
  
Aquarius snapped out of his reverie and walked over to Amethysia. "Amethysia?"he said and then he tapped on the shoulders. That snapped her out of it since she jumped.  
  
Amethysia blinked and the trance looking eyes disappeared and to be replaced with the same red eyes again. She shooked her head to take the dizziness from her head. "Yes,Aquarius. What is it?"she asked as she turned around.  
  
"Have you checked if the contraption is draining Queen Serenity's memories?"he asked.  
  
"Er.. Yes,of course. The contraption is working fine."said Amethysia as she stumbled with her words. She felt guilty lying to Aquarius like that. She had placed a small,lavendar ball of energy in the flowing silver tunnel. It would stop the memory erase. Temporally.  
  
" Well,alright. Let's go to attend to our other duties."he said as he head for the door.  
  
"Right, I'm coming."Amethysia called after Aquarius. She walked slowly towards the door but she slowed her pace and looked back at the sleeping figure.Her eyes dropped in hesitation and worry for the queen. With all of the strength she could muster, she went out the door.  
  
'To discover why I'm in Queen Serenity's memories, I'll have to come back again. Secretly'Amethysia confirmed in her head.  
  
'I will solve my past.'  
  
End of Flashback   
  
" I never thought that you'll go back,"Aquarius said as he looked at Amethysia.  
  
" Never thought that I had the guts to do so"she said as another flashback flooded her mind.  
  
Flashback   
  
Aquarius had noticed that Amethysia was acting peculiarly,especially after their visit to their soon-to-be- queen.  
  
As both of them were walking down a hallway, Amethysia was absentmindly staring at the ground. It was a couple of hours later when they had visited the queen's current chambers.  
  
Amethysia was still pondering in thought about the whole memory situation. She hadn't been able to go back, these past hours. Not with Aquarius with her.  
  
She have to escape Aquarius's watchful eyes. Somehow. Well, she could try to fib that she had forgotten to check how Queen Serenity's mind was doing. Erasing a person's memories has side effects and Valsoul,of course, didn't want anything to happen to his 'love'.  
  
" Aquarius, may you head to our quarters alone? While checking Queen Serenity's mind erasing progress, I must had forgotten to check her condition while I was add it."Amethysia said as she looked up at Aquarius.  
  
Since they are the top generals, they share this dormitory together but they get their own rooms.  
  
Aquarius looked down at her and raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Quite sure. Don't worry, it'll be quick" said Amethysia as she smiled at him.  
  
" I didn't say I was worry."he said as he had a taken back look on his face. He had stumbled on his words also his eyes were looking at somewhere else.  
  
Amethysia smiled and said, "Uh huh. Well, I don't need to hear that to know. Your expression tells me" and off she went.  
  
Aquarius was speechless. He clearly had nothing to say.  
  
Mind Erasing Chamber   
  
When Amethysia entered the room once again. She breathed a sigh of relief. 'Sorry, Aquarius. But I had to'.  
  
Her eyes were trained in the dark. She snapped her fingers and voila. The room, once again was illuminated with light.  
  
She stepped towards the contraption and let her eyes search for the lavendar glow she had placed in the tunnel. When she had located it, her hand glowed a mixture shades of violet and she slowly slipped her hands in the tunnel. Which was a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Once again, she was in a black void of Queen Serenity's memories. With passing images of the past flew by. Her eyes quickly scanned the pictures and spotted the one she was looking for. She reached out and grasp the image before it got out of her sight.  
  
It was the image of when she and Queen Serenity were talking.  
  
To skim the memory, she have to focus and enter the image to find out. So she did. She slowly placed her transparent-like hand in the image and focus.  
  
(A/N:While entering the queen's mind,Amethysia's mind is in the queen's mind. Her body is 'see-through' or whatever you call it. Her physical body is still in the queen's chambers.)  
  
A strong but light gale washed over her body as she entered the memory. When she opened her eyes, she was floating. Below her was Queen Serenity and herself talking. For some reason.  
  
She flew down lower to hear their conversation.  
  
" Lilac, are sure about this? It's too dangerous. If anything happens to me, who will watch the moon. Serenity isn't of age enough yet."Queen Serenity said as she had look of concern for the girl that looked like Amethysia.  
  
Lilac had the same face and qualities as Amethysia. Lilac had Amethysia's magentaish-purpish hair color. Also,them both had the same red orbs as their eyes. Lilac had the same bangs and chin length extra bangs, framing their faces.  
  
But Lilac's hair were in traditional twin buns. But she had her hair cascading down also. Lilac had an elegant, silver dress on with a light silver bow at the top. Like Queen Serenity's dress. Her dress had 2 inches off- shoulder straps on with a light silver long bow on the back. She had a simple amethyst necklace with silver high heels.  
  
(A/N: Imagine Nakuru in CardCaptor Sakura in her true form. Lilac's hair is in the same shape. If you don't know what I'm talking about,let me know through the reviews. Hee Hee)  
  
Lilac's eyes flashed with a determination red. " I have to, Aunt Serenity. The Moon Kingdom is at war with the Negaverse. We've also got a problem with my dear uncle Valsoul"said Violeta as she said the last part dryly.  
  
" Yes, I know. If only these problems didn't come the same time. Of course, that's not possible. I know you want to be useful during the war. But a spy. If the enemy finds out, you'll be treason for it."Queen Serenity said as she had a little frown on her face.  
  
Lilac shooked her head as she heard that. " I promise I'll be very careful. I know I can't grantee that I'll be safe if I can come back. But with the Negaverse problem, we of course need to defeat them. Serenity needs you as a mother to guide her with the Silver Crystal. Solving the Negaverse's problem will be easier if we find a faster way to defeat Valsoul first."  
  
Queen Serenity took in a short breath and then exhale,"Very well. But if you know that you are discovered, come back as soon as possible.".  
  
Lilac nodded and smiled at her aunt. Then she frowned as a thought crossed her head.  
  
" How is Serenity and Endymion?"she asked.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "Very much in love".  
  
"But it's not as deep as the one between Serenity and Yami,right? The path of destiny will change one day when Serenity meets up with Yami once again"Lilac said as she had a serious,sure face on.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded.  
  
That memory ended and Amethysia's mind was pulled into another one similar.  
  
Next memory   
  
The next memory shown Queen Serenity in the throne room with Princess Serenity,sobbing for some reason.  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn were bowing down to the both of them. Both of the senshis must have delivered grave news. For why would the leader of the inner and outer senshis's leader be here at the same time.  
  
Amethysia flew closer to hear.  
  
Venus lifted her head and spoke with grief, "I'm truly sorry,Your Highness. Saturn and I hadn't want to be the bearer of grieving news."  
  
Saturn lifted her head also, "But it is true. Duchess Lilac has been discover by the enemy and now is held captive. "  
  
(A/N: Isn't the cousin of a princess/prince a duch/duchess?)  
  
"Valsoul had also say that he would make Duchess Lilac part of his army and brainwash her"said Venus as she and Saturn had unshed tears which were gathering in their eyes. Lilac,like Serenity,was a good friend to them.  
  
"Brainwash her?"Serenity asked as she shook her blond hair fiercely, "Only Beryl has that contraption to brainwash someone."  
  
Venus nodded. "True, Princess. But none of the spies we have could come up with a solution to Valsoul's secrets. Only Duchess Lilac was able to."  
  
" We must try to save Lilac before Beryl advances towards the moon. She has attacked all of the inner planets and outer planets except for the planets:Saturn, Pluto,and Earth said Queen Serenity as she directed the order to the two leaders.  
  
"Right away,highness"both of the senshis said. They bowed solidly to the both monarchs and lefted the throne room.  
  
That ended the memory and another came.  
  
Final memory   
  
Amethysia appeared again as a ghostly figure and flew downward. She recognize the room as the mind erasing chamber. Instead of Queen Serenity in the contraption,it was Lilac?!  
  
Lilac's lavendar, kind aura in the tunnel changed to a violent plum purple aura. Valsoul was in the room and he had a sly fox smile on as he snapped his fingers, Lilac was transported out of the machine.  
  
He magically created a bed and placed Lilac in it. He teleported himself and Lilac to a room which Amethysia find it very familar. Lilac started to wake and her eyelids were adjusting to the light in the room, "Where am I? What is this place".  
  
"Don't you remember? Your name is Amethysia and you were injured in a battle with the moon queen.The attack must've cost you some of your memories. The aftereffects of the healing will wear off soon."he said.  
  
"Not quite. You are Lord Valsoul. I remember your name but not much else."said Amethysia.  
  
"Yes, of course. I am Lord Valsoul. You are part of my top army. You shouldn't dwell in the past. Make new memories of this place."Valsoul said.  
  
"Of course, my lord."said Amethysia.  
  
The present Amethysia was shocked. She had remember this scene. That's her in the bed. Amethysia was throughly shocked. 'I'm related to Princess Serenity and I'm a duchess. I was brainwashed and Valsoul turned into my superior. This is wrong?!'she cried as she thought of this.  
  
The memory ended and Amethysia couldn't take it anymore. She pulled herself out of the memory.  
  
Amethysia pulled her hand back from the tunnel and dropped onto the ground. She began to breath harshly and quickly. Going into Queen Serenity's memories must've costed her an amount of energy to do so. For a long time too.  
  
She began to shake all over. Not crying for the loss of her memories and past. But of infuriated anger. At Valsoul of course. 1.) He stole her memories. 2.) He's the enemy of my real family 3.) He lied  
  
When she stood up, she checked the time. If she was to know the time, she looks at the sun of how high and how far east it went.  
  
An hour had passed since she had lefted Aquarius?! She winced. Aquarius won't be happy. He was always so touchy if she was late.  
  
She was about to turn and leave but she turned her head. Then she sighed. She,relunctantly, activated the contraption to take Queen Serenity's memories. If she didn't do that, Valsoul would become suspicious. It would be strange that a top general had failed to do a simple task.  
  
Amethysia looked at Queen Serenity fondly. "Don't worry. I'll come and save you"  
  
Out of the room she went.  
  
Top Generals's Quarters   
  
Amethysia hastily entered the code password and went in. She carefully stepped in and looked at her surroundings. 'Seems safe'she thought as she stepped in more boldly.  
  
All of a sudden, Aquarius decided to appear and scared Amethysia half to death.  
  
" And what took you so long?"he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
" Uh,well it's like this,um,a power source in the contraption decided to go all crazy and I had to fix it. But then,the contraption had a crack in it so I had to find some way to fix that. Finally, I had to check on Queen Serenity's condition and nothing's wrong with her. Would you believe that those events happened in the same hour?"Amethysia asked with a 'hee hee' at the end. 'I'm doomed. Ok,5 4 3 2 -'she thought when she was interupted by Aquarius.  
  
"NO! Amethysia I don't believe that all those events happened in one hour. It'll take more than that to fix the contraption. Besides,if it's broken,it's broken. You can't fix it."he said as he crossed his arms.  
  
He fixed his composure and cleared his throat. "What really happened? It won't take that long to check on Queen Serenity" he said as he stared her down.  
  
"Not quite yet,Aquarius. I want to ask you something first. How do you remember how I came here after I losted a few of my memories in the battle with the Moon.?" she asked.  
  
"Why? That happened more than a thousand years ago." he said surprised by her question but not shocked. If Aquarius is shocked,it's the clear expression that would tell her that he didn't know she was from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Just answer it"  
  
"Alright, when you got back,I was the head of Lord Valsoul's army. He said that you transferred from a different army in the Kingdom of Dark Illusions. He said you were talented and that I'm suppose to train you. That's it"he said as he had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing else?"she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.  
  
Aquarius shooked his head slowly. "What's the matter with you today?"  
  
Amethysia sighed in relief. So Aquarius doesn't know about it. He didn't lie to her or whatsoever.  
  
"This might take awhile"  
  
Present time in the Top Generals's Quarters   
  
"How do you plan on defeating Valsoul?"Aquarius asked.  
  
Amethysia shooked her head. "It's not my destiny to defeat Valsoul. That's Serenity's job. You don't have to change sides just to help me"  
  
Aquarius shrugged." I had a feeling that I had to"  
  
Sailor Senshis and other   
  
The two 'brains' of the senshis's teams formatted a plan to get to Valsoul's lair.  
  
Mercury had a conclusion that the Moon Sword could be the key to their dilenma.(sp?)  
  
For the Moon Sword hadn't been use for more that five millenias so it could be tricky to unlock the sword's power.  
  
All of the senshis and Yugioh gang entered another portal. But this time isn't the last time that they'll be entering one.  
  
A Green Void   
  
"This is no use. Throwing attacks at this barrier would just reflect our attacks back at us" Helious said. Normally,the white hair priest is calm and collected.Except, they have to get out of here. Quick! Lives are at stake.  
  
" We can't do anything. We'll have to wait"said Yami as he said that relunctantly.  
  
" He's too strong."said Helious.  
  
" Don't give up,"a voice said.  
  
"Who's there,"Helious asked.  
  
Then an emitting light from above shone down on them. Which was casting a glow to everything. The guys's mouth dropped when they saw who it was.  
  
I'll leave it there,folks. Three more chapters I hope or two. Ja.:Anime Star Tenshi 


	24. Vision

A/N: No comments, yet.

Ch.24: Vision

Author:Anime Star Tenshi

Genre:Romance/Slight humor

Ratings: PG with a little bit of PG-13

Phmp was the sound of Planetarian Senshis landed on top of eachother. However, the others somehow landed on their feets. The Outer Senshis stood up and regained their composure to clear their throats of that 'awkward' incident.

"So, what do we do now? We've reached Valsoul lair"stated Uranus looking at Maker, hoping for an answer.

"Well, I'll have to check my statistics first. "said Maker as a digital blue print of their location right now appeared out of the screen.

" How are we going to gain an advantage over the fight when clearly Valsoul is stronger?" asked Jupiter as she looked at the map.

"I was about to talk about that part in a moment"said Maker as she explained the plan throughly.

Green Void Amulet

Both teens looked at the person standing in the center of the light. Or rather, an angel spirit of sort.

What shocked them the most was that person is Queen Serenity!

"Queen Serenity! But I thought......."said Helious as he stammered with his words. He couldn't believe it. It was absolutely absurd!

Queen Serenity interupted him and smiled understandly, "Yes,I know that Valsoul had revived me. That I tried to kill you all along with my daughter and granddaughter. But know this, even though Valsoul freed me in my physical form, it doesn't mean he turned me all evil. I am the light part of my physical form. I escaped from my physical form in the nick of time."

Both of the boys nodded in understandment.

"Someone helped freed me from my physical form without knowing it. Though she was there for good purposes."queen Serenity said as she tilted her head.

"Who did? The senshis and the others are somewhere else. And Helious and I are trapped in Valsoul's amulet. Who could've helped you escape?"Yami asked as he pondered on with that thought.

"Knowing who freed me right now is no importance to our situation right now. I must let you escape before Valsoul drains your energies completely"said Queen Serenity as she had an urgency in her eyes.

Both nodded and stepped into the portal that emitted so much light, that it was blinding. Almost.

Queen Serenity flew after them and the portal closed up behind her.

Generals Quarters

The room was dark. With only candlelight casting a glow in the center of the room. That's just how Amethysia wanted it to be right now. So she could think of how to save Sailor Chibi Moon. She gathered all of the facts of what she knew about the perimeter of Chibi Moon's cell room.

First, that it was heavily gaurded. Valsoul weren't taking any chances. With two droids at the door and obstacles through the passage of the door.

Rini was in one of the new cells that were just built. If Rini touches that cell door, it would electrode her. But that was only from the inside.

The making of the walls were strictly specially made. Valsoul's orders. How ironic. But that didn't mean the ground was too. Now that idea sparked Amethysia's interests. That could be a chance to save her after all. Relatively speaking, she is her neice.

Her head began to format a plan. "Hey, Aquarius. I've got an idea!"

Senshis (I'm tired of saying Senshis and others)'

Everyone were mainly walking through the halls. Wonder why there weren't any droids to stop them. " Jeez, security here stinks!"declared Jou.

"Still keep your gaurds up. You may never know where a droid will strike next."Pluto said.

The other Outer Senshis nodded solidly. They were keeping their eyes sharp and peeled. The battle has been delayed long enough. This was the day that they will defeat Valsoul.Absolutely sure of it.

When they neared the Kingdom of Dark Illusions's court room, Maker stopped, "Time to put the plan into action. You know what position you are in."

They all nodded. Pluto raised her hands in front of her face and threads began to appear. "These are threads of time. We can tie you up with these".

The threads were beautiful. Indescrible. The threads were thin but strong.

"Pluto, won't this damage time by tearing a thread from the fabric?"Anzu as she looked at the threads that were tied around her hands.

"No, these are just a thread. It is different from tearing a fabric. It won't do damage of time. If it was a memory of a person, microsopic part of the past would just be gone."said Pluto as she tied a thread on Mars's hand.

"Valsoul won't exactly believed that we've turned on you so we might have to marks on the each of you."said Neptune as she magically made a a couple of bottles with green fluid in them.

"If you drink these, fake marks of a battle being fought before will show. We have to decieve him for him to believe us"said Uranus as she handed each of them a bottle.

They dranked it in one gulp. Then, the bottles disappeared.

When everyone's hands were tied with the thread, the Outer Senshis nodded to one and other to proceed in.

Uranus grabbed the door handles and sighed. She had to get it over with. For the sake of living. She pushed the doors open with the remaining effort of hope she had.

When they entered the court room, Valsoul was in there with Queen Serenity. Discussing their important matters to be handled. They didn't even looked alarmed when they entered.

They both turned and made their way down at the end of the stairs. Queen Serenity had 'You're-worthless' look on as she stood beside Valsoul.

"What can I do for you?"he asked as he folded his hands together.

"I, as the leader of the Outer Senshis, would like to make a porposal to you. Concerning your plans for Earth"Saturn said as she stepped up to the plate to have a talk with Valsoul.

That interested Valsoul, "What kind of porposal?"

"We are sure that we will lose and if we lose, we can't keep watch of the galaxy. We would like to join you into conquering Earth. We will be still watching over the galaxy that way"said Uranus, "And it is only the Outer Senshis. The others weren't please to know so we had captured them for you".

Queen Serenity laughed out loud, "You might be doing this to trick for all we know. How can we believe you?".

"Don't you see the marks on them? Isn't that enough proof to have you believe us. If not, what do you porpose us to do?"asked Neptune,

"Kill one of your ex-friends and we'll believe you. A bloody one if you can"Queen Serenity said as she laughed at that part.

"I would like Sailor Saturn to kill the pharoah's brother"Valsoul said as he directed his gaze to Yugi.

Saturn hid her disbelief under a mask. Of all people, he had to choose Yugi. She was shocked all over. 'I can't do this. I just.......can't'she thought.

Hotaru, can you hear me? It was Yugi!

Yes.

To carry on with the plan, you'll have to listen to him. Don't hold back.

Saturn was surprise to hear that but Yugi always do this. Yugi always think about the people around him and never himself.

...........That'll ..... be destroying you then! I can't stand for that. I don't want to see you hurt and especially if I'm the one who caused the pain on you

It's the only way. Even if it means sacraficing my life. As long as you're safe and everyone else is also, I'll do it

That's what you always do! Always think of someone's well being and not yours. It just isn't.....fair.

The world isn't fair. That's not how the world works. There's good times and bad times in life. Love and losses. Life or death. You just have to deal with it. That's how life works.

Saturn took a deep breath and counted from 10 to 1. Are you absolutely sure about doing this?

What choice do I have? Yes, I'm sure of it

Saturn returned to reality when Queen Serenity handed her a sword.

"Use this sword and your power to kill him. Oh, and make it look fun too"said Queen Serenity.

Sailor Moon stared at her mother awestruck. Valsoul had completely contaminated her brain. The once kind and gentle hearted Queen had turned into this creature. She had to find a way to stop this.She was worse than wicked. Way worse.

Saturn turned around to face Yugi. The sword started to glow a shade of lavendar and violet mixed. It was swarming around the sword like flames. She raised the sword over Yugi's chest. High.

Behind her Valsoul and Queen Serenity looked at this with wicked grins upon their faces.

Saturn took another deep breath and a small sob-like sound escaped from her lips. A small lone tear slid down her face when her last thought was, 'I love you'. She plunged the sword down while the others watched in horror.

"Stop!"

Saturn stopped abruptly as the sword's tip was centimeters from Yugi's face and everyone turned to see who it was.

It was someone that they thought they never to see again.

Yami and Helious! Also, someone surprising was there.

Now Valsoul looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Out of your amulet, of course" Helious said as he held up Valsoul's amulet.

"What! How did you manage to take my amulet. It was sealed in a glass case that only I can open"roared Valsoul with rage.

"Well, of course, they needed someone to help them to escape and take the amulet from under your nose."The fairy Queen Serenity said.

The physical form of Queen Serenity glowered at this. "How did you escape! No one possibly knows that I have different forms. Who freed you?!"

"If I tell you, then the person would be in danger."said Fairy Queen Serenity.

They were interupted by a blast of interuption from behind.

It was Saturn who made the blast.

"We didn't come here to listen to this. Today's the day, Valsoul"she said as she lowered her glaive.

The senshis broked loose of the threads and their auras surrounded them.

The fairy Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and said," My time is up. I look foward to seeing you again someday. You will win this battle. Remember one thing though. You can't do this alone. The Moon Sword will also assit you. Good bye, my child."

And with that, she disappeared. Leaving only a flurry of glistening white sparkles behind. Sailor Moon looked at the pile of white dust on the floor and her eyes grew sad. She clenched her eyes together and whirled around to face Valsoul.

"This wasn't our original plan to begin with. But since we've got the amulet in our position and you're helpless. I guess we can reconsider the plan."said Mars, "_Mars Flame Sniper!"_

It was heading towards Valsoul, naturally. But it was only to distract him. That gave the other senshis the enough time to assault Valsoul from behind. Sounds kinda dirty. Attacking from behind, I mean. But it's life.

Jupiter sends Valsoul a large amount of thunderwaves that didn't exactly affected him at all. Venus attacks with all of her might with her deadly shining light and love manuvers.

It was the same for the other senshis. Attack after another. The problem was that not only was Valsoul not being affected by them, Queen Serenity was blocking them for him. Which she deflected with her past silver crystal.

Jupiter stopped with her attacks. "It won't work, Queen Serenity's avoiding them without even breaking a sweat. We can't possibly attack her."

Jupiter looked towards Sailor Moon and she looked back with relunctance in her eyes. Suddenly, with much difficulty, a block of ice shaded over Sailor Moon's eyes.

"She's not your queen now, Jupiter. The good within my mother has been banished from here. There are no good in her anymore. She is considered as the enemy now. If we want to restore her goodness, we must defeat her and my dear uncle first"Sailor Moon said, "_Lunar Eclipse!"_

A mist of black clouds overcame the room and everything was in darkness. Vicious cresent moons began heading for Queen Serenity. It came at her. Slashing at her back and forth. Over and over. The pattern continued. It came from all directions. Dodging the others but that meant no one could protect Valsoul now.

"_Ice Kami_ !"cried Mercury as a large, blue shadow hovered over her and headed towards Valsoul. The blue shadow loomed over him and was about to to glide headfirst at him.

But somehow, it didn't work. The blue shadow went in his body. The normal outcome would be that the victim would curled up in pain and then distinguished. Valsoul took in the attack like it was nothing.

"How can this be?! My attack went into his body, just like I predicted. But it should've worked. Instead it's the opposite. His power source is the amulet except that it's in our possession. I don't understand this."Mercury said with a frightened and confused look on her face. She was panicing.

"Ami, calm down. He might've absorbed some of the amulet's power into himself, for safety measures."reassured Malik as he looked from Valsoul to Mercury.

"Right you are. Now why would I make this fight an easy one for you."Valsoul said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His hands glowed his aura and he reached his hand towards the amulet's direction. The amulet glowed green also.

The amulet was soon out of Yami's grasp and into Valsoul's. The amulet returned to Valsoul's hands and he held it close to his face. "Did you really believed that you could take this away from me that easily?"he questioned.

"No,"came Sailor Moon's short reply. " MYSTICAL MOON MILLENNIA!"

She raised the staff above her head and like usual, bright, sensations of color escaped from the staff. Directing towards Valsoul. Valsoul countered that attack with his amulet. Both of the attacks were tugging at eachother. Back and forth.

The attacks were going at eachother back and forth repeatedly. Fast. It was too fast to handle so it exploded. Both of the opponents flew backwards and landed on their backs. Smoke was erupted as the aftereffect of that attack. Causing a type of temporary fog.

Everyone couldn't see for awhile. The only problem was that they didn't realized that cough Queen cough Serenity escaped. That was a slight problem. They discovered that when Bakura and Yami got flipped on their backs. Of course, more people followed because it was almost impossible to see in the fog.

Though the fog soon ceased because a mysterious, swift 'hum' sound had cut through the fog. When the fog disappeared, there stood Sailor Moon holding the Moon Sword in her hands and in a fighting stance.

Valsoul eyed the sword, "So you've got the sword. I assume that you found it in an unused storage room, am I correct?" Then he laughed and made a haughty gesture, "So what if you've got the sword, you haven't the slightest clue of how to use it"

Sailor Moon flinched and knew that he was right. Sure, there were power in the sword itself. But she didn't know how to get the sword to its maxium level. She still haven't figured out what the half dome space on the sword was for. It must be something like a **key** that would let the sword get activated.

She gritted her teeth in frustration but didn't speak. " I've got a question. Why do you always use crystaline figures for your droids?"

" That is an interesting question. You might not know but, I've got control over your mother's Millennium Silver Crystal. "he said and a pure glowing object appeared and began to float in his hands.

Sailor Moon gasped. "How did you get that?! The silver crystal that vanquished Queen Beryl and her minions on the Moon Kingdom is in my brooch."

Valsoul laughed. "True. But the silver crystal always return to its rightful ruler. As a new heir or heiress comes to age to obtain the silver crystal, another silver crystal appears and is given to them. After the silver crystal had tranported you and everyone else to the planet Earth, it flew back to its owner. The silver crystal remains with its owner forever. Even when the owner no longer is of this world.Two silver crystals that are the same can't possibly be in the same time plane"

" Is what you said is true. Then how come the silver crystal's listening to you and not my mother.?"Sailor Moon asked.

"The heir or heiress has a choice if he/she would want to keep the crystal. It is obvious that your mother would want to give the crystal to me. After all, she is fighting on my side. I used the Silver Crystal to make my droids."Valsoul said as the longer he talked, the crystal turned into a blend of gray hue color and black.

"The crystal?!"gasped Sailor Moon as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"It changes color whenever it has a new owner. That is why I think that right now is the appropriate time to use this crystal."Valsoul said as the crystal glowed with an intense color of black that consumed Valsoul's aura as well.

Everything happened slowly. Queen Serenity was just standing there, motionless. Everyone was in slow motion. Everyone was dodging from right to left. Only Sailor Moon stood there, grounded on the floor and paralyzed.

Yami wasn't running and he saw the attack heading towards Sailor Moon so he jumped in front of her. Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance and saw that Yami was about to block the attack for her. Sailor Moon screamed out 'no' and then, her brooch shoned so bright that it made the room too blinding to see.

Next, there was like a sucking sound. All of the planetarian senshis was sucked in a hole that had just appeared on the ceiling.

Flashback for Jupiter

Jupiter opened her eyes to see that she was in a ghostly form and was floating. 'Am I dead' she asked herself. she looked around her and saw that she was in some sort of ancient marketplace. There were people crowding around a little girl that had a green cloak around herself. The prople were throwing dirty vegatables at her and yelling out insults like 'barbarian', 'outsider', 'killer', 'planetarian', etc.

Wait, they called her a planetarian, which means that she was from one of the planets where she came from. Suddenly, a brown hair boy with striking blue eyes pushed through the crowd and told the people to back off. Somehow, the people listened to the younger boy's order. They backed away and went off to their business.

The boy took the girl's hands and took her to what seemed to be like a small lake in the forest. The boy let go of the girl's hands and asked, "Makota, why did you run off to the market? Egyptians detest Planetarians."

The girl,'Makota' hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Seto. I just want to see what Egypt looked like on the outside. I thought that if I had a cloak that could conceal me, the Egyptians wouldn't know what I looked like."

'Seto''s expression softened and handed her a fruit to eat. " It's alright this time. Just don't go off without telling me".

'Makota' took the fruit graciously and nodded.

Jupter was watching from above and was shocked.

That flashback ended. She got transferred back to her own time.

Sailor Moon's flashback

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and blinked. She, like Jupiter, was also in a ghostly form. She looked around her and saw that she was in a beautiful garden.

She saw a girl and boy in their teenage years walking together from below. The girl looked like what Sailor Moon looked like in the Silver Millennium. The boy looked like a younger version of Yami.

Sailor Moon flew down closer to hear their conversation. 'Yami' had just said something that made 'Serenity' laughed. "So Jou leaned into the swamp to get the ball that was just thrown in. He kicked the ball in there by accident but he didn't want to retrieve it so Seto had to dare him to. Jou was just about to get the ball. He touched it and the ball slipped from his touch. The ball flew out when Jou slapped on it but unfortunely, he fell into the swamp." 'Yami' said laughing as well. He knew that he shouldn't had laughed when Jou had slipped in. But he couldn't control himeself.

"I feel utterly sorry for Jou. How did he get out?"she asked as a trace of sympathy in her eyes.

"Well, we did get him out but we didn't exactly know how to explain to his parents of how their son came home with murky color gel on his clothes"Yami said.

"Poor Jou. When did that happen?"Serenity asked.

"That happened when we were about ten. Come to think of it, Yugi and I had noticed that Seto at that time was acting strangely. He was always away."Yami said as he pondered at that lost thought.

Somehow, what Yami had said had made Serenity's face strikened and alarmed. But she quickly covered that up with a smile plastered on her face. Serenity changed the subject into another one.

"You and your friends have been here for some time. About a month, I presume. How long will you stay?"he asked.

Serenity pretended to have a hurt expression on her face, "You want me to leave?"

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just enjoy your company and didn't want you to leave so soon"said Yami.

"I was just kidding. I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay."said Serenity.

End of flashback. Serenity got back to her own world.

Flashback for Venus and Mercury

Venus groaned and opened her eyes. She found that she was transparent. Like a ghost. She gasped. But she stopped when she realized that she could float. She was in what seemed like to be a courtyard. She flew down below and saw someone who would pass up for her twin walking with someone who looked like Jou?!

Another 'ghost' were also gasping at that. It was Mercury. Venus was about to scream her name but no sounds cam out of her mouth. Mercury had a motion saying that they should fly closer down. Venus nodded.

They flew closer to get a good look on her face and saw that the girl who looked like her was Venus but younger. Venus's younger self was in Silver MIllennium time. 'Jou' and 'Minako' were holding hands while walking and then a devious look came on her face. She pointed to two people that were in front of them.

Both of them hid behind an obelisk that were just big enough to hide them both. The two people who were front of 'Minako' and 'Jou' were--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you'll never believe this.

'Ami' and 'Malik'! Who were, by the way, at that situation in an awkward position. 'Malik' was on top of 'Ami' and 'Ami' was blushing from head to toe. 'Ami' asked 'Malik' to please get off of her. But 'Malik' said What if I want to stay like this. Then, 'Ami' began to stutter. Of course she stopped when 'Malik' placed his lips on hers.

Both of them looked like they were enjoying it. Mercury from above was shocked.Also, might I add, flushed. Did she do that?! While Venus was waving her pointer finger at Mercury. Naughty girl. Mercury gave Venus a hush up expression.

'Minako' was silently laughing while 'Jou' had a smirk on his face. 'Malik' and 'Ami' stopped to take a breath. 'Malik' stood up and, "Jou, Minako! I know you're hiding. Come out now!"

'Minako' and 'Jou' looked sheepish at eachother and came out, while 'Ami' was blushing that someone saw her do that.

'Minako' sent 'Ami' a mischeiveous look and said, "I didn't know you had it in you, Ami-chan".

"Well, uh, it's not um.... what ...you t-think it is." 'Ami' shuttered.

"hm mm" 'Minako said, obvious not believing.

End of flashback. Venus and Mercury were sucked into a portal back.

Flashback of Mars'

Like the others senshis, Mars also woke up in a ghostly form. She, as well, is floating. She found out that she was in a dark bedroom of some sort of different culture. It looked like Egyptian furnitures if she wasn't mistaken.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a girl who looked exactly like her except younger. She was wearing traditional Egyptian clothing. She seems to be only focusing on nothing. She seems to be waiting for someone.

Suddenly, Mars noticed a silent figure moving professionally in the dark near her 'twin'. 'Rei' was , of course, waiting for someone. Two arms were slipped around her waist and she was pulled against the person who had entered into the room.

"Waiting too long?"the person asked who Mars could've mistaken for Bakura.

"No. What have you done this time to anger Yami?" 'Rei' asked as she turned around to face 'Bakura'.

'Bakura' had a fake hurt expression on. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?".

'Rei' sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean".

"Alright, while robbing a tomb, I accidently let out a wandering spirit monster. " 'Bakura' said.

"What?! Those things are dangerous. Did you get hurt anywhere?" Rei asked inspecting 'Bakura.'.

Bakura chuckled. "No. If it did, I would've had the ability to banish it back to the Shadow Realm."Bakura said.

Rei sighed in relief. She hadn't always care for someone this much.But people changes feelings when they go on different planets. She hugged Bakura for comfort.

End of flashback. Thoughts about this surprised Mars as she was transported back into her own world.

Flashback for Uranus and Neptune

Uranus and Neptune woke up to find themselves floating and look like ghosts. 'At least I'm not alone' Uranus thought. She opened her mouth to talk to Neptune but to find that she was mute for the time being.

Neptune knew, by the gestures that Uranus were making. She pointed her finger down, meaning that they should fly downward to find a way out. Uranus nodded and the both of them went down.

At that moment when they went down, they found that they were on a river. Though it was surrounded by desert sand and nothingness expect that there were civilization near by. Four people who were down there had attracted both of the senshis's attention.

Which, of course, like the other senshis who had experienced this before them had seen this kind of 'thing' before. The four people who were sitting on the docks were themselves. Or should I say, their 'twin'.

The two senshis went closer to them to hear the conversation. 'Michiru' and 'Otogi' were sitting on the bank of the Nile River while 'Haruka' and 'Marik' were arguing over an unagreeable subject. In their opinion.

As they near closer, their conversation grew louder. " You don't think I swim faster than you?! Are you joking? "said 'Haruka' with disbelief.

"Yes, I said that. It's always been like this. Men can do sports better than women. Women are suppose to be dainty and do what their suppose to do. At home, to take care of the household. Men are more active than women "barked 'Marik' back.

Out of the blue, 'Haruka' laughed. "I don't find anything funny in this matter." 'Marik' said as he looked sternly at 'Haruka'. 'Haruka' abruptly stopped laughing. "Are you just **afraid **of challenging a female?" 'Haruka' said taunting him into taking the bait.

Yes, 'Haruka' found out that 'Marik' took the bait quite fast. "Alright. I will challenge you. I'm not going to let a girl tease me"he said, "What shall we do then?"

"Swimming"came her short reply. "I can just take off my cape and swim. but I find it difficult to believe what you're going to wear. You have nothing under the dress. Swim bare?" 'Marik' said as he had a twinkle of mischieveious in his eyes.

'Haruka' slapped his shoulder, "Hentai!"

'Marik' rubbed his shoulder. "For a girl, you sure can punch"

'Haruka' just 'hmphed'.

" Get your perverted head out of the gutter. I'll swim with my clothes on. It's hotter than usual today so my clothes should dry quickly. " she said, "How far shall we swim to?"

'Marik' squinted and looked further out. There was a wooden post out far. "WE could swim up to that post out there."

Haruka nodded. Marik took off his cape and hat. Which only leaves him in his loincloth.

"Ready....... Get.... SEt..... GO!"Otogi said suddenly becoming the judge in this contest. As soon as he said that, both of the contestants jumped into the river and swam their fastest to the post.

'Michiru' shooked her head disapprovly at the both compeititors. They were at it again. As usual. It's like this everytime since 'Haruka' and 'Marik' had met. 'Otogi' sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who do you think will come as the victor?" 'Michiru' asked as she looked up from her lap.

The corners of 'Otogi' 's mouth quirked up. "I have no idea. Both of them has a chance of winning. But most likely it could be a tie. Again."

Michiru nodded. "I still haven't got a clue how the both of them can keep on compeiting. Aren't they ever tired?".

"By the looks of it, I don't think so."he said as his head went skywards. He frown as he looked at the sun's position.

"I'm sorry, Michiru. But I have to leave. It's a quarter past noon. I have duties starting soon."he said as he stood up and straightened his cloak out.

Michiru shooked her head. "It's alright. I'll wait here until they're finished. When does Marik's duties start?".

"Quarter of 3. I really must go. I'll see you tomorrow."he said as he head off to civilization.

Michiru sighed and looked towards the river.

End of Flashback. Uranus and Neptune gets back to the real world.

Flashback of Saturn

Like everyone else, Saturn was in some sort of a ghost form. And like the others, she couldn't speak nor anyone can see her. But she can at least fly. She flew downwards to discover her in a large room full of books and scrolls. Two young people who she exceedingly knows were currently, looking through the scrolls.

'Yugi' and herself. Or should she say, someone that looks like Yugi and herself. Some sort of weird twin. Yugi was on a ladder looking from each high shelf while 'Hotaru' was skimming over the pile of spilling scrolls.

"Are you **sure **the scroll about the war is in here.?" 'Hotaru' asked as she tossed another scroll on the ground when she found that it wasn't the scroll she was looking for.

'Yugi' let out an exasperated sigh and said firmly, "**Yes.**This library are full of history.".

'Hotaru' too sighed. "Then the only thing we can do now is to search for it until it shows up.".

'Hotaru' kept searching until she ran out of scrolls on the desk. "I have no more scrolls left. It's not placed on the desk. Have any luck to finding it?".

'Yugi' shooked his head and kept looking. 'Hotaru' collasped on the chair and her hands had brushed against the front side of the desk. She stood up again and brushed against the wood again. She then kept seaching for somesort of a space. She found one and pulled. The drawer inside was full of dust and the only thing in there was a scroll. The papyrus had yellowed with age and a single string was tied around it.

She untied the string and opened the scroll up. The scroll had faded pictures and a few passages on the bottom. She skimmed through it until she found the hieroglyphic shape for 'planetarians'.

"Yugi! I found it!"she cried jumping with joy. 'Yugi' 's eyes also lit up and climbed down from the ladder.

He peered over her shoulder and read the faded hieroglyphics silently. While 'Hotaru' waited patiently for him to finish. She couldn't read hieroglyphics but she could recogonized the word for planetarians.

When Yugi had finished reading the short passages, 'Hotaru' waited patiently for him to speak up. "Well, what does the scroll say?".

"We've got to tell Yami before it's too late. Or he'll think wrongly of Serenity." he said hurrying out the door.

'Hotaru' quickly went after him. "What did it say?".

"I'll tell you on the way,"he said over his shoulders.

End of Flashback for Hotaru. She was the last senshi who got transported back. Pluto and Chibi Moon aren't involved in this.

Most of the senshis were disgruntled with their trip back. "What happened?" Sailor Moon to Pluto. She pretty much ignored everyone while she asked Pluto. Even the enemies. "The silver crystal opened a vision of the past to the each of you. You only saw a brief image of your past."she said .

"My past? But I knew I was in Egypt before. Wasn't the only thing I did there was to make an alliance with Egypt?"she asked.

"No. All of you did something there that you never suspected you will do. You all had fallen in love there."

How was that? I know I'm slow. Hopefully I'll finish this story before school starts. Signing out - Anime Star Tenshi


	25. Confessed and Reveal

A/N:Hmmmmm, well, all I can say that the next chapter's the last one. I am still choosing if I should continue with a sequel. I know that the chapters of the senshis's love life were lame. Most of them were when I reviewed my past chapters. Though I have to admit that I have been getting better at writing. All thanks to my English teacher. Well, this chapter is the end to Valsoul.

Ch.25:Confessed and Reveal

Author:Anime Star Tenshi

Genre:Romance/Action Adventure(In later chapters)/Slight Humor

Ratings:PG and slight PG-13

Yami's POV during when the senshis were in the 'memory zone'

What happened? Is all I can ask right now. All I can remember is everyone running from the growing attack. Also, I saw Usagi almost being destroyed so I jumped in front of her. Now she and all of the senshis are gone. Though I don't know why. She and I had a lot of talk about when she transferred to Domino High.

She always were interested in what I say. Likewise in vice-versa. I might've had a little crush on her. Not because of how she looked. Though she is beautiful. But because of her personality. Yugi always had said I was too serious and antisocial. Though girls still swarm around me like I'm the honey and they're the bees.

Usagi is different. A lot of people had said that to her, I guess. She acts differently. Especially her eating. It's like she somehow shines above the others. She has a kind and bubbly personality, opposite of mine.

I still don't know how I can still communicate with her. You could say that the little crush has grown into a big one. You could say that I love her, I guess. From the inside and not the outside. The problem is that I have absolutely no idea if she has the same feelings.

I have a certain feeling that my 'allies' are keeping a secret about their love life to themselves. I could say that our large group had populated into a large sum of people. Though I still ponder at this question. **Who really is Rini's father?** I guess everyone had pondered on it and they gaved up on the idea of finding out. Though I could find out but I don't know of Usagi's past. She hadn't spoken much of it.

That was the difficult portion of the problem that he needed to find out who might be the possible father for Rini. Well, Rini inherited her mother's personality, hair shape, eye shape, and ahem height. But she didn't have either Usagi's hair or eye color.

The truth might turn up sooner or later.

Present time

"What do you mean?"she asked, "Going to the Moon was suppose to only help me understand the Egyptians and live, using their ways for awhile."

Pluto nodded, "Yes, but you can't predict when love will happen. Back in Egypt, all nine of you had gone alone. I wasn't present there. I had trusted Haruka and Michiru to watch over you but it seems that they had their own personal affairs to attend to.". She had looked expectantly at the both Outer Senshis. both of hung their heads in shame for not following the rules.

"Like now, all of you had fallen in love. Just like you did in the past. You think people won't know but it shows quite well. "Pluto said.

"For one, the news of the young princesses had disappeared had of course, reached to me. But you didn't think that I won't take advantage of the situation and spoil the fun for you."Valsoul said, "It seemed that my shooting were off and didn't make its mark. It's a pity to see that I hadn't at least shot the pharaoh though. "

Sailor Moon was too caught up with talking with Pluto about serious matters that she had forgotten about Yami. "Yami, are you alright? I'm sorry. I was the practice target for Valsoul, not you"she said as she turned around to look at her savior.

Yami smiled, "I'm fine. What was the light? I was sure it was you silver crystal."

"I believe it was. It showed me and the senshis(Except Pluto) a piece of our past. Though it felt like we were in a different world when we saw out past."she said as she looked at him.

Valsoul stared at Sailor Moon, studying her. What did she see? He hadn't have the slightest clue ** what** had made her silver crystal to react like that. Was it her feelings for the pharoah that made the silver crystal come alive? Of course, he knew of the past clearly. He chuckled to himself. He was the one who started their separation when in the Moon Kingdom.

He held the amulet tightly and let out a strong, laser light that erupted the atmosphere. Everyone turned their heads towards him. Queen Serenity was just standing there and doing nothing. Like a robot. Despite what the creul things she had said to them, she was still being controlled by Valsoul and the only way to free her from his wrath is to defeat him.

(Short A/N: The amulet is called the 'Eternity Amulet'. Stupid, I know.)

Sailor Moon's eyes widen as she felt an object beside her. She relaxed and saw that it was the Moon Sword. She held up the sword in front of her and traced the half dome shape space and then suddenly clutched her brooch. Her silver crystal!

Of course!. It must be her silver crystal. The Monarch of the Moon would hand the silver crystal to the leader of the Sailor Senshis to use. Combine with the Moon Sword.

She ripped her brooch from her chest, to Yami's surprise and the anger of Valsoul. Since she found out the use to the sword. She opened the brooch and placed her hand over the crystal. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy towards crystal. when she removed her hand, the silver crystal was floating up. She clutched the crystal tightly and placed it in the space.

It fell right into place. A perfect fit! The sword's blade began to glow with a stronger, white color. Valsoul looked disgustly at her, "Even if you found the key to the sword, doesn't mean you could get it to its maximum level".

"Or so you thought."she said as a smile graced on her lips. She had this expression 'I know something you don't'.

She closed her eyes and scrunched her face in concentration. 'Senshis, you read me.'.

'Roger that.'Jupiter joked as her face sounded through her head.

'What is it?'Uranus asked.

'YOu've got a plan?'asked Venus.

'Got that right. Since Pluto was oh so kind to tell us that we were in love in Egypt when we were alive thousands of years ago. Why don't your 'love' and you combine your powers. It forms into one and you'll be transported inside the crystal. That 'might' give us a chance.' Sailor Moon said as she laid out the plan.

'What if it doesn't work?' Mercury asked as she mentally squinted her eyes in suspiously.

'Well, that would be another story, right. **If** it doesn't work. You'll be trapped in the crystal. With Valsoul in control of my crystal as well.' Sailor Moon as she waited for the impact of voices that was coming on.

'What do you mean?!'. 'What?!' 'It won't happen.' 'A new future then won't be built at all!' . 'The planets won't ever have life on it ever again.'. All these questions and outbursts came all out once. Leaving Sailor Moon and of course, the most mature senshi, Pluto with a massive headache. 'Silence!'came Pluto's direct order. 'Now let Sailor Moon speak'. Sailor Moon gave Pluto a grateful look.

'If we all have confidence to win. We will, I assure you. If we don't, kill me again when we're down in hell. Your love for your boyfriend is strong. I can feel it. I wasn't about to admit this to you guys but I love Yami.'Sailor Moon said firmly with her confession.

'We know.'they said.

Sailor Moon almost broked the conversation. Were her feelings that obvious? Was it as obvious like when she still had a crush on Mamoru? Her thoughts began to feel solemn and depressed.

The senshis could sense her sadness. 'Sailor Moon, if you're thinking about **him**,it's in the past. He's in the past. Right now, we're discussing how to defeat Valsoul.'Venus said. Being the goddess of love and beauty, her ability allowed her to know these situations.

Sailor Moon mentally nodded, 'So do we all agree that we will work with my plan?'.

'Affirmative'they said.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and she received confused stares from the people who didn't know what she was doing. Sailor Moon whirled around and gave the senshis the 'eye' signal. The senshis nodded and most of them gave a brief telepathy message to their 'partner' in battle. Anzu and Shizuka doesn't know but they're going to catch on soon. The Starlights understands.

All of the senshis' aura began to show, telling her that they were set. Their 'partner's ' aura shown also. They placed their hands together and their became a small, ball of double color aura. they became smaller when they neared the silver crystal. Soon, Anzu and Shizuka joined in as well.

Sailor Moon smiled. The Moon Sword felt more.......whole now. Helious had also joined in. The Golden Crystal became one with the Silver Crystal when he became a ball of light. 'Luna, Artemis, everyone, help me'she thought.

Both of the gaurdian's head shot up. They felt Sailor Moon's call. Diana felt their call for help. Strangely, Mokuba and Rebecca knew that they were needed because their own aura became as bright as day, just like the others.

The three guardians beckoned the two of them to join in the circle. They did and their energies got transferred into the Moon Sword.

Yami had also transferred his energies into the Moon Sword. But the strange thing was that he didn't turn into a ball of light, like everyone else. "Silver Millennia Age!"she cried as power shot out from the sword. Her eyes widen to see that Yami's hands were on her own. He smiled and nodded.

The two evil couple(maybe) stared as the attack came nearer and nearer. When the attack was close enough to touch them, the Eternity Amulet let out a beam of light, like the sword. It was like a power duel right now. None of the sides seems to be weakening. Sailor Moon thought for sure that this was going to work.

Her mother's words were still in her head, "**_You won't be able to do this alone_**". But she wasn't alone, everyone was here. Then, she remembered another thing that her mother had said. "**_Love is the strongest feeling and power._**".

She hadn't felt love in a long time. Sure, her Earthian parents love her and her annoying yet sometimes caring brother had hated to admit that he love her. Her friends were also like sisters to her. They love her. It was the eternally love that's missing. She felt like she was in heaven when she was with Mamoru. But when they broked up, she lost that feeling.

She knew that she loves Yami. In the beginning, she had thought that she had only love Yami as a brother. She kept telling herself that but it didn't work. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes. He was intently looking at the battle rates right now.

It would be a bad time to tell him right now. But, she might never have this chance again. She was about to open her mouth to say somehthing but he whispered something in her ear first.

"Usagi, this might be a bad time to say this but I'll be passing up the chance. I love you."he whispered.

Sailor Moon's eyes nearly popped out when she heard what he said. She almost dropped the Moon Sword if it hadn't been Yami for gripping hard on the sword as well. "Uh, can you repeat that please. I didn't think I heard right"Sailor Moon said.

Yami had a slightly hurt expression when he heard that. That was the pick up line for rejection. Though he was also slightly confused. He was right next to her. She should of heard it. "I said I love you".

"Sugoi?! Because I thought I heard wrong. I love you too."Sailor Moon said, "Not as a brother, okay".

Yami's expression instantly turned different. The Moon Sword brightened up, as if knowing what they just did. Their love for eachother must've strengthen the Moon Sword. Then Sailor Moon's eyes converted back to Valsoul. "Wait!".

The Moon Sword had stopped the attack. "What's wrong?".

Sailor Moon turned around to him. "If we kill him, we'll be no better than what he is. I've seen enough killing in my life.".

Yami then straightened up after he heard that. "But if we don't, he'll kill more people. I can't let that. ".

"I know. Why don't we send him to the most remote planet in the universe?"Sailor Moon suggested. Her eyes held pain, for seeing people die.

Yami's eyes softened. "Your plan could work."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Be lucky that you're not going to die, but we'll be needing your amulet.". With that, the amulet came easily towards her because Valsoul didn't seem to be disagreeing and struggling. "Thank you."she said as she grasped the amulet. She threw it Yami, who easily caught it. Sailor Moon gave the sword to Yami, who looked surprise. She nodded, smiling.

He returned it. He let his Millennium Item's powers flow into the sword and he made a cut in thin air. The cut was red and white. His and Sailor Moon's aura. It began to widen, just enough space for Valosul to go into.

The portal made a sucking noise and the relunctance Valsoul was slowing sucked in. Queen Serenity made a run for the portal, who almost made in if it hadn't been for Yami.

Yami now handed the sword over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon heaved a sigh and said, "Mother-".

"I'm not your mother,"Queen Serenity shouted, like a madwoman. "You took my love away from me!"

"He doesn't love you! If he did, he won't have taken your memories away. If I'm not your daughter, then who? Tell me that and don't say that you don't have one. If he loves you, he won't be hurting your family. He trapped your granddaughter and nearly killed her. You don't know what you're thinking right now. All of those memories you have right now are lies, stored into your mind by Valsoul."outbursted Sailor Moon.

Yami was takened back by her sudden outburst. He never would've thought that Usagi could tell the truth that way. Sailor Moon took a deep breath and counted from 10 to 1.

"Now, whether you like it or not, you have to stop living in a lie. It's time for you to know. "she said, "Platinum Moon Change!"

With that order, a platinum colored light escaped from the sword and grabbed a hold of Queen Serenity.Even with her struggle, it was no match for the power of the Moon Sword. She soon stopped struggling when the platinum beam disappeared.

Sailor Moon that it worked because her eyes turned back to kind and caring eyes. "I...... I killed countless people."she said as tears streamed down her face. "Mother?"Sailor Moon asked. Queen Serenity turned towards her. "I almost killed you as well".

"Oh, mom,"Sailor Moon said before hugging her mother. Yami smiled when he looked at them. Sailor Moon had dropped the Moon Sword on the ground. "Usagi, the others are still in the Silver Crystal. You should better let them out.".

Sailor Moon flushed. "Oh, right.".

She stood up and made a gesturing motion towards him. He smiled and placed his hand over hers. The sword glowed (once again. I know, boring, after hearing that phrase for tons of time) as Sailor Moon and Yami stepped back.

The balls of light shot out and grew bigger. Human bodies collasped out of them. Everyone were awake, yet tired. Then Sailor Moon's eyes grew large. "Rini!!!! We forgot about her. Dang it!".

Queen Serenity also stood up, while the rest of everyone quickly got in a fighting stance. She placed her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulders. "She'll be fine. Someone rescued her already.". The rest of the people loosened up and knew that Queen Serenity's back.

"Who?"her daughter asked.

"Her aunt."

"But I don't have a sister or cousin. Do I?"she asked as she sorted out her thoughts of her past.

Then came Queen Serenity's secretive smile.

An explosion noise was sounded through the whole room, which made the whole room turned their heads to the sound. It was Amethysia and her black dragon. Along with Aquarius and his crystaline bird. Do to his element.

What really surprised them was that Chibi Moon was with them and she seemed unharmed. "Rini!"cried Sailor Moon, "Give her back!". She took out the Moon Sword. It was glowing with her aura around it. It was still powerful with her only power. Though it still have some Yami's power in the sword. She pointed the sword at Amethysia's neck.

Suddenly, Chibi Moon jumped down from the dragon and threw herself in front of Amethysia. "No, Mama. They saved me. Even though I don't know why. But I'm indebted to them."

Sailor Moon lowered down her sword and made an expression which clearly said 'explain' on it. She turned to Queen Serenity for the answer.

Queen Serenity simply smiled. "Lilac, can you change back?". Amethysia nodded. She closed her eyes and her body glowed white. The next thing everyone knew was that a lady with the a silver gown was standing there. Her hair was done up in small buns. With hair hanging still. On her forehead was the mark of every children of the moon, the cresent mark.

Almost everyone stood there, astonished. Their mouths were wide open, flies could go in there if they don't close it. Sailor Moon's expression changed to a frown. "Why is the cresent moon mark on her forehead?"she asked. "Her real name is Lilac. do you remember her, Setsuna?"Queen Serenity asked, knowing that Pluto would remember her, at least.

"Duchess Lilac? The cousin of Princess Serenity."PLuto said slowly. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. Lilac was abducted by Valsoul a long time ago. How did she become a top general for Valsoul?

Queen Serenity nodded. "Serenity, you haven't recovered all of your memories yet. You won't be able to recover much now. You've got a new life and your mind has only room for new memories. You had only two cousins. both were females. Rose is younger than you right now. But Lilac and you were always closer. You might find Rose in the future. Or you might not. When Lilac was captured by Valsoul, everyone on the Moon were devastated. Rose was on Venus when this happened. Every planet was destroyed and Rose was destroyed along with it. But I had reincarnate her to Earth. Valsoul had taken all of her memories away and replaced it with new ones. Just like what he did to me. She had just recently regained her memories when she helped my spirit form escaped.".

"I have other relatives? Besides you."Sailor Moon said out slowly.

Queen Serenity nodded slowly. Had what she told Usagi didn't get clear in her head? She had said that out strangely. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No. I didn't expected Amethysia to be my long lost cousin. Or Lilac, her real name. I've got another cousin, who's name is Rose. Does she go by the same name on Earth?". Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, she does. She might be surprising when you meet her. But like Pluto, I can't reveal the secrets to the future."Queen Serenity said, smiling and tilting her head towards Pluto's direction. Pluto smiled as well towards Queen Serenity's direction.

"I don't think that there are any more secrets but I would like a word with Yami and Aquarius. Serenity, Lilac, I expect both of you be discussing together. The rest of you, everyone, you can talk among yourselves."Serenity said as she beckoned both Yami and Aquarius closer, farther from the others.

The Queen's Conversation.

"Now, who do you think I should speak to first?"Queen Serenity asked as she looked at the both men. Yami decided to step up from the plate first.

"I will"he said.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Now Yami, I know you confessed to Serenity. But there might be a change in the future. When Serenity was with Endymion/Mamoru, it was said that they are soulmates and they won't ever be apart. They shared a bond. Whenever Serenity's in trouble, Endymion can find her. Vice-versa when Endymion is in trouble. The bond is powerful and are in their hearts. But when Endymion betrayed her, Serenity had cut the bond with her powers. I can't say for sure if Serenity and you are soulmates. But I do know one thing. My grand daughter, Rini is your daughter.".

Yami was listening intently on the conversation and part of it was Usagi's past. When he heard that Rini is his daughter, he almost had faint. She was his daughter! And he was wondering over who it was like crazy before. But Rini's hair and eye color didn't look like Sailor Moon's or the shade of it. But his eyes were red-violet. Rini's eyes are red. His hair are tri-colored. Her hair is pink. His hair is dark pink, black and then yellow. She could've had the red part of his hair. It does make sense, kind of.

"Wasn't Rini suppose to find out first?"Yami asked.

"Technically no. I'm sure she could've guessed. Someone who was her father should be someone close to her mother. Comparing with Serenity's male friends, you and Yugi were the actual choice. Though it couldn't be Yugi because you and Serenity were closer."she said. Yami nodded understandely. The only problem was to tell Rini about this.

Now she turned to Aquarius to question him. "Now, Aquarius, I would like you to watch over Lilac. But it depends if she wants to stay here or go to Earth. She, like Serenity, isn't quite acute to be on her own. You are closer to her that Serenity is because you've been with her these a thousand year, ever since she has been abducted".

Aquarius nodded, didn't need to ask any questions. Queen Serenity smiled gratefully. "Are we all clear and understandable on this?".

both of the men nodded.

Queen Serenity gestured for them to walk back.

When Queen Serenity had told Sailor Moon and Lilac that they should talk about their family relationship, they, with a little bit relunctance, walked off.

When they were far from the others, Sailor Moon made a gesture for Lilac to start. She nodded and said, "I know how you feel about this. I feel the same way. It was hard for me to accept Queen Serenity as my aunt and that my master was actually my uncle who had brainwashed me. Aunt Serenity had given me a choice to stay here and try to rebuilt this place into something good or I could go to Earth with you. ".

"Yes, I would've guessed. I was always close to my mother because she was my only family member, or so I thought. I never realized that I had two more cousins. But you weren't exactly ruthless to us. At least you didn't charge at us without thinking. "said Sailor Moon as her face wore a weak smile.

"Yes. But if you don't want to talk to me or see me, I could always stay here."she suggested.

To Lilac's surprise, Sailor Moon furiously shooked her head. "I don't hate you. You're family. I would like you to live with me. I live in a manision-like home with the other girls. We're watched by Artemis and Luna."she said.

Lilac wrinkled her nose, "As I recall, Artemis had secretly loved Luna with we were back on the moon.".

Sailor Moon's smile grew large as she heard that, "That's right. In the future, they have a daughter named, Diana. Diana is Rini's guardian.".

"I knew it. By the way, what's a mansion?"she asked.

Sailor Moon mentally slapped her forehead. Lilac weren't accustomed to the Earthian people's ways.

"A mansion is a big home. But it's smaller than the Moon Kingdom palace. I heard Mother say that Aquarius is coming with you."Sailor Moon said.

Lilac blinked, "He is?"

"I think so. If you are coming to live with me, Aquarius can live there, as well. But then, you'll have to come to school. But this kind of school isn't like the kind we had on the Moon. This is mainly about education. Like what the boys had to learn as a side thing when we were on the Moon. "explained Sailor Moon briefly.

Lilac nodded, understandly.

"I was also wondering if you remembers how Rose look like?"Sailor Moon asked.

Lilac nodded and said, " Rose has light pink hair, like little Serenity. But her eyes are green, a shade lighter than Makota's. Her hair is in the moon buns as well but she only has a handful of hair left on each side when she has the traditional style on."

Sailor Moon nodded. "At least I'll have a visual aid. So ready to get out of here?"

"Of course. I wonder how Rini's expression would be to find out that her real father is Pharaoh Yami." Lilac said. She didn't miss the bewildered look that crossed Sailor Moon's face.

"Come again?"she asked.

"Yes?"inquired Lilac.

"What did you say just then?"she said.

"That Yami is her father. You had no idea?"she asked.

Sailor Moon shooked her head.

"Aunt Serenity didn't tell you? Well, she didn't exactly had to spell it out for me. I guessed along the way." Lilac said, disbelieving that Queen Serenity would not tell Sailor Moon about this.

"This question has been in my head for almost a year now and I still haven't figured it out. Am I really that of a baka?"Sailor Moon.

The look on Lilac's face didn't tell her an answer. Lilac didn't want to cause for problems for her cousin so she decided to change the subject.

"Let's go back now." and Sailor Moon nodded. Questions and thoughts swarmed in her head as she walked the short distance back to her friends.

At that moment, Queen Serenity and the men were walking back as well. Like Sailor Moon, Yami had an awkward look on his face. Both of these 'parents' was looking uncomfortable and had no idea how to tell Rini the truth.

Queen Serenity smiled and gave Sailor Moon and Yami a telekeneis message, "Tell her when you get back.".

The look on their faces told her that they will. She turned to everyone else and said, "Well, now it's time for me to leave you all. I assure you, this won't be the last time you will see of me. Helious, keep safe of the Golden Crystal. Serenity, from the future, won't be needing it for now. Besides, King Endymion hasn't have the right to keep it now. I will visit before I go back. Take care, all of you.".

With that and a farewell wave, she disappeared. "How should we deal with the driods of Valsoul?"asked Venus.

Lilac turned to her and said, "Don't worry. The droids were created by Valsoul and now Valsoul is powerless, they'll disappear soon enough. This place will collasp on its own soon enough. Without the power of the amulet to hold it up anymore."

Venus nodded. "It's time to go home now." Home, that's defintely a good place to be. No worries.

All of them formed a big circle, due to the size of everyone. Their auras glowed and shown. They disappeared, without being founded. With a determination to get home and with the weight of homework left for them at school. Sigh This is going to take a long time.

Last chapter's going to be up soon, hopefully. Sorry, I'm too lazy so I'm too lazy to type down how Haruka and Marik will get together. The last chapter would say that they're together and all that junk. Gomen to Marik and Haruka fans. Ja. Signing out Anime Star Tenshi.


	26. Epilouge

A/N Well, folks, this is the last chapter. Thank you to all of the reviewers. Even if I didn't have a lot. I had taken a look back at the chapters that had envolved love in it and my expression is 'woah'. I had made a lot of mistakes in them and they looked bad to me. Maybe that's why I didn't get a lot of reviews. But I **know **that I have been improving. Arigato to all.

Title Epilouge

Author Anime Star Tenshi

RatingsPG/PG-13

GenreRomance/Action/Adventure/Slight humor.

Two months later/ August

Usagi's POV

Dear Diary,

Hey! It's been a while since I talked to you, huh? You didn't think that you'll get rid of me that easily, right? Well, after the trip to oblivion heh heh, we had relaxed and enjoyed life. Once again. Meeting my long lost cousin, Lilac, was an experience I'll never forget. But I've still got another cousin to find. Though I have to admit, defeating Valsoul wasn't as hard as facing Chaos itself, I guess.

Though discovering that he was my uncle, I didn't had the heart to destroy him. He was family though half. So Yami and I sent in to the most remote planet in the universe. School has ended, thank goodness. This year has certainly been eventful. Though we had to make excuses of why all of us were absent when we got back to school. We've been gone for a week. Of course, Seto was oh so kind to briefly explain what happen. He did have the authority, right.

Next year would be the last year in high school and then college. College, hmmm, I don't exactly want to find out. What I want to be? I don't know. I have time to think about it. Ruka-chan and Michi are older classman though they were in the same grade as I last year. But since the teachers doesn't know that and my two friends had over achieving, they're going to college next year. Marik and Otogi were always older classman so they're going to college as well. Setsuna thought that she should go back to the Gate's of Time.Anzu had flew back to New York, right after my birthday and Rini's birthday.

Though since Seto was so smart, he got over achieving as well. So he's going to college next year. Though Mako-chan was happy and sad when she heard about it. Helious skipped a grade so he'll be in the 1st year next year, 10th grade.( Quick A/N note Isn't 10th grade the 1st year in high school in Japan? Well, it is in my story)

Mokuba got over achieving in Computer Class. So he'll be coming to the high school for Computer class. Sigh just like his brother. Go figure. Rebecca's the prodigy so she's actually younger than she looks. She's going to be 13 when she enters 9th grade. About Rini, hmmm, she didn't get any over acheiving or anything but I'm still proud of her. She got straight A's on this report period. Better than me when I was in junior high.

Revealing to her that her father was Yami was quite easy actually and went out quite good, if you can say for the broken windows. She had always looked up to him as a older brother but didn't exactly thought that he was her father. Oh well, everything worked out in the end. We're were thinking about to having a vacation next week to you'll never believe this, the Bahamas. This will be so fun. I can't wait. On my birthday, Yami and I were on a date and the purpose of it was to lure me away while everyone was ready. Rebecca, Mokuba, and Helious had taken Rini to an outing where they would do the same thing as what Yami did to me.

When we went back to the Tuskino mansion, my god, I was so surprised! There were decorations everywhere and a banner that had said, Happy Birthday Usagi and Rini. There were especially bunny decorations everywhere. But the best part was.......... the food! No I'm kidding, it was that everyone was there on my birthday. Mama, Papa, and Sammy couldn't attend but they sent our gifts. My little brat of a brother wrote on the card,Happy Birthday, Odango. I know that you have tripped tons of times today knowing how clumsy you are.

I would've strangled him. But the party was still perfect. Mother had dropped off two presents for us and Neo Queen Serenity had stopped by to give us our presents. Though it was kind of weird giving yourself a present. She had given Rini a dress that was designed by the future Setsuna and herself. It was a gown that was red on the top and the color starts to get lighter as it goes down until it gets to pink. I got the same thing except that it was blue.

Mother had given me items that I had once owned from the past. She had given Rini her own Disguise pen. She was estatic to have recieve it. The items had included a few pictures from the past. As well as other things. Luna had baked a big cake and a little cake which had stuck together. Both were in the shape of a bunny. A mother bunny and a baby bunny. The big bunny had said, Happy Birthday, Usagi. The little bunny had said, Happy Birthday, Rini.Both of the bunnies were hugging eachother. Lilac, Diana, Makota,Setsuna, Michiru and Ami had helped to make it.

The other girls couldn't exactly cooked as you can say it. The guys only did the eating. The cake was the best I had in a long time. Oh, yeah, Ruka-chan and Marik had confessed to eachother that they loved eachother. Though Ruka-chan had to be **forced** to tell him her feelings. About time.

Yami had given me a gold sterling necklace in the shape of a hoop. With a simple moon hanging with a small dark pink diamond at the moon's corner. Though simple but very beautiful. He had given Rini almost the same thing except that it was a silver sterling bracelet with a moon hanging and a light pink diamond at the corner. The bracelet was also hoop shape.

Of course, I had rewarded him with a kiss. Rini had given him a daughterly hug. Helious had given her a pendant necklace that was especially made for her. It was a small replica of Rini's bell weapon. He had given me a pendant necklace as well but it was a mini moon sword.

She was really happy to have it. Lilac had given me a bouquet of real Moon flowers! From the moon itself. I didn't know how she got them but she said they'll never die. Not with the healing magic which she placed on it. They would go perfectly with the beautiful vase Rei had given me. Lilac had given Rini a kind of flowers which were also from the moon itself. They would make this bell sound if you shake them.

I didn't know where I would put all of my presents. I didn't think that my room would fit them. But they did at the end, just barely.

Later that night, Neo Queen Serenity had transported to my room unexpectedly. She said that she had something to tell me. She didn't really want the others to hear it. She told me that Endymion and her had a divorce. It had shocked me to hear that. She said that she knew that the future Yami wouldn't come back in her time so she was going to rule differently.

Though Endymion and her had a divorce and Earth was rightfully his, she was thinking of ruling on the Moon. She was going to make a new millennium. The Platinum Millennium. Since Rini is still the princess of the Moon and Earth, she still has control over Earth. That was written in the Silver Alliance contract when Serenity and Endymion had married.

She would rebuilt the Moon and grant life to all of the different planets, like what her mother, er, **our **mother had did. She would have the Silver Crystal in her possesion to do the task. She would properly bury mother in the grand hall where we place the dead moon monarchs.

She told me that she hadn't discuss this with the senshis yet so she isn't taking any further action just yet. But knowing the senshis, 50% of them would agree with her and the other 50% would not maybe.

I was the only one she would tell first. Knowing Rini, she would agree with her mother all the way. When she was done telling me all of this, she told me to take care of Yami. She didn't want me to lose him like the future Yami. She'll be going solo, I guess. Like what mother did, when father had died.

But she'll have all of the senshis supports, that I know. Even if some of them won't like that. I had a long time thinking about what she told me after she had left. Well, diary, let's talk about the Starlights. They had went back to their planet after their mission to rescue me. Seiya gave me a brotherly kiss because of knowing that I won't pick him/her. Thank goodness that Yami isn't like Mamoru. He didn't get jealous. He saw the truth. His way of knowing, I have no idea how.

Lilac would attending college next year. Aquarius as well. We thought that the name Aquarius would cause suspicion so we had his name legally changed to Aaron. With the help of Seto, of course. He's going to college next year as well. When I ever look at Lilac-chan and Aquarius, there's something going on between them. Is there something going on between them, I dunno.

Luna achieved in college and now she's a fashion designer. Good, too, because now I can get free clothes. Hee Hee. Artemis achieved as well, he's a computer technician now. A good one at that, he knows as much as Seto and Ami. That's remarkable. Knowing that Ami's the brains of the group.

Diana is attending junior high next year. Getting her smarts from her parents, she's in all advanced classes. Of course, she'll be out of school faster, as well. Wish I was like that.

Well, I had asked Ami if she would check the conditions at the Kingdom of Dark Illusions. Or past kingdom. Lilac was right. The droids of the kingdom and the kingdom itself are in ruins now. I'm glad. No monsters appearing lately. None in Tokyo as well, which I got the information out of Sammy while we were on the phone when I innocently asked.

The Moon Sword is placed in its rightful place, the Eternal Light Sanctuary. No one knows the exact location of it. Only planetarian senshis know. The senshis made an oath, a blood oath long ago when we were still alive in the Silver Millennium. Since I was the princess then, I had to make one as well.

I don't think that we'll have much use for it now. But with the Silver Crystal in my hands, I know that evil will never cease. To get rid of evil in the world can only be done temporarily. They just keep reborning and happening. I hope not a lot are going to appear before I go to college. Or **if **I go to college.

School would be starting again in a month. Oh the dread it is. The summer goes by fast. When school's out, school starts again. But I'll just enjoy my life before then. Like the trip to the Bahamas. I heard that the hotel we're staying at is fantastic. It's called Atlantis Hotel. They're great rides there, as well.

To tell you the truth, diary, I'm having a great life right now. A boyfriend who's got everything a girl would want. Well, maybe a bit exaggeration. But he is the best. Better than Mamoru at least. I've got friends who will stick by my side until the end. I've got a daughter who's like a little sister to me in this time. An older cousin who's like an older sister. Which I've become quite close to. A guardian who's like a mother to me. What more would anyone want? But no one's life are perfect. Though for right now, it is. Well, this is today's entry, diary. Syaonara!

Serenity Usagi Tsukino Moon

End of Usagi's POV

Usagi sighed and stretched. She was lying on her bed while writing the entry. It could be tiring with no moving except your hands and arms were. That entry was the longest. She didn't exactly have the time to write in her diary this past month. She shooked her head back and forth to get the bones working again. She did this until she reached on top of the stairs. Everyone were down there or somewhere else.

Ami was on the couch, holding one of her favorite novels, Pride and Prejudice. As usual. Malik was stretched back lazily and next to her. He was chatting with Jou and Seto. Surprisingly, the two rivals weren't fighting. Maybe the fight with Valsoul had taught them something. Without doubt, she knew that Makota was in the kitchen, inventing a new dish.

Minako was chatting away with Rini, Rebecca, and Diana about cosmetics. About which right color to use on the face and such. Usagi caught the phrase," But Minako-san, doesn't wearing make up at the age of 11 make girls have their skins look older and wrinklier.".

Usagi hid a smile. Defintely Diana who said that. But Minako seemed unfaze by that. "Yes, but that's why I'm teaching you early.".

Haruka was no doubt using the car track in the back yard. They don't live around many houses so building a car track could be done. Michiru was at the indoor pool, challenging Otogi with a race. Luna and Artemis were at work while leaving the house to Lilac to watch. Speaking of Lilac, where was she? Usagi looked around the large living room and found her teaching Aquarius or Aaron how to use the laptop. Mokuba had taught her how to use it earlier. She's adapting to her surroundings now. Aquarius and her learn quickly.

Helious was probably in the library, reading a book. While Mokuba's doing his advanced technological work on his laptop. Seto had let Mokuba into the Kaiba Corporation business since Mokuba had insisted that he should. But no doubt, Bakura was in there as well. He's be telling stories of the 10th grade teachers he knew of. He's good at telling stories. But some of the things he says aren't even true.

Rei was in the fire spiritual room. Probably meditating. Marik, Yugi, and Yami were having a chat together. Yami and Marik are having less and less fights now. Which is good. The fights always give everyone headaches. Especially if Usagi have to bring a solution to it.

Hotaru was probably off to the Gates of Time to talk to Setsuna. Everyone were minding their own business that they didn't really notice Usagi's presence. Until Yami saw her at the corner of his eye. "Usagi? I thought you were upstairs. "Yami said as he turned towards her.

Usagi shrugged. "I had finished what I was doing."

Yami raised his right eyebrow and asked, "What were you doing?"

"Not telling."Usagi said teasingly, sticking her tongue out.

Yami smiled, despite that Usagi was childish enough to still give him the raspberry.

He excused himself from his friends and took Usagi's hands to the garden.

Shock was written on her face. Where was he taking her? But she let him gently dragged her.

When they had arrived there, he let go of her hands and asked, "What's on your mind? I know you're thinking about numerous things".

Usagi smiled and said, "I can't keep any secrets from you now can I.".

Yami shooked his head and said, "I doubt it. Your face is like a book."

Confusion was now etched on Usagi's face. "Really?".

Yami chuckled and said, "Now you're confused, right?".

Usagi huffed. "I cannot know how you can easily tell, just right off my face.".

"No, not really. I couldn't tell if you loved me or not?"he said.

"I didn't know myself. Or maybe I did"she said as she placed her pointer finger on her chin.

She felt Yami shrugged behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"By the way, what were you doing when you were upstairs?"he asked as he turned her around.

Usagi mumbled a few words while Yami inched closer to hear. "Come again?"he asked.

Usagi laughed and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Nothing."

She hugged him and enjoyed the scenery that was placed in front of her with the sun going down. Yup, defintely a perfect life for now.

The End

Again, I like to thank all of my reviewers! There will be a sequel to this. Not sure what it will be called yet but I could give you a brief summary to it.

Sequel

SEQUEL TO MILLENNIUM AND SENSHIS The whole gang are taking a well deserve vacation to the Bahama Islands. But suddenly, four kids dropped in and claiming to be the Inner Senshis's children. Another fun year coming up!

Well, there you have it. I'm not going to start the sequel right away though. I would like to do other stories before starting this. This isn't the last time I'll be writing. So, syaonara, for now!

Anime Star Tenshi

P.S. REVIEW! Arigato! Ja!


End file.
